The Bodyguard
by With-love-the-Author
Summary: Spencer Reid had been kidnapped 1 too many times for the Bureau, so they gave him something to protect him. A bodyguard, except there is one flaw in this thought process, They're not supposed to fall in love. Filled with Humor/love/and unique bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

Spencer Reid sat on the bleacher seat, looking down to the email he had printed out. It had come from the supervising president of the Bureau, stating bluntly that he was a wimp. Not only that, he was weak and could not defend himself, and so they were ordering him a partner.  
Well not ordering persay, but they were bumping up a police person from the D.C. area of police force to work with the team and him, but be with him specifically. Or That's what he guessed they were doing, they didn't exactly say where they were pulling the body guard from. However, the letter was very euphemistic, but he knew what it meant. He was getting some meat headed guy to follow him and the team around so he didn't get kidnapped again.

"Come on, it's only happen… twice" Spencer complained only Derek chuckled and shook his head. Spencer's friend and part of the team was across from him on another bleacher seat, attempting to win at a simple game of checkers. Well, his reasoning was that 1/5 was good enough to quit. Dr. Reid, Spencer, sighed to himself and clicked his chips over Derek's and watched Derek Morgan's jaw drop before huffing and looking at his chances of winning. Slim.

"Come on Spence, we all know that you've been kidnapped more this month than last, I've got a count of 4 and the last one was bad for the Bureau. They're worried the public will think they can't even protect one of their own" He stated. The thing was Spencer nodded and understood what he meant. The FBI just wanted to make sure the public could count of them, and if it meant giving Spencer extra protection till he could prove he could take care of himself, so what.

He could handle a meat head.

Only did the door open and slam shut and shouting enter the room.

"DON'T YOU **_DARE_** TOUCH ME!" A scream boomed off the walls. Spencer and Derek looked to each other than the two people below them about to brawl on the polished floor of the local gym. The E-mail told Spencer he would meet his body-guard here, not a couple of screaming banshees.

"I will touch whomever I want" The man snarled only to have a punch land right in his cheek. Spencer's eyes went wide as the girl dropped a bag and realized what she was wearing. A black tank-top, and camo pants, military boots, hitched on her shin, her hair braided from the top of her pony-tail.

"You will not!" She snapped, cracking her knuckles, "You will march out of here and out of my face or I will not give mercy"

"You're not a Bureau dog yet, bitch" he hissed only to look up and see the men in slightly fashionable suits. His eyes went wide before trying to get to his feet, they wouldn't hold him. Spencer watched in suspense as it the air was tense and the scene before them went slow. The man lunged at the girl who took him by the collar of his shirt and flipped him over her. Almost simultaneously, her boot was on his neck where his hands had flown hopping to push her off. Obviously she had a little advantage. She was putting more and more pressure on his neck.

"Bureau Dog, oh that's creative, who wrote that down for you? Or did you read it out of a play-boy magazine" She hissed, pressing down harder before pulling back. The man gasped only to have the wind knocked out of him when she smashed her foot into his side. Her boots looked hard, but by the way she kicked him, it looked like she was just as harmful Barefoot.

"Hey! Break it up" Derek jumped to his feet. The girl huffed and backed off but the guy lunged again. It seemed like she expected it because she didn't flinch.

"I'll kill you!" Eyes wide, Spencer was at the edge of his seat when he saw the girl smirk. Suddenly the slow-mow life camera couldn't slow down enough. Before he could catch it, the man was on the ground, hands behind his back and her right foot pressing hard down on his lower back. She pursed her lips and flipped her braid from her face.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Derek Morgan asked, looking to the girl who shot her head up and smiled. If Spencer was blown away by her amazing muscle and ability to fight without suffering a blow, he was now by her genuine smile and bright eyes that glowed from even down below the bleachers.

"Yea, I'm alright, just getting rid of someone who wishes he was my boyfriend" She laughed before throwing the stumbling guy away from her. Derek waved for Spencer to follow, who found himself eager to come meet this girl.

"Are you Emma Frost?"

"Yes, I'm guessing he's Spencer Reid?" She leaned to look Spencer directly in the eye over Derek's shoulder. "Hi, I'm your new body guard" She smiled, putting out her hand that he shook as well. Her finger nails weren't painted but she had a femininity about her, despite her brute force tactics. Plus, she didn't have a gun. Spencer found himself reading her but stopped himself. She would surely tell him all about her later.

Well, Spencer thought to himself, having a bodyguard can't be that bad.

**Author's Note: **Seeing as I have tons of time to update, I decided to update and redo the first two chapters which were written before I had a constant understanding of where I wanted this story to go.

With Love,

The Author.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

Chapter two:

Hotch eyed her over, watching the girl situate into a pair of heels that JJ was providing to her. The boys were trying to profile her while the girls jumped at the chance to have more estrogen in the office. Garcia had already started playing with Emma's obnoxiously long hair.

"How do you guys wear these?" She whispered, pulling them off and going back to her normal black tennie-shoes. Reid stood beside Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi. They all had their arms crossed and eying the girl, but they couldn't read her.

"She's… unique" Rossi stated, looking to Reid who shrugged.

"Reid, are … are you okay with this?" Hotch asked, looking to Spencer Reid. Spencer just shrugged and crossing his arms. Hotch had gotten a call from the supervisor asking how Spencer and Emma were getting along. From what he could see, by the way she walked right beside him as if it had been something they did all the time, and talked to them all with a smile, Hotch thought she was fine.

"Spencer, are you okay?" David Rossi turned to Spencer who sighed.

"I didn't think she would be a woman" Spencer whispered before looking at them, "She's… she's different than JJ and Emily, she…" Spencer trailed off. Emma stood out and for once he was glad she stood out. But before Hotch or David could say anymore, Emma came over smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, JJ wanted to see if I could fit the bill… I'm not much of a stiletto girl." Emma laughed before looking to Spencer, "Hey, is it okay if I call you Spence, or do you want me to call you Dr. Reid?" Spencer woke up from whatever world he was in. Emma was in black slacks now, but still only with her black tank-top. Emma's bust wasn't the same as JJ or Emily, or Penelope, and they didn't have extra shirts. Looking to her, he realized she had asked him something and he pulled on a small smile.

"Spencer, Spence is fine" He stated. She nodded before looking to Hotch and David looking at her expectantly.

"You must be Agent Aaron Hotchner, and… David Rossi" She put out her hand and shook them both. Hotch realized she had a strong but still feminine hand shake. Rossi was more looking at her body language. A social butterfly, experienced, definitely muscular but not bulging, He was impressed.

"Emma, if you don't mind me calling you that, could I ask you something?" David blurted out, Emma just grinned and nodded for him to go on, "Why did they bump you up."

She took a deep breath before putting her hands together and bitting her lip. Spencer studied her look, realizing it was her form of a thinking look. Then she answered.

"Well the most obvious is that I was just pulled from the military forces, I was in desert storm before they put me in Uganda to see what I could do about the LRA, but when they saw I was a great body guard for my unit they changed me from just a normal solider to a body guarding unit. That's when this slot came open and they gave me to Spence" She smiled at him before looking to David again.

"And the not so obvious" Hotch asked, furrowing his brow.

"Do you guys remember that Mass Serial killer in South Carolina where… there was a man about 40, brunette, He was a heating electrition. He would rape little girls then set them on fire in the woods and leave them there?" Everyone went silent. Including the others who were just around. Everyone was listening now, "That man was my father, I lived with him for years before realizing he had been doing it for all my life. 30 girls died under my nose and some of them were my friends. He's in jail, and my mother couldn't take it… she had a case one of Paranoid Schizophrenia, when we found out what happened, she changed a case 5, the worst case you can be…That's the not so obvious reason I'm Spencer's Body guard"

No one moved but Emma took a deep breath before smiling at Spencer, "So, you said earlier that it wasn't going to be a problem that I live with you. Could we go now, I'm starving and my bag is making people trip" She laughed, jabbing a thumb to the bag laying in the aisle of the booths in the office.

Spencer understood now why they chose Emma. Why she stood out and why when she said she read his case file (this including his families history) that she just smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Emma might not be a super genius, but she was that 1 in 1 thousand's chance of finding a child of a severe cased mother with Paranoid Schizophrenia.

-o-o-

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked, sitting on a couch with a giant book. The radio that Emma hooked up when they had gotten home, was on and she was doing push-ups. She looked up from the floor,

"Push-ups? Yourself?" She asked, before going back down and up. Spencer couldn't fathom how someone could do as many as she was doing. He stopped counting after 80, and went back to full concentration on the book. But Emma kept doing them and she was on a roll

"Reading" He answered, "Why are you doing so many?"

"Push-ups?" She asked in more of a grunt before pushing up. She slid back so her stomach was over her knees, her butt was resting on her feet, face to the carpet and hands out in front of her. Spencer chuckled when she moaned after her back cracked loudly.

"To keep in shape, and to help loosen up… but now, I'm in need of a shower. Where is yours?" She asked. Looking around she realized she really didn't know her way around the house/apartment thing; It was a one level with a living room, a separate kitchen and dinning room, a hall where there were two bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"Here, I'll show you" Spencer put his book aside and stood up. Emma followed and walked inside the bathroom that he waved to. Spencer made sure she could work everything before leaving her be and going back to his book.

About 5 minutes later, the phone rang. It was hers and he saw it vibrating on the table, making a racket over the radio that had dulled down. Spencer was going to let it ring but a damp head of Emma's pocked out of the shower.

"Hey, it might be Aaron Hotchner, could you answer it" she ducked back into the bathroom. Spencer reid never answered anyone else's phone, so he was a wee-bit afraid of who would be on the other line. However when he answered with a shaky hello, he found Rossi on the other end.

"Spencer? I thought this was Emma's phone?"

"She's in the shower, can I help you?" Spencer asked, looking to the bathroom, the shower had turned off but she was still in the bathroom.

"Just wanted to give a call and see how she's adjusting, Tell her Garcia went through her phone calls and wanted to ask her a few questions"

"Question's about what?"

"Probably about why I have a few calls with the local drug dealer in town" Spencer went dead still, turning around only to see her in a towel and felt his whole body go cold. Emma smiled and slipped the phone from his ear. "Please tell Garcia that that Drug dealer was under-cover for the military to catch a man who is supposed to be extradited to the Kongo. I was calling him in and telling him he'd have a new body-guard" She looked to Spencer.

"Are you okay? You're pale" She whispered, putting her hand on his forehead before pursing her lips, "Your burning up, I'll go get you some ice-water" she stated, putting the phone back to her ear and continuing to talk to Rossi. Spencer took a deep breath and looked to his book. He was no longer interested in it, but took the ice water from Emma and tried not to stare when she went back to her room. Only she turned back around and looked at him,

"Spencer… sorry about being half-naked" She shot him a giant grin before ducking into her room and changing. Spencer couldn't help but laugh to himself loudly. Only to stop when Emma came rushing out in a pair of long P.J. pants and a sports bra putting the phone to Spencer's face.

"Spence… there's a dead body in ohio, the man was cut in half and we're needing, pack up and be ready to go"

**Author's Notes:** I realized there were some mistakes and confusion in the first two chapters compared to the rest so I went back and redid the first two to edit them and make them more accurate.

With Love,

The Author


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

Chapter Three:

Emma yawned, leaning back against the white leather. Spencer sat beside her, a folder in his hand and reading over it for the third or fourth time, Emma stopped counting how many times he flipped back to reread it.

"So what do we have here?" Emma yawned, looking over his shoulder. He didn't move, he even loosened his grip on the thing so she could read it. Hotch, instead, answered.

"An Ohio man was found on the middle of the police station parking lot, the police say he was chopped in half at the waist and his face was… torn off" Hotch took a second to take back his gag reflex, as did everyone else.

"How… how could you tare off a persons face?" Emma asked, stifling a yawn and nodding for Spencer to flip the page. JJ and Emily exchanged a look then looked to the two. All of them notice, the two seemed to be insync like they had known each other since they were born. It was probably because Spencer was the brain and Emma the brawn.

"The report says it looks like fingernail marks on the scalp, literally ripping off the face" Spencer blurted out, flipping when Emma nodded.

"But… Never mind" Emma whispered, looking at the pictures before jumping up in her seat and taking the pictures from the folder.

"No WAY!" She shouted, looking over them frantically before shoving them in Derek's face. "Do you guys know who this copies?" She stated with wide eyes. Everyone seemed to be shaking their heads. Then she turned to Spencer with a pleading look. He looked them over then looked to her.

"Oh gosh, for criminal analysts, you guys don't remember… Well, it was a long time ago but this is the one guy my dad fantasized being like… He never had a name, but he was called Splitterman by the local cops." Emma looked down to the pictures and licked her lips. "It's like looking back into my childhood" She shivered before handing them over.

"What was the …Splitterman's M.O.?" Emily asked, looking to Emma who bit her lip and put her hands together.

"Well, I don't know what that is, but I remember he only killed blond women under 30 and over 25, about the same age his supposed wife died. He went psycho because she was cheating on him, and killed her and did it ever since." She stated. Opening his mouth, Spencer went to tell her that she had given the M.O. but JJ just shook her head and smiled, making Spencer close his mouth and go back to looking at the folder. Emma just shrugged and went back to looking over Spencer's shoulder.

"Then we know we might be dealing with a copy cat." Derek stated, looking to Rossi nodding his head and stroking his beard. The plane didn't seem to go as fast as it needed to because Emma was dosing off on the seat and half on Spencer who didn't even seem to notice. Hotch massaged his brow before leaning back in his chair. 2 in the morning, and they were all tired but when Emma yawned, Spencer would yawn, then JJ, then David, then Emily, then Derek, then Hotch only to make Emma yawn again. He found himself chuckling silently while rubbing his forehead.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see" Hotch yawned, Emma smiling and closing her eyes and dosing off to sleep.

-o-o-

Spencer and Emma stood on the ground where the man had been, his body was taken to the coroner where Rossi and JJ were. Emma looked at the ground with a sigh before looking around with arms crossed. This wasn't her part, so she wasn't as into it as Spencer was. In fact she was eyeing the crowd, trying to see distort faces, anything that seemed irregular. It was a small, thin crowd, but Emma was already picking out a man that seemed suspicious.

He had his mouth covered as he chuckled and continued to chuckle. Furrowing her brow, she tried to walk to him but because she had been in the military, it seemed more like a demanding stride. The man instantly stopped laughing and went pale white. Derek turned around to look at Emma only to follow her. Spencer even let himself glance before turning and gawking at Emma who was a few steps away asked if she could talk with him before he bolted.

"HEY! YOU!" She was off faster than the man and pounced on him as gracefully as a woman like herself could. Spencer winced when the two hit the ground and turned to not watch what would happen. He needed to study the crime scene, as Hotch was.

"She's already pounced on a guy on the first day" Hotch chuckled.

"She's supposed to protect me and catch the bad guys literally" Spencer stated, squatting down and looking at the blood splatters. "There is not enough blood for him to be cut in half here" Spencer Reid scrunched his brow before turning to Emma struggling with the guy and Derek trying to help.

"You're right," Hotch bent down as well and looked at the scratch marched on the ground, "But there is no trail of blood, so possibly having a bag and dumping the body here" Hotch stated. Spencer looked to Emily walking up from the police who were standing at the steps of the police station.

"Yea, they say they drove in for their shift about 10, came out to go on patrol about 10:30, 10:45, and found him laying here" Emily stated, looking to Emma with confusion but let it roll off her. "None of them saw anyone come or go," Emily added. Emma came storming back shooting looks back over her shoulder before walking back with Derek.

"Who was he?"

"The man's brother" Emma scowled, crossing her arms and standing beside Spencer. He stood and looked to her scowling and looking to her feet before looking at him and giving him a half-hearted smile.

"The man's name is Richard Karr, his brother Gerald Karr was laughing because they had a bet when they were little that Richard would die first, and Gerald gets Richard's insurance money" Derek sighed.

"Sadistic bastard" Emma growled. Hotch looked to his phone that was ringing.

"Hello?"  
"Hotch… we have a slight problem" Hotch looked to his group looking at the sight or talking quietly to themselves.

"What's the problem?"

"The Coroner… he's dead… he's cut in half on the floor of the lab"


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

Chapter Four:

"We found him like this" JJ stated, arms crossed and trying not to breath in the horrendous fumes coming up from the floor. The lab was blocked off as the team stood in the room. Well, except Emma who was standing outside the door with a scowl on her face and her nose pinched between her fingers, she didn't want to suffocate.

"First time at a crime scene where the body is still ripe" Emily laughed and waved to Emma who pursed her lips and turned. Spencer had looked over his shoulder to Emma who was talking to a guard who was shaking and wide eyed.

"Maybe I should…" Spencer trailed off, Hotch shook his head and nodded for Rossi to follow out to Emma. "Wait…" Spencer looked to the blood puddle then furrowed his brow. Hotch saw it as well.

"The unsub had Richard Karr cut in half but most of the blood wasn't near him, he was taken… the coroner…" Everyone knew what came next. They were silent, as Spencer walked around the body once to get the full look at the body. Like the report on Richard, the Coroner's face was ripped off, dead skin hanging from his scalp as if it were literally torn from his body.

"He was killed on site" Spencer whispered. "Hey… where was Richard being stored?" Spencer asked as JJ pointed to the empty slab behind Spencer, before furrowing his brow.

"Wait, The body was right there when we found the coroner" JJ stated, scooting around the body of the medical man to the slab and looking over it. Derek followed her over to it and looked over it then under it. The body wasn't there, and there was no indication it had been. "I swear, it was there when we came in, I saw it before seeing the Coroner"

"JJ, did you and David leave the room to call us?" Hotch asked, looking around the room, there were man doors and body drawers, the killer could still be in the room.

"Yes, but I was right outside the door as Rossi went for the guard down the hall" They looked around the room, all suspicious that the man and Richard Karr could still be there. But where? They couldn't see anyone.

Then a stench came riding over the room. Not just that, but the room stunk, the smell was more than suffocating, it was wrong. It didn't smell like a decaying body, or surgical cleaner, more like… poison or some kind of gas. Jumping up, he covered his mouth and went wide eyed as he watched Emily wobble before falling over, Derek falling to his knees gasping for air. JJ rushed for the door but fell to her knees and fainted, Derek slipping in and out of unconscious state. Hotch was leaning hard on the wall and panting, Spencer was beginning to feel it as well.

He was slowly turning and caught the wide eyes of Emma rushing in, a mask over her mouth and rushing to him. His throat ran dry but everything seemed to go slow as she reached out to grab him. Only Spencer fell right on the body, soaking up the blood on his shirt. His world started to go fuzzy, watching Rossi come in searching for the smell with the guard while Emma shouted. Before his whole world went black, he managed to choke out something, the black figure running for the door.

"Killer!" His hand was shakey and that was it, his mind and world went black.

Emma jumped, to the man darting out of the room. She saw Rossi pointed and shouted for her to run, and she would have without a second thought, but Spencer was fainted and in a pile of blood, but she had to. The Guard and Rossi were taking care of it, and Emma would be right back. She bolted out the door after the masked ninja guy.

"STOP!" She screamed, leaping over tables and skidding around corners, making her feet go as fast as they would allow her. Before she knew it, she was flying down the rail of stairs and leaping after the man only a few strides in front of her.

Her head screamed for her to go faster, and push harder. Emma could feel her muscles pounding with every long stride and shove of a medical person as the masked man did so. She needed to catch him, this was her job to protect Spencer Reid, and now was her time to show she really meant something. That's when she grabbed onto a handful of empty needles from a man's bucket and chucked them as hard as she could.

"STOP!" She screamed, watching the needles collide with the mans neck and he went down, through the front door and down the concrete steps. Heart racing and mind going in 6 different ways, Emma leapt out the door and down onto the man, ripping the harmless needles from his neck and holding his wrists hard. Panting, she pulled him to his feet before smashing him up against the first wall she found.

"I told you… to stop" She gasped for air before grabbing the rubber band from her pony-tail and pulling it harshly tight over his wrists, making it easier to hold them with one hand. He was cursing, but she couldn't hear him over the pounding in her ears, plus the fact it sounded like he was cursing in a different language.

"English!" She ripped at the mask, and watched it fall off his face. There stood a tan-ish looking man, possible Peruvian, with black hair and two bright green eyes glaring daggers at her.

"Fuck you white girl" He hissed, spitting in her direction. It failed to hit her, but didn't fail to piss her off.

"This white girl just took you down, show some respect" She smashed him up against the wall harder. "Now what did you poison them with!" Emma snapped. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Emma's blood was boiling and she couldn't hold it in, she pulled him back and threw him against the wall once, twice, before being pulled off him by police men, one grabbing the tan man and putting chains where her rubber band was. Emma was shouting any and every curse word she could muster, fighting against the muscle holding her back, her long chestnut hair flying around her.

"Calm down," Rossi grabbed her. Emma glowered at the man but nonetheless shut her trap and watched him being dragged off, still laughing. "I've got it from here" He told the police before eyeing Emma who was puffing before falling to her knees and panting.

"First time is always the hardest" David whispered, patting her shoulder before looking over the coroners office where the team was being rolled out on stretchers. "But think of it this way, you've done your job, you caught him"

"But… he didn't tell me anything" Emma hissed, getting to her feet and looking sympathetic towards the team, passed out on the white cloth, and Spencer covered in someone else's blood. David patted her shoulder before following her as she walked slowly to the ambulances where the team was being hooked up and worked on to make them breath.

Thankfully they all began breathing, and Emma leaned up against one, trying to get her own breath back. David Rossi watched her as she looked around for a bit then inside Spencer's ambulance. He could tell she cared, the way she ran to him first before running after the man, it was obvious she had connected with him in the last 24 hours. However, as he went to talk to her again, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rossi, It's Garcia, I was looking up our coroner, his name was Harold Mills, he's 30-"

"Garcia, does this have any relevance?" David groaned, "Because we have a situation"

"Oh, it does, because guess who had legal signed up to Richard Karr's life partner, and get this Richard Karr was under witness protection for turning in a man by the name of James Butallia, and he was a well known poison gas man and Richard had witnessed him gas a man's house"

-o-o-

"James Butallia, you've got a record" David stated, sitting beside Hotch who was taking it slow. Since the day before, everyone was fine and no permanent damage was inflicted but they had severe head-aches.

"And?" He snarled. The man from the ninja suit was now in a orange jump suit with giant bruises over the back of his neck and the right side of his face. All inflicted by Emma.

"Do you know how much assaulting a federal agent is in jail time, and how much using illegal toxins will help?" Hotch hissed, rubbing his head.

"Hey, that bitch smashed my nose!"  
"Stay on topic James, who cut up the coroner" Hotch snapped, before recoiling to himself as his head pounded.

"Like hell I know, I got out of that hell hole and came lookin' for that dumb faggot that turned me in, I went for his faggot husband and found him cut up on the floor. I knew you guys would blame me so I hid in a room and put yous on some of my knock out gas and took for the door until that Bitch took me out" He snarled, pursing his lips and huffing to himself.

David wanted to chuckle but it wouldn't be the right time to do so. Emma had done a number on him, so it reminded David not to get on her bad side because Emma could do damage to a man. James Butallia was beaten to the point his whole face changed to a shade deeper.

Well, one couldn't say that Emma wasn't cut out for the job, with Emma Spencer would never be kidnapped or hurt. David was even convinced that she might be able to punch a bullet away if it was possible.

"We're not going to get anything from him" Hotch snarled, walking out of the room to where Spencer was sitting in a chair listening to them.

"He's telling the truth" Emma whispered, standing beside Spencer with crossed arms, "The man didn't have any blood on him, and he only smelt of smoke… if he had done it, he'd be covered in face blood from taking off the man's face" Spencer nodded, standing up very unstable. Jumping to his aid, she threw his arm over her shoulder and had a hand on his rib cage on the other side, gently of course.

"I'm fine Emma," He whispered, but his voice was coarse and he looked like he hadn't gotten enough sleep to revive from the gas. She looked him in the face with concern before sliding from him and watching him wobble before pulling him back.

"You're not fine Spence, come on, you need coffee" She walked slowly with him leaning on her to the coffee machine. Hotch watched the two as Emma sat him down on a roller chair and went to make him a cup of Coffee. Spencer at first stared at the floor only to look up as Emma handed him his coffee with an apologetic look. She was probably apologizing to him, as he smiled weekly and shook his head, telling her it was okay, Hotch didn't know what to say. She had become apart of the team in a day.

"Alright, I'm going to go see if Derek got a hold of Penelope and see if she figured out who got into the coroner's office before James" She patted his shoulder before walking towards Derek on the phone across the office they were in. Spencer sipped slowly, watching her walk away.

"Spencer, you going to be okay?" JJ asked, standing beside Reid in the chair as he began to feel a little bit less tired with the coffee.

"Yes, I'll be fine" He whispered, taking another sip. There was something different in his coffee, it tasted, sweeter and… "She put Chocolate in my coffee" He chuckled, looking to the cup of coffee and to the table where the coffee maker was. There was an open bar of chocolate on it and suddenly he was laughing more and more.

"What's so funny" JJ asked, looking to Spencer as if he was going mad.

"Chocolate fixes everything… she had a harry potter book the night she moved in and I made fun of her for it, and she swore she'd make me see her way. She said 'There are valuable life lessons in Harry Potter'"

**Author's Notes:**

I'd like to thank LoveforPenandDerek and native-kitten for reviewing my story. This is the first time I've written one of these and I've been working to make it almost exactly like the t.v. show except the fact the story lines and Emma are mine. Haha.

Thanks you guys for caring enough to review, and I would love to hear from everyone, so that I know what yal think about it and please, if you have some constructive critism or helpful hints, or even just some ideas I could use, go ahead and put 'em in your review, I love to hear feed-back.


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. **_I've found that this song is the key theme to their relationship, and this story, I've listened to it while creating the chapters so, listen to while reading or don't it's up to you.

Chapter Five:

Emma was laying on the bed, supposed to be watching the news with Spencer but she had fallen asleep in the low hum of the air conditioner and the dull, never exciting voice of the newsman.

"Emma?" Spencer yawned and found her asleep on the bed, hands resting underneath her chin and hair over her face. He swept his hand over her face softly, pushing her long hair from her face so he could see her peaceful state. For some reason his hand continued to soothe her hair behind her head and watch her sleeping. Her hair was soft and there was lots of it, making his fingers feel like running through a silky river.

When they had returned to the hotel with the team, Emma had her hair up, like usual. It was either up in a pony-tail with a extra strong rubber band, and some stray hairs hung framing her face. But she took a quick shower and dried it while he collected the case in his head, and now it was down he saw how long it was. Long smooth chestnut cream that fell all the way to her lower back, natural red and caramel colors throughout it, Spencer couldn't stop running his fingers through it until he saw Emma yawn and slowly wake up.

"Don't stop, that feels awesome" she smiled, scooting closer, "My mom used to run her hands through my hair" She added and Spencer could only nod. He had been caught but unlike the girls from his youth that screamed at him for staring or being caught trying to tell them his feels, Emma didn't. It brought back the memory of where the football players had hung him on the pole, pranking him for liking a girl. So it was understandable when he hesitated to continue stroking her hair but somehow he found himself running his fingers through her hair.

"My mother would read me stories"

"My mom hated reading," Emma laughed, closing her eyes and sighing, "But she never stopped loving me… even after…" She didn't have to continue, Spencer knew what she was talking about. So he nodded and continued to run his fingers through her hair, his fingers sometimes touching her back when she would breath, sending shocks through his body.

He didn't understand why just having her laying beside him and running his hands through her hair made him feel safe, for once. Usually he didn't even acknowledge the fact he felt alone and scared, because he couldn't protect himself, but now he didn't have to because Emma was there. And so he continued playing with her hair, because he wanted her to need him as well, even if it was just for him to soothe her to sleep, it helped. Because what would happen if she realized she didn't have a reason to protect him.

"Goodnight Spencer," She sighed, her breathing slowing down.

"Goodnight Emma" He whispered softly, letting his fingers run to the tip of her hair. He knew she was asleep, because her breathing was that of a sleeping persons, and her smile had fallen a bit but not much, she still smiled in her sleep. Taking his hand back, he sat there watching her for a bit before turning back to the television that he had lost interest in, now there was a story about the president and the new tax he was putting up. Dr. Spencer Reid didn't have the concentration to continue watching.

So he kicked off his shoes, undid his tie and loosened his belt a bit, grabbed a pillow for his head and laid down beside Emma, letting his hand travel her hair again. Then his finger was tracing designs on her back, through her hair. Some odd force was controlling his hands as he watched her sleep on her stomach, arms crossed under her head and her face towards his. She wore black velvet like lounge pants and a white tank-top that had black butterflies over it, dark grey splatter marks over it as well. Not that Spencer had noticed until now, but her deep blue bra was showing through the tank-top and suddenly his face seemed hot.

He closed his eyes and rolled over so his back was to her and tried to get to sleep. Only he couldn't. That was until Emma rolled onto her side so her back was up against his and suddenly he felt tired. It was her touch, the gentle touch of her shoulder blades against him that made the safety come back to him and his mind able to rest.

-o-o-

"So what do we have?" Emily groaned, looking to her cup of coffee in her hand. They were sitting in an empty café. The team was squished into a booth and half awake, except Emma who was up and ready to go. Spencer even envied her ability to wake up in the morning and fully energized.

"We have two victims cut in half and without faces despite the fact we know who they are, a gas Mexican who escaped from jail and got caught up in it, and …no witnesses." Emma stated, munching on a piece of toast. Hotch yawned before rubbing his brow and thinking to himself.

"We're missing something" Derek stated. Someone had to saw it. Of course they were missing something, nothing to follow on, they were completely out of hints. That was until the biggest one dropped onto their table at 6:50 in the morning.

"HOLY CRAP!" Emma jumped and pulled Spencer close before letting him go when she found it was half of a man. The top half that no longer had a face, but it wasn't Richard Karr. Spencers heart was beating fast, trying to figure out how half a body could literally drop out of the sky. That's when David Rossi looked up and sighed. There above their heads was a hefty garbage bag that was dripping blood down on the table, seemed to be super glued to the ceiling.

"Aww!" Everyone looked to Emma who was pouting, "There's blood on my bacon" She whimpered and pushed it away from her. Spencer wanted to laugh but the body in front of him made it hard to find anything funny. Emma got up from the seat, and then to her butt and groaned, "My luck is not this bad"

Because right on the back of her black pants was the shape of a dirty boot print, Emma sighed and didn't move only looked over her shoulder at her rear end.

"Well, Spencer, get a picture of it and send it to Garcia" Hotch stated, shooting a look at Derek who was snickering slightly before they got out from the seat to look at the body. Spencer gave Emma an apologetic look and took a picture of Emma's butt and sent the picture off his phone to Garcia to see if she could recognize it.

"Can I dust off my but now?" Emma asked, looking to Emily who handed her a nap-kin. Getting it off the best she could, Emma went to throw it away when Spencer noticed the man. He didn't stand out very well, and he didn't seem the kind to look like what he was going to do. Infact, the team had thought the café was empty but the waiter who stood behind the counter had just walked out.

"Hey, are you guys okay, I didn't even see it" He whispered to Emma who smiled weakly and nodded.

"We're fine, but if you could not tell anyone that there was half a body in your Café that would be great"

"Oh yea, I could do that, you know if you could get it out of the café and…ya know, do a little something for me" He smiled at her like a hungry coyote, and Emma coked a brow. Hands on her hips and lips pursed, she looked him over.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, a nice ass like that must get you invitations all the time, let me just… play with it" He grinned. Spencer watched dumbfounded as Emma narrowed her eyes and scrunched up her nose as the guy went on hitting on her. Derek saw what was happening and instantly jumped over to Emma and shoved her from the guy.

"Hey kid, you don't want to do that" Derek stated only to get a glare.

"Hey, she is the one flaunting it like some kind of whore"

"THAT'S IT!" Emma flung at him, Derek grabbing her by the waist and struggling to hold her back, "I'm going to rip him apart" She hissed, struggling back with Derek.

"Emma, no!" Derek gasped, trying his hardest to keep Emma from killing the man. Everyone was sure she would have if Derek didn't keep her back.

"Never mind, that little whore couldn't be good at it anyway" The kid hissed and Derek couldn't hold her back anymore. Emma unleashed all the violence in her heart as she lunged and went on pounding on the guy. He began screaming and it took Derek, Hotch, Emily and JJ to pull her off, and hold her back behind Spencer. The kid's nose was broke and his face and arms looked brused.

"Damn" Derek huffed, trying to catch his breath, "The girl is like a lion" He looked to Emma who was still steaming.

"Whore!" He snarled but Emma didn't move because Spencer looked to her.

"You know, I used to shoot guys like you in the head in iraq!" she snapped and his eyes went wide. He seemed to want to take it all back but Emma just shook her head and dusted off her knees. "But you're not worth it, FBI work is more worth my time" She snarled to herself and looked to Spencer whose phone was going off.

"Hey Penelope" She answered it for him, "What's the boot print of"

"It's the exact same size and shape of a size 11 john deer hunting boot," Emma stopped dead then turned to the kid who was wearing a large pair of John deer hunting boots. The minute he saw the look she gave him, he darted, Derek and Emma following him instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. **_I've found that this song is the key theme to their relationship, and this story, I've listened to it while creating the chapters so, listen to while reading or don't it's up to you.

Chapter six:

Emma panted, standing beside Spencer in the woods, looking back and forth for the kid. Where had he gone? The team had followed and caught up when Derek and Emma were fist to fist fighting the kid. He threw a branch at them and Emma jumped to protect Spencer from the branch, while the kid ran for it. Punk, Emma looked to Spencer who eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered, going still when Emma pushed him behind a tree as a gun-shot went off.

"Give me your gun" She stated, looking at him then to the house where the gun fire was coming from. Derek was cursing and ducking between the trees of the woods they found themselves in. Spencer shook his head, knowing if Emma had the chance she'd kill the kid.

"I'm not going to kill him" She grumbled, pursing her lips before grabbing Spencer and rushing the two of them to a larger tree before the shots hit them, "I just need to hit him in the hand"

"That's not possible" Spencer snorted, "No one has that good aim"

"Try me" She snatched his gun from his waist and turned, aimed and let it loose. The gun fire stopped upbrutly and everyone went silent. "Told you" She snickered, flashing him a smirk then rushing towards the fence where the kid was on the ground whimpering, holding his hand and crying out loud.

"Well then, I know who I'm gun training with" Derek chuckled as he pulled the kid up to his feet.

"Wait! I didn't kill him, she told me to or else I'd die" He cried out and everyone stopped.

"Who?" Emily asked, putting her gun away and stepping up to the house. "Who is she?"

"My mom, look I can give you the killer if you leave out the part where I dumped the bodies. PLEASE" He was now bawling and Emma wanted to believe him but she was still pissed with him, but Spencer thought it worth a chance.

"Look, either he's telling the truth and we save a life, or we waist a bit of time and lock him up" Derek spoke to Hotch who sighed and waved for them to do so. The Kid was gasping and smiling, thanking them and even apologizing to Emma on his knees as she was the one wrapping up his hand.

"Look, don't go around saying your sorry, I don't believe you"

"I really am sorry girl, my… she told me that if I flirted with girls and got them to go home with me… she wouldn't kill me. She used me to add to her addiction, the woman is crooked in the head, I swear" The kid whispered, "But when you said yous was FBI I had to run"

"I'm still going to kick your ass" Emma hissed, pulling on his bandage tight so that it hurt and he began to beg for her to let go. Spencer put a hand on her shoulder, making Emma loosen up and flick the kid hard on the forehead, "You're so lucky" She snapped as she turned on her heels and stormed off. The team let her walk off into the woods, huffing and puffing until it hit Spencer she still had his gun.

"Well, go get it" JJ stated, pushing Spencer off towards where Emma was kicking and breaking down already broken trees. He slowly shifted his way over before looking to Emma who handed over his gun silently.

"I wasn't going to kill him"

"I didn't know that, you looked… like you would have in the café" Spencer stated, tucking the weapon away. Emma nodded and laid the back of her head against the tree. He reached out at first but took his hand back and leaned up against his own tree, watching her take deep breaths.

"I'm no good with boyfriends, all my relationships failed and died horribly, you see how I am. I'm violent and quick-tempered, but I need to nuture something, I need to care for something but every guy I've ever dated didn't need me to take care of them and it always turned ugly and quickly." She trailed off into a mumble.

"I have nothing to say" Spencer smiled weakly, "My love life isn't much better" Emma smiled at him. "But, I'm definitely something that needs taking care of" He scoffed, rubbing his brow with half of his fist. Emma's smile grew as she jumped and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I promise I'll never let you get hurt" She whispered in his ear, smiling against it and closing her eyes. Before he knew it, Spencer was holding her back and grinning a little bit himself. His hands on her back and elbows rounded around her body, he felt like she was meant for him because she fit exactly against him, she finished the perfect puzzle and he hugged her back as Emma stroked the back of his head and held him tight.

But it was a sickly sweet moment, because Spencer knew he was just something for Emma to care for and protect like a mother, and somewhere deep he wanted more. Not that he would acknowledge it, or even give it a second thought because as long as Emma strove to care for him and protect him, it would be enough.

-o-o-

"Ready" Emma nodded to Hotch who nodded to Derik, and crouched down outside the house, the hand-cuffed kid in the car watching with wide eyes from the road. Spencer and Emily guarding.

"Go" They had been granted a warrant to enter the home and were supposed to find the woman doing something horribly wrong. That was what was supposed to happen, and the team had expected it to happen, but nothing was there.

They burst into an empty house where nothing but black filled the house. The Mother wasn't there, and the only light that was on was a lamp with a giant note:

_Good luck finding me Agent Hotchner, Run, Run, Run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the Cutter Man_

The Team cursed, turning to the door where Spencer and Emily were freaking out, the kid gargling white foam and having a seizure. He was like an infected puppy, lashing out and before Emma could think, she bolted and pulled Spencer back behind her and smashed her fist into the kids face. He fell back into the seat, still gargling white foam. Spencer's heart was racing and Emily was on the ground panting with wide eyes.

Two fingers on the kids throat told Derek he was long dead before Emma punched him.

"Suicide pill, you swallow it and it settles in your stomach and slowly destabilizes through-out 24 hours, the kid was dead before he knew what was going on" David stated, running a hand through his hair.

"But, why did he tell us it was his mother, when the note says… Cutter-man" Emma blurted out, furrowing her brows and turning to Spencer who shook his head.

"Emma, he was lying, the kid was obviously covering up something" Hotch stated, shooting her a serious look. Emma nodded and hung her head, pulling Spencer back out so he wasn't behind her anymore.

With a sigh, she followed them back into the house to scope it out. Why did he use the analogy of the gingerbread-man. Emma was pondering it as Spencer thought the same thing. Then it hit them and before anyone could stop and ask, they bolted for the kitchen, Emma went for the oven and Spencer for the cubbard.

"It's on…" She gasped, backing up as Spencer pulled out the Ginger that had pills in it.

"Look, suicide pills"

"Guys… the oven is on" Emma was tugging on Spencer to come with her.

"Yes, it's on Emma, turn it off" Spencer whispered only to see the terror in her face. He turned and found the other half of the body they found in the café and it was baking in a roast pan, like a roast itself with apples and pineapples. Emma closed her eyes and shook her head, speaking under her breath but clutching to Spencer's arm. That's when he figured something out.

Emma was terrorfied of bodies, dead ones, she couldn't look at them because they probably reminded her of her father. Her fingers were digging into Spencer's arm as he let them walk from the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Spencer whispered, looking her in the eyes as she took deep breaths and shook her head.

"I… blood and body parts, they just freak me out" She whispered back, trying to catch her breath.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it"

"I don't think I will"

"Hey, guys, don't bring Emma down here in the basement" Emily grumbled, stepping up and covering her nose. Emma went wide eyed and clutched Spencer's arm tighter and gave him a stern look.

"I have to look"

"But I don't" She covered her eyes and followed him down the stairs. Emily was right, he shouldn't have brought Emma down to the basement. The whole place was covered in hung body-parts. Choppy and clean cut, and there was one fresh on the slab, cut in half. And now it clicked why the kid said his mother, because a woman who looked like the dead teenager/young adult, was laying on the slab cut in half with her face still on but half cut off, her hand hanging from a large claw and leg laying limp off the side.

The floor reeked of blood and the walls were splattered with it, and giant chain-saws covered the walls.

"How bad is it?" Emma groaned, nearly gagging at the smell of blood. Spencer could see that blood was about to make her gag.

"Bad, don't look" He whispered, letting her hold his hand as they stood in the middle, him studying the dark room. The light was swinging back and forth, then suddenly it went off and back on and Spencer stopped breathing for a second. A man was lifting up from a slab, blood covering him.

"Spence, what's wrong?" Emma uncovered her eyes and there it was, the blood covered man standing up with a saw going off and suddenly the basement door shut and locked.

"HEY! HEY GUYS WHAT'S GOING ON!" Derek shouted, banging on the door. But Emma saw a well dressed man, striding down the steps, smirking at Emma and Spencer who were clutching to each other. Emma's mind was ringing and her heart nearly stopped, her fear was suffocating her. The room was a slaughter house of people without faces and limbs by themselves. And a man limped over towards them with a low growling saw before revving it up and making Emma jump and fall back, leaving Spencer standing up just as fear struck.

"Chuck, please, make sure the boy is cut perfectly, I want the girl for myself" The man smirked and that's when it clicked. Who he was, why they had never seen it coming; because Richard Karr was now dressed up, his long hair slicked back with grease and tie neat against his neck, all the mustache and disorganized look about him was gone.

"It was you! I KNEW IT!" Emma hissed stumbling to her feet, her whole back side covered in blood that wasn't hers.

"Emma" Spencer whimpered, backing up against a wall. Suddenly her whole mind shut down and pure animal instinct kicked in. She grabbed the first hook she was and nailed Richard in the arm with it and charged at 'Chuck'.

She pounced on him grabbing the saw and throwing it over her shoulder, and smashing her fist into the blood face of Chuck that smirked and laughed only when Emma smashed her fist into his throat and he spat out blood on her face.

The sickening crack wouldn't disturb her until later that night when her mind woke back up, the blood clogging up his throat and Emma who jumped up ontop of him and breaking every rib she could. Black clouding her mind, she ripped around to Richard who was holding his arm before reaching for the saw.

"Emma!" Spencer was frozen as Richard chucked the saw at him, smirking in the process. Emma would have lunged for Richard as he took a bolt out the back door but Emma instead Kicked Spencer hard in the arm, knocking him over and landing herself a gash on her shin as the saw hit the floor and sputtered out of life. Without even recognizing the pain, Emma pulled Spencer into her arms and bolted for the door, kicking it down with her foot and went tumbling out.

Tears were streaming down her face that she didn't feel, and blood was gushing out her shin. Spencer just let his eyes dial down before engulfing her in his arms and gasping for air, hand wrapped up in her hair, his mind screaming for him to let go but he didn't want to listen, She had saved his life.

"Who is it?" Hotch dropped to his knees to look at Emma who was clutching her shin and pulling her pant leg tightly over the gash.

"Richard… Richard is the man killing them all" Emma gasped for air, between gasps of pain and gasps of air.

"I'm on it!" Derek rushed out the front door after Emma told them he had escaped. JJ showed up with the ambulance and Emily and David helped carry 'Chuck' up from the basement. Emma was still panting but her heart stopped when she saw him. His neck was completely flat and his chest deflated. She had killed him in all her rage, she had broken his air hole then broke his rib cage completely.

"She did a number on him" Emily whispered as a medic bandaged up her leg and urged her and Spencer to go to the ambulance with him.

"Emma, you save me" Spencer whispered, holding her hand from the back of the ambulance as she smiled at him. He was letting the medic look at his bruised arm where she had kicked him out of the way. It was just a giant bruise, nothing to worry about.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do… sorry about your arm"

**Author's notes: **Thank you, LoveforPenandDerek, native-kitten, Alice, Chels, and heyya15965, for your reviews, they meant alot to me and it's nice to hear from all of yal.

To those of you who enjoy how Emma is different, I was imagining Spencer didn't need any more brains to battle his, he needed someone who made him feel brilliant and someone to balance out the brains to the brawns. Plus, a firey, spunky temper couldn't hurt, I like girls who are alive.

Once again, thanks those of you who commented.

With love,

The Author


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. **_I've found that this song is the key theme to their relationship, and this story, I've listened to it while creating the chapters so, listen to while reading or don't it's up to you.

Chapter Seven:

Emma sighed with relief as she laid on the couch inside Spencer's house, finally sleeping somewhere stable where she wasn't on guard to jump to work at any moment. Spencer was still doing things here and there, giving her a lecture to her about taking it easy for a while.

"Spence, I'm not going to go diving in front of a tank tomorrow, unless you move in front of one" Emma laughed, closing her eyes and letting the wave of tired and sore wash over her. She wasn't going to make it to the bedroom, she was too tired and already comfortable as Spencer took up the last cushion on the couch, above her head and looked over a folder.

"I'll try not to get into too much trouble" He chuckled, rubbing his eyes and then his scalp. Emma grinned in her tired state before stretching out a bit and resting the edge of her head on his leg, and curling up.

"Emma, go to bed if your tired" Spencer stated, trying not to let the shaking of his voice travel through. Emma, was undeniably pretty, actually she was beautiful, the way her body and features mixed would make any man run for her. No one could blame Spencer when he was nervous around her sometimes. During work, she would be close but that was when she acted like a mother duck protecting her young, but now, she was just… being Emma and Spencer knew the feeling of physical attraction. It came and went easy depending on the girl.

"Bu…I'm….so….sweepy" She yawned, her eyes closed and hair laying over her shoulder and spread across his lap and most of her face. Suddenly the memory of the hotel room came back and Spencer couldn't help but let one hand travel and run through her hair.

"Fine, but only until I'm done" Spencer warned, looking through the folder and writing a signature here and there.

"Aren't you the…" Emma stopped to yawn, "Mature one". For an hour it went on, Spencer's eyes slowly starting to droop and Emma was already out cold by that time. They were soon both gone, Emma laying her head fully on Spencer's right leg and Spencer laying his head back and yawning himself into a slumber.

That was until 8 in the morning when Derek swung by. Spencer always came in at 7, up and ready to go and it was already 8:40 and neither were answering their phones or at the office. Hotch made Derek go to check on them. The door was still locked and the lights were off, but when he looked through the window he saw the two, and almost didn't wake them. But Hotch would be angry and Emma was going to the Gym within the BAU Office while the team wrapped up the last of the paper work and interviews.

They had caught Richard, it hadn't been hard because the man was chased by a german Shepard whose yard he ran into, and the dog took him down and held onto him until Derek came and had the owner dislodge the dog from the man. The German Shepard barked happily and munched on a raw-hide as the police patrol came strolling up to collect Richard.

Dogs came in handy a lot.

But Derek looked to the two of them sleeping and got a sly look on his face, pulling out his phone and taking the best picture he could, and saved it before ringing the door bell. He heard the sounds of jumping and crashes and stumbling to the door. Spencer opened the door, running his fingers through his hair with a scrambled look as Emma cursed and ran around suddenly changing from her clothes from the night before to a pair of work-out pants and a sports bra, her long hair pulled up into two pony-tails and stuffing things in a sports bag.

Spencer and Derek looked with confusion as she stood around then bolted around looking for running shoes.

"Have a nice nap?" Derek snickered as Spencer sighed and let him in. Spencer went off to get dressed and cleaned up as Emma waved to Derek and wobbled at the same time, trying to get a shoe on.

"Sorry we slept in, we fell asleep on the couch"

"I know" Derek flipped open his phone and Emma's jaw dropped. She reached to grab it but he kept it out of reach, snickering to her.

"HEY! Derek delete that!"

"No, I think I'm going to send it to David and Hotch"

"NO!" Emma shouted, lunging after Derek who kept her down with a hand on her shoulder and the phone up in the air. Emma tried to get it from him, struggling but he had a foot on hers, pushed her down and Emma hadn't had breakfast and her tummy growling wasn't helping her strength.

"Fine… send it, see how much I care" She sniffled, turning and storming towards the kitchen. Derek smirked and stuffed it in his pocket, making sure to keep his cell in sight until he decided to actually delete the picture. Spencer came walking out, tightening up his tie as Emma came out munching on a piece of toast and a whole orange, a giant bite mark on the side like an apple. They both eyed her.

"What?" She said with a full mouth, "I'm hungry" She swallowed and somehow got her bag on her back and finished the toast so she could use both hands on the orange.

"Whatever, come on, we've got to hurry" Derek shoved them into the black vehicle and sped from spencer's home. Emma was sipping and eating her orange when Spencer's stomach growled and Emma heard it. Most of her orange was still untouched and she had money in her bag, so she smiled and handed Spencer what had not been bitten into and watched him give her a weak smile in return and eat his more dantily. It was like Spencer was the girl and Emma was the guy in their relationship, not that either were complaining. It fit them.

-o-o-

"I told her to take it easy" Spencer sighed, watching Emma rip at one guy after the other, going full out war on them in the boxing room of the gym. It was lunch time and he came to get her and found her battling out 6 guys coming at her.

"But does it surprise you?" Emily smiled, nudging Spencer who rolled his eyes and attempted to go into the room without dying. Emily went to stop him but he was already in the room and half way across the floor when Emma lifted him up into a big hug, dropped him and round kicked the man behind her.

"Hey Spence, what's up?" She smiled, putting him behind her as she went charging at a man well 3 times her size.

"It's time for lunch… I thought you were going to take it easy"

"I am, I usually take on 12" She giggled, leaping over and man and close-hanging him on his own collar. Spencer winced a bit before waving to the guys who sighed and limped off, leaving Emma jumping from foot to foot trying to slow down her breathing gradually.

"But it's lunch time, great, I'll grab my towel and bag and follow you out" She smiled walking over to her bag and bending over to look for the towel. The worse part was her pants looked loose when she was just standing up straight, but now he could see everything and Emma wasn't just wearing normal underwear. It was very obvious either she wasn't, or she was wearing a thong, and Spencer's cheeks flared once he realized he had been staring.

"Uh, I'll wait outside" He grumbled, stumbling out and shutting the door behind him.

"So?"

"She's coming" Spencer tried not to look Emily in the eye, knowing he'd say it all if he did. Emma quickly came out, sipping from her water-bottle and a white towel around her neck, drapping across her front. Spencer couldn't help himself but watch Emma tilt her head back to take a gulp from the water and sweat drip from her brow, his eyes watching it tentively as it ran down from her face, down her neck. Spencer pushed himself from that spot, shaking his head and trying to think.

Chemical proportions,

Math Problems,

Anything but Emma and the fact she barley wore clothing at the moment. He couldn't work with Emma in this state. This would never work if he was physically attracted to Emma. Oh, and Spencer couldn't deny it now, because sparks of joy were pulsing from his pants and the slightest touch could send him into a frenzy he didn't know how to stop or how it might end.

So when they went upstairs to eat foot, he sat across from Emma and kept his focus on his food. Emma had made them lunch the night before and put it in the fridge before they fell asleep. Cursing, Spencer tried to push Emma from his mind and think on the conversation from the tam.

"Well, I definitely think he wasn't very creative with his name, Cutterman Splitterman, oh, he just couldn't think of something better" Emma laughed and Spencer found himself laughing too.

He and her were eating a PB&J sandwich with potato chips and oreo cookies, it was childish but Spencer enjoyed it because Emma doodled on his bag with cartoon stick figures. Two were from Harry potter, Harry with his wand pointed at people shouting curses and dying stick figures, then there were her and him as stick figures fighting bad guys. Apartently he was a superhero because his character was either pointing to his head and zapping foes with some kind of brain power or flying on a book, and Emma had a machine gun.

"I hope you know, you've never getting a gun" JJ stated, giving Emma a stern look who huffed and hung her head.

"You have anger issues, it's bad enough you can kill with your bare hands, a gun would just be overkill" Emily laughed, making Emma laugh as well.

"It's all for the best."

"Emma, I'm not a superhero" Spencer handed over his bag but Emma just grinned and handed it back.

"But you have superpowers! Super brain powers"

"There are no such thing" Spencer battled, looking at her pout and cross her arms.

"Are you dissing my imagination skills?"

"No, I'm saying that there are no such things as magical powers"

"uh-huh!" Emma snorted back childishly.

"No there aren't" Spencer scoffed back, taking a chip and eating it as Emma pouted.

"You're just jealous that I shot the kid from behind a tree and hit him in the hand" JJ covered Spencers mouth and smiled at Emma. They could have this argument later, but for the teams sanity, they stopped it there. Spencer just shook his head as Emma grinned, she had won even if by default. It was a win.

Spencer had completely forgotten his physical attraction to Emma until they were in the elevator and it jerked like it always did. But Emma didn't know this, and it caught her offguard, flinging her against him, pinning him up against the rail on the elevator.

Emma scrunched her brow, smiling sheepishly at him, but Spencer's sense of closeness jumped into hyper mode as she was so close her forehead was nearly half an inch from his and not to mention her lips and her body that was still barely covered. A need wanted to kick in and just take her and do things he hadn't done before. Animal instinct wanted to take over but Emma pulled back and scratched her arm.

"Sorry about that" She stated sheepishly. Emma had seen that look in his eyes, a look she knew all to-well from previous boyfriends. But his was genuine and unlike the others, she didn't feel awkward or pressured, but felt actually flattered. A man of Spencer's intelligence was not only intimidated by Emma but he was lusting after her. Okay, so he was physically attracted to her, a lot of guys were and unlike those others, Spencer had the sense not to act on it for the need.

So Emma let that thought sit on the back burner of her mind as the two split their separate way, but it was the main thing on Spencer's mind. He was a protegy, a man genius, and he didn't know a thing about women, or how to get rid of this need to have one. Spencer was smart enough to keep his private parts down, but his mind was still running around in circles.

**Author's notes: **Thank you, native-kitten, for reviewin' I tried to make the last few chapters just like an episode, I hope they stand up to par. That and I have to actually think these things out or else they would never get finished, so that's why no one expect Richard, because I didn't start that until the chapter before that one. Yea...

Well anyway, don't be afraid to review me with comments, suggestions, constructive critism, plots you've thought up yourself


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. **_I've found that this song is the key theme to their relationship, and this story, I've listened to it while creating the chapters so, listen to while reading or don't it's up to you.

Chapter Eight:

Emma laid in her bed, wrestling a nightmare that was making her sweat. The darkness around her was squeezing her, suffocating her to the point she was crying out. What was she running away from that she couldn't kill with her bare hands. Then the faces came to her mind as she saw little faces of girls, tears down their faces too. They were running after her, coming out and reaching for her, grabbing at her.

"No…" She whimpered, swatting at them in her sleep and in reality. Then she saw him, he was laughing and grabbed her with his hard hands, shaking her and throwing her on the ground. She cried louder, kicking and trying to fight back but she was strapped to the bed with rope and he was hovering over her.

"You love me right?" His haunting voice ripped through her head as she cried out and screamed. No one would save her, no one could because he was already touching her small childish form, his dirty hands pinching and rubbing at parts she didn't want anyone touching. Soon burning pain filled her stomach and a pouding in her, and her tears were exploding from her eyes.

That was when the fire started, the man jumping off and running off cackling and she was still tied down, hurt and unwanted, touched and left to die. Emma cried for help, but no one was going to save her. No one was going to help her.

Spencer had heard whimpering that woke him soon turning into cries then thrashing against a wall. What was that girl doing? He came to her room, expecting her to be wrestling some kind of intruder or Battling a monster. He walked in as she arched her back and ripped her arm around her body, flipping her onto her side, crying and thrashing about.

His eyes wide, he went to wake her but she screamed and flipped off.

Emma panted, tears streaking down her face and she looked completely worn and hurt.

That was when she jumped to her feet and jumped into Spencer's arms, weeping and holding him tightly. She held him tightly, grasping the back of his shirt and weeping into his shoulder. His hands slowly wrapped around her and pulled her close, stroking the back of her head and letting her cry.

Somehow he got her to the bed and sat her down, letting her curl up against the wall and whimper to herself.

"What… what happened?" He whispered as she shook her head and just held her knees to her chest. Spencer wanted to press for it but he knew that he wouldn't want someone to press him so he let her sit beside him. Eventually, if she trusted him, she'd tell him and he was sure she would. So he leaned against the wall and let her lean her head on his shoulder and cry silently.

"I… I'm sorry" she sniffled, closing her eyes, "But would you stay in here?" She whimpered. Spencer nodded and pulled the blanket up around them, watching her smile weakly and close her eyes again, clutching the blanket and herself. She didn't go to sleep quickly, but he didn't expect her to. But he soon fell asleep himself, only after Emma relaxed and let go of her knees and clung to him instead.

That was until 6 when the phone rang and the two jumped to life. Emma seemed to be completely different than she had been. She was lively, Spunky and smiling as she went for breakfast as Spencer answered his phone.

"Spencer?"

"Hello JJ, A new case?"

"Yeap, Pack up, we're going to New-york"

-o-o-

"So, what's the deal?" Emma asked, tucking a jacket underneath her just in case it was freezing cold up in New York. Spencer pulled the folder into his lap so the two of them could look at it on the plane. Hotch looked to his folder with a stern look before looking at the two of them. Emma was just as she always was, ready for a new case but Spencer was half concentrated then he would watch her with concern.

"There is a woman impaled at the top of a contruction site"

"Anything special about her?" Emily asked, leaning back in her white chair. Emma looked over Spencer's shoulder to look down at the photo's. Hotch half expected her to jump up and down claiming copy-cat but she was calm for the most part. She seemed to furrow her brows then wince at the picture of the wound.

"Yuck!" She stuck out her tongue at the picture and shoved it onto the other side of the folder.

"So this is an original"

"Yea, she's the only Gang Mama that does this kind of trash killing" Derek growled, leaning on the back of Hotch's chair.

"Who?" Emma asked, looking to the dark man who was obviously not happy. Derek rubbed his forehead, remembering seeing this woman before, and suddenly David remembered who Derek was talking about.

"Oh, I know who Derek is talking about" David stated, looking to Derek who nodded.

"Mama Kold" Derek grumbled, "The oldest living Gang in New York, called the Kolds, they hard cold blooded killers and their Gang mother took over when her husband died in a gang war, They call her Mama Kold"

"This says they are holding part of the gang in captivity" Derek jumped and looked at the paper with furrowed brows. Wait, did they say the gang was being held, or atleast part. How could they hold this gang, Derek was thinking as the others exchanged looks. He knew this Gang, they were known to rule the police.

"Then why are we here?"

"The gang says they didn't do it" Spencer added. Everyone went silent, most of them believed the gang did it, they were convinced and were half tempted to turn away but Emma smiled and sat up.

"Good thing we're coming then huh," She looked at them shaking their heads at her. Pursing her lips she took a look at them before sighing, "Come on, what if they didn't do it, you'd feel horrible for calling them guilty. Maybe they're innocent for once"

"You trust people to easily" Spencer stated, looking her straight in the eye. Emma looked to him and crossed her arms after pushing the excess strands of hair from her face. Why were they so bent on leaving this case alone, they were on the plane, almost there, why not check it out?

"Oh, so you're saying I should be hard hearted and only live on the facts like you?" She sneered, shooting him a look.

"Emotion gets you no-where" Spencer sighed, looking back to the photo's and coroner's report.

"Really, it saved your ass two days ago!" She snapped, standing up and pushing harshly past him. Spencer went wide eyed as he watched Emma steam towards the back of the plane and sit down. "Lets go home, I don't care, Let Mama Kold take heat for something she didn't do. I see how you guys do justice" Emma sat down Indian style and huffed.

Spencer watched her with slight concern, completely not focused on the folder in front of him. Was, Was Emma angry with him? For some reason it bothered him and he was almost angry himself, but not at her. Spencer pursed his own lips and sat back in his chair, feeling angry himself.

"There's trouble in lovers land" JJ whispered to David who chuckled only stopped when he heard a huff from the back of the plane and a dark look from Spencer. Hotch was confused, how had they gone from perfect puzzle pieces to fueding siblings.

Even after the team landed and decided to take the case, Emma was crossed armed and glowering at the ground beside Spencer who was quite and had a sallow look about his face. Derek wanted to say something to cheer one of them up enough to cut whatever was wrong with them. Because what if whatever was bothering Emma kept her from doing her job, they couldn't have that.

That was until Emma jerked Spencer onto the side walk to make him dodge a speeding car coming their way, skidding to the edge of the road and curse at them.

"Hey! We're walkin' here!" Emma snarled at the man, making him jump back in his sports car and ride off. Emma was very scary and Spencer was a bit scared, that she might take out her anger on him, but by the way she saved him from being run over, obviously she wouldn't let something happen. She'd probably do the damage herself, because she seemed to start to steam the more and more they let what was wrong fester.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Spencer whispered, looking her in the eye that she dodge and huffed, shoving him along.

"Nothing's wrong Dr. Reid, I'm fine" She hissed, "Come on, we have a crime scene to investigate, unless you want to just say they did it so we can go back home"

"Emma…"

"Dr. Reid, go, we're loosing the rest of the team" She cut him off and pulled on his arm roughly. Unlike when she would link arms to pull him childishly along, this time it was rough and Spencer genuinely felt angry with himself and upset. What had he done?

**Author's notes: **Thank you native-kitten, heyya15965, Kakashis-girl90, and LoveforPenandDerek for your reviews. They do make me grin and write faster. So keep the reviews, comments, and suggestions coming.

But I would love to hear from everyone else aswell, don't be afraid to suggest something, comment on anything, I love hearin' from my readers.

Sorry that this one is so short, I couldn't stretch it out anymore, and I've got exams to study for, but what did you think of it anyway?

With Love,

The Author.


	9. Chapter 9

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. **_I've found that this song is the key theme to their relationship, and this story, I've listened to it while creating the chapters so, listen to while reading or don't it's up to you.

Chapter Nine:

Emma sat beside Spencer across from a woman who was by definition revolting. Mama Kold wasn't ugly, but her attitude, her personality could rot someone's face off. She was a dark chocolate color with piercing baby blue eyes, a sharp nose and long blond hair that fell to her shoulder in gentle waves, and brilliant white teeth with gold fillings. She wore her Jail uniform like an award dress, but when she opened her mouth, Emma was disgusted and put off. Not that she didn't want to work the case, but the woman was off putting.

"Look, we don' know who be framin' me and my boys, but we ain't done anythin' this time" She growled, crossing her arms before looking to the two in front of her, "Damn, they given me white people to defend me, Damn!" The woman cursed.

"We're not here to defend you Ms. Kold, We're here to investigate the case"

"Oh, so yous think I did it" She snarled as Emma rolled her eyes. The woman's eyes snapped to her and Emma couldn't believe what came out of the woman's mouth, "Yous got somethin' against me, white girl, or are you going to actually try to prove me innocent and walk home to your million dollar home" Emma felt enraged and Spencer went wide eyed. Ms. Kold scowled at Emma who turned to her scowling herself, a scowl that would kill someone with one look.

"Look here _Ms. Kold_" she hissed with venom dripping, "I'm the only one here that didn't accuse you yet, so don't go around snapping off my head because without me you would be flaunting that orange jumpsuit for the rest of your life." She snarled, hands on the table.

Ms. Kold and Emma went quiet, death looks locked for a while before Spencer coughed to get their attention. Emma shot him a look before sighing and letting her go on.

"Ms. Kold, why did they blame you and your friends?"

"Cause that pompous blond rich chick said we's did it. You better make her check herself before I send my boys out to check her for me. She's just jealous that my weave look better than her real hair!" Ms. Kold snapped, standing to be taken away by the guards who looked hollow of emotion. Emma stood up with a huff and marched to the door before Spencer grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"Emma, please, what's wrong?" Spencer begged. He felt guilty and he couldn't think clearly with it hanging over his head.

"Nothing…" she scoffed, shooting him a death look before going blank. Emma felt hurt, and taking it out on Spencer wasn't helping.

"Emma, what did I do?"

"You think I'm weak don't you, I had a nightmare and flipped out. You think emotion is weak and all I do is go on my emotions and gut. Go on and say it, call me weak!" She snapped, pulling from him. She wanted to see him nod like her boyfriends before had, like the guys in her troop had. They all thought she was weak because she had a few moments of weakness. She was human! What did they want from her, all muscle, no emotion just be a shield and don't bother them.

"I don't think your weak" Spencer stated, pushing the door open, "You're the strongest person I've met" He stated. It was true, whatever was poisoning her dreams, she faced by herself and whatever was poisoning her mind was something stronger than any normal person. Spencer could barely face his own trauma, he bet it was more than exhausting to Emma just to deal with it all, but to add to it she was a human meat shield that trusted people to easily and protected to the death.

They walked silently towards the team, Spencer didn't expect her to forgive him. However, she snaked her arm trough his like she did before and smiled at him, tugging him gently to walk faster. He nodded in acknowledgement as she ran towards the team with a big grin, nearly flying Spencer like a kite behind her. His guilt was mostly gone, they hadn't accomplished anything, but he was glad she was at least acting like she felt better.

"So what did she saw"

"There was a witness, a blond rich girl" Emma stated, looking to Spencer who pulled out the paper of confessions and witnesses. There was only one witness, a woman named:

"Katelyn McJagger" Spencer stated, "There's an address and phone number"

"No need" Hotch stated, jabbing his thumb to a seat across the hall from them. There was an obnoxiously tall blond woman sitting on the black chairs in slacks, a white blouse and a white and black stripped fur scarf, her golden hair pulled up into a pony-tail that fell to her hips in long glistening curls.

"Wow…" She had a small dog in her purse and her shoes were platinum silver, she wore silver and diamonds all over her hands and neck.

"Someone likes to accessorize" Derek Chuckled.

"I don't like her" Emma huffed, scrunching her brow, "I don't like people who flaunt their wealth" David laughed silently as they approached the woman who gave them one look and pulled on a sour look.

"Look, I'm not going to talk to that …_Woman's_ Lawyers until I talk to my own"

"We're not her lawyers ma'am, we're with the FBI Criminal analyze unit, we're investigating this case."

"Well, you are not needed here, I saw those men put that poor woman on that fence as she screamed and kicked. They obviously had raped the poor girl and then just put her on the fence to watch her bleed to death… sick people" The woman huffed, flipping her hair from her neck. Emma looked away, trying not to be angry with the woman. It was obvious she was lying, because her thing said she was walking her minature poodle at the time, and stood there and watched as they impaled the woman. You would think someone would try to stop them.

"Ma'am, are you sure it was them, exactly"

"Of course, I heard them laughing as they did it," she hissed, "Plus they walked off, I saw them get in their car and drive off" Emma scowled only to see Spencer eyeing her and smile at him weakly. This woman was completely flat out lying, Emma could tell, but she couldn't prove it. But she would, because no matter how awful Ms. Kold was, she didn't deserve to be convicted of someone's racial tendancies.

-o-o-

"What do you think?" Spencer asked, sitting on the bed with papers and pictures, everything surrounding him except a spot for Emma to sleep next to him. She came out of the shower in a towel around her waist and a black lace bra covering her chest. It was thick so he couldn't see anything but Spencer couldn't help but stare as Emma looked around for her suit case.

"I think that McJagger woman is lying, I can't put my finger on it but what kind of person would just watch something like that happen" Emma stated, brush in hand and hair still dripping wet. She bent down in front of him to get her suitcase from under the bed and her hair then her shoulder brushed his knee and Spencer laid the paper down over his lap. He had to gulp and brush his hair to make sure Emma couldn't tell he was shaking.

That's when she pulled her suitcase out and put it on the bed beside him, unzipped the top, took something out, then pulled out a pair of black shorts and a matching tank-top before returning to the bathroom to change. Emma had forgotten to shut it, letting Spencer's curious eyes wonder her suitcase.

There was a bag filled with a tooth-brush and tooth-paste, a razor in a individual bag inside that one bag, and bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and body soap. Then in the zipped part on the inside lid, Spencer saw what he didn't need to see. Another pusy up bra that was white lace, a sports bra, and thongs then lace panties. Spencer's mind went blank and he had to pull back, look to the paper but his waist to mid thigh was pulsing and he was close to holding his breath.

That was when she walked out in her bra and short to grab her tooth-brush bag and shut her suitcase did she see Spencer looking to his folder in his lap like a deer in headlights.

"Spencer, are you okay?" She asked, pushing his hair from his face and putting her wrist to his forehead, it was hot but not fever hot. It was embarrassment hot, but Emma couldn't tell the difference, she was a body guard not a medic, so she bent down to look him up in the face and saw him red all over.

Spencer looked to her and wished he hadn't because her chest was close to touch him that it made him feel more and more woozy, his head screaming for him to just let go and let him instincts guide him. Oh Spencer wanted to, he wanted to feel her against him but she pulled back before his mind could make up itself.

"I'll get you some cold water. You don't look okay" That was when Spencer tried to get up to walk to the window to look at anything but Emma bending over to get ice from the machine. But in his state of confusion, his foot hooked onto the sheets and went tumbling down, falling onto his back and gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of him.

Emma went wide eyed and bent down beside him, lifting his head and looking him in the eyes.

"Are you okay? You're not feeling well… Come on, get into bed, maybe sleep will make it go away" she lifted him up like a child and laid him on the bed, pulling the sheets over him. He couldn't help but stare as she organized the papers and put them on the table and bring him a cup of ice water.

"I'm fine… just… dizzy" Emma smiled and brushed back his hair.

"It's my turn to take care of you Spencer Reid, now get some sleep" She bent down and kissed him on his forehead. His heart stopped as her face was close enough for him to pull her in but he didn't have the guts, so all he did was smile weakly as she walked back to the bathroom to finish up.

"Damnit" He growled under his breath, wondering if he would ever have the guts to just do as his body wanted him to. His member was panging him and it didn't help when she turned out the light and went under the covers as well, resting her head near his. It was a small bed, and when she rolled over and wrapped an arm around him, he couldn't control it. He felt his waist line go up and so he rolled over so his back was against her chest.

Spencer, you're a weak man. His mind kept cursing him, but could it blame him, she was practically naked, up against him and trusting him. If only he weren't a virgin, he'd probably take her for himself and she'd probably let him do it too. But he just grasped her hand and held it as she smiled against his back. She even kissed his shoulder and rest her head against it.

"Good night Spence"

"Good night Emma" He sighed, closing his eyes painfully and beating himself up mentally. Spencer, you're not a man! His mind usually only caring about the facts was now only thinking about what he wanted. Emma was rubbing off on him, but at that thought he wished he hadn't.

"Spencer, If you don't want me to be naked around you, all you have to do is ask… I'm just not a modest person" She giggled against his back, flipping on the light and looking at his face red and his guilty eyes telling it all. How could she had known?

"I… I don't mind" He gulped as she smiled and nodded.

"Sorry about bothering you… like that, I know you don't want to compromise our work ethic or whatever" she whispered as Spencer nodded and looked away. "But, Spencer, …you shouldn't be afraid to be… you know…"

"Goodnight Emma" Spencer cut her off, shooting her a soft look. He didn't want to keep talking about it, it was embarrassing enough she knew he was nearly bursting out of his pants.

"Goodnight Spence" she turned off the light and laid as far away from him as she could. She could see the boner from the paper when she checked his temperature, and when he fell. But he did look pale like he would faint, so he needed to sleep it off. However, what surprised her the most was when Spencer looked over his shoulder and said.

"Emma, you can still be next to me, it doesn't bother me" It did, she knew it bothered him the way he didn't want it to bother him, but she smiled and rolled back, wrapping a arm around him and resting her head half on the pillow, half on his back, and closed her eyes.

"Thank you"

**Author's notes: **Thank you native-kitten, heyya15965, Kakashis-girl90, and LoveforPenandDerek for your reviews. They do make me grin and write faster. So keep the reviews, comments, and suggestions coming. And thanks to those of you who wished me well on my exams, I'm stressed about them but writing this actually helps a ton. =)

But I would love to hear from everyone else aswell, don't be afraid to suggest something, comment on anything, I love hearin' from my readers. Also, if you have questions, I will post my answers down here.

Another note, those of you who were wondering, there is a reason this story is rated M, because later on things will change from crushing friends to something more serious, I have plans, trust me! Anywho, I shall leave you guys here and go on my way.

With Love,

The Author.


	10. Chapter 10

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. **_I've found that this song is the key theme to their relationship, and this story, I've listened to it while creating the chapters so, listen to while reading or don't it's up to you.

Chapter ten:

Emma woke to the screaming of Spencer's phone and the banging on their door. Yawning, she went to wake up Spence but he wasn't there and instantly her heart went raging and she was running, grabbing the phone and looking over the room. Not under the bed, no randsom note, not in the shower, no look of forced entry. Where was he! There was still a pounding on the door and when she opened it she found JJ and not Spencer. She was SO fired.

"JJ, have you seen Spencer!" Emma cried, opening the door as she scrunched her brow before looking behind her where Spencer was holding two cups of coffee and a box of doughnuts balancing ontop of them.

"I'm guessing I should have waited for you to wake up" he stated sheepishly, while Emma shot him a dirty look before letting the two of them and the phone stopped ringing. JJ put away her phone before looking to the two of them sitting on the bed, sipping coffee and munching on doughnuts. Emma wasn't doing it as feminine as Spencer was and JJ nearly laughed but she would point it out later. That was because she looked to the two bed Hotel room. One bed was an uttermess, rolled around in and completely pulled apart. Emma had obviously been in that one, but the other one was pressed, put together and the chocolates were still on the bed.

"Spencer… did you put your bed back together?"

"No" He stated calmly, taking small, short sips of his extremely hot coffee. He gave Emma jealous glances as she seemed to shoot down her coffee like alchohol. How did she do that?

"We slept in this one" Emma stated, jabbing her thumb at the very unorganized before. It took a few seconds before Emma realized what she had said and went wide eyed, spitting out the last swallow of coffee into her cup and coughing.

"I… I didn't mean it like that, I meant that we just kind of fell asleep in this one"

"No we didn't, you climbed into bed with me-" Emma cut Spencer off with a hard jab to his ribs with her elbow and a dirty look before going back to JJ.

"It's… We didn't, We're not!" She tried to talk but she was just digging herself into a deeper hole so she shut up and went back to gulping down her coffee and downing the glazed doughnuts.

"It's no use, she's already thinking it" Spencer whispered as Emma groaned.

"Spence, shut up" She whispered back before looking to JJ who looked ready to burst with laughter.

"Is there a reason you were beating on the door?" Spencer asked gracefully, sipping his coffee and letting the hot liquid warm his stomach. He didn't even want to think about the night before, he wanted to ignore his feelings until after this case was over and could deal with his emotions at home or at least at base.

"Yes, Hotch says they found the millionaris dead on her front porch, he wanted me to fetch you two and meet him there" Emma smirked then put it away as she went to go get dressed. This time she remembered to stay in the bathroom instead of dressing right there and then. She didn't need Spencer getting hard and JJ being awkward. Emma really needed to remember not all people "could care less" about her being non-modest.

"Wait, how was she killed?"  
"Giant metal stake threw her stomach"

"Any witnesses?"

"Yea" JJ's once calm look went to sour, and Spencer furrowed his brow as JJ spoke. "He's a drug dealer and user" Spencer's throat went dry. Emma was coming out of the bathroom and had heard JJ. She didn't know about Spencer's drug problems. Only the team knew and it didn't go on his file.

"What's so bad about that?" Emma asked, looking to JJ looking upset, "I mean, other than the fact that drug users are complete morons, I hate them but why are both of you frowning? Do you know him?"

"No… it's just-" Spencer cut off JJ with a sigh and walked past them.

"It's just nothing" Spencer stated blankly as he walked out, Emma following him confused. Why was he suddenly so cold, when she tried to link arms with him and ask him what was up, he kept his arms close to his sides and marched on without looking at her. JJ locked the room behind them.

Was this revenge for her doing to him? No, they had gotten over that and Spencer knew she had anger issues. Well, he should since she had nearly beaten up everyone since they met. It couldn't be that, Spencer wasn't that mean.

Was it something she said? No, she couldn't have offended him so early in the morning. She was supposed to be the irrational one, what was wrong with him? Emma began to worry as she watched him stand blankly at the woman's fence where Police tape kept the public out.

"Is he okay?" She asked JJ who just shook her head and continued.

"Hey! Emma, come help me out with this witness please!" Derek cried and Emma turned to see the man trying to hold onto a kid in shiny clothes, pulling on the fence to run. Glancing one last time at Spencer, she ran towards the kid and ripped him off the fence and laid him flat on his belly. She needed someone to take her frustration out on.

"Hey! When the man says stay, you stay! GOT IT!" She snarled, grabbing the kid from the collar and ripping him onto his feet.

"Yea right, I ain't stickin' around here!" He went to bolt but Emma kicked his leg out from under him and watched the kid tumble onto the concrete.

"He's not going to cooperate Derek" Emma groaned, putting her boot down onto the kids back to keep him from getting up.

"He will… if he wants to avoid drug charges" The teenager went still and nodded. Emma grinned and let him up, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder as Derek looked to the kid.

"So, what did you see"

"Nothin' man, I ain't gonna get stabbed like richy mc Rich here. I ain't stupid, I Don' mess with them"

"Who are they?" Emma hissed, holding him tighter before looking around then back to the kid. He was a deep black color with bright white eyes and white clothes now covered in gravel. Wearing bright white sweats that dragged on his but along with a matching white hoodie and white shoes that all had golden words written on them.

"They peoples, that peoples like me don' talk about" He snapped looking at her.

"You're a really bad Witness, you know that!" Emma snapped, grabbing him harder and shaking him, "Now I'm not in a good mood right now, so cut the crap and tell me what you know!" She snarled. The kid went wide eyed as her free hand was clenching and she was probably about to jump him and kick the crap out of him to put it bluntly. Both Derek and the kid knew it.

"Emma… go help Spencer out, get Emily for me" Derek Whispered, taking a hold of the kids opposite elbow. Both watched Emma storm off towards Spencer who was eyeing the woman with a giant metal stake through her stomach. It had obviously come off her fence.

"Almost the same M.O"

"She died from being staked?" Emma asked as Spencer nodded, looking over the woman. She still had all her jewelry on her, her hair was made up and her make-up wasn't ruined. Her purse was still there and filled with her wallet and credit cards.

"Gangs usually take the victims money" Emma blurted out.  
"But that doesn't rule them out"

"Spence, they're not assassins"

"Emma, I'm the FBI agent, you're a body guard so be a body guard and shut up! I don't need your input!" Spencer snarled and Emma went quiet. It was the first time he had yelled at her. Her heart stopped quickly before she went cold and turned from him, putting her back to him. That's when Spencer realized what he had done.

"As you wish Dr. Reid"

He had done it again. Already angry with himself, he had set off Emma who was now furious with him and was probably going to beat him up. Not only that, they had to go back to the hotel later that night, and it would be hell trying to sleep with Emma not just angry, but enraged by him.

-o-o-

What was it about New York that made or broke relationships. Because twice in one trip the two had fought and Emma nearly killed someone, Hotch wasn't sure he should let Emma guard Spencer anymore. But once again, Spencer put himself in danger and she saved him, coldly and still pissed, but she did it. They were walking down the street, and like new-york, they were wearing high-class suits towards a low class.

A kid came jumping out with a knife and Emma went ballistic.

"HELP! GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!" He cried as Emma punched and threw him around before dropping him on the ground and storming off with Spencer in her hand. She had grabbed his wrist harshly and pulled him with. Hotch wanted to say something but Emma was good at her job and would do it despite her emotional state.

"Remind me not to surprise Emma" David Rossi chuckled as they followed after the two towards the home of the drug dealer. Spencer looked angry and remorseful but Emma looked about ready to kill which is why her and Emily sat on the steps outside the house they were at.

"Why?"

"I'll take care of Spencer, you just cool down" Derek stated only to flinch when she shot him a look.

"I. Am. Cool" She snapped through gritted teeth. Spencer was even afraid.

"I know, but you'd be better out here watching for someone we know" Emily stated with a smile. Emma just sighed and grumbled to herself, sitting on the steps. Emily gave Derek a pleading look but he had already gone inside with Spencer.

Emma sat silently and let the feeling fester inside, letting her anger settle. Fine if he didn't want to try and tell her what was wrong, FINE! If he wanted her to just be a meat puppet fine! What did she care about Spencer Reid anyway?

That's when her chest felt heavy because she did care about him. She knew something was wrong and that she shouldn't be angry, but why did he have to yell at her. What hurt the most was he had indirectly called her stupid and told her that she was only worth while as a body guard.

What if he really meant it? She hoped he hadn't and he was just understress and something was wrong and he just said it out of anger. For all Emma knew, she could have been his influence. She had been the one always hurting people then being all mood-swingy and irrational. Maybe he had snapped and decided he had enough.

That's when Emma gasped and jumped up, realizing something she hadn't thought of before.

No wonder the gang was being blamed! OF course! It would be so plausible, Spencer would even agree. Her anger could fester later, she had something to ask but she couldn't leave Spencer here. She was soley responsible for him. So with a bound of mindlessness, she raced inside grabbed Spencer and nearly flew out the door. His eyes were wide as she pulled him out and up the street. Emily had been yelling after them, following close behind as the thought stayed in her mind.

"Emma! Where are you going?" Spencer cried, trying to keep up, Emily right behind.

"Spencer, what if a person in the Gang is trying to set up Mama Kold! You see, the gang is made up of many people who are being held in by their favors and ties to Mama Kold. So what if one of them was beat down so much that he just snapped and killed the woman to set up Mama Kold!"

"That's crazy!" Emily cried out.

"Crazy, but likely" Spencer gasped, trying to catch his breath as Emma shot him a grin. She was so proud of thinking it herself. Okay, so she was still pissed with Spencer and she was going to get him later, but for now they had a case to work out. There was time later to beat up the guy she was supposed to be protecting.

**Author's notes: **Thank you native-kitten, heyya15965, I Philosoraptor, and LoveforPenandDerek for your reviews.

To **I Philosoraptor**, First off, I would like to say, I adore your screen name, I was literally sitting there for a few minutes trying to pronounce it and couldn't stop saying it for a few, It got annoying to those around me. =) Secondly, thank you for all you said, I have to admit writing this is a guilty pleasure for myself and most of my reviewers nearly said the same thing so you're not alone. Thirdly, Thank you for your honesty, I hadn't thought of it that way but I made up for it this chapter and I hope to not make it seem that way later on. Emma is just a very protective person and if she ever had kids *Cough, Cough* Foreshadowing possibly, depends on how it goes*cough, cough* she'd probably have them in the same bed as her. It's just how I found her to be. My characters, I start them out and they just kind of write themselves, I don't plan for them to be a specific way they just kind of shape. Confusing I know but that's how it is.

To **Native-kitten** A good author never reveles their plans (Pretty sure I spelled reveles wrong but whatever!) you shall see! Muhahaha...Ha!

Anywho, thank you those of you who atleast read it and don't forget I love to hear from you all!

With Love,

The Author.


	11. Chapter 11

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings**_

Chapter Eleven:

"I can't let you back there, visitor hours are over!" The Guard, Joshua Bollins snarled for the third time. He was a dark dirt black color with deep piercing black eyes. Emma was about ready to eat his head off, her long hair in a simple pony-tail against her bright eyes that were sharper than Joshua's. Spencer want to interject but Emily put an arm in the way and kept him from doing so. The way Emma and Spencer had been fighting that morning, it might not be the best idea to have him stop her.

"Come on, we have to ask her a question!" Emma snarled, standing up straight and staring down the man who continued to deny them.

"The rules are rules"

"WE HAVE TO GET BACK THERE!" She snapped and by this point Spencer had grabbed Emma by the wrist and pulled her back with a worried glance. They didn't need her killing a man just doing his job.

"Visitor hours are over, you will have to come back tomorrow" The man stated through gritted teeth. Emily suddenly had a thought. How many times could a BAU or FBI personnel beat up suspects or innocent people before being fired?

"Emma, we don't want the supervisor asking why you've gotten 12 complaints on just one case" Spencer whispered. Emily realized how much Emma had anger problems and how irrational she was. Would that be a problem? Was intervention needed? Then again, that would take away what made Emma, Emma.

"I know Spencer, but… we really need to talk to her, while my idea is still fresh in my head!" She whined, giving Spencer a pleading look. With a sigh, he decided it was the least he could do. Turning to the Guard, Spencer took a chance at it.

"Why don't you go ask your boss if our question is good enough to ask Mrs. Kold not during Visitor's hours. If it's not then we'll leave and come back during visitors hour" Joshua Bollins narrowed his eyes before rolling his eyes and nodding.

"Okay, we need to ask Mrs. Kold if anyone in her Gang might have been put down a lot. We fear a man within her gang may have been the one to Kill those women, trying to blame her or put feuding between the gang." Spencer explained calmly.

Possibly it would go over better, because Emma's irrational attack wasn't going to work. They were almost completely opposite yet he loved when she was irrational, it got things done. Actually he loved when she was irrational to anyone but him. The Guard went pale but ducked through the door before Spencer could really see him.

He couldn't bring himself to ask if she had forgiven him or if he could be forgiven for his behavior. Spencer Reid couldn't blame her for being angry, she was the irrational one and should be the one throwing a fit that morning. Plus, Emma didn't know that Spencer had issues with drugs.

That's when the small bottle in his pocket began to weigh him down. It was burning at his pant leg. He wanted to tell her and just get it over with. Say that everyone had problems, she should know best but he couldn't. Spencer couldn't face it at that moment and suddenly the bottle in his pocket was pulsing and begging to be emptied.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom" Spencer stated, Emma nodding and watching him go. Emily was the only one nervous because she had seen the desperate look on Spencer's face as he left.

"Is he going to be okay?" Emma asked.

"Emma… you have to know-"

"Emily, whatever you think you have to tell me, don't" Emma stated, giving her a straight look in the eye, "If Spence wants to tell me, he'll find a way to tell me. He'll tell me when he's ready" She smiled before looking to the door where the guard had tucked away.

"He's been gone for a while, I hope that's a good thing" Emma whispered before witnessing him come striding back and out the door shaking his head. Stomping her foot, and cursing, Emma turned to head towards the men's room.

"Wait Emma, you can't go in there!" Emily cried, grabbing Emma's arm. Whatever Spencer was doing in there, Emily couldn't let Emma go in and witness it. She was right, if Spencer wanted her to know, he would have told her. No, Emma couldn't walk in on Spencer doing whatever he was doing.

"It's just a boys room, I've walked into worse" Emma smiled, shrugging Emily's hand off and pushing into the boys room. Her eyes went wide and Emily went to cry out in Spencer's defense but realized Spencer was leaning on the sink splashing his face and trying to resituate his hair.

"Why does she look shocked?" Spencer asked, looking over his shoulder, "Why are you two in here?" He added, furrowing his brows.

"I… It's so clean in here, I'd expect a mens room to smell like axe but it smells like flowers" Emma laughed, looking around at the bright blue colors of the walls, "Especially in a Jail House waiting room bathroom."

"It's the one and only thing they keep clean" Emily sighed, pulling the two of them out of the bathroom and waiting for Spencer to follow. Emma looked to Emily who looked worn and torn about something but right as she was going to ask, her phone rang. It was Hotch.

"Where are you guys?" Hotch asked.

"Jailhouse… Hotch, I think I have an idea about who's been doing this"

"Good, because we have a description of the men doing it and with that we can match the two up once we can talk to Mrs. Kold" There was a few moments of silence, "Why are you three at the Jailhouse?"

"We wanted to ask mrs. Kold a few questions but visiting hours are over…" Emma sighed. Emily beside her, and Spencer walking out, the three went to leave when someone went off. A giant scream and a few people running off, policemen running in. The three exchanged looks and ran after the people, Emma completely forgetting she had Hotch on the phone with her.

"What's going on Emma?"

"We don't know, there was a loud scream and clattering sounds…" Emma stated before skidding to a halt and going wide eyed, "I know now" She turned around and handed Spencer the phone, Emily huffing and looking at the scene before them.

"Hotch, this is Spencer… Mama Kold is Dead… someone stabbed her with the bed post through her stomach." Spencer gulped, running his fingers through his hair as he talked, Emma not even wanting to look. If she had she would have noticed how shaky Spencer was and how he looked awfully pale. She was looking anywhere but the gushing blood spurting from the wound on Mama Kold's stomach, her mouth gurgling up blood. Emma wanted to puke but it was actually Spencer who fell to his knees and threw up on the concrete floor.

"Spencer!" Emma shouted, turning and throwing the phone at Emily. Pulling back the stray strands of hair from Spencer's face, Emma patted his back as he coughed, but that wasn't what worried her. It was the blood and floating yellow with black dots. Emma had seen that before but she couldn't put her finger on it. However this was no time to analyze his eating habits, that was later, they needed to get away from the cell, the smell and sight were surely to make all of them throw up and besides, Hotch told them to hurry on their way back.

"Why?"

"Turns out Mama Kold had a daughter who runs an equally powerful gang of her own across town, Jamie Kold is also a suspect in three murders of other gang heads."

-o-o-

Emma was going to jump in the shower when she saw Spencer sitting on the bed looking absolutely terrible, he obviously needed the shower more than her. But the problem was he couldn't move, and everytime he tried he would get wobbly and fall over.

"Spence, as someone who has to protect you for the rest of this trip and as your friend, I have to say this" Emma sighed and Spencer went wide eyed. She knew! HOW DID SHE KNOW!

"You smell!" She plugged her nose and waved the air around her away from her. Spencer's mind went blank. Wait… what? "Spence, you need a bath now either you crawl your woozy butt to the tub or I'm gonna give you a bath myself!"

She didn't know. A sigh of relief turned into mad laughter as he laid back against the sheets of the hotel room and continued to laugh. Emma smiled, at least he was smiling and his once sallow look seemed to lighten up and turn his normal color.

"I apologize for my stench"

"Don't apologize, just bathe. I need a shower but I'm not going to show until you do!" She put her fists on her hips and cocked a brow at Spencer who was still laughing hard. His stomach began to hurt, he was laughing so hard. Emma pouted but couldn't hold it but burst out into laughter along side him. Smiling and laughing, she didn't know why she was laughing but it felt good to laugh along with Spencer.

"Okay" He tried to get up but his knees wobbled and forced him back onto the bed.

"Fine, We're going with plan B" Emma stated. Spencer gave her a confused look only to realize what she meant when she picked up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Emma, I can shower myself"

"Spence, you can barely stand," Emma scolded, sitting him on the toilet lid and stripping him of his shoes then looking to his socks. He had a baby blue sock with dark blue spots on it then he had an orange sock with deeper auburn colored squares. Spencer looked down, hoping she wouldn't judge him for it but she just laughed and looked up at him.

"Where did you get socks with squares on them? I haven't seen this kind of sock since I was a little girl" She laughed, ripping his socks off and setting them aside before working on his tie. Her face was close to his, his heart was racing but he couldn't tell why. Was it still the drugs effects or was it just because Emma was so close.

"Um… I don't remember where I got them" He gulped as she slid his tie from his neck and went unbuttoning his shirt. This time he was just plain nervous because a girl was undressing him. "Emma, I can undress myself"

"That includes standing and I'd rather not see you break your head open on the sink counter, now stop being so embarrassed. I won't take your boxers off so you can keep your pride" Emma giggled, sliding his shirt off. That's when Spencer went still as she worked on his belt.

"How do you know what I wear"

"You don't seem like a briefs kind of guy. Trust me, I've had my fair share of brief men and you're nothing like them" that's when she stopped and blinked absent mindly before wincing and probably wishing she hadn't said that. "I… I didn't… that came out wrong" She grumbled.

"Don't worry, I don't see you that way" Spencer whispered as Emma stopped and looked at him in the eyes. Smiling genuinely, making him grin, she nodded and tried not to smile widely but her smile grew.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me" She whispered, brushing a strand of his hair away before pulling on his pants and ripping them off. Spencer felt bare but she just turned to crank on the tub and Spencer didn't know what to do. He felt as wobbly as he had been when his knee wouldn't work and he had to use a cane for months. But he was sure he could manage.

"Here, I'll even put bubbles in it" Emma laughed, standing up only to come chest with Spencer with shock. But Both of them couldn't look down. Because Emma had ripped off his pants, it had loosened his boxers and when he stood up they fell down, meaning he was butt naked in front of Emma who not so often was near butt naked around him.

Spencer felt heat rush up to his ears as Emma laughed and put her hands up to her eyes,

"I won't look, I swear" She giggled as Spencer nodded and kicked the shorts from his ankles and stumbled into the tub filled with white bubbles.

"You can open your eyes now" He whispered as Emma nodded and slid onto the toilet lid. Spencer looked at her with confusion again as she looked to him then jumped up. "Emma, could I have some privacy?"

"Right… privacy… call me when you need me" Emma smiled, rushing from the room. Spencer hoped she had forgiven him, and by the looks of it she had or completely forgotten. He dipped most of his head under the water and letting the bubbles rest against his cheeks. At first he hated it but as he let them sit there he began to enjoy the soft, feather like feel of the bubbles against his skin. He had to bend his knees so that he could lay as he was in the hotel tub.

"Oh! Spencer" She came racing in as he rushed to sit up, she smiled and kissed him on the head, "I know you probably have things going on you don't want me to know about. What I'm saying is I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier today and… I don't want anything you're dealing with to get between us. So whenever your ready to tell, I'm ready to listen and I swear to keep an open mind and help you threw it" she brushed the bubbled off her face before skipping out again and shutting the door. It had all been so fast he didn't think it had happened.

However his forehead was ice cold against the rest of his body that was burning from all he had taken. It had happened, and Spencer felt himself smiling softly to himself as he sank down deeper into the tub.

It was later when he wanted to get out, that he found he couldn't and needed Emma's help.

"Uh, Emma! Could you…"

She was in the bathroom before he could finish. She took a towel from the rack and pulled out the plug in the water, Spencer completely still as she went around. The water drained, leaving nothing but the bubbles around his waist but they didn't cover anything at all.

"I guess it's karma, telling me I should stop being half naked around you" Emma giggled as she closed her eyes and held out her hands, towel draped over one. Spencer used it to get up and wrap around his waist and grabbed her hands again. Emma opened her eyes and helped him from the tub to the bed where she pulled clothes out for him and tucked away his dirty ones. When she ducked back into the bathroom to bath herself, Spencer sighed and laid on his back. That had to be the closest incounter to being naked with a woman he ever had. Ofcourse with Lila back when he first started, kissing in the pool had been a first but this had obiviously crossed the line of firsts.

Then he thought back to what he had said to Lila, about transference, and how she only liked him because he was protecting her. Was this the same feeling? Was he just falling for Emma because she was protecting him.

No, and he was sure of it. Because he knew definite things he liked about Emma. Things that made him want to kiss her and hold her close when she had a nightmare. Spencer loved her smile and liked how it was contagious. Liked how she was always running at things like a dog with a bone chasing a beef truck. No Emma was more than safety to him, Emma was the girl who treated him like a person and didn't take his mood swings. Of course she didn't know about his addiction, but had she not promised to be there when he was ready to tell and accept it.

Something inside him told him she would be okay and more than likely to accept it and possibly help him cure it. That's when Spence looked up and found Emma in a pair of jade green underwear and a matching green lace bra and attempting to pull her hair up.

"Emma!" He gasped, letting out his surprise as she turned around and nearly screamed. He obviously had scared her two, but Emma had slipped on her towel and came tumbling down ontop of him, Spencerstill in only a towel. It went almost in slow motion as she came falling down, her knees and fallen outside his and fallen completely ontop of him, forcing him on his back but not being able to stop herself. Both clutching their eyes shut at the last moment, afraid of what would happen.

But when they fully collided, their lips came toppling ontop of each other but neither knew what to do but Spencer did something he thought he'd never do. He turned their lips touching into a kiss, begging for her to kiss back which in return Emma did. For a second it was a shy, awkward kiss that Spencer had started only for it to turn passionate when Emma kissed back, their lips almost moving perfectly insync with his. He nibbled on her bottom lip, some force compelling him as she allowed him to kiss her fully and just like their lips their tongues touched and Both couldn't tell where they were. Only after their long kiss, she placed a small, lingering kiss on his lips before opening her eyes and looking at Spencer's.

"I… Um…"

"You should get dressed" She whispered, jumping off of him and rushing to pull on her own clothes she had set out.

**Author's notes: **Thank you heyya15965, for your reviews.

I definitely loved writing this chapter. I had writting a first draft before accidently deleting it and not being able to get it back. So I re-wrote it and I'm extremely more happy with this one instead of the other one. I actually love how this one ended up because I wasn't going to have them kiss in the end originally but I think this was the best way for them to have their first kiss, awkward but passionate, and out of no where.

With Love,

The Author.


	12. Chapter 12

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings**_

Chapter Twelve:

"Why would I kill my mom?"

Emma and Spencer were straining to hear Hotch interrogate Jamie Kold, not touching and trying not to look at each other. It wasn't awkward but every time either would let their mind drift to the other all they saw was the kiss. Something inside Spencer kept urging him to do it again, but then again, what if Emma didn't want to. She had kissed back, but what if that was because of shock.

Spencer was hoping to wrap this case up soon so he could ask… or find out.

"You have motive to take over her territory, become a bigger threat to any other gang out there, many more take your pick" Hotch stated coolly as a cucumber.

Emma let herself take a glance at Spencer and felt herself yerning to ask him. Had he meant to kiss her? And if he had, did he feel the same exploding fireworks she had when their lips just barely touched that turned into a volcano of pleasure and lingering want as the actually kissed. But she pulled herself back, now was not the time to go asking what people's feelings were, they had a dead woman on a bed post, a rich dead woman stabbed through the stomach by a part in her fence, and an unknown woman pulled down on the top of the fence without an actual stable suspect.

Obviously Jamie Kold hadn't done it herself, she couldn't have killed the three, she was way to short for that. But she would have put out her own men to do it.

"But, she was my mom, man! She may have been a bitch, I'll admit that, but she was my mom and I loved that cranky woman to the bone. That's why she gave me some men to start up my own family. We were planning on joining each other… once we had the land" Jamie snarled, crossing her arms and staring Hotch down with her piercing blue eyes. She looked a lot like her mother with long blond hair and a sharp nose but a beauty nonetheless.

"If you didn't, who did?" Hotch asked, leaning his elbows on the table.

"What are you two doing?" Spencer and Emma jumped, both knocking their heads together and wincing, rubbing their temples. David Rossi cocked a brow at them and shook his head.

"We were trying to hear Hotch" Emma whispered, still rubbing her head. "What about you?"

"Looking for Reid, we have something we need him to see… you too Emma" David stated as the two followed him silently. Emma was curious to see what was so important David had come to find them instead of waiting for them. But could it not be important enough to show Hotch?

Spencer, however, was close enough to Emma their arms brushed and his mind went into blank mode and for once he couldn't think. All he could see was Emma ontop of him, looking into his eyes with confusion, looking him over. The feel of her lips against his, Spencer had never wanted to kiss a girl this bad.

"Spence, you okay?" Emma asked, turning to Spencer who jumped in his skin and nodded quickly, quickening his pace. He didn't want her thinking he had actually been thinking about her. Because that would only bring up the kiss and neither were ready to talk about it

That's when David brought them to a table where Derek was sitting staring at the photographs. Neither had caught onto it, but then they saw something in the blood they never had.

"Garcia" Derek was already on the phone with her, "I need you to look up the initials JMB and put them specifically here in new york" He asked, pointing to the initials. Spencer looked down at them and found them scribbled down in the blood. It looked like they did it with their finger and Emma wasn't looking for morals sake but Spencer was, he was drawn in. Why was JMB familiar? Was it familiar?

"I have a couple hits" Garcia stated over the phone, "There's Jacob Martin Bosh, James Mark Bosh, Joshua Mathew Bollins,-" Emma cut her off shouting out.

"Wait, say that last name again"

"Joshua Mathew Bollins"

"THAT'S THE GUARD!" Emma shouted, grabbing Spencer and jumping up and down with deer eyes.

"The Guard went back into the cells to 'talk' to his boss, he could have easily killed Mama Kold, he's tall enough to kill that woman on the fence, and an officer of the law so the rich lady wasn't suspicious and didn't try to fight until the last minute" Emma cried, pleading for Spencer to take to her story. But then silence went over the room, because something didn't make sense.

"Why would he initial his work?"

"He's probably not that bright or boastful in his work"

"Or…he's being framed" Spencer sighed as they all looked to the pictures. Great, they were back to square one without anything to run with. They all looked to each other then sighed and looked to the table in confusion.

Who was the killer?

"Okay, lets… just play out who we have so far" David stated, pulling out all the photo's from the files they had, victims up top on the table with their crime-scene photo's and the objects that impaled them.

Then came the suspects, the Guard Joshua Bollins, who Emma put a scrap of paper with his initials on the table, next to Jamie Kold where they had a photo, and a question mark.

SO what did they really have? A giant question that none of them could solve.

"Wait… what if JMB isn't a name, but short for a word code" Spencer asked, looking to Emma who grabbed a scrap piece of paper and wrote:

J

M

B

But she looked at it and couldn't see anything. Was it Joshua Mathew Bollins? Or did it actually stand for something.

That's when Emma furrowed her brow, it didn't make sense and for once she looked at the spot in the blood where the letters were written. She gasped and smacked David on the arm hard, and pointed at it, "It's not a M or a B. It's J W C" she smiled and no one was getting it.

"Come on, Bible story, brothers…" Emma was trying to remember the other brothers name but it wasn't coming.

"Cain and Abel?" Spencer stated before understanding and erasing the m and b and turning them into w and c.

"Just wait, Cain" Spencer grinned at Emma who was jumping up and down. She had figured something out and made a connection in one case, it was a good two days.

"Spencer's rubbing off on her" Derek laughed before shaking his head. What did 'Just wait, Cain' mean, nothing to Derek or David who were trying to decipher it but Spencer understood completely.

"Cain and Abel were brothers and Cain was jealous so he killed Abel, well there was always some mythology that Abel came back and told Cain to just wait, that he would have his revenge that was holy in the eyes of god. It was part of the very early Christian religion, and it was supposed to symbolize that god would find a way to exact a dying man's last wish as long as they were holy and reasonable. In lamemans terms, it is hinting at just Karma" Spencer stated.

"And… this has an relevance?" Garcia asked, still on speaker phone with the group. Emma was still beaming, but let Spencer add to it.

"Because Gangs say they have brotherhoods, right? Well Mama Kolds brother gang was Jamie's! Mama Kold was the one that betrayed them somehow and Jamie is getting them back, calling Mama Cain and herself Abel" Spencer stated, taking shallow breaths.

"But… if what you're saying is true, then she would only relate to this story is if Jamie's gang was dying and she was trying to take Mama down with her" David stated as Emma went wide eyed and raced towards the room where Hotch was still, or was supposed to be still, interviewing Jamie. She came stumbling upon Hotch on the ground unconscious and the door swung open.

"HOTCH!" She screamed, rushing over to where the agent lay on the ground, spilled from his chair. There was no blood and just a giant bruise on his temple, so hopefully she just knocked him unconscious.

"Emma, what happened?" Spencer asked, leaning in the door way.

"Jamie knocked him….Spence, don't move" Emma went wide eyed and slid Hotch from her hands and tried to stay calm. Jamie was behind Spencer with the gun pointed to his temples and a killer look in her eyes.

"Emma" He whispered, clutching his eyes shut as Emma slowly got to her feet. Jamie looked about to kill, with Hotch's gun in her hands. Emma knew they should have handcuffed the girl but Hotch said he would be okay. Liar!

"Jamie, you don't want to do this" Emma stated, inching towards them but Jamie narrowed her eyes deeper and hit Spencer upside the head with the gun before pointing it to his temples again. Emma flinched slightly, she should have never left him alone.

"Shut up! I'm going to walk out of here with white boy here and you guys ain't gonna stop me" she snarled, pulling an arm around Spencer's neck and dragging him back with her. "Now walk white girl" But as Emma passed Spencer she gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry about what I'm going to do might hurt Spence, just close your eyes" She whispered under her breath so that Spencer could hear her. He clutched his eyes shut and did as Jamie told him only to have the wind knocked out of him as a foot came colliding with the gun against his head.

Spencer heard the gun go off but when he opened his eyes, he found himself on the ground and Emma wrestling with Jamie, the gun Pointed to the ceiling and parts of it falling down.

"Give up white girl, you ain't strong enough"

"I've killed bigger men" Emma sneered, "I'm bringing you in alive! What kind of daughter puts a hit out on her own mother!" Emma snarled, smashed her knee into Jamie's stomach and biting Jamie's thumb and watched the gun fall. Emma kicked it aside. With one swift round Kick, Emma landed herself huffing and puffing as Jamie was crumpled up against a wall, holding her stomach and possibly a cracked rib.

"That bitch gave me AIDs, she tell you that! She made her dead husband rape her own daughter and give her aids just like her. I wasn't just going to frame her, I was going to destroy her like she destroyed me!" Jamie snarled. "Go ahead, put me in jail, I'll be dead before trial." The girl sneered. That's when Emma noticed Jamie wasn't scared of jail anymore. She had a clock and it was ticking, and she had her last wish.

"Do you go to church?"

"Every fucking Sunday"

"Good, then maybe God will see the silver lining in this, but Law is blind to religion" Emma stated threw gritted teeth and pulled Jamie up to her feet and pulled her hands behind her back, holding them there and waiting as the policemen finally came into sight from the other side of the building and hand-cuffed the girl. The team caught up with the ambulance, after hearing the sound of Emma taking out someone and a gun shot.

"So…I see you really were a marine" Spencer chuckled, grabbing Emma's hands as she helped him up and soothed the pain in his head with a gentle touch.

"Hey, I said I was a marine, never said I was a good one. Awesome shot, good combat, horribly irrational and completely unorthodox. I never told you guys I was a very… Very low ranking solider until I saved that one guys behind. That's when I figured what I was good at"

"What's that?" Spencer asked, looking her over as she laughed and kissed the small bruise on his forehead that was forming, his whole face and thought process coming to a complete halt.

"Saving people's hides"

-o-o-

Emma sat on the plane, curled up in her seat, watching Spencer beat David once more at a game of cards. For about the third time, Spence won again and Emma couldn't help but wonder, how did he win every time? It was like he was playing them, obviously he had to be great at any poker game, or the best at go fish.

"I don't get it, how do you win every time?" Emma asked, looking at Spencer who grinned and shuffled the deck again.

"I'm a magician"

"I bet I could win" Emma gave him a daring look, turning so she was fully facing him with her arms crossed. David laughed, he wanted to see this.

"Alright, fine, let's start with Gin" Spencer laughed, setting up the table and handing Emma her cards. As the game went on, Spencer knew he would win only when it was his turn, Emma sat up straight and stretched out her legs so they were ontop of his lap, and he couldn't think, he pulled from the deck and looked to her with a weak smile.

"My turn?" She pulled a card, put one away and smirked, "Gin!" She grinned, pulling her legs back and putting her cards down. Spencer's jaw dropped, and realized she had just played the player.

"How…You… You cheated"

"I did not, I clearly won, right David?" She gave David fluttering eyelids and a puppy dog face. David Rossi just chuckled and nodded, agreeing with Emma who stuck her tongue out to Spencer.

"See! I won, fair and square" She smirked, "The beautiful assistant just stole the show!" Emma stuck out her tongue childishly and shuffled the cards, looking to David if he wanted to play.

"Not if you're going to try and play the same trick on me"

"No, that's only for Spence,"

**Author's notes: **Thank you heyya15965, jayley, LoveforPenandDerek, and iWrestledx0nce, for your reviews.

To **Heyya15965-** Now I haven't figured out how Emma's going to find out, I intend her to find out but not this chapter, and maybe not for a few chapters, it'll happen. It's all up here in my noggin.

To **Jayley**- Yes Spencer did take the drugs but Emma didn't see him take them, because they were in the police station and Spencer went to the men's room. Emma walked in on him trying to clear up his face from it. But I'm not going to tell you guys what kind of drug and how he did it because that takes the mystery out of it. But yes, The drugs are still there because that's a key part in the 'New' Spencer Reid in Criminal minds and stuff. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue reading, I hope this helped. =)

To **LoveforPenandDerek**- Thank you, I figured it was appropriate and I did notice yours and it didn't make sense for a second then I realized if you put spaces in it, it made sense! Haha, I like it and that's a cute couple! And Yes, there are Drugs in this because that's a key part in Spencer's new self, and because he's been kidnapped so many times it's gotten worse. The team knows about it but they won't say anything about it because it looked like Spencer had stopped, but not really.

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	13. Chapter 13

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings**_

Chapter Thirteen:

"Thanks for lunch Garcia" Emma smiled at the blond was nearly skipping away with her bag of goodies. They had spent a girl's day out at a café while Hotch, David, and Spencer had a talk. Emma knew it was about her, Spencer almost confessed to it but she figured they would. Just to see how she was doing, how she was fitting in, before sending a report to the advisor that had sent her.

She wasn't nervous, until the thought occurred to her. What if Spencer blabbed about them kissing? What if he got so nervous that he told them about it? Only when she came back he was sitting in his seat, her empty one waiting beside him as he attempted to buckle his watch over his cuff.

"Hey Spence" She smiled, coming up from behind and leaning on the back of his chair. He looked up and blinked before smiling. Okay, so they hadn't talked about the Kiss, Emma and Spence had put it aside. When it was time for them to talk about it, it would just spill out and then she could decide what she felt about Spencer.

Actually, something came to mind her mother had told her before being sent away, is that the only way to tell what a person felt was to get a second kiss. So Emma made a mental note to corner Spencer at home and figure out how he felt. Possibly for a few minutes.

"Hey, what did Hotch and David ask about?"

"Oh nothing much, just enough to convince the Advisor that you were perfect to stay" Emma grinned and ruffled his hair. "Hey!" He chuckled, attempting to fix the mess that was his hair as Emma sat down in her chair and looked at him.

"So… you didn't… you didn't tell them about … our hotel arrangements?" She asked, hinting at the kiss but mostly that Emma ended up sleeping in the same bed as Spencer about 100 percent of the time during the case.

"Oh… No! I didn't mention that, should I?" Spencer asked, pulling on a confused face. Emma laughed and shook her head.

"They'd probably send a less pretty meat puppet to protect you, and I don't know if my next partner I have to protect will be so oblivious" She joked, watching him frown a puppy frown before she smiled, "So you pinkie promise you didn't tell them anything… bad"

"Pinkie Promise, what does that mean?" Spencer asked. Emma swept up his pinkie and intertwined it with hers, squeezing it tight before throwing it down and grinning.

"Now if you lied to me or break our promise I get to break your pinkie" She grinned. His eyes went wide and he pulled his hand into his chest.

"What! That's a horrible punishment" Emma just laughed and took his hand intertwining their pinkies and grinning.

"This is called a pinkie promise, it's something grade school kids use instead of legal papers to make sure people keep their promises, because it's easy to break a pinkie and it hurts like crap to heal back but ultimately very cheap because it's simple to put it back once broken." Emma explained, smiling and putting his hand down, "And don't worry, I won't break your pinkie unless you break our promise".

"Oh, Spence, you better keep whatever promise you made, pinkie promises are a serious deal!" JJ joked, coming up to their desk with a giant smile. Spencer's face went from confused to concerned about his pinkie, while Emma and JJ shared a giggle. Hotch joined in, looking between Emma who was laughing and Spencer who looked worried for his life.

"He made a pinkie promise to Emma about something" Hotch nodded before chuckling giving Spencer a stern yet joking look.

"You better keep it or Emma can break your pinkie and I can't fire her" Hotch joked, Spencer's eyes growing wide before looking to Emma who just rolled her eyes and patted his head.

"Spence, you need to stop taking things so Literal… Now, what are you up to Dr. Spencer Reid" She grinned, leaning over his shoulder at the paper he was reading before furrowing her brow. It was her file, and he was finally looking at it. Then she was interested, what did her file say.

"What does it say about me?" Emma asked, fully ready to read what higher up might have said about her.

"Oh nothing… just a little background information" Spencer shifted so Emma could see but she yanked it from his hands and looked at it with her jaw nearly on the floor. That was the worst collection of pictures she'd seen of her. One was when she was little, at her father's trial where she was in her pigtails and a navy blue cordorroy dress that had ivory white buttons and eggshell white lace lining it, she looked in tears and about to burst into more.

Then there was her high-school photo where she had her hair hanging down, a butterfly blouse and a matching necklace, grinning with her shiny silver braces glowing against the flash. There was one of her after her boot camp in Paris Island, then a couple of her in the desert and saving people, They were all horrible, but there was something that angered Emma more.

"Anger problem? I don't have anger problems, right Spence?" She looked to Spencer who looked away, not even trying to look her in the eye. She scoffed, jaw dropping before looking to JJ who looked the other way.

"Reid, don't answer that" Hotch chuckled as Emma rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

"What great friends I have" She sneered before laughing slightly as Spencer who looked in fear and was still cuddling his threatened pinkie.

"Spence, I'm not going to break your pinkie or beat you up! Why are you guys so afraid of me, I might have 'Anger problems' but they all know I would never beat up anyone I respect or work for, or my friends on purpose," Emma laughed, patting Spencer's shoulder. He flinched a second before relaxing and looking her over as she continued to read through her file, her hand laying softly on his shoulder.

"I know, but you're still stronger than anyone I've meant and I still know not to mess with you" Garcia laughed, Emma looking up and laughing along. JJ joined in along with Hotch before Spencer loosened up into a giant grin and laughed aswell. They were all laughing until Hotch's phone rang and he stopped to answer it.

"Hello Jack, what do you need?"

"Who's jack?" Emma whispered to Spencer who looked to Hotch talking on his cell.

"That's his son" And that sent Emma off into a squeal as she slapped Spencer on the arm and grinned like a school girl.

"Aww! That's so adorable!" she squealed as quietly as she could.

"I wonder what would happen when she see's JJ's baby, or figures out that Spencer is his god-father?" Garcia asked, looking to JJ who shrugged, both looking to Spencer who shook his head pleadingly but Emma had heard and was squealing and slapping Spencer harder, but still squealing like a school girl.

"AWWW! Why hadn't you told me you were a god father, that's adorable!" She sighed, holding his arm. Spencer looked her over and wasn't sure he was looking at Emma who was batting her eyelashes and looking at him with a weird sort of way.

"That is the girlyest thing I've ever seen her do" Derek came in, eyes wide with shock as Emily followed him laughing. It was true, Emma was almost not girly at all, in fact Spencer was worried he was the girl but seeing what Emma did around the thought of children, he remembered that she was a girl even at work sometimes. Usually it was when they were alone that he realized she was a girl. Now she proved to everyone Emma had some girly part left in her.

"Come on, that's the sweetest, most adorable thing I've ever heard, Aww, Spence, you're a god-father!" Emma squealed, hugging his arm and laying her head on his shoulder. Spencer didn't know what to do, but hope the blood came back to his arm soon.

"Emma, you're… you're squeezing the oxygen from my arm, I… I can't feel my fingers" She jumped and let go, smiling apologetically before giving her 'aww' look to Hotch who was still talking to jack. Spencer eyed her before rubbing his arms and trying to move his fingers. She had almost completely stopped blood flow and Spencer was remember once more that Emma was still Emma, abusively nice. Yes, that would be the adjective.

"I've always wanted kids, but I'm not going to have kids on my own, I told myself I'd find the perfect father first, I guess that's why I react that way. I've always want kids because it would be mine, I could nuture it and protect it…" Emma looked down to the desk with a sort of sadness that drifted into her eyes. No wonder she was so good at being a body-guard, Emma was a walking muscular mother. Spencer felt the need to say something but Emma just smiled softly and looked at him.

"That's why I'm such a good body guard" She whispered, rubbing his arm she had nearly taken the blood flow from. She sighed before sliding up to her feet, once Hotch hung up with Jack and turned back to them.

"Jack has something at school that he wants me to come see, a presentation or something. He called me from the front office so… I'm going to go, I will be back later," He waved walking off. Emma looked to Spencer before tugging on his shirt to make him look at her.

"Hey Spence… you know how it's Wednesday and since we're home… would you mind going on a trip with me. I have to be your body guard and… there's somewhere I have to be" Emma gave him a pleading look.

"Sure… where are we going?" Spencer stood up, wanting to put a smile back on Emma's face.

"I'm going to go see my mom…" She stated, trailing off before coming back, "Every second Wednesday of the month I go to see her for a few hours, for as long as I can. I usually write her and send pictures. I need to get out my camera so I can send her pictures of you guys, since I've written about you all but never seen you all. She wanted to Meet you especially Spence"

-o-o-

Emma was in the drivers seat, seeing as Spencer never really enjoyed driving, or more the people didn't like to ride with him. Plus, he didn't want to drive after he learned where they were going. The irony was, that Emma was a lot like Spencer. Both had killer fathers, both had schizophrenic mothers, but the one thing that differed was Emma tried. Emma tried to see her mother regularly and give her pictures and everything she could to keep her mother in her life. Emma tried to save people from people like her father, and what did Spencer do?

He only wrote his mother, he tried to block out his father as much as possible. Maybe she was good for him as much as he was good for her.

"Emma… that nightmare you had… was… was it about your father" Her fingers tightened on the leather of the driving wheel but relaxed as she nodded and turned down the radio. Emma drove a large tank like black ford Pick-up with an even larger bed.

"Yes… You see, I didn't completely tell you the truth" Emma sighed, closing her eyes for a second before taking a deep breath, "I figured it out one night after a friend of mine had gone missing. I confronted my father who in-return, tied me to a bed and… he did things a man should NEVER do to his daughter… Now, because of me he's on death row, appealing for any and all reasons he can, putting his date off as long as he can….So yes, that nightmare was about him because my mother was having an episode while it happened. She couldn't do anything, but I somehow got out of the ropes and out of the fire he had set to the house, covered my mother with her favorite blanket and got us out of the house as the fire-fighters drove up"

Spencer was shocked. She just let it all out before giving him a short look, she continued to look at the road.

"Oh…I'm…"

"Spence, it's okay, So, yes he's the reason I hate sleeping alone, he's the reason I'm terrified of fresh dead bodies, he's the reason I can't stand to look at blood. But the thing is, that man made me strong, he forced something out of me that I never thought possible. So despite the fact I hate him and wish him dead, He is responsible for me being the way I am and for that I'm thankful"

Spence went silent. As did Emma, both made no noise in the least. Spencer wanted to tell Emma about his problems, he wanted to confess to her that he too was wronged and hurt but by the time he actually had the guts they had pulled into the parking lot and were clambering inside the Mental Home.

"Emma" A scratchy whisper came from the couch, making Emma tear up and smile, running to her mother. Spencer watched as Emma fell into her mother's arms, holding her tight and smiling as her mother rubbed her back and smiled a bright Geniune smile. Spencer saw where Emma got all her beauty, her mother. Her mother had peppery black hair with grey sprinkled through out, giant blue eyes that glowed and a smile that was contagious.

"Mom, I want you to meet someone, he's my partner kind of, I'm his Body guard and he's a good friend of mine" Emma pulled back, standing up and beckoning Spencer over. The woman looked up and smiled, putting out her hand to shake his generously.

"You must be Dr. Spencer Reid, my daughter has written so much about you" Daphne Frost smiled, waving for them to sit down. Emma sat beside her mother while Spencer sat on a chair facing them.

"Really?" Emma looked to her toes and for once looked like the child and not the mother.

"Yes, she's told me all about your two adventures so far, They're far more stimulating then the stories she sent from that desert" Emma laughed silently before leaning her head on her mothers. Spencer smiled softly, but it was bittersweet. Daphne Frost seemed like an actual mother, holding and talking to her daughter as if it were just a normal visit to a mothers home for the weekend.

"Now Dr. Reid, how old are you?"  
"You can call me Spencer… but I'm 27" And Emma's eyes went wide.

"What! No way I'm older than you!" She gasped, "I'm 29" She stated giving him a look of disbelief.

"Almost Emma, Remember your birthday isn't till tomorrow" Her mother laughed, soothing her daughters arm as Spencer furrowed his brow as Emma smiled to her mother and laughed at an inside joke that her mother gave. Emma had never told him about her birthday. Did the team know about her birthday? What should he get her? Should he get her anything at all. OH what was he going to do?

"Emma, excuse me but where's the restroom" She smiled and pointed down the hall.

"On your left" She watched him before looking to her mother, "Mom, please, I'm begging you don't mention what I wrote you in my last letter"

"What, about you two kissing? Oh Emma, why wouldn't you want me to talk about him. You surely like the boy"

"MOM! I don't know how I feel about Spence, I'm still just his Body guard and we're supposed to be professional" Emma stated, looking to her toes.

"Then why did you bring him here?" Her mother asked with a sly look. Emma shook her head. Her mother was crazy, literally and figuratively. Yea, Emma liked him, what wasn't to like about. Spence was practically her best friend, but she didn't know how exactly she felt. There was too much in her head to think clearly.

Spencer however was inside the bathroom, calling Penelope in desperation. What did he get Emma for her birthday? A card that says 'Hey, you're awesome, thanks for being my body guard?' No, she meant more than that.

"Hello?"  
"Garcia, Emma's birthday is tomorrow, and I have no idea what to get her!" Spencer cried out into the phone. Garcia burst with laughter before calming down, "This isn't funny, Garcia help"

"Look, why don't you set up the party here at the office, surprise her with balloons, cake, and everything, and… for a gift, I would go with something simple, what is something she would cherish?" That's when Spencer thought back. Emma was staying with him and had a picture of her mother and her on her wall, a few posters but nothing else. That was it! He'd get her a giant photo of the team with her in it as a group photo.

"I've got it! Thanks Garcia, send the word out but don't tell Emma" Spencer hung up, suddenly excited. It wasn't something he did everyday, and Spencer had never had a big party for his birthday. He'd never been really invited to them, so it would be a first for him and he felt like a kid until he walked out and found Emma sitting with her mother, talking and smiling.

How Jealous he felt, not that he would ever admit it but he watched from a distance. He didn't want to interrupt them, because if he was Emma he would definitely be there as much for his mother as possible. But he wasn't, and he was even afraid of seeing his mother.

An hour went by, after Spencer had joined them after a few minutes, joining in on the conversation and talking about all his cases and what he was good at.

"He's some kind of Genius" Daphne Frost grinned and held her daughter, "Oh Emma, I like him, he's perfect"

"Mom, he's the guy I'm protecting.. it's not like we're dating" Emma scoffed and laughed sheepishly. Spencer smiled too but he felt the same way Emma did, slightly awkward.

"Well, anyway, our time is up my little snow flake, and I have things I must do. But I look forward to your next letter and batch of photo's" Daphne sighed, kissing Emma on the head before shaking Spencer's hand again and standing and walking off in a daze. Emma waved before letting her smile drop.

"She's happy here, that's the sad part, I would love to have her live with me but I can't take care of her and she seems stable here so, I have to leave her here" Emma stood and walked from the spot.

"She seems so stable" Spencer whispered as Emma smiled softly but still looked to the floor.

"Yea, but only because she's high on uppers" Emma scoffed, looking coldly to the floor before looking at him with a weak smile. "Sorry, you shouldn't have to see that, I know you felt awkward with it being my mom and not yours"

"Oh no… I write my mother every day, I've written her plenty about you" Spencer stated, trailing off as Emma grinned.

"Glad I'm not the only one" she laughed before closing the space between them. Inside the waiting room, Emma was extremely close and Spencer was afraid of what would happen only for her to slide her arms around him and rest her head on his chest. Regularly he wouldn't have known what to do but he found himself wrapping his arms around her back and holding her close, resting his chin ontop of her head and closing his eyes.

"Thank you for understanding" She whispered, obviously through tears. He just smiled, eyes still closed as he held her tighter and let the moment soak in. Emma needed him as well. It wasn't just him needing her, and that's why Spencer knew he didn't just like her because she was protecting him. It wasn't transference, it was an equal relationship. A twisted, unusual, weirdly addicting, but it was a relationship whatever someone would call it. Emma was his best friend, the first motherly like figure he'd had in ages, and the girl he wanted to notice him all in one.

-o-o-

"Spence, what's going on? I can't see, I'm supposed to be your body-guard" Emma complained, trying to get the blind fold off but Spence continued to have a hold of her hands and pulled her through the FBI station to the BAU unit and smiled at the others who turned off the lights behind him.

That morning she had gone to the gym and Spencer went to work like a giddy child, no one had seen him so happy and obnoxiously giggly. Not that he was giggling but he looked about to explode with bubbles. Then when she called him to say she was done, he sent her off to get changed with JJ and Emily who brought extra clothes with them. They forced her into a pair of new jeans that had been bedazzled by Garcia, and a clean white tank-top underneath a flowy blue blouse. Then they blind folded her with a tie Spencer had brought with him.

Now standing in the dark room, Spencer slowly slid the tie off her face and Emma eyed him in the dark before looking around.

"Why is it dark in here?" she asked, still holding onto Spencer's hand.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The lights jumped on as the group shouted it at her, Making Emma jump back surprised.

"Oh Jesus!" She cried, putting her hand over her heart before looking around with amazement. There was streamers flung everywhere, every color of the rainbow, balloons covered the ceiling and some tied to the chairs, confetti flew in the air from the crowd of FBI agents she had been working with for at least 2 weeks. Then there was a giant banner hanging from the ceiling spelling out:

Happy Birthday Emma

Hotch and David stood with giant grins on their faces, arms crossed and still in their suits while Everyone else was in casual clothes. Emma smiled before laughing in amazement and joy, tears almost filling her eyes. Emma had never celebrated one birthday like this, it was always her and her mother in the mental house, or somewhere she would forget where she was.

Emma looked to Spencer who was smiling down at her like a cat as she smacked him hard on the arm before pulling him into a bear hug.

"Oh Spence, you jerk!" she laughed, "Thank you" She finished in a whisper. He hugged her back before pulling back and looking up at her favorite oblivious genius. She grabbed his hand and ran into the group to collect hugs and happy birthdays.

"Alright, PG has got the perfect game" She put the blind fold back over Emma's eyes and spun her around.

"Pin the tail on the donkey, Really?" Derek chuckled.

"I've never played it" Spencer stated, pursing his lips a bit only to smile when Emma smiled and nodded.

"Me either, Ahh!" She ran forward and pinned the piece of tap onto the first thing she ran into. Pulling off the tie she looked around before bursting out with laughter as she found the tail taped to Hotch's head.

"oops" David even pointed and laughed as Hotch scowled then laughed and pulled the tail off his face. "Spence your turn!"

"Lets hope he has better aim" Hotch chuckled. And for a while it was all confetti and glitter, laughter and Emma just being a kid again. Then JJ brought out the cake and Emma's jaw dropped. Mississippi Mud. Emma grinned like a little kid before grabbing Spencer with big eyes.

"Do you do this all?"

"They said Chocolate was always best, do you like it?" Spencer asked as she nodded and hugged him.

"Emma and Spence, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" JJ chuckled as Emma's jaw dropped again.

"Oh my! Don't say things like that!" Emily stated.

"Yea, there's nothing scandalous going on between them."

"Wait, what happened?" Emma furrowed her brows at Spencer who looked completely confused, "Does that song even mean something?"

"Spence… just help me blow out the candles" Emma grinned. After they had eaten all she could stuff in their stomachs the group handed over their gifts.

"You guys… You didn't have to" Emma whispered, ripping open Hotch's Gift. She found a book '_Ways to control your bully for idiots_'. Emma scoffed and looked to Hotch before smiling and giving him a short hug, "Thanks Hotch, I'll make sure to have Spence read it" She laughed before looking to David who handed over a small box. She unwrapped it and found ear pieces.

"This way if you and Reid have to ever be separated, you'll always know he's safe" Emma gasped and looked to Spencer who looked about to wince but she put them in his lap.

"They're perfect David, thanks" She also gave him a small hug before having Garcia shove her present at her. "Jeez, I guess I'll open yours next" Penelope was jumping up and down, waiting to see Emma's reaction. When she opened it, Emma nearly burst out in laughter but hugged Garcia and thanked her for it.

"What is it?" Spencer asked as Emma showed him, it was a stack of CD's that Penelope and Emma had been talking about the day they had their girls lunch out. They had joked that if she cranked them high enough maybe Spencer would learn something about the culture of women.

JJ had bought the blouse Emma was wearing, and Emily the jeans and the jewels that Garcia bedazzled them with. Derek bought her a pair of boxing gloves for her key-chain, Boot shiner for her combat boots, and metal knuckles that spelled out 'Foxy mama' making Emma laugh.

That's when Spence shyly handed over his picture that he had bought.

"A frame?"

"Yea, because I figured you could fill it with the big picture I planned on having all of us take. Making it so you were officially apart of this team" He stated. JJ and Emily awed as Emma thanked him and pulled him into a giant hug. They had been taking lots of pictures throughout the party but Garcia pulled out a camera to take the group picture, everyone covered in confetti and giant smiles on their face, with Emma standing next to Spence between Hotch and David. She definitely felt apart of the team.

Then Hotch's phone rang and the team went to work.

"Sorry to shorten the party, but we're going to Florida"

**Author's notes: **Thank you heyya15965, jayley, LoveforPenandDerek, I Philosoraptor, native-kitten and iWrestledx0nce, for All your reviews.

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

I wanted to make this chapter extra long because it's mostly just fluff,

With Love,

The Author.


	14. Chapter 14

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings**_

Chapter Fourteen:

"So, what do we have?" Derek asked, finally sitting down with the group, his folder opened. Emma sat in the chair, looking at Spencer's folder, the two of them sitting in the corner of the conference part of the plane like always. No one wanted to mention it, but Emma had her arm linked around Spencer's and was leaning her head on his shoulder, being perfectly calm. And for once, he didn't look awkward with her clinging on him while trying to read his case file, Emma seemed to fit right against him and he didn't have this look as in he didn't know what to do. Emma yawned and was nearly asleep.

"A Bomber" Spencer stated, pursing his lips slightly as Emma blew his hair from her face then looked down to the case file. JJ went to say something, about how Emma could go sleep in the other part of the plane but Derek shook his head and she said nothing. Emma was quickly drifting off to the sound of Garcia's typing from the video conference, The feel of Spencer's shoulders rising and lowering with every breath, and the sight of the eggshell white seats.

"But this Bomber isn't big enough to be national, but state-wide" David stated, "He sends his victims his bomb in a ups package and it's shaped like a porcelain clown"

"Haha! I bet you 20 bucks it's the joker!" Emma yawned, half asleep.

"I'll take that bet!" Derek chuckled. But Spencer furrowed his brow and looked to Emma.

"But… The Joker was a fictional character, apart of DC comic"

"Spence," She looked up to him with tired eyes and shook her head. She didn't have the energy to explain. "Do I have to make another pinkie promise with you? Because I'll make you promise not to argue with my logic"

"What Logic? Your accusation isn't even logical" he stated with a small chuckle as Emma pouted.

"Reid…" Hotch warned and the two of them went quiet.

"Okay, well, beside the glass clowns, what are these bombs made of?" Emily asked. They all looked down but the papers said nothing. Emma didn't even have a comment, she just yawned and looked to Penelope who had her hand raised.

"Yes Garcia?"

"It's Petrolium, Hydrogen peroxide and a mixture of common cleaners, basically drain cleaner, heat it up just enough and shaken a bit, it's a ticking bomb, whoever made it would have to calculate for how hot he heats it, how many times the truck vibrates, and if the intended target would get it before it exploded."

"So… We're looking for Someone smart like Spence, Has Spence's cleaning products… Damn, Derek you get 20 bucks, it's Spence" Emma laughed, everyone rolled their eyes and looked back to Garcia who was laughing but stopped.

"Ahem, well… we're either looking for a chemist, a physics major, or someone just really smart house cleaner" Garcia added.

"Alright, Garcia, search up the victims home addresses and numbers, see if there is any connection between the victims." Hotch looked to Emma just about asleep until he woke them up, "Emma, Reid, you two are going to go to the local pharmacy to see if anyone has been buying an abnormally amount of house cleaners, and ask around see if anyone knows a local Genius who's slightly psychotic"

Both nodded, but Emma yawned, rubbing her eyes then laying her head back down on Reid's shoulder. It was close to one a.m. and the team had been up all day partying and being themselves when Hotch got the call at about 9, they met back up around 10 at the air-port they were flying from, and got delayed because of clouds that looked ominous. They didn't actually take off till 11:30.

"Emma, you should go lie down, We won't land for another hour"

"Nah" she yawned, "I'm okay, besides, once we land I can have coffee and be ready to go. It's a bomber right, he could strike at any time" Emma stated.

"Actually, his attacks are timed out days inbetween on a time line of 8 months, he's timed it out that he bombs twice every month, but neither are the same, but every other month it's 8 days inbetween while the even months it's 6 days inbetween… the next time he should strike is… Saturday if I'm correct." Everyone stopped and looked at him. Emma just shook her head and put her hand in his face, shoving it away from her.

"Shut up Genius"

"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187 and an Eidetic memory, and read 20000 words a minute" Spencer stated as Emma rolled her eyes.

"And those are the definitions of a genius" Emma mocked, putting her hand over his mouth before he could correct her, "And yes I know they're not direct definitions but they are in my book, Spence, you're a genius!" She pulled her hand away slowly to make sure he would argue. Eyeing him before signaling the 'I'm watching you' look, she laid back down.

"But, you're always watching me" they all groaned as Emma shot him a look before ruffling his hair and trying to lay her head down. "Hey!" He attempted to get it back to the way it was.

"Spence, shut up" Emma whispered, patting his knee before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Spencer smiled softly, he wanted to talk but kept quiet. In the next hour, Garcia got back to them and unfortunately said they were randomized and everyone was pretty sure it would be hard to find him.

"Okay, Garcia, we're landing in 5 minutes, find out if anyone who works for the UPS has good marks in chemistry or if anyone has been fired from around that area with a history of chemistry, physics, or violence"

"Okay, Garcia out"

Dragging themselves out of the plane was hard, but Emma walked with tired purpose with her suitcase over her shoulder. Spence had a roller suitcase, and even though he packed light, the prospect of carrying the case over his shoulder as tired as Emma, was hard to swallow. How did she do it?

"Come on Spence" Emma linked their arms and pulled him with her, wanting to sleep desperately. Spencer yawned and followed, not seeing when they were in the elevator and was leaning on her to keep standing, and only waking up when they laid down and Emma wasn't in the same bed. That's when he realized he couldn't sleep but didn't know how to ask Emma to come sleep with him that didn't sound strange.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"I… could you… um… nevermind" He sighed and closed his eyes. He would figure something out. He could just situate the pillow to simulate her against his back. But it wouldn't be the same, she was always warm and the pillows didn't smell like white tea and vanilla sugar.

"Hey Spence?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Could I sleep in your bed, mind's really uncomfortable"

"Yes, you may" Spencer whispered, grinning to himself as the sound of shuffling and the weight changes in the bed weight. When the back of her soft tank-top rubbed against his button up shirt that he had forgotten to change from, he sighed in comfort. He was too tired to change into something less official but Emma just switched her jeans for shorts and took off her blouse.

"Goodnight Spence"

"Goodnight Emma"

-o-o-

"Aww, they're so adorable!" JJ whispered to Derek who had his arms crossed and debated waking up the couple in bed. It was obvious nothing had happened because Emma was dragging her feet into the hotel, and Spencer was even worse, but there they were. Spencer had rolled over and wrapped an arm round her stomach, nuzzling his face in her hair and breathing softly, Emma just seemed to fit exactly in his arms.

"JJ, you take a picture then we'll wake them"

"Okay" The Blond smirked and pulled out her phone then Emma's camera and took one on each before Derek shouted as loudly as he could.

"OH JIMMINY CRICKETS!" Emma screamed, jumping from Spencer's arms and flying forward, looking wide eyed at Derek and JJ in the room. "How… did you guys break in here?"

"Hotch has an extra key into all our rooms, he told us to come get you two, there was another victim last night"

"What? The Unsub killed at night? He's obviously quickening his pace, but why?" Spencer yawned, rubbing his eyes then his head. Emma looked at him with confusion as he yawned and blinked slowly.

"Spence and I need coffee" Emma stated, sliding from the bed and went scrimmaging into her bag. Pulling out simple black slacks for herself and a white tank-top and white ruffled button up top, she got into the bathroom and went to get herself ready.

"Way to go Spence, finally putting your moves on Emma!" JJ laughed, nudging him as he got up to look for his own clothes.

"What do you mean? What moves?" Spencer asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sleeping in the same bed? You know a girl could get addicted to that" Derek snickered, making Spencer more confused. What were they talking about, Emma and Spencer nearly slept in the bed every night. Was there something special to it?

"Spence, bathroom is yours" Emma smiled, walking out and attempting to work the coffee machine. Spencer found his way into the bathroom before turning to Emma who was pouring water inside the coffee maker.

"What are moves?" Spencer asked in a whisper.

"Moves are flirts that are physical advancements towards someone" Emma yawned before grinning at him, "Did I explain that in genius terms" Spencer chuckled and ducked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Derek looked to Emma who was already fixing Spencer's cup of coffee.

"You know how he likes his coffee?"

"Derek, I've been waking up and Making Spence's coffee for over two weeks now, yes, I know how he likes his coffee" Emma laughed, rubbing her eyes and setting Spencer's coffee aside and going to make her own cup. When Spence came back out, he grinned and sipped the coffee Emma had made for him while she tried to fix his hair.

"Wow… Come on lovebirds" Derek snickered, patting them. JJ shook her head and followed Derek out as Emma shoved Spencer from the room. They could tease all they wanted, but to Emma Spencer meant more than just some fling or phase, and she would never ruin that. Even if it meant staying professional and not doing anything and always protecting her, because that was enough for Emma. She didn't know what she felt but whatever she had was enough.

"So who did he hit?"

"What makes you think it was a he?"

"Girl's wouldn't make it so sloppy, plus what girl do you know owns enough porcelain clowns to bomb over 16 times?" Emma chuckled, ringing her arm around Spencer's downing the last of her coffee.

"This is true, but Spence, Hotch wants you to go stop by the pharmacy and find out what you can before heading over to the antique shop, Hotch thinks that's where the unsub is getting his clowns."

"My only thing is, where are these bombs coming from?"

"We don't know, all the packages ruined the return address, no one knows" JJ stated to Spencer who nodded and pursed his lips. Emma took his empty coffee cup and threw their cups away before tugging him toward the car and racing to the closest drug store.

"Look Spence, ask the customers who might have seen this, I'll ask the clerks" Emma grinned before running around to counters inside. Spencer watched her jog before turning to a man whom, a second before, hadn't been standing there. Nearly jumping in his own skin, Spencer looked at the man, in ribbed clothes and long greasy hair tied up with knots, confused.

"Hey… you look like someone who enjoys a good… pill now and then"

"I… Um…"

"Pot? Extacy?... No, you look like someone who needs something stronger… Dilaudid possibly?" Spencer's eyes burst open as the homeless man grinned and pulled something from his jacket. Heart pumping, his mind racing, he didn't know what to do. He was trying not to use again, but when the man slipped a covered needle and three bottles into Spencer's pocket, He couldn't get his hands to swat it away. Think about Emma, what would she think? But, his body was now yerning for it, he needed it.

"Call it… a down payment for what I owe you" The man cackled and took off, bolting out the door of that local CVS. Wait, What? Spencer rushed after him, but by the time he was out the door, the man in the tattered clothing and long greasy hair, dead skin and yellow teeth, he was gone. As if he had disappeared.

The worst part was, Spencer was close to thanking the man, but his head was screaming for him to throw it away. Take the bottles, Spencer. _NO! Spence, drugs are wrong!_ Now Emma's voice was in his head and Spence was on the brink of tears. The voices in his head were shouting and he had finally realized how afraid he had been of his own head. How close he was to being his mother. Eyes wide and knees shaking, Spencer put a hand on the door frame to steady himself.

_Spence?_

"Spence…."

_Spence?_

"Spence… God, Spence, are you okay, you look about to faint" He jumped and looked to Emma who had her eyes watching him worriedly. Spencer nodded, but Emma didn't believe him. He was the only person she could see through, most people she was oblivious but she had spent enough time to see through him.

"Spence, you're lying… what's wrong"

"It's nothing"

"Spence, I've never seen you like this, what's wrong" She prodded, taking a hand and turning his chin so he was looking at her. At first he wanted to yell, he wanted to shout or tell her to go away that she didn't know what she was talking about. None of them understood, but Emma didn't do what Emily did.

Emily had a confident, 'I know your hiding something and I want to hear it now' face while Emma didn't. Emma's face was all concern, for him and him alone, Emma didn't want to prove something to him, she wanted to help.

"I'm tired, is all" He sighed, ending it, "what did you find out?"

"Nothing much… they got online orders of mass proportions of it, but they always went to a … Glitter. It's a club down town where the store clerk just giggled and looked away. Stupid teenagers" She laughed before looking at him. Was he really fine? But she couldn't ask again, he obviously didn't want to talk about it and Emma wanted to keep her promise. Spencer would tell her when he was ready, and she promised to wait till then. So Emma would wait, worry of course, but wait nonetheless.

"I'm going to call Garcia, have her look up Glitter and see if it's a lead" Spencer whispered out of breath as Emma smiled softly then pulled out a bottle of coke-a-cola with a gentle grin.

"I figure this will help" Spencer smiled weakly and took it gratefully before pulling out his phone to call Penelope. Emma pulled out her own and dialed Hotch's number. Maybe he had something else, talking to the victims families.

"Emma… have you ever heard of a club named Glitter?"

"Yea! The CVS store clerk said they ordered more than needed bathroom cleaner and glitter, stage make-up… anyway, I was wondering if you have, Spence is calling Penelope right now" Hotch went on about how the victims were all male, and they had all previously visited the club Glitter once or twice.

"Oh… Spence, what did Garcia say?" Emma looked to Spence who was furrowing his brow and trying to figure something out. That was a 'Reid doesn't get it' look, and Emma grinned. He looked more normal than he had a few minutes okay.

"She says it's called a Men's club, but I don't get it, what's a Men's club" Emma's jaw dropped as she switched phones with Spence.

"No Way! Penelope Garcia!"

"I'm not lying My Frostie vanilla ice-cream, Glitter is a reknown, famous Men's entertainment club, informally called the best damn strip club in Forida" Emma scoffed before laughing.

"Wow…Well, I'll be sure to tell Hotch, I'm sure we're going to be swinging by it… Bye Garcia"

**Author's notes: **Thank you heyya15965, native-kitten for your reviews.

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	15. Chapter 15

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy**_

Chapter Fifteen:

Hotch and Emily were in Glitter, disgusted and awkwardly looking at the place surrounding them. It was a huge club perfectly square.

In front was a giant bar that became two when the draw string was pulled and a stage was put in the middle of the semi-oval bar, a Pole splitting the bar at the front, that had a platform that connected with the stage that came out from the stage itself like a cat-walk..

Behind the bar was a stage that had two cages, a giant pole for itself, and dressing rooms behind them. Beside the bar was open room with the walls lined with locked doors most likely for the office area, actual areas where the girl's could change with locks. Behind them in the back were booths with curtains where girls could give private shows.

Emily shivered before approaching the dark looking man sitting on the bar with a cigarette in his mouth. His hair was choppy and black, slicked back with greased up to look like it shone. He wore black skinny jeans with chains hanging off of it and a black-tank under black fish-net. Black eyeliner, lipstick, he reminded her of herself in high-school.

"Can I help you?" The man snarled, pulling his cigarette from his mouth, "We're closed"

"We have evidence that links your establishment to a couple of bombings in this area… We wanted to ask the owner a couple of questions" Emily stated, trying not to gag. He smelt of hard liquor and stained in cigarettes.

"You're looking at him, Richard Kains," he put out his hand to Emily, shaking it quickly before looking to Hotch and shaking his hand. "Can I see some I.D.?"

"I'm Special agent Prentiss and this is Special Agent Hotchner" The flashed him their badges before putting them away when he nodded and looked to them, putting out his cigarette.

"Sorry about being snarky a second ago, we get a lot of concerned parents who find out their 'precious bouncing boy' spent a night or two in here wasting their allowance and begging me to make sure they don't get in. Look, by law they can come in with an escourt, which they all have but they can't have liquor, ya know? We actually I.D. for that" Richard stated, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Well, we're not here about that"

"Yea, … Agent… Prentiss said you two thought there was a connection with my bar and your… bombings?"

"Yes, there was a return address to this establishment off one of the packages that exploded"

"Stop calling it an establishment, you can call it whatever you want, titty bar, men's club, but it's a thriving business that is clean and helps plenty of girls through college" Richard scoffed, cracking his knuckles together with his obnoxiously large rings. That's when a bouncing blond came out with a broom and a face mask.

"Richard, I hate when you smoke, it makes this place smell like a cheap bar!" The blond sneered beneath the medical/cleaning mask and continued to sweep in her tight jeans, black pumps, and reveling blue sleeveless top.

"Oh suck it up Karin, you work here and I smoke, besides we're closed!" Richard mocked before turning to them, "Longest working girl I have Karin… Anywho, you were saying that the return address of the package was here?"

"Yes, plus the local pharmacy said that someone who works here has been ordering excess amounts of common cleaners that were main caponets in the … bombs" Emily stated, trying not to tear up from the smell of cigarettes the man reeked of.

"Look, I wish I could help but the only person who is allowed to mail things from here is me and Karin, and Karin is a geology major, and I failed every science in high-school, plus I don't much know how to work a computer, much less a bomb" Richard scoffed before taking a deep breath. "You tight suits have an Idea what he looks like?"

"No, but there was little facial hairs that were burnt up with the packages" Hotch stated, arms crossed and calm face still on while Emily went to ask Karin about it.

"Facial hairs, well… that's about everyone who comes into this place, plus most of my workers…" Richard laughed. Hotch nodded,

"Well, we will be back when we have more, but we urge caution. The person may be under a lot of stress, nervous around the customers or angry with them constantly. It seems the bomber is targeting your customers" Richard's brow dropped and he nodded, taking Hotch's card and looking it over before pocketing it.

"Look, my customers are loyal and happy, any guy taking them out is not on my good list" Richard stated, "I need horny men for my business to thrive"

"We never said it was a man" Hotch stated, eyeing Richard as he nodded then furrowed his own brow.

"But… you said facial hair,"

"This may include eyebrows or male facial hairs" Richard nodded again and slid from the counter, walking off. Hotch watched him go before coughing and trying to catch his breath. Richard might had been cooperative mostly but he smelt horrible.

"Bad, I know! But… it's not that bad once you've lived with him for a couple years" Karin laughed, sweeping up the ashes of Richard's cigarette. She seemed silent for a while but when Emily returned, she stopped and looked to them then looked around. She seemed nervous before whispering.

"Look, This is a good business, my brother Richard is a good owner and good to the girls. He's got strick rules for both the customers and the girls to follow. No one leaves by themselves and if they have to, one of the bouncers has to walk them to their cars and make sure they're fully out on the road before coming back. You can look all you want but the men aren't allowed to touch, period, and if they're caught touching, they're kicked out and never allowed back in. Only 6 beers or 4 shots per customers, any more than that and you won't have a wallet in the morning, and other rules." Karin looked to them with worry, "But something is seriously wrong, I can feel it, some of the girl's know something is wrong. Look, you can't be here during hours for obvious reasons, but… you could sneak in someone that no one knows and I could convince people they work here and have them find out what's going up… but that's as much as I can do, I can't promise much"

She pulled a card from the counter and scribbled down her cell phone before handing it over.

"Thank you" Emily smiled before they exited. Hotch didn't know what to do, should they take the woman up on her offer. Did they have enough cause to do so?

"Call Emma and Reid, see what they got on why porcelain clowns"

-o-o-

"I don't get it? Clowns? What in the hell does clowns have to do with this case!" Emma groaned, laying her head against the cool of the brick building of the antique shop. Standing beside her, Spencer was basically in the same positon, the two sharing the bottle of Coke-a-cola. It was incredibly hot and they were already sweating in the boiling heat while trying to find answers. There were none. So … why clowns?

Spencer had the same thought. Why clowns? What did clowns have to do with anything with a psychotic bomber targeting men who went to 'titty bars'.

"What's a … titty bar?" Spencer asked, looking at Emma. She took a swig of the coke before handing it over and sighing. Biting her bottom lip, she took a second to let the burp roll over silently before deciding to answer.

"It's a bar, where girls… dance around on the bar, and on poles and in cages, and they wear nothing but small bra's and basically glittery underwear and dance around for tips" Emma stated, rubbing her forehead, "It's… not a place for sophisticated people, but for men looking for an easy please" Spencer nodded but still understand. However, he could tell Emma was awkward with the thought of explaining it. Maybe Derek would tell him why guys went to this 'bar'. Was it to watch scantily dressed women dance and strip more? How much fun could that be when the men didn't even know them.

Spencer couldn't see a reason to feel attracted to a woman unless he knew her.

"Oh" He sighed, taking his own swig of the soda and handing it back.

"Okay, so the lady inside said that the only clowns she owns are made by an anonymous man who sells them to her…Maybe the Unsub is the clown maker?" Emma whispered, looking to Spence who for once shrugged. He was just as lost as Emma was, because it seemed everything pointed to Glitter.

That's when he saw the tattered clothed man across the street and Spencer jumped, running after him, Emma screaming for him to stop and chasing after him. Spencer saw him grinning, just standing there across the street, waving for him to come. Spencer wanted to know, he needed to know why this man was feeding his addiction? He needed answers, who was he? Why was he here? How did he know what Spencer was addicted to?

"HEY, SPENCE WATCH OUT!" Emma grabbed him and pulled him off the road as a giant bus came speeding past the spot Spencer had been heading to. Shaking his head, he pulled from her grip but it was too late, that speeding bus had stopped and picked up someone and kept going, the man grinning from the back seat as it sped away.

"Spence, what has gotten into you, you ran into a street!" Emma cried, tugging on his arm and looking at him in the eye. Spencer looked to where the bus had gone with anger boiling up, not knowing was making his mind whiz around and the burn that the drugs in his pocket were giving him, Spencer needed to use it but Emma was around and he didn't her to see.

"Nothing, thought I saw… something" Spencer whispered, trying not to look at Emma who grabbed spencer's chin and made him look at her.

"Spence, I don't want to prod and I want to wait for you to tell me what's wrong when your ready, but please… can you deal with it and not try to kill yourself" Emma whispered before pulling him into an embrace. Spencer sighed and closed his eyes, he knew Emma cared and she wanted to know but his problem was nothing she could help. What was she going to do? Beat up the man in tattered clothes giving Spencer the drugs and take all the Dilaudid off the planet. But Spencer pulled Emma close and nodded, taking in the sweet smell of white tea and sugar that took over his nose. Spencer wanted to continue to hug her but his phone rang and he was sure it was Hotch.

"Hello Hotch, the clowns are a dead end, they're just a cover up for the bomb" Spencer stated, letting Emma link arms with him and lead him back towards their car in the parking lot.

"Well, then, we have no choice but to go in and investigate the people of Glitter" Hotch added, Spencer nodded to himself as Emma clambered into the driver's seat and waited for him to climb into as well. After a second or two, he slid into his seat, waiting for Hotch to give them the plan.

"Reid, we need you and Emma to go under cover inside Glitter, we believe that the bomber is mailing the bombs from the establishment so it's probably an employee. You and Emma are the only ones who weren't close to the place while we were asking people about it. Karin, the co-owner is going to give you guys covers and jobs in the bar, but tomorrow night, meet up with the rest of us in the hotel"

"Okay" Spencer hung up before looking to Emma who had heard and was furrowing her brow. What could this Karin give them as a job? Then it hit Emma and she complained.

"Damn, she's going to make me dance! I have no dancing skills!" Emma complained, smacking the wheel. Spencer watched her but still didn't understand. How could dancing be bad? Did Emma not like to dance? Spencer didn't either only because he didn't know how but still, girls just seemed to know.

How could she hate dancing? Spencer still didn't understand, that was, until he saw what kind of dancing Emma was supposed to be doing.

**Author's notes: **Thank you Jayley, LoveforPenandDerek, heyya15965 for your reviews.

To **Jayley**, there is a point to all my madness. Yes it was a bomber but the stripper club has importance to the bomber, I hope I connected some of the dots in this chapter! Oh, but the hermit guy, in the tattered clothes, he's going to become more and more important, just wait, it was just random I promise!

Yes, the Hobo has a purpose people, trust me, you'll understand as we go on.

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	16. Chapter 16

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy**_

Chapter Sixteen:

"Guys, this is Spencer Reid, he's our newbie bar-tender, I need you to show him the ropes, we open in 30 minutes." Karin stated, shoving Spencer towards the other, more muscular men. Emma had told him to be as confident as he could, when they met up with Karin. She specifically told him not to let them see or smell his fear. Then she smiled and straightened his bar-tending outfit, telling him he looked handsome then watching Karin lead him in as she found her way into the dressing rooms with the other dancers.

She was given a debut spot, a main dance with a partner near the end, where she could be seen by everyone before going out into the crowd. This would give her a way to get to the unsub.

Hotch had given the profile after looking over the files:

"_This is a man, or a woman in their mid twenties, early 30's. They are fairly tall and strong but have deliberate hand-work. Possibly passed chemistry or mathmatics and succeeded at it well, or uses the internet well._

_ They aren't too bad at social gatherings, but can be awkward or considered rude to most, stuck up maybe. The unsub is targeting men who go to strip clubs, specifically those who go to Glitter, there may be a personal connection to this place for this person_. _Look at people who maybe had parents or relatives that were in this establishment but it changed. They may have assault, or lesser crimes on their record. _

_They may have been abused when little, and found that hiding things inside things kept them safe. Look for someone who may have been abused at a young age, found hiding or something, which would relate to the unsub putting their bombs in the glass clowns. We have yet to figure out why the clowns are relevant but don't erase it completely, it might have relevance_"

Spencer felt nervous, what if they didn't find the guy and he had done this for no reason? He wore black tuxedo like pants and black shoes, and a polo with the logo on the front and back with a bow-tie around his neck like the others. His unruly, untamable hair was different than everyone elses. They all had greased back hair, or choppy black or blond spikes, one even had a mo-hawk. Spencer found himself intimidated, once since the last time he had been kidnapped. It was a well hated feeling.

"Spencer huh?" Blond Mohawk guy sneered, "Well Spencer, there are three simple rules: One, we only serve alcohol and get paid by the drink, so sell a lot. No drinking the liquor… and the show girls, are all mine, already called dibs on 'em" Spencer furrowed his brows before sighing a second. Should he correct him, but before he could tell himself something, someone came out.

"Spence? Oh! There you are!" Emma grinned, running over in a pair of jean shorts and a tight black wrap around top, "Hey, I need you to hold onto my phone, I trust the girl's with my phone, Thank hun" Emma was chewing gum and twirling her hair that had been volumized and curled at the tips. The bar tenders watched as she pulled her phone from her bra and slipped it into his pocket then kissed him on the head, not needing to get on her toes thanks to the 4 inch strap heels. "Bye! Have fun on your first day! I'm rootin' for ya!" Emma ran off to catch up with the other girls.

Emma had been around the corner, watching to see how things were going and for Spencer, they weren't. He looked nervous and once the blond guy had said that he had dibs on the girls, she couldn't stand back. She jumped at the chance to make Spencer more confident.

But now, came the hard part. Spencer was learning how to make drinks from a man name Greggory. Greggory was nice, like Spencer but hadn't gotten the grades he wanted in high-school so he was working here while re-doing his high school years so that he could go to college.

"The girls try to get girly drinks and sip them lightly, the girls get 2 free drinks only, after that they can't have any more, you hit their name on this keyboard every time they buy a drink from you but not before checking the screen. If their name is crossed through, they're done"

"Thank you" Spencer whispered, looking to Greggory who grinned and nodded, scratching at his neck where there was a tattoo. A giant dragon seemed to go down his back. "What's that?"

"Oh, Family tradition, my mom has one, along with my dad and their parents, it's just kind of happened and it didn't really hurt" Greggory chuckled sheepishly, rubbing it. Spencer nodded. It had been 30 minutes and now the whole club was loud with voices, men and boys sitting and talking, there was dancing around the bar and the stage, and men being taken to the back for private shows.

So far it was easy, a couple of bears for which each guy gets a slash on his wrist-let, and the money was coming in. All he had to do was keep his eyes on his work and ears open, and he wouldn't be distracted by the girls in skimpy clothes and glittery faces, unlike Sam. Sam was the blond man that Spencer was determined to pin as the unsub. He fit the profile.

Rude, arrogant, anti-social but could work, was in college and had decent grades but was a tech major.

"Does Sam… ever get rough with the guys here at the bar?"

"Oh yea, if the guys try to touch or grab one of them on the stage, Sam goes ballistic, he has girl issues" Greggory whispered above the loud music as he sent out bears and whiskeys to men. "Hey Spence, why are you so interested"

"No reason… he just… seems off to me, I was just wondering if I should stay clear of him"

"Oh, stay extremely far away from him, especially in the bathrooms, they say he drugs men in there when they get to rough and leaves them there. I've seen Karin drag a few guys out when they finally go to clean the bathrooms"

Spencer made a mental note not to pee without someone else with him. Especially since Sam was sending him the stink eye. He kept his head down and kept talking, hoping it would distract him from what seemed like a repeat of high-school.

"Greggory, does anyone who works here, including girls, act out?"

"Besides Sam?" Greggory asked, pushing the stray strands of his black choppy hair from his face. Greggory also had a lip ring and an eye-brow pierced but he was an over all sweet guy. He had explained to Spence that he had been extremely 'emo' in high-school and thought he could go to college with his 'I hate the world' grades. Then his parents cut him off unless he fixed his ways.

"Oh Definitely, the girls, especially Melanie who gets pissed when she's touched. She's not allowed to have private shows because she broke a mans teeth once. The girl is a killing machine… and her dad's some kind of porcelain maker, makes pots and pans so she doesn't have the money to make it. But she hates guys. It's weird, a stripper who hates guys!" Greggory laughed, handing out drinks and marking on men's wristlets. Spencer sighed but continued on his job of ever coming customers. This is why he could never constantly work a job like this. No place to think. But now Spencer had two suspects. Melanie the daughter of a porcelain maker who hates men, or Sam the tech wizard who had blond facial hair, and hated men who picked on his 'women'. That's when it hit Spencer.

Maybe they were partners!

"Hey Greggory, does Melanie and Sam hang out a lot?"

"Well, when they're not sucking each other's faces off, they're yelling at each other or doing their job" Greggory stated, rolling his eyes. "So, there you have it, the two people you don't want to hang out around… OH! Look, it's Emma, the girl who gave you her phone"

Spencer's hand went to his pocket where Emma's phone, and something else rested. He didn't look at it before, or guessed what was in his pocket, but he reached in and pulled out a piece of paper with a kiss mark on it (deep red lipstick) and a note from Emma.

_I'm still your bodyguard, and I will always protect you! Watch your back and try not to get too excited about me dancing. _

_E_

Her E was curled but was in strong block letters. Definitely Emma's, girly but tough, never breaking. So that's when a deep beat came on and the stage came out. The drinks halted as everyone turned to an old Britney spears song. That's when Emma came strutting out and Spencer couldn't breathe. She had her hair fluffed back with something that made her face glow, even with the glitter and deep rose red lips. Spencer gasped for air and turned for a second before looking back at the stage.

This was not going to be okay!

_Breathe on ME!_ The music stroked and Suddenly Emma was up on the Bar and sliding around down, slowly with one legs up and head down. She was rolling and up, up against the pole, Spencer could barely keep up with her movements. It was harder for him when he heard hooting from the crowd and men egging her on, plus Sam grinning up at her and glowering at Spencer every few seconds.

That's when Emma pulled off the wrap top and underneath was a matching deep rose red bikini top held together with lace and now she was only in black spandex shorts, her bikini and high, heels which she kicked off the to the back of the stage, bending over slowly to untie them.

Spencer rubbed his brow before waking up when men asked for more liquor.

"Right" he jumped to get them more, nearly forgetting what he was doing. Then Emma came strutting down the bar, sliding down to eye-level with Spencer and grinning. His heart stopped because she was there, in nothing, and dancing in ways he thought women shouldn't dance. She ruffled his hair as she went striding back to the stage and spun around on the pole.

Then another girl came out, dancing in sync with Emma, and just as Spencer thought his heart would bust, his anger boiled up as the girl kissed along Emma's neck and held her tight.

"That's Melanie" Greggory whispered, making Spencer's blood boil. Why was he so angry? This shouldn't be something a best friend of Emma's got mad at, yet he wanted to be Melanie, touching Emma and dancing against her, kissing her skin and stripping her of her spandex shorts to her matching thong that glittered.

Spencer stopped looking to go to work, as the song came to a halt as they went strutting back, taking their stuff back and off stage.

"Spencer… you okay?" greggory asked, only to see his semi-friend's face and dropped his jaw, "You're smitten with that Emma girl, aren't you?"

And that's when Spencer knew what was wrong. He was Smitten with Emma, he was attracted to her, desperately and hopelessly attached to her. Everything he did, either had to do with Emma or was in thought of Emma. The drugs, it was her voice telling him not to.

His confidence, he had the most when she was there beside him to help back it up with muscle.

She was it. Emma was the girl he had fallen for, or atleast he liked her more than he should. He didn't know if it was love, he wouldn't, but he knew it was more than he liked her as a friend. This was the girl he was chasing, and he'd realized this in a strip joint.

"I… I am…" Spencer whispered before getting back to work. No, now was not the time to be distracted. Emotions later! He had to find hard evidence to bring the loose ends of the case together. Could it be possible that Melanie and Sam were working together? Could they be the unsubs?

"Spence, can I have an apple martini, hold the martini"

He looked up to find Emma half-dressed. She was in a glittery top, her hair still blown up as if she was a sex model, and she wore a black mini-skirt that barely covered her but and strappy heels.

"Apple slice?"

"You know what, give me the whole apple" She grinned, "I'm starved and all the girls have back there is pot and steroids, all that'll do is make me more hungry" She joked, before sliding into the seat and leaning close.

"So… who do we have as suspects because I have an Idea, about that girl in my dance, Melanie. She's a horrible girl, great kisser but evil. Plus! Her dad is the porcelain maker" Emma whispered, grinning. Spencer nodded.

"That blond man, Sam, I think they're in it together, he's a tech major so he's good with the internet and he's pretty good at chemistry, plus he hates all the customers" Spencer added, keeping his eyes on Emma's Eyes. She nodded, taking the two slices he allowed her and nearly devoured them before looking around then spotted the blond man. Did she intend to flirt with him to get the answer?

Spencer's blood began to heat up at the idea and before he could contain himself, he grabbed her arm. Emma jumped but looked at Spencer and smiled, returning his hand with a squeeze from her hand, mouthing the words 'I'll be back' and walking off. He watched before closing his eyes and sighing. What happened to no emotions now?

"Spencer, Emma's talking to Sam" Greggory nudged, "And she looked kind of pissed"

"What!" Spencer turned and looked to Emma who was sneering as Sam grinned evily and pointed towards the bathroom. Emma gasped and smacked him hard, storming back to Spencer and sitting down.

"What an ass!" Emma scoffed, "Men are pigs…No offense Spence… Oh, who is this?" Emma looked to Greggory who grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Greggory, he's been helping me out" Spencer whispered as Emma smiled and shook his hand then looked around again.

"I'm going to go talk to Melanie, Spence be careful" She patted Spencer on the shoulder before going off again. He looked to the cup he was still drying and put it aside. Greggory turned to Spencer and decided he might as well help. Spencer was nice enough not to call him stupid or 'emo' during the night so why not give his own help.

"Spencer, if you like the girl, what's stopping you from telling her? The Sooner she knows you like her, the more likely she's to like you back"

"I can't" Spencer shook his head, "it's complicated" That's when he realized how much he had to go to the bathroom but didn't want to go alone. So, he looked around and asked the two non-working bar-tenders to watch their stations and Greggory happily went with. Apparently he had been holding it too. Not did they notice that Sam grinned and followed in the shadows.

"Thanks for coming" They releaved themselves but as Spencer turned to leave the bathroom, Sam came in and locked the door behind them. Great!  
"Boy, what did I tell you about the girls"

"Sam, Emma isn't yours, you already have Melanie!" Greggory snorted, crossing his arms. Spencer had a shiver running up and down his spine as he saw a needle that Sam was pulling out and a familiar bottle of Dilaudid in his hand. NO!

"Well, you should have thought otherwise" And Before he could react, Greggory was on the ground, spazzing out and Spencer was fighting hard to keep the drug from him. That was the last thing he needed on the case, drugs.

"Damnit nerd," Sam sneered, "your buddy and girl-friend can't help you know" And a large smash across his face put Spencer immobile. He stared at the ceiling as the sharpness of the needle went in his arm.

"Spencer, watch out for clowns"

He couldn't move, his body was gone and his head was screaming, pain shot through him as the addiction was fed. Spencer didn't want it to be, but it was there, burning through his veins and taking over his head. Everything went cloudy.

"Oh GOD!" A man shouted, coming in and shaking his head at the two laying on the ground. Spencer, However, had gotten used to the drug and was scrapping to his knees. He had to get to Emma now, Sam was a loose cannon and was probably going for her next, to find out where Spencer lived so he could send a bomb.

First he pulled out his phone and called Hotch, He had to get the two off the streets.

"Hotch, we have them"

"Them?"

"A girl named Melanie Gross I think and Sam Harolds, they're working together, we'll explain, but get here quick… I've been drugged" Spencer coughed, nearly dropping the phone but only to see the note Emma had written him falling from his pocket. Grabbing it, Spencer lugged Greggory up so he was sitting up, he would deal with his hurt friend later.

He had to get to Emma, only she found him, walking around with a worried look, only to see him stumbling around and came tearing at him.

"Come on… I'll take you to the lock room they gave me," She headed toward the room in the back with actual wooden doors that locked behind her as she set him down and petted his hair back. "Spence… Did Sam do this to you?" He nodded. That's when he realized he shouldn't have but it was too late. Emma was up and storming out, leaving him to watch her as she confronted Sam right there in front of him. He grinned only then did he get himself sprawled across the ground and Emma beating him up like she had done her ex.

"FBI! EVERYONE DOWN!" Hotch was here, just as Spence fell to the floor, he wanted to sleep but he knew he shouldn't, but the Dilaudid was finally taking full effect and he couldn't move enough to not lay there in a daze.

**Author's notes: **Thank you Jayley, I_Philosoraptor, native-kitten for your reviews.

To **Jayley**, Yea, I was thinking about this chapter and realized what would make the moment perfect was having them in a men's club where Emma had to be undercover as a stripper!

To **I Philosoraptor,** Nice, I know alot of people do and they mean well but it does mean alot that people take time to stop and give a full example of what they like and dislike about the story, so thank you for putting your thoughts. =) And yes, I thought that if it was just fluff and no Case or just case and no fluff, the relationship would get dull so I try to make the perfect mix of both.

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	17. Chapter 17

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus**_ (it's really sad to know that I love the idea of this song along with my fanfic, but it does fit and it's one of the only songs I like by her!)

Chapter seventeen:

"Spence…Spence, oh god Spence don't do this to me" He woke to the worried sound of Emma, feeling the warmth of her chest against his cheek. He groggily got up and slid to a sitting up position where Emma grinned, nearly tearing up. She jumped and held him tight, apologizing and holding him close, she had been worried.

"Spence, I'm so sorry, I saw you go in but when I saw Sam come out and you didn't I got worried, if you hadn't come out I was going to bust down that door." She smiled, hugging him close to her with his chin on her shoulder, One hand was intangled in his hair, soothing his head, and one hand around his back, she held him.

Emma knew she cared for Spencer, anyone could see that, but what worried Emma was how she liked him. Was it in a mothering way, where she just wanted to make sure he was safe? Or did she really, truly like him. Her head was so full of confusion and stress, she didn't know what was up or down. But she knew one thing, she was determined to always protect him.

"I'm… sorry" He whispered, he sounded tired and worn, but Emma was just happy to have him awake.

"We're going to get you to a doctor" She added, looking to Derek and JJ who watched with concern. "Derek, did you call an ambulance?"

"On it's way" She pulled back from Spence and look him in the eyes, holding his face in her palms and smiling softly. "Spence, It's going to be okay" He nodded weakly before looking at her in the face. He wanted to Kiss her, just a small one to show her how much he cared about her too. Something forced him to do so, because before he knew what he was doing, he had leaned in and found her lips against his. Soft, small and lingering, but Emma did something.

She slowly pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "Spence…" He knew that look. The look of Pity, the 'I don't like you like that' look. He knew it! The reason they hadn't kissed again since the first one, she didn't like him!

"Emma, Why Don't You Like ME!" Spencer shouted, getting to his shaky feet as Emma looked taken back.

"What?!" She shouted back.

"I know that look, the look of I'm sorry but we're not compattable!"

"Spence, I never said that!" Emma snapped, taking a step closer as he took a step back. Derek and JJ were wide eyed, Derek wanted to step in. But JJ stopped him, it was the two youngest one's fight. It was one they had to fight out themselves. Something like this was bound to happen, JJ knew it would and she was glad it was so early on.

"You didn't have to" He turned and walked off, Emma shouted after him and followed him but he wouldn't stop.

"SPENCER REID, STOP AND LISTEN TO ME, DAMNIT!" Emma snarled, stomping her foot and crossing her arms, in the middle of the bar. He stopped and turned, watching her saunter up to him, a dark look on her face before she sighed and let it slide to a softer look. The Look he had fallen for, the one that said she only cared about him, even if it was only for that moment.

"Spence, I never said I didn't like you. If you had waited for me to continue, you would have learned that… I don't know what I want. Spence, you matter a lot to me, I know you know that I care about you and you've become my job, my career." She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Spence, you're the first thing I think of in the morning, and the last thing at night, but you have to let me figure it out. Throwing a temper tantrum won't make me know any easier. Okay, I like you Spence, you're my best friend and you understand me, you deal with my temper tantrums, and you're my voice of reason so let me be yours"

"You already are" He whispered, watching Emma smiled softly and put her soft palms on his cheeks.

"Spence, please, I don't know how I feel, I'm not even sure what's going on in my life, but I promise you, you'll be the first to know" Spence had started to choke up, as he put out his Pinkie and Emma laughed but put her pinkie in his and intertwined them.

"Pinkie Promise" they whispered in unison before the Ambulance sweeped him off his feet, along with Greggory and Sam who was under-arrest. They had enough for an arrest warrant, and not but 20 minutes after realizing she was screwed, Melanie gave up her and Sam.

"Why did they do it?"

"They're crazy" Derek scoffed before looking to Emma who was looking at the floor with regret.

"You okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder and for once Emma looked about to cry.

"I hurt him… but, I don't know what I want, let alone if I like anyone… But, I was hoping that question might get asked when I knew what I felt for certain" She looked to Derek and bit her cheek to keep herself from crying.

"Look, Reid is under a lot of stress, and he has problems, and he's had a hard life with girls. The best thing you can do is just let him like you, don't shove it away just let him hold onto it while you try to figure out what it is you want. Don't stop being Emma, his body-guard, best friend… whatever you are because you're unsure"

Emma nodded and thanked him, going out to see Spence into the hospital before going to pack their things for the flight home.

-o-o-

Emma laid on Spencer's floor, doing sit ups slowly to the sounds of Beethoven on the radio, Spencer sitting on the couch reading. For some reason, it wasn't awkward at all, infact on the flight home she linked arms with him and sat right next to him like she always had. She wanted time to think, not time without him.

Derek and JJ had promised not to tell Hotch about Emma's kiss with Spencer.

"Spence… is this all you listen to?" Emma complained, sliding up to a sitting position as he nodded and looked to her.

"You know what, time for some good music" Emma stood up and went to her bag where the CD's were.

"This is good music" Spencer chuckled only to watch her switching out the cd's for one of Garcia's mixed cd's.

"Perfect!" First song that came on was 'Hate' by Plain white T's, a good clash with Beethoven.

"what is this?" Spencer asked eying the music player as if it was screaming. Emma didn't usually like the Plain White T's but she liked this song.

"Music" She grinned, sitting beside him and pulling her book into her lap. Of course, no surprise it was the book Hotch had bought her. Spencer shook his head and went back to his Russian literature. Emma tried to read over his shoulder but all she saw was weird letters and weird grammar. It seemed the words were a never ending sentence. She did not see one period.

"What does that translate into English?"

"Oh, just some 18th century poetry" Emma nodded, leaning her head on Spencer's shoulder as she flipped a page of her own book, for every page she read of her humorous book he read three of his Russian poetry of the 18th century. It was weird to others but Emma felt completely normal.

That was until her stomach growled. Emma never really made lunch, she more just snaked through the day till dinner. But she was hungry and wanted an actual meal.

"Spence… you hungry for lunch?" She asked, after 10 minutes of her stomach complaining to her. By now, Jars by Chevelle had come on and Spencer was trying to drown it out.

"I guess"

"OFF TO THE KITCHEN!" She jumped up, and flew into the kitchen. Spencer at first wasn't paying attention till he heard the clanging of pot and pans. Then he got worried. He'd never really seen Emma cook before.

"Emma, do you know how to cook?"  
"NO!" She cried back but grinned at him around the corner, "But it can't be that hard" Spencer put his book down and jumped into the kitchen. The last thing he needed was for Emma to burn down his house.

"Come on, how hard can it be to cook" Emma laughed only to look to Spencer blocking the fridge.

"Let's call for Pizza" She rolled her eyes and nodded, grabbing the phone and handing it to him. Fine, she guessed she would learn to cook before attempting it. But when he hung up, Emma hadn't paid attention, and she turned and found Spencer up against the counter, he barely a few inches from her. Emma looked up as he looked torn because she knew he liked her, but she wanted her space. So he compromised, he kissed her cheek and looked at her as she smiled and nodded.

A kiss on the cheek couldn't be that bad. She didn't seem angry about it and it was a way he could tell her he still liked her but was giving her time to think about what she wanted. Spencer however, wanted her to make up her mind soon, because he couldn't stand liking her and finding her on the fence about it. Either she liked him like he liked her or she didn't! Could it be that hard? But He knew women didn't think that way.

Which is why when he wrote his mother that morning, he explained everything from being beat up in the bathroom (Not putting the drugs in it) to kissing Emma and promising her to keep from pushing her to figure it out.

Maybe his mother would have some words of wisdom.

"Emma… can we please turn off that racket"

"It's not racket!" Emma laughed from the living room. Pizza came quick and they were eating and debating the music, but still grinning and being as they were. It was almost as the little incident in Glitter hadn't happened. Of course it had, because when Spencer was allowed out of the hospital to go home, Greggory had found them and asked for an autograph from the two of them.

He said they were his role-models, and they exchanged addresses. Spencer expected Greggory to stay a close pen-pal.

But once they had finished, and finally settled down, it was dark and they decided to go to sleep early. They fought over the sink like kids while brushing their teeth before standing in the hallway awkwardly. Emma wanted to sleep in the same bed as him, but she didn't know how well that would go, because they were home. Unlike the Hotel where she could blame the beds being cold, hard, or too stuffy, here there were no excuses.

"well, Night Spence" She sighed, pulling him into an embrace and taking a deep breath. She felt bad because he liked her and she had no idea what she felt. But she made a promise to figured it out as soon as she could. He held her tightly before letting her go and watching her settle into her room. They set up the photo-graph of the team with them, then found a cork-board for her to post the second set of photo's she had of the party. She sent the first half to her mother, labeled and along with a letter explaining what had happened.

Emma had even told her mother what had happened and didn't know what to do either. Mother's always knew, even schizophrenic, paranoid, crazy mothers still knew.

Spencer laid down in his bed and took a deep breath. It felt empty without Emma beside him, but they left their doors open so he could still hear her breathing. It was good enough, he guessed. He didn't know if he loved Emma, but he liked her more than a friend.

Emma had many dreams that night, long ones about nothing really, just her subconscious playing back memories she enjoyed or ones that kept her asleep. That was until it wandered places she didn't want it to wander.

"No…"

She whimpered, seeing his face, thrashing about and crying.

"No…NO! NO! STOP, GET OFF ME!" She cried out, ringing her hands as she threw herself this way and that. Spencer was up in seconds, rushing into her room. He flipped on her light and watched her cry out.

"Emma!"

She jumped, forcing her eyes open and found Spencer sitting on her bed, looking her over as she panted. Screw whatever the situation was, screw pride in her being strong. She needed Spencer. She needed her Spence.

She flung herself into his arms and let herself cry and clutch to him like a child. Shaking down to the bone, the images kept coming back, the feel of the burning of the fire against her skin, the laughter of his ringing through her ears.

Emma couldn't shut it out but when Spencer pulled her into her lap and held her tight, before kissing her forehead, the images stated to go away.

"Emma… are you okay" shaking her head, she looked up at him through tears of fear. This was something he never saw, pure fear in her eyes. Something was poisoning her dreams, taking over whatever joy she had in her sleep. But what was causing it to come back?

"What happened"

"I saw him… the fire around me and I… I felt him… he…Spence, I…" Emma hung her head and slid from his grasp, laying back down on her bed before looking to him, "Would you mind sleeping here?" He shook his head. Turning off the light, he slid into bed behind her, wanting to hold her still but he wasn't sure if that was allowed. She wanted space, right? But she pulled his arm around her and clutched his hand desperately. Spence, despite the circumstances, found himself smiling and holding her. Emma might not know what she wanted, but she didn't want to push him away. He held her close and allowed himself to smile as they laid there, because even though they didn't have anything, and it was slightly bittersweet, Emma needed him. Emma needed him and for now, that was just as good as being able to kiss her on the cheek.

**Author's notes: **Thank you Jayley, I_Philosoraptor, native-kitten, Heyya15965, and LoveforPenandDerek for your reviews.

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	18. Chapter 18

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus**_ (it's really sad to know that I love the idea of this song along with my fanfic, but it does fit and it's one of the only songs I like by her!)

Chapter Eighteen:

"Emma, I'm sorry to call so early in the morning" Emma furrowed her brows, sitting on the counter of the bathroom sink. She had gotten up that morning before Spencer had woken up, and slid herself into the shower. At first she didn't recognize what had happened, but when she fully woke from the hot water, she smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

Okay, so maybe she wasn't far off from liking Spencer, but she was far from knowing what was going on in her life. Because just as she finished washing up and was shutting off the water, her phone rang from the counter where she had placed it before she stripped.

So she wrapped a towel around her and answered it.

"It's okay Detective Bower, what's with the call?" Emma asked, brushing her hair back while still mostly sopping wet. Detective Bower was the detective that was on Emma's Father's case. He was constantly updating her with everything about him. When her father appealed, when they were denied, when he begged to see her, etc. Maybe he had filed for another appeal or denied it, she had forgotten what had last happened thanks to being with Spencer. He made her forget, he made her feel like she never wanted to remember.

"It's about your father… I'm sorry to tell you this, but he was being transferred like I had said he would, a month ago, and well… they can't find him. He disappeared." Emma's heart stopped and she nearly dropped her phone. What did he mean, disappeared? The man was being transferred from one maximum security to another that had a death row.

"What…"

"I learned yesterday that he's been missing for a month. I'm so sorry, I was furious when I found out they waited a month, but they were looking for him, chasing him down in a man hunt but after a month they couldn't find him. I'm sorry"

Emma nodded and hung up with the detective. Her father wasn't in jail anymore! What was she supposed to do? Wait till he came and found her and take him down? Or was she supposed to wait till he took another girls life before asking the team to get him. How long had he been planning his escape.

Emma was tearing up, small tears dripping down her face, staring at her phone still in a towel on the sink in the bathroom, dripping hair when the door opened. Spencer walked in and looked at her.

"Emma? What's wrong?"  
"My father… he escaped death-row a month ago… They don't know where he went" Spencer went cold and couldn't think but his body moved. He took her hands and helped her down off the counter before pulling her into a hug, despite her being wet, Spencer just wanted her to feel better. No wonder she didn't know how she felt, her life was a whirlwind of drama and problems.

"Emma, I'm sorry" Spencer cooed, looking at her in the face as she attempted to wipe away the tears.

"Thanks… but It's nothing, I… We have work today" She whispered, smiling at him softly before walking from the bathroom and leaving him there. Spencer could jump in the shower, could let her deal alone, but something forced him to follow her to her room and pull her into a hug again. But this time he was behind her as she shivered and shook.

"Work can wait" He stated in her ear, not knowing where this came from but what did it matter. Emma turned and looked him in the eyes before doing something he didn't expect. She put her lips against his, desperately wanting him to kiss back.

Spencer knew it was wrong, she just wanted to change the subject or to put the thought away, but he was weak. Emma let her towel fall from her body, hands still around his neck as she pulled him in closer, and closer, both falling gracefully on the bed, still kissing. No! Spencer, don't do this, this is wrong, you know it.

"Emma…" He pulled back only for her to cover his mouth again, her fingers running down the front of his shirt and unbuttoning it. Oh he wanted to keep going, how much he yerned to have Emma treat him this way but it was wrong. She didn't feel the same way, she was hurt and didn't want to feel hurt.

Emma's hands were trailing his flat chest, of course not that it matters to Emma. Spencer was handsome, skinny and possible no muscle at all, but he wasn't to bad off. His stomach was flat and he had some muscle that led her to his pant's edge.

"Emma, Stop!" Spencer growled, pulling back and pushing from her. Did he not want to? No, of course he did, it was obvious that Spencer wanted to do things he'd never thought of doing before, thing's he'd never done before.

"Spence, I…"

"Emma, get dressed" He stormed from the room. Now Emma felt worse because now she had upset Spencer. He was the nicest guy ever, understanding, a bit oblivious but adorable and her's. Emma had Spencer to herself 24/7, the man would even sleep in her bed if she wanted him too, and now she had abused his feelings to choke down her own.

"Damnit" She threw her pillow across the room and watched it smack the wall and fall down. Emma, you idiot, why did you do that for? She couldn't let it go as she pulled on her under-garments. She stood there in her room, turning to the full length mirror in the room, and sighed. There she was, this toned, muscular woman with long brunette hair and bright eyes, full lips and full breasts. She was the image of an average super model, not skinny, not able to be broken but not over-weight.

What had she done? Pulling on pants then a dark red blouse, she pulled her hair up in the towel and attempted to dry it. But as she was brushing out the knots, she saw Spencer and dropped it all.

"Spence… I'm…" She stepped from her room and watched him look to the floor, anywhere but her. "Spence, please, I know what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm upset and I don't… I hate being upset, I hate feeling weak, I always have. Please, forgive me, I won't force you into something you don't feel is right"

"Emma, I've never had sex before, before you, there were few women I've kissed, very few I've felt physically attracted to as much as you. All I ask is that you like me back, I still have morals" He stated, looking up at Emma who smiled weakly and nodded.

"Spence, I promise, I swear I will not do that unless your comfortable with it" He looked up as she stood across from him then pulled him into an embrace. He was only in a pair of pants and hair dripping from the shower. "I swear" She whispered against his chest where she could hear his heart beat.

They jumped when her phone rang loudly in her pocket. Letting Spencer go, she pulled the phone to her ear, begging it to be Hotch or JJ with another case.

"Oh, Hey JJ, what's up"

"Start packing, we're going to Washington state"

"Details?" Emma asked but JJ stated she would explain when they got to the air-strip. Emma shut her phone and looked to Spencer towel drying his hair before looking back at her and smiling softly.

"Another case, pack for snow… we're going to Washington state"

-o-o-

"This is Mellie May and her sister Evangilline May, they're twin teen celebrities" JJ stated, pulling up photo's as the team looked to the pictures, "They're twins, live in McCleary Washington. Mellie is famous for creating a computer from scraps in her garage, now working with chemists and other men on creating a safer vehicle for snow. Evangilline is famous for her voice and theater talents, she's been in three broadway movies and has her own recording company.

Both are considered Child protegies, Mellie fixed two cars when she was five and Evangilline out sung a professional opera singer when she was six. They are both being threatened, life threatened by a pedophile who has been kidnapping and killing girls for 10 years.

They know it's him because it's the same M.O. but this time he slipped up and was caught in Mellie's Home protection system. He escaped but the authorities feel this could be good or bad."

Emma furrowed her brows, as did Spencer as they looked to the folder they shared.

"Why hadn't they caught this guy before?" Emily asked, looking up from the photo's of his earlier to last victims.

"He was always clean, in and out, same procedure. This man snuck in their house quietly, sometimes while the parents were there, something not. He, then, drugged the girl's with a gas in their rooms, took them with him out to his black van, some photographs of it have emerged but none of it's license plate, and the bodies were found in boxes on the door steps with pictures of their children on it."

Emma nodded before curling her legs under her as she looked away from the body in boxes photo's. Child Pedophiles were things she didn't like messing with.

"The May's are afraid that the Pedophile knows too much about the security center Mellie made because he got through most of it except what she had updated that morning." Hotch added, looking to JJ who watched Emma's reaction. She was slowly pulling away from them, trying not to interject or help. She didn't want to do this case but she wanted to more than she didn't want to. No one should have shared the same fate she did, having something take control of a girl at a young age, it was immoral.

Hotch had even looked into Emma's situation and couldn't much choke it down himself, because he knew the one thing Emma Frost didn't tell Spencer Reid, that she had been his last and only surviving victim.

"It says here we're going to be staying with the twins in their… mansion?"

"Yes, their parents are very concerned so I figured since they have enough room to keep the whole police station, we could hold down fort there, the parents are overly thankful about this"

Emma nodded, but when Spencer put his hand ontop of hers on the seat, she gripped it tightly. She looked at him looking to the case intently, but he still held her hand. That's when Emma told herself she would tell Spencer the reason why she had nightmares before this case was over.

"Okay, when we settle in, we'll have to talk to the girls and see if they might have known the man" Hotch stated, "Spencer, I want you to talk to Mellie, she'd probably relate to you better, Emma talk to Evangilline, Derek go with them. JJ, once we get a profile, I need you to immediately tell the press, if he can't have the twins just yet, he might try to take his anger on other girls till he figures out how to get to the girls"

"Okay"

When they landed, it was lightly snowing, so they settled quickly into the May's large home. Garcia came back with all the information on the May's she could Turns out Gabrielle and Bryn May were chemists and had been main workers on many projects that made them wealthy, which contributed to Mellie's mind for chemistry and physics. Gabrielle was also a music major as well and played three instruments including piano, flute, and guitar. Which is why Evangilline could play those three, plus clarinet, piccolo, alto sax and sing like an angel.

Emma and Spencer were stuck in a guest room that only had one bed, which they found wasn't as awkward either. Because one, Emma never brought up the whole almost doing him because of her father thing, and Spencer pushed it away. Of course, something good had come out of it, Spencer knew that having sex was an option for him, that Emma would give him that and possibly more if they got to that point.

"Spencer… before anything comes out of this case… there is something I have to tell you about my father" She whispered, sitting on her side of the bed, looking over the case. Spencer looked at her with confusion but she took a deep breath and suddenly he caught on.

The nightmares, the screaming, the overly terrified face when she heard her father was loose without a trail. He had done something to her.

"My father, I told you he raped then burned his victims alive… well there was one survivor, the reason he was in prison on death. He raped the girl, tied her to a bed and lit her house on fire, but her mother wasn't in full mental health at the time so they were both going to die but the girl was lucky and the fire burnt off the first rope tie enough to get her free and jump out of the fire, pulling her mother along both only getting degree one burns." Spencer's eyes went wide as he looked to Emma. She was that girl.

"Emma… you don't have to"

"But I do Spence… Spence, I was my father's last victim, he knew that I was catching on to him, after a few of my friends died and I saw him playing with one when I came home. He was going to start over somewhere else, he even confessed after the trial, saying he'd do it again if he ever got out"

Spencer closed the file and turned to Emma who had left the bed to go to the window.

"Spence… I don't like it here"

"I know, this case might have come at the wrong time"

"No… Spence, that's not why"

"Emma, I know you're just trying to cover up how you feel. It's okay to not want to do this case" Spencer turned and saw Emma pursing her lips and giving him a look. "What?"

"Spencer Reid, I can't see the road"

In the hour or so they'd been in the house, it had snowed harder, and 3 feet of snow was now covering the road and the snow was still coming down like overly plump grapes. They were not getting out of this house.

"I really… really despise snow"

**Author's notes: **Thank you Jayley, I_Philosoraptor, native-kitten, Heyya15965, and LoveforPenandDerek for your reviews.

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	19. Chapter 19

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus**_ (it's really sad to know that I love the idea of this song along with my fanfic, but it does fit and it's one of the only songs I like by her!)

Chapter Nineteen:

"Sorry about the snow" Gabrielle whispered, pulling out candles for the BAU agents in the room with her. The power had gone with the second foot of snow, and for an hour they were lighting candles and collecting everyone into the room they were in. "It knocked the power out but Mellie will have her generator working in an hour" they all nodded, looking to the woman. She might have been a genius and very internal most of her life, but the woman was now extremely worried about her daughters.

"It's okay, the snow isn't your fault" Hotch stated, looking to Emma and Spencer talking to the two twins. Spencer was working with Mellie on a box that was glowing and connected to a bigger machine. They seemed to be grinning, two modern day genius.

"She's never been so excited about someone interviewing her" Bryn whispered, running his hands through his short hair then rubbing his wrinkle worried brow. Obviously they were both extremely concerned.

"Dr. Reid is our young genius, he's got an I.Q. of 187" Hotch smile softly, "He understands how it is to be in her shoes". Gabrielle grinned at this and hugged her husband as she watched her daughters.

"What about her? Miss frost, what is she?" Bryn asked, looking to Emma talking to Evangilline, both smiling and dancing in the candle light.

"Emma Frost is Spencer's body guard, but her father was a serial pedophilistic killer. Emma knows how the girls feel." Emily explained, watching the parents nod silently. They didn't seem as excited as they were about Spencer. But that was to be expected.

"Now, I have to ask, is there anyone you know who may want to harm your children, who would know Mellie's equipment?" David Rossi asked, sitting down at the table they were at. They were in a ball-room where a butler had set up a long table for them all to sit at. Mellie was using the room to set up her generator and Evangilline was always with her, using Mellie's hand crafted boombox to keep herself entertained. Evangilline was teaching Emma ballroom dancing. Spencer and Mellie were off in their own little genius world, grinning like kids in a candy-store.

"No, everyone loves them. Mellie's always tutoring and helping kids with their school and college work. Evangilline's always doing charityies and never a diva" Gabrielle stated, slowly sitting in her seat.

"How about someone who knows her work?" JJ asked, putting her hands together ontop of the table. JJ was already feeling cramp in the dark, candle lit castle.

"Her Uncle is the only man who ever helped her out with the security system" Bryn Sighed. Hotch made a note to talk to the uncle. Maybe he had bragged to someone, the unsub, about it.

Hotch sighed and rubbed his forehead like Bryn was. Only to look at Bryn who was glaring at the table. "Mr. May, is there something you should be telling us"

"I…their uncle, Dexter, he's my brother, I love him but I know he's not right, he likes my daughters too much. You know… I'm… I'm pretty sure it was him who did it.-" Gabrielle smacked Bryn hard across the face.

"BRYN! What are you doing!" Hotch went wide eyed as he looked at the couple who glowered at each other then looked to the table.

"We'll give mr. Dexter May a call" JJ stated, pulling out her phone and dialing the number Bryn had given them. They were hiding something.

-o-o-

"So you beat people up who try to hurt Dr. Reid?" Mellie asked as Emma sat behind her, attempting to separate it into three strips to braid. They were sitting in Evangilline's room, because it wasn't cluttered with gizmos and gadgets. Plus, they had convinced the team that they would be fine with just Emma while the team called around and kept constant touch with Garcia.

Emma was braiding their hair and had taught them some protective moves.

"Yea, but I've also learned to see criminals in people by how they're standing and acting about a subject or crime." Emma laughed, finishing up Mellie's braid in her hair and moving on to Evangilline's. The girls were brilliant, there was no doubt, but they were still teenage girls. They both had crushes, both liked modern rock and pop, both wanted to be normal.

"Hey, I bet we could pay you more to be our Bodyguard." Evangilline grinned. Emma smiled and laughed along, but kept her mind set. Emma liked the girls, and it would be nice not to have to deal with serial killers every other day, but Emma wouldn't give up her job for the world.

"Yea, but I like my job too much" Emma giggled.

"Sure, the job, I think it's the man your protecting" Evangilline giggled back, Mellie nodding along with her sister.

"He is a brilliant specimen, plus he has no need to dominate which is good for your mentality and brute nature. Plus he has a need to please you" Mellie grinned, making Emma laugh and through a pillow at the girls. Coming from Mellie that was a compliment in genius language.

"Come on, I know he's in love with you. He talks to you differently than the others, he gives you special attention and we saw him smiling at you when you called him a genius" Evangilline smirked, mellie nodding again.

"Look, you two romantics, what ever kind of relationshop I have with Spence is strictly Professional" Emma stated.

"For now" Mellie snorted.

"Aww, you call him Spence!" Evangilline sighed like the teenager she was. Emma rolled her eyes, so did JJ but then again JJ was also basically his big sister who took care of him before Emma came into the view. That's when they looked to the door where foot-steps were echoing after them.

"Emma? Hotch needs the girls" Spencer stated pulling on a small smile as he came around the cornr. Mellie and Evangilline nudged Emma before clambering from the room. Shaking her head, she followed before look to the Spencer.

"Spence, you coming?"

"Emma, I was wondering about something. Gabrielle said the uncle worked as a security system installer. I was thinking since they said the uncle lives down the road… maybe you'd want to treck the snow with me?" Emma understood. The uncle could very well be the unsub or know who was.

"Sure, let me get my coat" Emma and Spencer duck into the bedroom to get on more layers, put their badges some-whre reachable, flashlights and Spencer handed over his gun before they left.

"Where are you two going?" Derek asked, "No steamy sex in the snow!" H added as Emma rolled her eyes. Spencer went still before answering.

"No, we're going to go talk to the uncle, Hotch said he couldn't get him on the phone" Spencer stated, looking to Emma who smiled and nodded. Derek decided to let them leave then go and tell Hotch. No one else was going to go in the snow.

That's when Emma and Spencer bound into the dark, crackling of the night, flashlights out in the snow.

Spencer seemed stiff, so Emma pulled him close and linked arms with him. This hopefully gave him confidence. Every step went up to their knees, making it even harder for Spencer to walk. Soon they were out of the driveway that seemed to last for miles, and onto the less thick, more ice snow covered road. There they had to hold onto each other more to keep on their feet.

Emma's phone rang and she answered when they found a more solid patch.

"Hey Hotch!" She gasped without much air, she was nearly breathless, "Yea, we're almost to the uncles house, anything else you need us to look into while we're out?" Spencer had his ear to the phone too.

"I need you two to be careful, we think the uncle maybe dangerous. Mellie said he was twirling her hair when she worked and hit her when she told him to stop. And, all the kidnaps and murders, the girls were close to almost alike Mellie and Evangilline" Hotch explained over the phone.

"hey was trying to fufil a fantasy he couldn't have with the twins. Perfecting it til he could try it on them" Spencer whispered, Emma looking at him then back to the snow that covered the road ahead of them. She was now determined to catch this guy faster. Emma was used to seeing good in people everywhere, but now thanks to BAU that wasn't happening. That is why Emma cherished having Spencer, a genuine good person.

"Okay Hotch, we'll call you when we find out what's up with the uncle." Emma hung up.

**Author's notes: **Thank you Jayley, I_Philosoraptor, native-kitten, Heyya15965, and LoveforPenandDerek for your reviews.

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	20. Chapter 20

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f**_

Chapter Twenty:

Emma and Spencer stood at the door, phones connected with one of the other people on the team but in their pockets, something people used when they didn't have recorders on them. The snow was compacted hard and it took a few stomps to make a step or two, Spencer and Emma grasping onto the other's sleeve to keep balance.

"Okay, Spence, when we get to the door, if he doesn't answer hand me your gun"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a better shot" Emma stated, clambering up onto the porch before turning and looking at him, "Come on, we know I'm a better tank than you" She grinned, grabbing his hand and hoisting him up onto the porch. It was still snowing outside and they could hear the snow cracking against the house and the already waist high snow. Obviously this snow storm was trying for 6 feet.

"Be careful you two" Emily warned on Spencer's phone as they tenderly stepped up to the door. Spencer stood behind Emma, ready for what might come out the door. Or come to it.

"Mr. May… DEXTER MAY, FBI. We need to ask you a few questions" Emma bellowed but the house continued to be quiet. Emma looked to Spencer before pounding on the door again, "DEXTER MAY!" still no answer. It was pitch black and the snow falling lightly, it began to get eerie and Emma was about to break down the door when a sound was made. The sound of light foot-steps across a creaky floor.

Then the door opened slowly and there was a little girl, shaken and eyes dug in, surrounded by bruises and sallow skin.

"Shh, you'll wake him" She whispered, holding onto the door to try and support herself. Spencer watched Emma's face fall as she slowly helped the girl out and into her arms.

"Okay" Emma whispered back, holding her close before pulling off one of her two large coats and covering the girl over her tattered dress with the jacket. Blood was running down the inside of the girl's legs and she had been severly beaten. "What's your name?"

"Caleigh ma'am" She gulped, her hair which would have been beautiful bouncing curls of brunette hair was slashed at her shoulder in choppy cuts and yanked, the roots red and sore. Emma held her close and soothed her back that was obviously bruised and cut to the extent she would need Medical help.

"Hotch, get an ambulance copter now, this girl needs help" Emma hissed to her pocket where the phone stuck out and she heard a grumbled agreement. That's when Emma pulled out her phone and handed it to the girl who was still shaken. Spencer had his gun out, aimed for the inside of the house but not entering without Emma, she was right, she was the unstoppable tank.

"Now, Caleigh, I need you to hold onto this and keep talking to my friends, they want you to tell them what you've seen and heard, okay?" Caleigh nodded as Emma sat her down next to the door and looked inside.

"Clear, but it's dark" Spencer hissed under his breath, flicking out his flash-light, Emma looked once more to Caleigh who was slowly talking into the phone, she turned and followed Spencer in. He could keep his gun, because right to her left was a shotgun, fully loaded.

"Spence, stay close" She whispered in his ear, stepping around him lightly and pushing open the first door they came too. The house was large and there were many doors, a flight of stairs up and a flight of stairs down. The first few doors came to offices, a kitchen, a bathroom or two, then they found a door where a sleeping form laid on a bed. Spencer nodded and slid around the bed and kept his gun to the figure.

"Who is it?" Emma asked, shining her flashlight onto the bed now. Only there wasn't a man, it was two girls huddling in the bed, shaking and holding onto each other. Both had been beaten to an inch of their lives. Emma's eyes went wide, she wanted to rush over to help them out, but they screamed and pointed behind her.

"EMMA!" Spencer cried, and she knew exactly why and didn't take a second to think. Emma flipped the shotgun around and swung around, smashing it into whomever was behind her. The sickening sound of a nose cracking bounced off the walls as Emma's flashlight fell to the ground and flickered on and off till it died. Spencer shone his on the man laying on the ground.

Emma backed up a second to get a better look and found him jumping up onto his muscular feet with a giant knife and something inside her snapped. Images of seeing her father with a knife to her throat, screaming and snarling like a mad-man, someone she had never seen before.

Spencer watched in horror as Emma went stiff before pouncing on the man and beating in his face. He was twice Emma's size and flung her off, spitting out blood from the two teeth she had snapped from his face. Spencer had seen that look in her eyes, the one she had when she killed Chuck. Pure Animal blood lust, and Spencer could imagine why.

"Emma… Emma," Spencer whimpered as the man lurched towards him, not stopped. Spencer wanted to shoot and just as he was about to pull the trigger, the man smashed it from his hand and Spencer across the floor along with it.

"SPENCE!" She shouted, and Spencer watched in amazement as she bound over the bed with the crying girls and landed literally ontop of the man. Emma brought the man to his knees than the floor, taking it as she smashed a foot into his rips then brought him up by his neck and slammed him back and forth onto the dresser behind him.

"You're sick! SICK!" She snarled, using both her hands and attempting to strangle him but Spencer had gotten up and pulled on her shoulders, forcing her to grasp his collar and hold him hard against the dresser.

"I'm the sick one 'eh? Why don't you talk to their mother huh? She's the one that let me have them! She's the one that let me in!" He cackled as Emma snarled and threw the man harder up against the dresser but Spencer was already pulling out his phone to talk to whomever was still on the line with him. It was David.

"Rossi… you heard that?" David had heard it and everyone back at the house was looking to the Mother who had burst into tears but pushed away by her daughters. The girls eyed the woman with fear and hatred.

"Gabrielle, what have you done?" Bryn snarled, looking to his wife kneeling on the ground, crying.

"I knew…. I knew about him and I let him do it, I told him I would never tell the cops… as long as he never did it to Mellie and Evangilline" She cried into her palms before looking to them, "Then… he threatened to tell… to tell you about my affair if I didn't give them to him. He said he could prove I wasn't the chemist I said I was and make me regret it so… I told him he could have them if he could… could…"

"HOW COULD YOU!" Evangilline screeched, grabbing the closest thing she could, and chucked it out of rage. Unfortunately it was the main component in Mellie's Generator.

A loud explosion went off and the phone line went dead.

"Rossi…Morgan…Prentiss! SOMEONE! HELLO!" Spencer shouted, shaking his phone but they could feel the ground shake as it happened. The generator had exploded, waves of energy surged through the air, knocking Emma and the man over. He scrambled to get up but Emma was up faster and round house kicked him, smashing in a rib and watching him crumble to the floor before knocking in his nose again with her nose. She turned to the girls before pointing to them while she looked to Spencer.

"Spence, we have to get them out of here, take all of them you find out to Caleigh, make sure she's okay! Then get them out onto the street! SPENCE, NOW!" She snapped and he followed her orders, finding sheets that he wrapped them in tenderly before leading the two out. He ran around the house but the three were the only ones, obviously Caleigh was going to die seeing as he had his full set.

Spencer somehow got them out into the snow without their feet being frozen and forced off a trashcan lid of the uncles house, telling them to huddle and stay close before he wrapped them again with a blanket and dialing 911 with urgency.

The whole street was silent, and the sound of the explosion had woken up everyone within 3 miles. A woman further down the street had come out and seen Spencer calling for help.

"Please, ma'am, do you have a means of transportation out of here?" Spencer asked, pleading they had something for this much snow that continued to fall down.

"No, the roads are too deep, it's atleast 3 feet" The elderly woman stated before looking to them in her snow boots and clothing, "But I can watch them until someone comes, the plows are bound to try and plow the roads here soon before it's too deep to plow." The woman looked to Spencer who nodded and looked to the shivering girls before rushing back towards the house. Bounding in and out of snow piles towards Emma, Spencer nearly fell twice but got to the porch when he saw Emma dragging the man out towards the porch, holding his hands before pulling out a rubber band to keep his hands together long enough for her to fasten a harder plastic tie to support it.

Derek had handcuffs with him, So did everyone else, back at the mansion, but she couldn't leave this man here and hope her make-shift cuffs worked. She would have to chance taking him towards the house.

"Spence, we have to go to their house, with him… I need you to run ahead and see how the coast is. If need be I will stuff this man in the snow and stand on him while you find out what happened" Emma explained, holding onto the man who huffed but was still bleeding and twice her size but she proved she would be ruthless.

"Spence, go!" She commanded as he jumped back off the porch and raced as best he could across the slippery road. He only checked back once or twice, but Emma was dragging the man along, kicking him if necessary.

However, when they got to the house, they were wide eyed. The house was completely gone, but the team wasn't. How could that be!

Hotch was coughing and clearing the dusty air but he was nonetheless fine and in perfect shape. When he saw Emma still holding onto the man, he pulled out the cuffs he had with him and raced to her add, Derek seeing aswell and jumping in with him.

-o-o-

"That Mellie is really a genius, she pulled out this circle thing and threw it on the ground. It incased us all into a bigger ball…and we rolled and tumbled of course when the explosion happened… but we're fine" JJ laughed, rubbing her head as the team sat on the plane on the ride back.

"Dude, it was completely weird, almost sci-fi but then again, she said she got the idea from a hamster ball..." Derek laughed.

The cards on the table were spread out, Derek had pushed back his headphones to add into the conversation. Spencer was playing mow with the team, but Emma was the dealer and giggling as she handed JJ a card or two then went on. Knocking on the table, she placed a card down, the group shaking their heads.

"I… This game has no logic!" Spencer called out.

"A card for talking"

"But… it's not fair"

"A card for being a baby" Emma grinned as Spencer scowled and went about his hand. He still didn't understand the rules and Emily was in a fit of laughter watching them. Obviously she knew about this game Mow, and how impossible it was to win.

"You can't do that" Spencer grumbled as Emma scoffed and handing him another card that he snatched like a little kid.

"A card for not believing in my powers"

"What powers, you're being ridiculous!"

"Spence shut up because we're never going to finish this if you don't" they both got cards and looked to their hands. Emma was near close to bursting with laughter at this, watching them struggle.

"Emma… can we talk?" Hotch asked, looking at her softly. Sliding from her seat, she gave Emily her cards and her sticky note where she had all the rules for her. Emma followed Hotch to the back where David also sat and they looked at her.

"Emma… we, we know about your father and what he did to you" David whispered as Emma looked to the table and nodded. Her smile had fallen to a sad look and her heart was in her stomach, churning and painfully pulling.

"Look, we know you're worried about him being out of prison but we need you here and on our cases… We want to help you with anything we can but you have to promise two things" Emma looked up to Hotch with curious eyes. She didn't want to be held down by promises about her father, when it came to him she wanted to destroy him.

Emma wanted to see him burn, be shot… fall off a cliff and attacked by a giant pterodactyl that came out of no-where and gobble him up then the dinosaur being eaten by a bigger dinosaur then cut up into little pieces for a caveman's dinner. Emma wondered if she could find a cannibal and feed that person her father. Was that legal? What did it matter, she was the FBI.

"First, promise us that your first and formost job is to protect Spencer Reid and that you will put him before any grudge or information you find about your father"

"Of course, Spence will always come first, my job is my life" Emma gasped. She knew why they would want her to promise this. They had this image in their mind that Emma would be split between helping Spencer and killing her father and they were afraid of what she would choose. So, yes, she knew she wanted that man to die with every bone in her body, but those bones, plus the muscles, and every brain cell was focused on protecting, Keeping Spence safe. That was what she lived for lately and she would never let her father get in the way of that. He could always be caught later.

"Good, and second, is that you must not kill your father under any circumstances. Self-defense is the only reason, we know how much you hate him but FBI can't have one of it's people slaughtering their father, serial rapist/killer or not." David stated, putting his hand on top of hers and looking her in her eyes. "Emma, we want to help you as much as we can and when we're not working on a case, we promise we'll be trying to help but… you have to let the law do it's job."

Emma sighed and nodded.

"Okay…"She smiled at them before sliding to her feet, "Now if you excuse me, I have a young genius who needs to have his butt whooped at cards"

**Author's notes: **Thank you native-kitten, Heyya15965, and LoveforPenandDerek for your reviews.

To** Native-kitten & Heyya15965**- The thing is I have 3 feet of snow keeping me from leaving my house. Yes, I have a life but for now I'm stuck in my house with nothing to do so once I write a chapter, I usually start on the next so trust me, when I start only updating once every other day, I've gotten out of my house! Haha, no I did update atleast 5 times while doing nothing and sitting on my butt.

To **LoveforPenandDerek**- Yea, I think cuddle works for them because Spencer isn't really the dominate type and Emma doesn't want to be a bully around him... much. Plus, I like writing them cuddling.

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	21. Chapter 21

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f**_

Chapter twenty-one:

Spencer walked to the mail-box, mind on nothing particular but Emma was laying in the grass in the shade of the trees and enjoying the warm autumn breeze. It was a nice day so they pulled out a blanket and laid it down on the grass, books and boxes full of pictures that Emma had found, they were going to go through it when the mail-man passed by so Spencer went to retrieve it.

That's when through the trees, he saw the greasy blond haired man who's eyes seemed narrowed but glowing from behind the bush he hid behind. Spencer's heart stopped as the man strut around the bush. The man was wearing long black pants that seemed abnormally baggy and possibly painted over. It looked like he had worn the pants in a bath of black tar that had ripped and torn the pants along the legs. He was wear a ankle length leather coat that was ripped and torn, along with a long brimmed hat that covered most of his face when he didn't look directly at Spencer in the eyes.

"_Hello Spencer Reid… how is are you doing? Still good on supplies…No need to thank me_" His voice was cold and hit Spencer down to his bones and that's when Spencer went to jump at the man but the mail truck came back up and when Spencer rushed to the other yard, he found the man wasn't there and the mail-truck was speeding off. It didn't even drop off the mail for any of the other houses.

"Spence!" He jumped and ripped around, looking to Emma as she sat up and eyed him. "Spence, you getting the mail?"  
"Yea" He walked coldly towards the mail and felt his heart begin to race as he saw a white package inside the mail-box, and inside were bottles of Dilaudid, all prescribed to other men and women, all but Spencer.

Was this man stealing them from other people? Who was he and how did he know where Spencer lived. Spencer dumped the package directly in the garbage, throwing a bag over the contents and walking back with the other few papers. One was a letter from his mother, one a letter from Emma's mother, bills, junk mail, etc.

He handed Emma her mothers letter before opening his own. Compared to Emma's letter, his was pathetic. Her mother had filled the package to the brim with little chocolates, little nick-knacks, and pictures of her in the garden or working on things, with her friends. Then a picture that Emma burst out into laughter and handed it over to Spencer.

It was them, hugging in the lobby and Spencer found himself laughing too. Someone thought it would be cute to take the pictures.

"My mother says she kept a copy, just incase" Emma giggled, shaking her head and setting the things aside. Spencer and Emma shared the chocolates and had an hours worth of Fun trying to figure out what to do with the stupid bouncy balls with pokémon inside, and the giant squish balls that lit up. They eventually threw them at each other before settling down and picking them all up and looking at their letters.

_Dear Emma,_

_You know how much I love you, but we both know how little you know about relationships. Who could blame you especially having your parents relationship as an example. I know you're under stress to protect Spencer Reid, and I know you don't want to ruin your job by having a relationship with him, but think about this logically for once. Use your noggin' my little snow flake, look at the signs._

_You kissed him, so, did you feel fireworks? Was there some kind of spark that wanted you to kiss him again? Emma if you like the boy be civil and tell him. You're both fully grown adults, you're going to have to face it that you two like each other._

_If you're not sure, kiss him again_

_I love you, with all my heart,_

_Frost-_

Emma looked to the letter then to Spencer who was onto a book, his letter aside. The air was warm and the words of her mother still on her mind. What could hurt with kissing him again? He would understand right? Or would that be playing with his emotions.

No… kissing him could wait.

So why was she scooting so she was looking him in the face and debating the pros and cons.

"Emma?" He asked, scrunching up his brow as she smiled as she closed his book. She had to do this, it was time, like her mother said, to face it.

"Spencer, close your eyes" Emma whispered, watching him look at her confused before closing his eyes. As soon as she was sure he would keep them closed, she leaned in, butterflies already setting into her stomach.

However, when their lips touched, a shock went through her body, like the very first time, and the second time, and the third time. Whatever though process was going through her head stopped completely as Spencer slowly kissed back. Emma couldn't stop smiling.

Emma let her hands sneak up to his shoulders then around them, grasping onto the collar of his shirt. Emma never really mentioned to Spencer that she had a weakness for a guy in a tie, she nearly laughed at the thought but she was enjoying pulling him closer by his tie to even think about it. His palms on her cheeks, he was kissing her back passionately, as if he had been waiting extremely patiently.

Spencer had been waiting. He knew that when Emma was sure of what she felt, she would let him know, this was her way he guessed of making sure because she was smiling, not pulling back, not upset. Emma was purely, happy go lucky Emma kissing him. After every long kiss she would plant two smaller ones, the first a less long passionate kiss then one a peck where she would pull back and leave a longing sensation in his stomach.

Whatever it was about kissing Emma, he couldn't stop, even when he found confidence to nibble on her bottom lip and she giggled. It was adorable and he smiled against her lip, allowing himself to fully indulge in what he was doing. He pushed them over so he was ontop, Emma grinning and giggling like a school girl again. It was adorable because she never did that except the time she had expressed her love of children, but this time it was directed at him and she pulled him back in almost instantly. Playing with his tie then his hair as his hands slid from her cheeks to her shoulders, grasping them desperately then loosening up as he trailed designs with his thumbs up and down her arms.

When he fully pulled back to get air, Emma was smiling and still playing childishly with his tie.

"My mom always said I could never go wrong for liking a guy in a tie" Emma smiled, then she flicked her brow at him, something that made goosebumps grow on his arms, "I always thought they were sexy"

"Really?" Spencer chuckled before letting her pull him in for another kiss. It was the first time he'd been, truly, been aggressive in anything he did. Spencer actually went out and took what he wanted. When Emma put one last kiss on his lips then onto his cheek, he felt himself grinning largely.

"Emma, I have to ask," Spencer whispered as Emma kissed futher back and was now nibbling on his earlobe. It sounded stupid, people nibbling on other's ears, but really it was the small shock and rush of adrenaline people liked and Emma had it down to an art.

"Yes Spence, I like you and I'm addicted to you just like you are me" Emma grinned, whispering huskily in his ear before pulling back and smiling at him, "Please tell me you're not going to deny me now" She smiled back to her bubbly self again. Spencer shook his head, finding himself kissing her again.

-o-o-

Spencer looked at the drugs inside his bag, now that he had Emma, he didn't have to use Dilaudid anymore. He was sure he would have cravings but he wouldn't have to use if he had Emma to back him up.

They were at the FBI office and he intended to tell Emma that night, once all the paperwork was gone and they were alone. Two days ago, they had been on that blanket in the yard, kissing and enjoying each other, laughing and eventually talking and clambering inside when darkness fell. Even though Emma said they should sleep in different beds while at home, she let him give her a kiss goodnight before she laid down. The doors were open so they could hear each other, and both went to bed with giant grins on.

The next day Derek and Garcia came over to do paperwork away from the office, and the four listened to the radio and played games that all of which Spencer rocked at. Only because Emma wasn't allowed to play mow.

But now looking at the little bottles, Spencer sighed and threw all but one away. It was stupid what he was doing but when he injected himself with it, his body sparked and his body went numb. Everything set in and suddenly his knees buckled and his vision got fuzzy.

No… Something was wrong. He grabbed the needle and found the reason it was wrong, lying on the ground. Inside was a yellow mark and he realized it was once powder that should not have been mixed with Dilaudid, The powder was almost unable to be seen until it was wet and turned yellow. Throwing the needle, it smashed and crumbled into the trash bin, along with the bottles but he could do nothing else.

Arms beginning to spasm, his eyes dilated and things began to go bright than slowly dark, his body jerking and then his chest shuttered.

No…NO! Spencer opened his mouth but nothing came out as he flopped around, trying to gasp but his throat was closing up along with all his vision. No! He slapped across the tile as things began to go out, the last thing he heard was the sounds of foot-steps and shouting from Hotch.

"REID!"

Hotch had to go to the bathroom, not badly but it got him away from the paperwork and so he was walking in when he saw Spencer's mouth bubbling over with white spit and foam.

"Spencer Reid, don't you die on me" Hotch snarled, pulling out his cellphone and calling for a medic, pulling Spencer into his lap before looking to the counter where one small bottle lay rolling around on the counter.

Spencer, he had taken Dilaudid, he was still addicted. As a medic came rushing in, Hotch let him take the still gurgling Spencer as Hotch looked to the counter than the trash. A broken needle then bottles of Dilaudid lay inside and Hotch felt himself torn. Spencer had known better, and was throwing them away but, he couldn't give up that one last time and the needle was covered in a mystery smudge mark that looked like it would have been once a powder.

"You idiot" Hotch growled but he knew that Spencer was the smartest of them all. That's when the thought occurred, did Emma know? He walked from the bathroom and found Emma charging in from the steps and seeing Spencer on a stretcher in the elevator. It seemed her heart stopped as she watched in horror, the medics injecting him with needles.

"HOTCH! WHAT HAPPENED!" Emma cried, looking to Hotch who walked slowly over and looked her in the eyes. She was covered in guilt and it was understandable.

"Spencer is addicted to Dilaudid and… someone poisoned his needle" Emma's eyes went wide. That's when it hit Hotch that Emma didn't know about Spencer's addiction. She looked at Hotch as she slowly shook her head then bolt from the spot, running down the stairs.

"Emma! Wait!"

"I have to protect Spence!" Emma cried as she bound down flights of stairs and flew out the door.

**Author's notes: **Thank you native-kitten, Heyya15965, and LoveforPenandDerek for your reviews.

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	22. Chapter 22

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f**_

Chapter Twenty-two:

"Spence, Spencer Reid don't you dare" Emma whispered, clutching his hand as he lay in the hospital bed, tubes stuck inside of him, his heart rate steady. Emma felt hurt, betrayed. Spencer should have been the one to tell her he was addicted, but he still shouldn't have done drugs in the office.

"_I'm sorry, but Agent Hotchner is correct, Spencer Reid has an addiction to the drug Dilaudid, a derivative of Morphine." _The doctor said as Emma looked to Spencer again with sad eyes. She wanted him to tell her but before it went this far. Now Spencer was in a hospital bed on a stabilizer, wires and tubes all up and down his arms. Sighing, she hung her head, holding onto Spencer's hand.

An hour later she was still in the same chair, one hand in his and the other holding a book in her hand. Her phone hadn't rang and for a while she was afraid Hotch wasn't going to call because he didn't want to, then she realized. They weren't calling because he told them not to.

"Miss frost?" Emma looked up from the book to the door where a nurse stood with a chart, "The doctor is going home for the night and visiting hours are almost over"

"I'm sorry, but I'm this boys body-guard and I have to be here… I only leave when he does" Emma stated, looking to the woman who nodded and looked to her chart.

"A… Special Agent David Rossi called and told me to let you stay, I was just making sure… I will get you a Pillow" The woman smiled, turning and walking away. Emma was still in her exercising clothes, but she had a tank-top over her sports bra now. Looking back to Spencer who breathed gently, Emma licked her lips and focused back on her book. She wanted him awake and to be in the office with her, finishing up paperwork, goofing around back at his house, fighting over the sink in the bathroom and kissing in the doorway.

Emma shook those thoughts away, she had to keep her mind focused on something else, because she would surely become the crying, worried person that people usually associated with being a girlfriend. And Emma wasn't the girlfriend, she was still technically the Bodyguard and nothing else. Now Emma wished they had discussed being more, because then she could be angry, then Emma had the right to want to hit him and kiss it better.

She took a deep breath and popped open the pudding cups they had left for them and slowly devoured the chocolate one, leaving Spencer the vanilla one. You snooze, you loose. She grinned at this and laughed only to look at Spencer still sleeping. It went away.

"Damnit Spence, wake up…This is only funny if your awake to enjoy it with me" Emma sighed, putting the cup down and staring into the dark mixture.

Emma decided on two things when Spencer woke up. To ask him what exactly she was to him, and what in the seven hells was he thinking. Who gave him all those drugs anyway? Emma hadn't seen Spencer buy them, or find them in his house. They appeared, or someone gave them to him. Spencer wasn't stupid enough to find a lollipop on the floor and just poke it in his mouth, so he surely didn't do the same kind of thing with a needle and drug.

Another hour went by and Emma was slowly slipping into sleep, the pillow behind her head. It was now possibly past 11 and the hospital was quiet and dark, it seemed nothing stirred, not even the beeping machine changed.

That was until an echoing sound came walking down the hall and Emma opened her eyes slowly, yawning as she did so. The door opened and a figure stood in the doorway, looking like a giant hunchback, shoes that were excessively large and a over thrown jacket.

"_Hello My Frostie Emma-boo, how are we today? I've missed you_"An Eerie voice echoed through the room, Emma jumping to her feet, waking up more as things cluttered to the ground. When the lights came on, no one was there in the door-way. Her heart was pounding and her mind skitting around the room. She was damn sure there had been someone there but no one was.

It was just being in the hospital and Spencer vulnerable, Emma was getting paranoid. She slowly sat down and rubbed her ears, trying to get the ring of the words from her ears. Why did that voice sound so familiar? Plus, who called her Frostie Emma-boo other than her mother? No, her mother called Emma her little Snow flake because Emma had been small and breakable when she was little and her last name was frost.

Yawning, she closed her eyes and laid back in the chair, looking to Spencer still asleep and breathing normally. She smiled and squeezed his hand again before closing her eyes and tucking her legs Indian style underneath her.

Hours went by and the lights eventually went off again, the place was still and Emma had fully fallen asleep as a figure passed through the room and dropped something on the table before striding out, and down the hall, The lights still out until Emma jumped awake at the sudden feel of Spencer's hand grabbing her back.

"NURSE!" Emma shouted, landing on her feet, not noticing the object that had been once sitting in her lap and keeping a focused look to Spencer who was mumbling and holding her hand tight.

"Em…Em…Emma" Spencer stuttered, tightening his grip as Emma smiled and gripped him back, looking at him as he shot up, gasping, his heart rate booming and tubes being ripped from him.

"Spence, Shh! I'm here" She pushed him back down, his eyes darting to her instantly, breathing hard.

"Emma…Emma" He gasped, trying to breathe as she kissed his hand and looked him in the eyes, letting him know she wasn't leaving. He took a deep breath and looked around the hospital room. He suddenly calmed down as a nurse came in to see him awake and alert, looking around for something but looked to Emma and seemed apologetic.

"Spence… don't worry, I…They told me about Dilaudid…" That's when Emma looked down to her feet where a stuffed plush snowflake laid on the ground and her heart stopped. That man… whoever he was, was there! It wasn't a dream, and suddenly Emma didn't feel safe in the hospital anymore. It took a lot to make Emma scared or jittery in her skin, but that took it.

"Emma, what…what's wrong?" Spencer's breathing was going back to normal.

"Nothing, just… chilly in here is all" She whispered, clutching his hand and pulling out her phone. She needed a case, something to get her away from this hospital. Somewhere she could take Spencer with her.

"Emma, we've got a case and we're heading to Ravendale, Arkansas as we speak, I need you and Reid to meet us when he's released from the hospital… We'll explain when you get here." Hotch stated.

"Okay Sir, be there soon after you" Emma then dialed up Garcia for her to schedule her and Spencer a heliocopter to Ravendale, Arkansas.

-o-o-

"So what do we have?" Hotch asked JJ as she looked to the pictures they had collected of the crime scene. The fact was there wasn't much to look at.

"A cannibal" Emily covered her mouth as she looked away, there were bite marks on the womens stomachs and they were deep into her muscles. The organs were completely gone and blood drained, as if it were just a steak to munch on. It was hard to stomach.

"Emma would hate this" Derek chuckled, sliding the pictures from himself. They could only be looked at so long.

"Yea," JJ smiled before flipping to Garcia on the computer.

"Actually, they're going to be there tomorrow, Spencer is supposed to be good to go soon." Garcia stated before pulling up a few things on her own screen, "But anyway, I pulled up the girls backgrounds and found there is no connection other than they all live in Ravendale." Garcia stated. Hotch nodded and looked to the police reports.

"It says there was forced entry… but…" Hotch furrowed his brow, "it said the door was completely knocked off its hinges and the women were dragged from their homes screaming" He flipped through any witness details.

"So, if they heard them screaming? Why didn't some of the people go after them, call the cops" Derek stated, rubbing his head, they all looked to JJ who had a solemn face. She looked up and sighed.

"In small towns, there are secrets no one wants to tell, you'd be surprised the things that are overlooked in small towns because the people themselves don't want to face it" JJ whispered, looking to the pictures and feeling her stomach churned. Of course her small town had secrets and there were problems there but none this big.

Why would a town want to hide the cannibal? They all obviously knew who it was, so who were they protecting? The team looked to the folders and sighed, rubbing their foreheads. How were they going to tackle this?

While the team was trying to figure out how to tackle a cannibal, Emma and Spencer were slowly walking up to the house to pack. Spencer stayed quiet and Emma didn't want to stress him out. But she had to know, and when she opened the door, she turned to Spencer who looked away from her.

"Spence… you're going to have to speak to me sooner or later"  
"I don't want to talk about it" He hissed, pushing past her into the house. Emma slammed the door, forcing him to turn and look at her as she stood with her arms crossed.

"Well too freakin' bad, Spence I care about you and I'm supposed to protect you, and if that means protecting you from yourself I'll do that… but you've got to tell me these things"

"I wasn't ready for you to know"

"Too late" Emma snarled, stepping up to him before putting a hand to his cheek and letting her face fall to concern. "Spence, what's gotten into you?"

"Dilaudid"

"I know that, but… why did you take it in the bathroom of the FBI, from a needle someone slipped you" He went wide eyed as Emma continued."I know there weren't Needles here when I came and I know you're not stupid enough to use someone elses or to buy it off the street, so… someone must have slipped it to you. I know you were trying to quit, so why didn't you?" Spencer looked to the ground and shrugged. That was the best answer he could give her because he didn't know himself. Why had he taken that last shoot? A sort of amends, a last time thing, but he knew that really wasn't it.

They had taken a big step a few days ago and he was afraid, afraid of what? He didn't know but he was afraid.

"Emma… I…"

"Spence… I want to know, tell me truthfully. When outside of work and with friends or people you know that don't know I'm your body guard… would you introduce me as your Girlfriend or not?" Emma asked, stepping back as Spencer went to say no, because they hadn't decided that yet. Then he realized what the real question was.

"Only if you want me to?" Spencer asked as Emma smiled and grabbed his hand, making him grin as well.

"Okay, you can slide with the whole addiction thing for now, but when we get back from this case, I'm going to ride your ass about it till you're no longer addicted!" She warned, Spencer went to ask what she meant but she was already off and packing so he let it go. He was pretty sure it meant she was going to be annoying as hell till he was completely clean. Funny thing is, Spencer didn't see it as being annoying, and infact appreciated that she wouldn't give up on him even if he gave up on himself.

**Author's notes: **Thank you native-kitten, for your reviews.

To **Native-Kitten**: Yes, I love snow so much and the reason I put that snow in those chapters is because it's so heavy here, I do love snow but this is just too much! I can't stand much more, All I've done is watch Criminal Minds episodes and write more chapters for this fanfiction. It's really getting ridiculous, I love this story and extremely proud of how it's gotten to be but I'm so ready to get out of my house. There is only so many hours I can stare at a computer screen before going crazy!!!!!

Oh, and an annoynomous reader asked where I got the names of these cities, and if they're real. Yes ladies and gentlemen(if there are any) These are all real cities I've been to myself, and so I'm honoring them with them in my story. All being small, and I love them.

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	23. Chapter 23

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle**_

Chapter Twenty-three:

"Ma'am, we're sorry for your loss" Emily whispered to the elder woman at the door who didn't look happy at all to see them. The old woman scowled but let Derek Morgan and Emily inside the house. Derek and Emily shared a look as they walked into the room. This was the mother of the last victim, and there were no pictures at all of the family.

The whole place had pictures but of flowers and animals, scenery, paintings and art but none of the family. The couch was even a plain tan color along with the walls and a brick fireplace. It was as if the home was out of a magazine but there was no life to it. The man sitting in the laz-e boy chair watching football was even dull, his hair half gone and plaid shirt pressed, khaki pants pressed as well and a black belt, standard watch and reading glasses.

Something was off about this place. Emily looked to Derek again who felt the same way, he didn't enjoy being in the house because it was irregularly clean and it felt tense in the air.

"My daughter… right" The old woman stated, scooting past them into the hall. They followed her into her kitchen and watched her make tea for them all. Herbal Green tea with honey, bland but not enough to put off someone.

"Ma'am, I hope I don't offend you when I say this, but you don't seemed upset about Francieen being attacked and eaten" Emily stated, not even touching her tea.

"Well, Excuse me if it's hard to remember someone whom my husband and I don't talk to. Francieen was an outsider once she left the church, she was going to move away with …with her" The woman sneered, downing her emotion with her tea. Derek cleared his throat at this. But the moment it had been there, it was gone and the woman was back to being dull. "Francieen was my 6th child, I've had my fair share of girls who went out into the world and came back, francieen was one of 2 who came back changed. Her and her sister…"

"You mean Mallory?"

"Oh, yes, Mallory" The woman looked to her tea. Emily had read through all the victims and decided since the latest victim was a sister of an earlier one, they should check that out. Derek and Emily had hoped the parents would be furious there two daughters were killed enough to spill the beans. No such luck.

When they left the home, Spencer and Emma had landed in a parking of the police station. Emily and Derek headed back, explaining everything.

"You know, they're kinda… close to those…Um, you know that religion or cult of people who live in the old days…Spence, you know what I'm talking about" Emma asked, looking to Spencer who nodded.

"Amish, At 16, the child is allowed to leave the village to the city and at 17 they are allowed to choose whether to come back or go to the city. Most Omish children will return and spend a few months to debate if they want to or not. Here it seems the last victim was going to leave after saying good bye"

"Yea, they did say her house was packed up, and that she had purchased a plane ticket to Virginia, she would have left this place today if she hadn't died" Derek stated, looking to the Police station. Unlike the people in the town, the Police weren't ready to accept a cannibal in their town, and most of the police lived out of Ravendale except for the chief who lived right across the street and had lost all three of his daughters to this town a year or two ago. The chief came walking over, looking to them with an apologetic look.

"The people… it's a small town and they want to keep their reputation as clear as possible. They don't understand that this monster will not simply go away, whoever is doing this won't get away with it as long as I'm police chief, I've lot three babies to this monster." He stated, dusting off his sleeves before looking to the team who gave him nods and small smiles.

"We promise, you're daughters will not die unredempt" Emma smiled, patting the mans shoulder before turning to Spencer, "Hey, if these people are like those Amish people, who, other than the police chief, do the people fear the most. Who would be forcing them to keep quiet?"

"Well, in the Amish religion it would be the head house hold, but here… it seems would be someone in their church" Spencer pursed his lips before looking to the police chief who was already writing down the head of the town church.

"Okay, Emily and I are going to keep talking to the parents," Derek stated, knowing Emily's issue with religious heads, after her friend Matthew had died from an exorcist, "Go tell Hotch you're here then head to the church" Derek and Emily turned around with another family that lived close to the police station. Emma pulled out her phone and called Garcia instantly, looking to the name on the piece of paper.

"Hello my Marvelous Body-guarding sister, challenge me"

"I need you to look up a name, I want everything and anything on this guy, his name is Father Ryan Dewight." Emma stated, "and while you're at it, search up any of his kin, see if he's got a record or any children with a record"

"Okay, will give you a heads up when I do, Garcia Out" Emma hung up and walked with Spencer towards the office where Hotch, David, and JJ were looking at the pictures and evidence they had.

"Oh, you guys are here" JJ smiled at them as Emma grinned then handed over the address they were heading to.

"We're going to go check out the priest, if these people seem to be what we think they are, the priest would be the head of it, possibly telling them that this problem will stop if they ignore it"

"Good, call if you get something" Hotch stated, "And Reid, take it easy" Spencer looked away and nodded. Everyone had heard but no one said anything. Emma didn't mention it and she seemed normal but when Hotch said that, she looked at him and smiled softly.

"Come on, that priest isn't just going to give himself up"

Spencer nodded and followed silently as Emma rushed from the police station and looked around. The town was small enough for them to walk everywhere so the truck sat silently in the parking lot, the helicopter had left. The two of them headed west towards the large white building where the church bell was ringing. Emma unbuttoned her top two buttons on her blouse and rolled up her sleeves, it was boiling hot and the white sidewalk wasn't helping. This was just getting crazy.

"So a while ago it was snowing so much we were stuck in 3 feet and now it's burning hot…" Emma complained as Spencer chuckled and nodded, the two of them climbing up the steps with the crowd into the church. They would sit through the serman, seeing as it would give them an insite on whatever the priest was brainwashing them into. They stood in the back near the doors, hoping not to draw attention but many church go-ers not only saw but began whispering about the two standing side by side and watching them intently.

"Can I help you?" A man in robes asked, walking up to them, "I'm pastor Harold, and you are?"  
"I'm Doctor Spencer Reid with the BAU of the FBI," Spencer shook the mans hand but Emma kept her crossed and said her name bluntly.

"I'm Emma Frost, doctor Spencer Reid's Bodyguard and also a member of the BAU, we'd like to ask Father Ryan Dewight" She stated, watching the man smile at her with distain, Emma didn't like congregations. Unlike Emily, Emma didn't have problems with church or religion, normal religion or religion in its original form, but Emma also wasn't up to shaking the mans hand.

When she was little an aunt of hers played a trick on her, saying that god hated her so much that if she ever touched the bible it would burst into flames. Well they tested this theory, while her aunt had a lighter Emma didn't see and when she put her palm on it, her aunt (A very sane but disturbed woman) light the poor book on fire.

Ever since then, Emma didn't touch things related to God if she could help it, just incase there was anything to her aunts teasing.

"Well, Father Dewight is going to give a sermon, when he's done I'm sure he'd be happy to talk to you, About what might I ask?"

"We're investigating a cannibal here in your town, We've counted up to 16 deaths, maybe more because of it"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Pastor Harold stated with a giant smile, "But that's funny, a cannibal, but there are no such holy things just demons taking them over, you know"

"Sir, we're not here for you to convert us, we're here merely for facts," Emma snapped, glowering at him. He looked at her with wide eyes and backed up slowly.

"You… You have a strong sense of a demon, you… you are not safe," He whimpered.

"Yea? Maybe that would explain the bible that set on fire when I touch it" She mocked, smirking at him and walking down the aisles towards the first pew. Spencer followed her, not even wanting to ask but still confused.

"My Aunt played a cruel prank on me when I was young, it's… nothing you want to know" Emma whispered as they sat side by side. The father came out and went about his sermon, and halfway through he saw them and seemed to be confused but continued to smile and grin away.

As the sermon faded away and people talked amongst themselves, the Father stepped down and approached the two.

"Hello, I'm Father Dewight, are you new to this town?" He asked as Emma let Spencer do the talking. Her mind was on one thing, you can't beat up a priest. Wouldn't that be funny to tell at the family reunion. Emma you can not beat up a priest!

"No, we're with the FBI, we're investigating the deaths in your town. Girls about 17 to 25 who seemed to be outsiders, they were taken from their homes brutally then devoured. We believe there may be a cannibal here"

"Son, I'm sorry to inform you, but no one has died here in 20 years" Father Dewight smiled, "I think you've got the wrong town" Emma clenched her hands and tried not to yell at the man. Emma, you can't beat up the priest!

"No, Mr. Dewight, we're not wrong, we were just at the crime scene, it's undeniable that the woman was forcefully taken from her home" Emma nodded with Spencer but found herself begging the stupid priest to confess to knowing it happened. She was close to jumping him. Emma, you're not supposed to beat up a priest, it's bad no matter what to circumstances.

"I'm sorry, but no one has informed me of this" Father Dewight stated, crossing his arms. "There is no evil in this town, I would know, I'm the priest and head of the church, plus… I'm mayor"

"THAT IT!"

-o-o-

"Emma, you beat up a priest!" JJ whined, looking at Emma sitting on the desk of the police station. Spencer was beside her and nearly bursting with laughter. Of course he knew it was wrong and that he shouldn't have let her do it, but the priest had it coming. The man was obviously hiding something. It was frustrating Spencer, and it must have irritated Emma even more.

"Yea, well… he had it coming, did you know the man's the Mayor and he's denying all those women were even alive in the first place. He's sick!" Emma snarled, watching the police officer uncuff her and smile apologetically. She smiled back and patted him on the arm, she knew he had to make the people believe they were getting justice and still keep his ties to the FBI.

So he told her on the way to the police station her being arrested was just for show.

"This place is something special, alright" Emily sighed, "every parent we could talk to weren't choked up at all, they even seemed glad to be rid of the girls. They said they had heard nothing and only found out they were dead because of us… they're hiding something" Emily finished. Everyone nodded before JJ looked back to Emma.

"But, you beat up their leader"

"Oh, Mommy don't ground her, Emma was just being herself" Derek chuckled.

"Yea Mommy, I was just trying to prove to him that he was being stupid" Emma grumbled.

"You put the man in the hospital, he has a black eye, a broken nose and bruises all over him. Emma, that's a bit excessive, don't you think?" JJ sighed, rubbing her forehead, she didn't know what she was going to do with Emma, she was a great team member and a good friend, definitely the best body guard ever but there was a reprimand in her future.

"Define Excessive"

"Excessive, Adjective meaning to be overly done, to be unnecessary or unneeded…" Spencer trailed off and looked from Emma who was shaking her head and giving him the 'not literally' look.

"Well… it's nearly nightfall and the unsub isn't likely to attack while we're here, atleast lets hope he's not that stupid"

"Hey… I didn't see a hotel around here?" Emma asked, looking to the sleeping bags on the floor.

"We sleep here, pick a desk to sleep under" David chuckled before pointing to the empty rooms, "They cleared out two rooms for us to bunk in and were nice enough to supply sleeping bags."

"What about showers?" Emily asked.

"Hope to god it rains" Emma laughed before picking up a sleeping bag and heading for a room, Spencer following with. She laid out her sleeping bag and stripped of her button up down to her tank-top before sitting on her sleeping bag and looking at the police station. The team was just settling down, and David and JJ came and laid with Spencer and Emma, all of them still looking to the box with all the info they had collected. They all kept thinking but nothing connected, nothing helped.

Before too long they were all asleep, and the police station quiet and supposedly locked up. But there was the eerie sound of foot-steps in the darkness, creaking around but the doors had been shut so no one heard.

That was until Emma heard the silent crack of the door and fluttered her eyes open, thinking JJ or David was going to the bathroom, because Spencer was inside his sleeping back dead asleep beside her and she could hear him breathing.

That was when something grabbed her foot and her whole body came awake.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" She snarled and flung her foot up and over her, flicking whatever was on her ankle into a wall. Everyone shot up but watched as the shadow rushed from the room, Emma in tail and pounced on it. "Got cha'!" But suddenly a deep claw went across her cheek and she could feel the serge of pain through her face as she held the thing down. Then it was in her stomach, another claw scratching at her stomach, abnormally sharp and throwing her back against the desk where she could barely breath.

Emma tried to get up, ignoring the blood on her stomach and her gushing cheek but before she could see in the dark, a chair was in her face and knocking her down and out. The shadow skittered away, bursting through the door and down the street in the darkness.

"EMMA!" Spencer shouted, flicking on the lights and running to her side where she was fighting to fully come back but all she saw was red and her view got hazy. "Get a medic, she's bleeding… Emma, what… what hit you?"

"I… I don't know… but it…it had…had…sharp… sharp nails" She coughed only as things got fuzzier and fuzzier. Soon everything went black.

**Author's notes: **Thank you native-kitten, heyya15965, and LoveforPenandDerek for your reviews.

To **LoveforPenandDerek**- Well, I didn't want to make Emma a mary Sue because I hate that in a character. She has to be realistic and realistically, Emma is sweet with a short temper and irrational. That and it wouldn't make much of a romance if she didn't become sweet to him.

To **Heyya15965**- I'm not sure when he's going to show up, really I start writing and he finds himself in there. I knew where I wanted my mysterious hobo at the beginning and end but inbetween he just kind of slides in when it's convienant. But I can tell you he's not going to be here for a little bit but I promise he will come back. The Shadow Hermit will return!

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	24. Chapter 24

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle**_

Chapter Twenty-four:

"Guys, I'm fine, it's not the first time I've been slashed at! I was nearly blown up in Iraq once, I tried to approach a guy and he hit the button, Boom" Emma grinned as she slowly sat down in a roller chair, so she could still move but sit down. The Doctor said to be careful for a few hours, but she would be fine. It hurt way worse than it was.

"Emma, you were bleeding badly, you stained my shirt" Spencer whispered kneeling down beside her as she smiled at him softly before petting his head.

"It's okay, tide will take that out" she grinned before looking to the team. "So do we have an I.D. on whatever jumped me?"

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure it wanted to eat you because you beat up the priest" JJ stated as Emma shrugged. That's when her phone rang.

"How is my frosted flake?"

"Cut up but good, what do you have for me?" Emma asked over the phone, turning it to speaker phone.

"Okay, you wanted me to look up Ryan Dewight and I found nothing. He's never been married, never had kids, never had a record, even juvenile. The man was born, raised, and lives in that church, he was elected 4 years ago and continued to be mayor. I don't even think they had another election, this man was just mayor." Garcia stated, "It's creepy because he was written to by the pope, been awarded by the Arkansas senator, this man… he's clean as a wistle, not even a medical record."

"Okay, thanks Garcia"

"Wait, I have just a little more, I decided to go through the towns birth records and everyone is accounted for, and there is something wrong with it, there was one baby who was born and his mother died during birth. It says here that he was given up to the church and that he had mental problems and that he was deformed. It was born about 20 years ago, Caucasian male" Emma looked to the team then back to the phone. That was the time that the Father said no one had been killed.

"That all"

"Yes, so I would be looking for this deformed baby, whoever it is, it's something the father would be protecting and possibly using to attack the people he deems unworthy! Garcia out" she hung up and Emma shut her phone and looked to Hotch who nodded.

"We're ready to give the profile" he stated, walking to the front of the room, the police officers surrounding them with their notebooks out.

"Okay, first off, we're looking for a white male in his twenties. He's deformed and mental disabled so he wouldn't be out during the day time and severely unstable. He probably doesn't understand right from wrong and see's nothing wrong in what he does so he won't understand why you're detaining him. To him, the church is the police force and not you so if you find him, don't be alone, he will fight back" Hotch started.

"Cannibals usually start off by devouring wild animals then up to larger animals, then to people, their cravings are a lot larger if he's been only fed human flesh, so he's possibly eating from other places. Look into your records of people disappearing in the night without a trace, someone is obviously feeding this man human food to keep tame when needed and induldged in human flesh and blood" Spencer added, looking to Hotch who nodded and went on his own.

"We believe the people of this town know about him, know he exsists and are afraid of him so they do as they must to keep from being eaten, even if it means giving up their young that don't know about it yet. Boys can usually get away with strange behavior but this society sees unruly women as acts against god and this child is possibly tagged as God's revenge or the axe of god, striking down on those who act against god's will." Hotch stated, looking to the board of many girls faces.

"He also has not raped these girls, usually killers, especially cannibals, this is sexual need to fufil before he eats them, not these girls. This man possibly has the mental capacity of a young child, and wants one thing and that is to eat. We fear that because the kidnappings and killings are getting closer that he's becoming out of control and is loosing the fine line between what his master wants and the urge to eat. He may turn to eating men and women… no one is safe anymore" Derek added, crossing his arms across his chest.

"If you get anything, please do not hesitate to report or detain him, we need to end this soon… or who knows who will be next" Hotch finished, before looking to the chief who was on his walkie-talkie.

"Sorry… but Agent Hotchner… we've got a problem"

-o-o-

"He couldn't have Emma, but he was still hungry… he took them and ate them in their own homes" Spencer whispered, looking to the bones cracked and thrown across the blood coated floor. The whole house reeked of it and the floor was splattered with their blood. Their skin was gone and their skulls broken, a foot was left of the woman and the man's private parts were ripped apart and left in the sink.

"Damnit!" Emma snarled, stomping her foot.

"Emma, you can't blame yourself for this, You had no idea he would do this" Derek stated. Emma nodded before they all turned at the sound of foot-steps. Pastor Harold and Father Dewight were there in the doorway. Emma's blood was boiling. It was their fault! It was this man's fault those innocent people were dead.

"Do you see now! Look! You can't deny it now! Whatever you sent to kill me, it ate them instead!" Emma snapped, lunging at them but Derek caught her and held her back, the two of them flinching. Derek whispered to her, trying to get her to calm down but she was ready to claw their eyes out. "You see what your creature did to them, and me! LOOK AT ME DAMNIT!" she snarled and they finally looked her in the face as Emma stopped struggling and ripped her shirt to show her stomach where there were stitches over her muscles and stomach, they were purple and would have been infected if the doctors hadn't cleaned them.

"What happened is a tragity no one could have prevented" Father whispered as Emma clenched her teeth and dropped her shirt and pushed Derek off her, standing in the doorway and looking at them.

"You're sick, you know that! You're wicked and cruel, and whatever you've done to that child you were in charge of, turning him into a monster. I bet you wouldn't feel so sorry if it was me that had been eaten" The father looked up with slit eyes as Emma crossed her arm over her chest.

"I do nothing that god does not will me to do"

"You're god does no concern me, I've said this to a woman before but Law is Blind to religion and your god won't save you from that needle" Emma sneered before Derek dragged her back.

"Emma, you can't threaten the man, we have no proof" Derek hissed under his breath but Emma just huffed and looked away. Derek looked to Spencer who had tried not to say anything only to see Derek's look. It was the 'Fine, you talk to her' look, and Spencer sighed, he put a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Spence, don't tell me I was wrong, you know he did it we just don't have solid proof yet" Emma whispered to him as he nodded, he believed her. He knew that man should be behind bars but they couldn't quiet prove it yet.

"Yes, but you can't scream at a potential suspect, especially after you broke his nose. Emma, that's how you get fired"

"I'm irrational, everyone knows that, when has that been a surprise. They knew that when I was in the military, they knew that when they gave me you!" Emma snapped only to see Spencer's eyes and letting out a sigh and nodding, "Fine, I won't beat him up again, but I won't apologize"

"I'm not asking you to" Spencer laughed before looking to the father and pastor that turned to leave. "Are you going to put this in your sermon?" Spencer called out as they turned and gave him a look of confusion.

"Put what? I see nothing but a dirty house, but if you wish I will put a prayer for everyone to keep their carpets clean" Derek and Spencer held Emma back as she struggled to jump the man before huffing and stopping.

"I really… Really hate that man" she snarled, pursing her lips and watching him and his pastor stride back towards the church. But now she was determined to put both him, his pastor, and his creature away for life, possibly on the death sentence.

-o-o-

"You can search my church, but she must stay outside, I don't want her evil presence around it" Father Dewight snarled later that day as Emma rolled her eyes and began to stalk the outside of the church, Spencer following her. It was close to sunset and they finally got a warrant to search it just in case.

"Yes, we expected that much" David grinned as he, Emily, and Derek clambered into the church. JJ and Hotch went with Emma and Spencer to look at the outside. There was a grave out back and a cellar.

"We'll check the storage places in the graveyard, you two check the cellar" Hotch ordered as Emma and Spence nodded and pulled open the Cellar and clambered down into it. As they got to the bottom they flipped on the light, looking around but it was just dirt and a boiler. There were doors but the walls were nothing but just wood planks slanted and broken off.

"Obviously they were going to make this a place for someone but never got to it" Emma whispered, flicking on her flashlight to look around in the dark corners. The swinging light wasn't much help and it was getting darker. That's when they came upon the actual boiler room and there was crying behind it.

It didn't sound like a woman, it sounded like weeping from a animal and Emma and Spencer exchanged a look. The slowly pulled open the door and looked inside.

"Hello?"

"NUH!" They jumped back as a figure came flying from the room and out into the main cellar room. Emma went wide eyed as she flashed her flash light on the figure. It wasn't a hunch back like she had imagined from Disney, it was just a large man with a small hand on his left with two large finger like claws and the other a normal hand with 6 fingers and all finger nails extra long and black with dirt and tar and disease. Emma's cheek and stomach began burning at the sight.

He was tall and rather large with plump feet and his face looked as if it burned and clawed at, eyes sunk in and nose broken in three places, teeth sharp like an animals and lips ripped nearly off. Emma felt about to throw up before realizing the creature recognized her and the first thing she did was grab Spencer and bolt from the spot, dropping her flash light.

"Why are you running?" Spencer shouted as they bolted into the open grass and for Hotch and JJ who had guns.

"My mother always said that if you're facing down a man who has nothing to loose by killing you, three times your size and you're within reach of a gun or someone with a gun, run!" Emma exclaimed, "I got cut up once, that thing is stronger than me and I can't protect you from it." They came to a skidding halt when Hotch and JJ came to meet them outside of a graveyard garage.

"What's wrong?"

"We… I… It…Where did it go?" Emma called out, looking behind them, the man hadn't followed, in fact it had closed the cellar and the night was empty, no one was there.

"It was following us,… I thought so at least" Spencer gasped for air.

"The thing, it's in the cellar, it saw me and I didn't think twice, I just ran… boy, Garcia was right, it was deformed" Emma got her breath back faster than Spencer. That's when she realized she was still holding his hand and let it go with an apologetic look.

"Well… we have to detain him." Hotch stated only to look up and find the Pastor walking out of the cellar with a death glare at them all.

"You're warrant only says inside the church and graveyard, you never said Cellar" He snarled, locking it.

"You can't keep that man in there longer, he's just going to eat the whole town!" Emma shouted back as the man shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He turned and strode off as Emma growled and huffed out of her nose. Damnit, she scowled and looked away before turning to Hotch who rubbed his brow.

"He's right, we can't detain whoever it is, we'll have to wait till he's out again" He pulled out his phone to call it in, Emma explaining what he looked like. Spencer and Emma slowly walked back past the cellar and when it jiggled, they bolted for the side walk before slowly walking back for the police station.

"So, you do run sometimes" Spencer whispered as Emma grinned and nodded.

"Spence, I'm not as irrational as you think, I do think sometimes" She laughed.

"Sometimes" Emma hit him on the arm before looking back at the church with a sigh, "When do you think we'll be able to arrest the man?"

"Who, in the cellar or Father Dewight?"  
"Both, I mean that man in the cellar is mentally Derranged but the Father, he's… he's not right" Emma looked around, suddenly feeling chilled and realized that Hotch and JJ hadn't followed and they were alone on the dark street. Ofcourse the Police station was in sight but she suddenly felt vulenerable.

"Spence, did you hear that?" She grabbed his wrist and went to turn around when a giant bag went over her head.

"GOT CHA!"

**Author's notes: **Thank you native-kitten, heyya15965, and LoveforPenandDerek for your reviews.

To **LoveforPenandDerek**- Well, I didn't want to make Emma a mary Sue because I hate that in a character. She has to be realistic and realistically, Emma is sweet with a short temper and irrational. That and it wouldn't make much of a romance if she didn't become sweet to him.

To **Heyya15965**- I'm not sure when he's going to show up, really I start writing and he finds himself in there. I knew where I wanted my mysterious hobo at the beginning and end but inbetween he just kind of slides in when it's convienant. But I can tell you he's not going to be here for a little bit but I promise he will come back. The Shadow Hermit will return!

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	25. Chapter 25

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle**_

Chapter Twenty-five:

"Spence?" Emma whispered, feeling for the thing touching her head, seeing as the bag over her head kept her from seeing. She could hear coughing and by the feel of it, it was Spencer.

"Emma" Spencer coughed, turning so that their fingers touched. Emma took a deep breath and linked their pinkies.

"Spence, I promise I will get us out of this" They were shaking, the feel of possibly a car underneath and they seemed to be in the back in the truck. They were laying, stuffed in the thing with little air coming in. They were sure to have passed the town by now, or they were going down a very long gravel road. Emma tried to find it but her Phone wasn't on her.

"Damn, Okay, Spence you trust me, right?"

"Of course" He whispered, clasping onto her hand, "why?"

"I need you to do as I say, if I say run, run, I say roll, you roll. Don't ask questions okay" Spencer gulped but agreed as Emma wiggled around but somehow got herself out of the ropes and held his hand and kept his bag on his head but took hers off. The lid was flapping open and shut, letting them have air but she saw where they were, on a long gravel road going up hill. She knew where they meant to stop.

She couldn't let Spencer worry about what would happen or what they meant to do, she just pulled him in and kept the lid steady. She untied his ankles along with hers then pulled his ropes off his arm then the bag.

"Keep your eyes shut" Spencer clutched to her arms as she launched them from the car. The collision with the ground made all the stitches she had left bust open but all Emma was content on was getting out as the two of them rolled down the hill and hit the bottom. They had been stripped to white sheets that covered them. Whoever had kidnapped them hadn't planned on dumping them like Emma thought as she looked to the hill where blood sprinkled the rocks then she looked to her gown as blood began to spill across it and stain it.

"Come on, don't do this to me now" Emma complained, holding her stomach that burned from the blood loss. But Emma didn't have anything under it, she was completely naked under the sheet so she couldn't rip it up to make a quick cover, she would just have to hold onto it and run.

"Spence come on! Run!" She snarled, grabbing him by the arm and running a stumbled run. They were barefoot so at first it was painful to take steps but by the time they had taken a few bounds her foot had gone numb and Spencer never said a word. Emma could feel herself beginning to wobble and her vision was beginning to tunnel, but she kept her eyes open and continued to run as fast as her shaky legs would take her.

"Emma…"

"Spence, just keep… running" She gasped, her body slowly stopped working and she fell to her knees and by this time the car had noticed they were there anymore and headlights were heading towards them.

"Emma, I'm not leaving you"

"RUN DAMNIT!" She shouted, pushing him. At first he didn't move but when she punched him in the back, he stumbled then ran, looking back as Emma gasped for air then got to her feet and ducked into the woods. They would surely stop and look for her because she made it obvious she went in the woods. Besides, it was her they really wanted to sacrifice, not Spencer, he was just a witness.

It was a long shot, but it was the only shot she had because the first person to come into the woods got a smash to the head with her fist then a branch that repittedly slammed into the persons face. He never got to scream.

"Sorry Pastor Harold" Emma gasped for air as she took his jacket and ripped it up to use as a bandage then snuck back to the car. No one seemed to be in it, so she found her way into it and hit the gas pedal, speeding up to where she could see her skinny genius running, barely making it but when he saw the head lights his eyes went wide.

"SPENCE!" She cried, hitting the breaks and leaning on the door, stumbling to get the window all the way down. He saw her then rushed over, seeing the blood spilling over her legs. Obviously there was more than just a scratch left, the doctor hadn't told her the complete story.

"I…I can't move the pedal well but… I can't stand, I… I need you to drive with me in your lap"

Spencer instantly clambered in, sliding under her and closing the door. Skipping the seat belts, Spencer hit the Gas as Emma held onto her stomach and drove as smoothly as she could telling him what to do until something jumped out and they both came to a scretching stop.

"What did we hit?"

"I…I don't know" Emma looked to her stomach, the blood had slowly stopped and was now forming a clot and a scab, thank the lord, but why was she still tunneling and going black.

"I..I have to look" Spencer whispered, Emma couldn't grab him and watched as he slid from her to the hood where he attempted to look on the gravel but there was nothing, nothing he saw.

"what…. What is it?" Emma gasped for air, holding onto the steering wheel as she tried to get out. Her feet slipped out from under her, forcing Spencer to rush over and help her up to her wobbly feet.  
"I don't know… but… we have to get you to a hospital"

"Spence… I don't know these roads and the gravel goes for… For miles" Emma panted, clutching to him before looking over her shoulder. Why was this town so weird? The pastor kidnapped them, put them in sheet dresses completely naked, got killed, and… they were lost. Emma was slowly going unconscious from the blood loss and to add to it, she wasn't being much of a Body-guard.

That is until they realized what had jumped out in front of the car, because it crawled out from underneath the car and Emma felt anger through the haze.

"Spence… Get… Get in the car" She snarled, leaning on the door as the figure stood to it's very large height.

"Emma, I can't…"

"Spence, get in the god damn car"

"NUH! NUH GOD INVEIN!" The screech radiated over all the trees, scaring what slumbering birds were in the darkness. The sun was rising behind them and the small warmth hit Emma's back and she knew what was happening. This creature had followed the car, knowing it was taking the victim he was supposed to eat and now he had her because he could smell her blood.

"God…Damn!" Emma snarled, seeing Spencer in the car before slamming the door shut and leaning on the car, one on her stomach as she looked to this thing in front of her. Atleast Spencer had a chance to survive if Emma didn't, that was the whole reason she was a body-guard, right?  
"Emma… Get in the car Emma, run like you did before… Be rational" Spencer whimpered, looking around worried.

"But that's the thing… Spence… I'm not…. God damn rational" The figure screamed again, and this time lunged at Emma. At first Emma couldn't move, but she let her knees buckle as it only got a hold of her hair and dragged her back across the ground. Emma, just don't get eaten, the voice that told her not to beat up the priest was back.

Ripping from the creatures grasp, some of her roots were pulled and she found the thing with strips of her hair, her scalp screaming.

"EMMA!"

"SPENCER!" She snarled back, "SHUT UP!" She stumbled back and rested against the trunk of the car, her hand rummaging for a weapon and smiled weakly when she found it, the sun rising even higher and suddenly she realized more of how the creature looked. It's skin was bright white and veins were easily seen, plus it's eyes were red and what shots of hair it had was blond.

"Albino" She gasped for air, no wonder it never struck during the day, it never got the chance. As the sun rose, she saw the thing begin to flinch and try to cover up. It began to get burn welts and it's skin turn red, Emma holding the cro-bar in hand as it happened, Spencer watching in amazement. One last motion, it lunged at Emma who took a hard smashed at it with the cro-bar, watching the object slash into the figure's face and it crumble down into the gravel as the welts got bigger and turn black, it began screaming out loud.

"Spence….Spence…" Emma gasped, her knees completely collapsing as the person/creature/figure went running but only found itself in blunt sunlight and the two watched it fall to it's knees and burn itself alive.

"Albino's… They…They cant handle the sun"

"In severe cases where they aren't treated and never get any vitamin D by the sun, Albino's skin becomes allergic to the sun and it literally burns them alive. That's why he was afraid of the flash-light." Spencer helped Emma to her feet before sliding her in the back and gassing the car until it was low and then the two of them limped into the outskirts of town.

As They walked back in the brightness of the morning, They saw the crowd staring in wonder as Father Dewight went wide eyed staring at them slowly walking towards him.

"How…HOW!" He cried out, dropping his bible, "How did you escape death twice?"

"Death is allergic to the sun" Emma grinned as she pushed off Spencer, with the last bit of energy she stood in front of the Priest and then kneed him hard in the crotch before falling to her butt and panting, then slowly falling out of consciousness. Of course Spencer rushed to her aid and forced someone to call a medic but he was smiling. The same old Emma.

-o-o-

"Now tell us how you got out of the car?" JJ asked sitting across from Emma with an ice-bag on her stomach and Spencer with one on his feet.

"It's… It's not the first time I was tied up and put in the back of a moving vehicle with ropes" Emma laughed before looking to them a sighing. "In training, we all knew that someday, somewhere one of us would be in this situation, for Bodyguards, so they forced us to go through training with different tying methods and how to get out. Just basic training, thankful I wasn't sick that day"

Spencer smiled at Emma who let her head hang back as she sighed.

Father Dewight confessed to everything, saying that he was in the face of a true worker of the devil, not wanting to be corrupted. Emma just laughed and shrugged, who knew, she could be.

"How many times has someone actually tried to kill you?"

"I…Me specifically or me and someone else because me specifically is too much to count" Emma laughed, "And me and someone else, still too much to count" They all laughed before Emma whined and took a deep breath. It hurt to laugh but she was laying her head on Spencer's shoulder and closing her eyes to breathe.

Spencer was reading a book while resting his bare feet on the ice pack while Emma nearly fell asleep on his shoulder, her hand under her shirt to hold the ice-pack directly on the scar that she had gotten. The doctor told her it would go away but Emma didn't care. She had plenty of scars she still had that she didn't mind to have, in fact some she looked at and smiled at all the memories they represented.

Once they had the priest in custody, a few families broke into tears, including Francieen and Mallory's who cried to each other, crying out for their children and begging for the lord to forgive them. Emma spent an hour at the hospital, and figured out that a rock had gotten into her stomach and had ripped open more muscles, but it had fallen out when she bashed Pastor Harold's face in, standing over his body it came out and that's why the bleeding eventually stopped.

Spencer and Emma were in the hospital, getting checked on when the team brought them clothes to change, which of course Spencer couldn't help but stare when he helped Emma pull on her things, seeing as she couldn't bend over just yet.

But the Doctors had congradulated Emma on not subcoming to her bleeding until the last possible moment when she knew they were safe.

That's when a quote came to mind, one her instructors told her.

It is inevitable that some defeat will enter even the most victorious life. The human spirit is never finished when it is defeated...it is finished when it surrenders. -Ben Stein

**Author's notes: **Thank you LoveforPenandDerek for your reviews.

To **LoveforPenandDerek**- I was watching some of the older episodes and remember Derek calling JJ mommy when he would make fun of JJ coming to peoples rescue and etc So I tried to make this authentic.

Also, I plan on putting quotes at the end of each case like they do in the show, so if you find quotes that fit Emma, like the one I have above that is different, I'd love them. Just put them in a review or message them to me, I don't care. =)

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	26. Chapter 26

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle**_

Chapter Twenty-six:

"Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Bakey!" Spencer jumped from his sleep to find Emma in the door way in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, her hair pulled up into a bun with a giant grin on her face. He flipped to the clock and went wide eyed, it was 10 o'clock, he had slept in.

"Come on Sleepy head, I've got breakfast on the counter," Spencer looked to her worried, "Don't worry, I called Garcia and had her find the recipe while I made it," She grinned before ducking from the room and heading to the kitchen. Spencer yawned and rubbed his eyes, sniffing the air and found it full of bacon and eggs, toast and the sweet smell of honey.

Swinging his legs to the floor, Spencer stood up and found he was still in his clothes from the day before and his feet were sore but healed from all the rock walking. He stripped and pulled on a pair of lax pants and a loose t-shirt, walking out and finding Emma setting things on the coffee table and grinning at him.

"Wow"

"I know, I have to admit, this is the best looking thing I've made. Turns out I'm pretty good at cooking if you give me a recipe" Emma laughed, sitting him down before smacking him upside the head with a playful scowl.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For questioning me when you're in danger" Emma growled before smiling and placing a small kiss on his lips, "But that's for caring enough to do what I said anyway". He grinned as she pulled him into more of a kiss, snaking her hands around his neck and smiling against his lips. He found that all the muscles that ached and all his bones that cried for more sleep stopped when she kissed him. Putting his palms on her cheeks to pull her close before letting them slid to her shoulders and that's where he got nervous.

Emma pulled back and smiled before looking to his hands before rolling her eyes and sliding his hands to her hips and putting her hands back around his neck, still playing with his hair. He looked to his hands then to Emma who had an eyebrow cocked at him, waiting for him to pull the next move. Spencer was never good at this game, being the first to move but he just pulled her in close, their lips touching then he was the one to trail the kisses.

He could feel Emma smile again his cheek as he attempted to gracefully trail butterfly kisses down her cheek to her neck. The further down the side of her neck he went the more her hands clenched and the further she put her head back. He stopped at her collar bone and pulled back.

"I'm sorry… I…"

"Spence, Do I look like I mind if you do anything serious now or later, besides, Breakfasts getting cold" Emma brushed it off with a smile, a small peck on his lips and scooting the table closer. Spencer found himself smiling to himself, and surprised at what he'd done. Kissing on the lips was one thing, but Spencer had never really initiated anything sexual in his life.

"Hope you like it" Emma took a forkful of eggs and put it infront of Spencer's mouth, he slowly opened and let her place it in his mouth and extract the fork without hurting him. Okay, so it didn't exactly make sense, the whole feeding the other, but it was fun to watch Emma talk about this and that. Then it came to mind, how much had Emma done, ofcourse she had been with other boyfriends, but she never told him anything.

"So… have you done this with any of your…" He trailed off as Emma nearly choked on her orange juice. She slowly gulped before looking at him and laughing slightly.

"Yea, you're joking right? Like any of them would ever get this kind of special treatment" Emma laughed, brushing the stray strands of hair from her face and poking them behind her ear. Then she looked to Spencer who was actually waiting for more, she took a deep breath, "Spence, you have to understand… I'm experienced. I've done things I'm not proud of and I've done more than you have but trust me when I say this, you're the only guy I've ever put before myself, and here think of this. You're the only guy I feel motivated for to call up a colleague to find out how to make eggs and stuff, You're also the first guy that…" she cleared her throat blushing, "That meant more than sex and some kind of crooked friendship."

Spencer looked to his feet, along with Emma. He shouldn't have asked but he wanted to know how much he had to compete.

"So… that's what you want? In… in a relationship?" He asked, feeling really stupid but he had to make sure that she wasn't expecting only sex. This is when she looked at him with a 'really' look.

"Serious Spencer Reid, what has gotten you so insecure. Let me put it this way, my old relationships… they were ONLY sex, we had nothing else on and when the Sex got old I saw who they really wore and how much it wasn't worth it anymore. Spence, trust me, I've had a better relationship with you and well… you're still a virgin, and I'm fine with that! Spence, you don't have to feel like you're competing with anyone" Emma laughed, taking a chomp of her toast and looking at him.

"Thanks" he sighed with relief.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure you've got a bigger penis than any of my older boyfriends" Spencer nearly found himself choking on HIS orange juice. He looked to her as she burst into laughter, holding her stomach and laughing hard. "Sorry, I thought it might bring up your confidence"

"How would you know?" He gasped, looking quickly to his lap before to Emma who was grinned like a cat.

"Oh, I've got my ways" She laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek then standing up, "Well, I'm going to go run to the mail and back, finish up your breakfast before it goes cold" She jogged out of the house and Spencer watched her out the window with a sigh. Spencer looked to his hands with sadness because he had heard how unsatisfying a virgin's first time was. Plus, his father hadn't stuck around to explain anything. Yes, Spencer knew the basis of actually having sex, but the actual act was the problem.

Everyone said that Virgin's were hard one moment then with all the excitement and nerves were down the next. How embarrassing would that be? Yes Emma was understanding, but he wanted it to be worth her while. He didn't want her not to want to after, if they ever did, first have it because he couldn't put out.

Spencer slowly ate the rest of his toast with honey and downed his juice. He didn't even know how to please a woman without sex, shouldn't most men his age know that? Oh for a genius, Dr. Spencer Reid, you're an idiot.

That's when a plan came to mind, stupid, but nonetheless a thought. Derek Morgan knew how to please a woman, he was with many and would surely know how to do the bare minimum which is what Spencer wanted. If Emma had to wait for him to be ready, she should at least get something, small but still something, back.

"Spence, you okay?" He jumped and looked to Emma who smiled and was standing over him. He tried to think but she had slid her knees around his hips and was sitting in his lap looking at him in the eyes. "Spence, are you still worrying about you being a virgin?"

"Yes…No…I mean,… Yes" He sighed and tried to look away but raised his eyebrows as Emma was already over his lips, running her fingers through his hair. She pulled back to talk a little, placing small lingering kisses on his lips again.

"Spence, please" kiss, "You have nothing" kiss, "To worry about" She nibbled on his bottom lip just slightly before pulling back.

"But I have no idea how to… to do anything" Emma looked to the ceiling and then smiled and looked back down at him.

"Yea, still don't care" she laughed, kissing him full on the lips. He had already put his palms on her cheeks then moved his fingers to her long hair, running his fingers through her hair before finding his fingers on her back, drawing designs across her back, not really knowing where he was going and found himself at her mid back and his fingers flicked accidently and something clicked.

"SPENCE!" She gasped, pulling back and covering her chest, he was wide eyed, frightened of what he had done, hands up.

"I'm sorry, I… I…"

"You just unhooked my bra!" She laughed, reaching back and working on the clasp again as he tried to figure it out. Had he really? Most guys complained at how hard it was to undo them and here he was, a novice at it all and had unhooked it without trying.

"So much for me thinking you had no experience" Emma laughed before kissing his forehead and standing up, finally getting the thing clasped.

"Really, I… I didn't know how I did that" He said while his voice went up a few octaves before he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay," She smiled, taking up the plates and putting them away. Handing him his mail, Emma slid down next to him, figuring her sitting in his lap was a bit rash but he hadn't seemed to mind. Emma actually found herself enjoying going slow, because it was fun teaching someone instead of just going and doing it. She was grinning like a school girl until she saw what was in a package she had given him.

"How… How does he even know where I live" Spencer dropped the bottles on the ground.

"Sick bastard"

-o-o-

Emma was sitting next to Spencer, helping out with the paper work as Hotch looked from up above. He was concerned because, although they had always been close since the beginning, Emma and Spencer seemed to be closer than ever. Usually Emma hanging on Spencer was childish, or as if she was his best friend. Now, Emma was holding his hand with their fingers intertwined, smiling at him and they seemed to have a secret between them.

"Hotch, they're young"

"She's 29,"

"Mentally, they're both young, its puppy love. Besides, there is nothing in her contract she can't have a relationship with him"

"But she'll get distracted, Or worse, something will happen to her and Spencer may… he might…" Hotch didn't want to think of what could happen. Emma was reckless, still is, Emma was emotional and despite her being a good body-guard, she was an attractive girl and Spencer could be the one distractive. He could become worried, like most lovers would, of their object of affection, if Emma ever got hurt and had to be replaced, he would never be the same.

"Hotch, whatever happens, will happen, Emma promised that Spencer would always come first and that's her job, right? Protect him better than anyone else, and that's what she's doing. Protecting him"

Hotch just sighed and nodded. As long as their relationship didn't distract them from work, or was shown too much in the office, he would allow it. Besides, David Rossi was right, it was puppy love, it wasn't like they've done anything too serious yet, if they had their relationship would be different.

His phone rang and he turned his attention from them. But Emma was still holding his hand, laughing and trying to sign her paperwork faster than him.

"You're cheating!" Emma groaned, flicking him on the nose.

"I'm not, I read 20000 words a minute"

"Cheater!" She called out.

"Children, behave!" JJ warned, coming from her office to get coffee.

"Sorry" The two of them hung their head and went back to their paper work. JJ looked to Derek who shared a look with her before whispering.

"You noticed something new?" He pointed to the held hand the two of them shared.

"Did something happen?" JJ whispered back.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Derek grinned as he came up to Spencer, "Hey Wiz-kid, can I steal you for a second." Emma let go of Spencer and went back to her work, watching the two of them walk off in the side of her eye.

Spencer was curious, what did Derek need help with? "Derek, I'm not doing your taxes again" Spencer stated before looking to Derek who was shaking him head. He crossed his arms and looked him in the eye.

"Reid… did something happen between you and Emma?" He asked. Spencer then realized this would be the perfect time to ask Derek for tips. He hated the thought that Derek might be smarter than him, but in this case it was true.

"I… We… We kissed and we're kind of... A couple. Outside of work, ofcourse" Spencer explained as Derek grinned.

"Good for you kid!" He patted Spencer on the shoulder, "So, how far have you gotten kid?"

"That's the thing… I was going to ask you, because of your history with women, if you could, um, give me some …"

"Pointers?" Spencer hushed him, not wanting everyone to hear as Derek chuckled but nodded. He knew Spencer would remember them so there was no need to have him write them down, besides, that would be awkward for Emma to come across.

"Look, all girls are different and like different things. Emma is very tough and so she's the dominant one, and loves you being soft but sometimes she wants you to be the alpha male, okay? Girls like being rescued every once in a while. Plus, you can always tell if they like something if they're biting their lips, clawing your back or clutching something hard" spencer Nodded and looked to Emma. Could he be dominant? Was that even possible for him? He sighed.

"Oh and Reid, don't let yourself get nervous, if you're not comfortable with something, let her know, Emma's not likely to push you into something but a little nerves is never bad"

He took a deep breath, having sexual relations was harder than psychology, because it was always a harder art.

"Spence, come on… we've got another case" He jumped alive as Emma grabbed his hand and dragged him into the conference room with the rest of the team.

**Author's notes: **Thank you I_Philosoraptor, and Native-kitten for your reviews.

To **I_Philosoraptor-** Okay, I laughed quiet a bit at your comment because that had to have been almost perfectly timed. Anywho, alot of my first works, my friends would literally refresh the page and there was a new chapter so it's always a good tip if you get to the end with this story just to make sure I haven't updated in the last few minutes you were reading =)

To **Native-kitten- **Indeed insanity, I've had nothing but sitting on my butt and writing for the last few days so I've been watching Criminal Minds and writing about it. Thanks, I try to make my characters what my readers like but not Mary Sue, because if she was no one would like her. she has to have flaws and be realistic. Yes, I hope i get to go to school soon. I actually like my teachers this semester and I'm eager to learn but I can't until we stop getting snow. We've already got 20 and they're calling for more tomorrow. So Expect more chapters...

Also, I plan on putting quotes at the end of each case like they do in the show, so if you find quotes that fit Emma, like the one I have above that is different, I'd love them. Just put them in a review or message them to me, I don't care. =)

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	27. Chapter 27

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle**_

Chapter Twenty-seven:

"This is Evan Moore, he went missing for two weeks and then was found by his parents tied to his bed post, duck tape over his mouth. He was raped, and tortured, but the coroner believes he wasn't dead until he was tied to his bed where there seems to be a giant hole in his neck." JJ explained clicking up another picture of a little boy.

"This is Theodore Francis, he was abducted a week after Evan Moore, he was found three days after Evan moore, tied to his closet with duck tape over his mouth and the same hole in his neck" She continued going through them till she got to the last victim who had been found that morning. Emma sat cross-legged on her seat next to Spencer in the conference room.

"How old are these boys?" Spencer asked, pressing his lips together then looking up to JJ who sighed. Obviously she was uncomfortable with this case, but only because she had a son of her own, but by the looks of the little boys, she didn't have much to worry just yet because her son was only one, these boys looked 8 or 9.

"Well Evan was the youngest, the first victim and he was 9, then Theodore is 10 and from there on the boys were 10 to 13. They're all brunette with blue eyes, small and slim, not very muscular" JJ explained, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. A mother never stops worrying.

"So, when did they disappear?"

"The parents say they disappear when they got to school, it seems they got on the bus but the school doesn't have any record of them showing up." JJ explained, "But they ride different busses, but they all go to Stafford Middle"

"Here in Virginia?" Emma gasped before looking to JJ. No wonder she was so upset, this was a local rapist. Emma suddenly felt a shiver run up her back as she looked at Spencer's file over his shoulder then to JJ who nodded.

"Well, his age limit says that he wants weak, unsuspecting kids," Derek explained, "He's possibly a teacher or a worker at the middle school because people would notice children being taken in the morning"

"Probably, walks up to them, they know they're a figure in the school. Tells them he needs help with something and if they would come help him out, tells him he'll get him to his class late but he'll tell their teacher not to blame them. They follow and he has them" David Rossi stated. It seemed plausible, and the team looked to the folders. Stafford was at least one hour drive from Quantico so, they would go down and stay there instead of up where they were.

"So, do the Stafford police have any suspects?"

"They have one, but there's a problem" JJ sighed, standing up from her seat and shutting the folder. "The man they thought did it, died of a stroke two days ago and a boy was kidnapped that same night"

The team looked at each other before gathering their things and heading for the cars. Hotch was driving on and David the other, the radio not playing at all because all the group talked about was the case and no one liked the exact same kind of music.

"Who did the police think did it?" Emma asked, scratching her head and watching the outside pass them quickly with the high-way. The trees were orange, red, and yellow, the changing of autumn. As they drove down towards Stafford, Emma kept thinking that there was an obvious answer staring them in the face but she couldn't put her finger on it. Something, someone was missing. Emma sighed, laying her head on Spencer's shoulder as she looked to the folder, Spencer completely indulged in the case. He kept flipping around, having the same feeling as Emma. It felt like there was a simple answer, but it wasn't there.

"A man named… Edgar Reggers, he's a janitor and he seemed overly friendly with the kids but a kid was nabbed the same night he died. They're pretty sure it's not him" JJ answered from the front.

"Edgar Reggers… I hate his name, he should be the unsub!" Emma grumbled, as Spencer furrowed his brow and looked at her confused.

"Would you lock him away because of his name?" Spencer asked as Emma burst into a big smile before laughing it off.

"No, I'm just saying if this man is dead, half the problem is done, all we have to do is find the kid" Emma stated, JJ laughing with her, "It would make life so much easier"

"She has a point Reid" Hotch stated, shaking his head a bit but still. Emma did have a point, if the unsub always had an heart attack during these kinds of cases, it would make their lives easier. But Hotch had to admit, that finding the sick and twisted bastards was most fun of their job. It was like constantly playing a game, crooked and cruel games, but nonetheless a game.

"I didn't know you judged people on their names" Spencer whispered as Emma rolled her eyes.

"I don't, I was just trying to lighten the mood" she whispered back, punching him lightly on the arm. He still winced and rubbed it before looking back to the folder. Emma looked back out the window and sighed again. That's when her mind traveled back to the other day. She couldn't help but question who this mysterious man was.

Spencer had told her it was a tall, well built man in black pants and a long leather jacket, a wide brimmed hair and greasy, untamed blond hair. The thing was, Spencer had hoped Emma would know who he was, but she had no clue. Emma had never been stalked before, so this was new for the two of them.

Besides, Emma had more pressing matters, like the fact her father had escaped and could be anywhere, the man she hadn't seen in many, many years. But he promised that he would come back and finish what he started and that's what frightened Emma the most. What had her crying in her dreams, screaming for Spencer and had him come running.

-o-o-

"When was the last time you saw your son?" Emily whispered. The three BAU agents looking to the crying woman on the couch, her husband was holding her close and trying to soothe her. Emma and Emily shared a look, but Spencer turned back to inspecting the house.

"Four days ago, we walked him to the bus stop, he got on… then the school called to ask if he was sick!" She broke into more tears and Emma sighed, rubbing her brow as Emily smiled concerned.

"Ma'am, we need to know if there was anyone who'd taken an interest in your son particularly, a man who seemed to like to play out in the yard with him?" This time the husband sighed and answered for his weeping wife.

"No, Ronny always played outside with his friends, and that was always out in the backyard where I could watch them" Mr. Karr sighed, kissing his wife's forehead, "The only men who talked to him were my friends when they would come over for barbques."

"Was there anything unusual about the bus that morning?"

"No, not that we could tell, he got on with a group of kids like him and the other parents stood with us talking about the weather, their jobs, things like that" Mrs. Karr whimpered, holding her hands to her face. Emma smiled at them before standing up and walking with Spencer around to the bedroom of the boy.

"If it's the same man, he'll reappear to finish, and try to kill the kid," Emma whispered as Spencer nodded, looking around the small child's room. It was a deep blue with stars and planets all over the room, the floor was covered in painted on stars and a giant yellow sun carpet in the middle. That's when Spencer saw something and knelt down to the carpet, there was something red in it, but it was plastic.

"Emma… what is that?" She grabbed a tissue out of a box and knelt down to pull it up. When she picked it up and looked into the light, she went wide eyed with a smile.

"Spencer Reid, you're a genius, this is part of a credit card!" She looked to the door, looking inside the lock and found more red pieces.

"That's how he got in through the front and this room without making a sound" Spencer stated. Emma looked at him and they shared a look, Spencer knowing exactly what her eyes meant. "This man knows locks well, knowing which one might open with a credit card or other means"

"Possibly a locksmith, probably works as a maintanace man at the school, works on locks all the time!" Emma exclaimed as Spencer nodded vigorously as he rushed to the bed, looking under it then above it.

"If he's so messy as in to leave evidence, he would have left hair, finger prints"

"But the room is clean" Emma blurted out, looking around. This man didn't leave dirt, hair, finger prints, so why leave the credit card pieces? "Spence, I think we need to look at the other crime scenes, the one's still fresh"

"I agree"

Why would a man leave no evidence he was there but pieces of a credit card, which she bagged and brought with her to the next house across town. This was the last victim to come back, and as Hotch and David were talking to the family, Spencer and Emma snuck in and rushed to the room, checking the lock.

"HAZA!" Emma exclaimed, Spencer looking to her.

"Haza?"

"Yea, Haza, you have a problem with haza?"  
"No-one has said haza since the renaissance"

"Well I just did, so Haza!" Emma mocked, and pulled the pieces into the baggy she had of the other pieces. They dropped to their knees and searched for more fragments in the carpet. Unlike the last ones, these weren't as big but they were definitely the same credit card.

"If he's breaking them on purpose and leaving them so that good eyes can see them…." Emma trailed off but Spencer finished.

"He wants us to catch him"

**Author's notes: **Thank you Heyya15965, and Ida-J for your reviews.

Sorry Guys, it was so short, I was writing then I would get distracted I promise, there will be more later on. All today I was shoveling snow, and guess what? ITS FLIPPIN' SNOWIN' AGAIN! AFTER ALL MY HARD WORK!

Plus: I made a cover picture for them, I'm putting it as my profile picture, but if you want to see it closer, PM me or what not and I'll message you a link to it!

To **Heyya15965-** Yes, they're finally "Doing stuff" like normal couples, =) but the thing is I will write it out but I'm not going to go into quiet alot of detail...It's hard to describe my writing of those kinds of scenes but you'll understand when we get there.

To **Ida-J-** YAY! A NEW REVIEWER! WOOOT! Anywho, yes, I figure since he's very awkward him trying to be sexual will be the comedy relief. Anywho, thanks for coming out of the woodwork, don't be a stranger! =)

Also, I plan on putting quotes at the end of each case like they do in the show, so if you find quotes that fit Emma, like the one I have above that is different, I'd love them. Just put them in a review or message them to me, I don't care. =)

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	28. Chapter 28

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle**_

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

"This unsub is ashamed of what he's doing" Spencer explained to the group as they sat at the police station. Him and Emma had collected all they could and were slowly putting it back together, finding they had most of one side.

"The last four digits" Emma grinned, placing the pieces down on the clear tape to keep them together. Spencer picked the phone back up to his ear, talking to Garcia.

"Are you ready, Garcia?"  
"Always ready My little genius"

"Okay, it's a red check card, red with white stripes, the last four digits are 8590" He stated, looking at the card. Emma had aligned it well thanks to Spencer telling her where each piece went. They now had most of one side of the credit card, hoping it would be enough for Garcia .

"Well there are a total of 6000 people with those last numbers at the end of a check card total, Narrowing it down to Stafford only… 2050. Now, that are male, 1900." She stated, "I could narrow it down more if you could tell me what kind of card it is" Spencer sighed, looking at the card. They couldn't tell, all they saw was numbers and red, it had white strips on it but check cards were made into different designs all the time. They needed to know what kind of card it was.

"We can't tell" Spencer sighed, "Okay, look into the people who own them, look for someone who has any kind of relation to a locksmith or a maintenance man"

"Gotcha' will call when I have more, Garcia out" They sighed and sat down. They were closer to finding him but still so far away.

"It's a good lead, keep on it," Hotch explained, only they all turned to a policeman rushing in, panting and taking deep breaths. They all questioned the man as he put his hand on his thigh and took a few gasping breaths before speaking.

"Ron… They found him. He's dead in his bed" The police officer stated, looking to them, "The parents returned and found him tied to his bed. Ron was diabetic, and was dead before the even hit his bed" They all exchanged looks, then looked to the police officer.

"We need ever single name of the children that didn't make it into Stafford Middle today! Spencer and Emma keep your bag with you, we might find more parts of his card. If Ron died before he could finish his fantasy he might feel pressured to abduct again" Hotch snapped. The team rushed off, Emma putting their puzzle back in their bag and following the police man to the school.

Once there, Emma and Spencer felt completely isolated because the land of the miniature people, they all looked at them with confused eyes. Spencer the tall, skinny as no other man with a white button up top, black tie, black slacks, gun and FBI badge, they didn't really notice him but they noticed Emma. All the boys at least, noticed Emma.

"Who's the babe?"

"I don't know but I'd tap that!"  
Emma rolled her eyes and stormed after the officer into the office, watching him frantically demand the paper on the out of school children. They had to know now and Spencer helped out narrowing down to only boys, 6th or 7th grade only, brunette hair and blue eyes.

"There are three out who meet that description" The secretary stated before eyeing them, "Is something wrong"

"Ma'am, we just need you to call their parents now" Emma said calmly, brushing her stray hair from her face. She had pulled it up into a messy bun, but it was falling out now. Emma pulled the scrunchy from her hair and shook out her hair, waiting for the lady to call the parents. That's when Emma turned and saw many boys with big eyes, watching her.

"You're popular with the boys" the other secretary giggled as Emma rolled her eyes. Spencer himself couldn't stop himself from grinning to himself. Emma was a big hit with boys, why wouldn't she be? Long chestnut hair, bright glowing eyes, toned structure, and more, why wouldn't she be the craving of boys.

"I wasn't popular in middle school" Emma sighed, "But definitely in high-school. A lot of people said I was easily one of the prettiest girls in the school" Emma rubbed her forehead before realizing where this conversation was going and they didn't have time to discuss her high-school years. They had a boy raping, abducting man, they shouldn't really be talking about Emma in her high-school years. Despite the fact Spencer made a mental note to find out.

"Agents…" The secretary whimpered, looking up, "All three parents said the boys went to school that morning. They all ride the same bus, 362" Emma and Spencer shared a look before bolting out the door and through the cafeteria that was having lunch. Rushing through the crowds, they shoved and ran as fast as they could while Spencer was dialing Hotch's number.

"Hotch, there is a problem, three boys have been taken" Spencer gasped as they leapt over a mop and skidded out of the building to the bus loop. 362, where was 362? Emma rushed around, looking through all the buses, making sure she didn't skip any. It wasn't there, Bus 362 wasn't there.

"SPENCE! HE TOOK THE BUS!" Emma screamed over the busses to Spencer on the phone. They weren't looking for a maintenance man, it had to be a bus driver? But all the kids road different buses!

"Spence, have him ask the families again if there was anything different about bus 362." Emma growled, rushing to his side. Putting her hands on her hips, she looked to the police officer who had finally followed them out of the school and out into the bus loop.

"The Secretary says that teachers drive the buses but today 362 had a substitute bus driver" The officer explained. Emma pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Garcia. "Hey Lovely Computer wizard, I need you to look up the substitute for the bus 362 at Stafford middle, and see if he was also bus subbing for the other buses where kids disappeared"

"Oh, my sexy Bodyguard, you're good, stay on the line" There was the sound of clicking and rolling of her chair, "Okay, the substitute put on log for that bus is named Fredrick Goddard, but here's the catch, he wasn't the sub for the other buses" Emma growled and stomped her foot.

"Damn… So this isn't the same guy"

"No, I didn't say that, my pretty little savior, Fredrick Goddard is dead as of this morning, he was found stabbed in the neck this morning, Like the little boys were" Emma rubbed her head.

"So our Unsub killed a man to be the sub driver for that day because he didn't have a slot… That's how he's getting the kids to come with us but it still doesn't explain how he might know how to pick his way back into a house to finish his job." Emma complained before rubbing her brow and sighing, "Thanks Garcia, I'll call you if something comes up." She closed the phone and looked to Spencer who also hung up on his phone. That's when the police officer called out to them and they turned as he came back with the bottom half of a red check card.

"Whoever he is, he's leaving us clues"

"Bread crumbs…He wants us to follow them. He's doing this because he physically has to, he has to do this but he wants to stop. He wants us to catch him"

-o-o-

"Our man is male, possibly late 20's to mid 30's. He's clean and meticulous but he's leaving us clues. This tells us he's remorseful and hates that he's doing this. It maybe he wants us to stop him before he came finish again. But he has to finish, that's why he's gone into a frenzy and taken 3 boys, to make sure he finishes his fantasy. Ron died before he could finish and that's what broke him. He's got a routine and he has to complete it exactly or he's not complete, not in control" David explained to cops.

"He's a bus sub, but probably has family in a lock-smith position, a father, brother, close relative. This relative could have started this habit, of making him kidnap the children for them then when the unsub was left alone, he couldn't stop doing it again, and again."

Emma sat down, she wasn't a profiler, per say. She was apart of the team but she wasn't a profiler. So she watched along with the police officers, and she felt content.

That's when her phone rang and she picked it up, scooting away from the team.

"Okay, I've got more for my loves"

"Go Garcia, it's just me, they're giving the profile"

"Well, I put the card number against the list of subs for the school and found two names, but then I saw something scary. One if Freddrick Goddard, and one is a Pricilla Jones"

"A Woman?" Emma exclaimed, everyone stopping to look at her as she looked to the team. She waved them over as she turned the phone on speaker phone.

"Okay, Pricilla Jones was not only a substitute Bus driver but she owned a locksmith shop down near court house. Here's the catch, she's been dead for a few months, and her husband, Leo Jones was arrested a few years ago for child molestation. He got caught trying to rape a kid at night in the parents house. His son, Johnathan Jones lives in the same locksmith house, and is a substitute bus driver."

The team exchanged a look before they rushed back over to the police officers to add more to it.

"Garcia, I love you, Emma out" Emma grinned, hanging up and following them back over to the chalk board. They had a suspect and it made sense.

His father did the same thing, possibly made him kidnap the children from school, then taught his son how to do it and beat him if he got it wrong. Then he got caught, that's when Johnathan does it instead and decides he doesn't want to be a monster but can't stop in fear his father may return.

So he leaves clues so he can be taken off the street, but when that isn't enough and his last victim dies before he's done, he goes berserk and kills a man for his bus. Then he can't help himself, he takes three and to make up for it, gives most of the credit card at the scene as he speeds off with the boys.

"Emma, we need you and Derek to go and collect him, get him away from that house. I will be with Reid and David right behind with the police force and guns" Emma blinked confused. Wait… what?

"Hotch… I never go anywhere without Spence" Emma whispered.

"Emma, it's okay, I'm not in danger and Derek needs you, just go with him" Spencer stated, patting her on the shoulder. Looking him over, she nodded and rushed after Derek, grabbing a gun and a bullet proof chest pad along with the dark agent. They would make it there faster if they ran, seeing as it was down the street.

Turning down one corner, then skidding to a stop in the grass in front of the shop. Taking gulps of air the two of them leaned against the door frame of the closed glass door. No one was at the counter.

"On three, I pull it open and you go in, clear the main room" Derek whispered, Emma nodding once and looking in. "One, two…Three!" He ripped the door in and Emma bolted inside like a dog on a mission, ducking around and searching.

"CLEAR!" She shouted, looking around the shop and behind the counter, there was a pair of stairs going up and one going down. Derek looked to Emma and stuck out his fist, both playing a quick game of Rock, paper, scissors. Derek played a rock and Emma scissors.

"We go upstairs first" He whispered, both jogging up the steps lightly. They came to an attic door, and slowly lifted it, using a small mirror they had to look around.

"I see the boys, in cages… but where is the guy?" Emma whispered, pushing the door open more and the two of them jumping inside. Wide eyed the boys began weeping and crying out to them as much as possible with ductape over their mouths.

"Look around, I will free them." Emma knelt down in front of the boys and quickly untied their hands. They were being kept in a pile in the corner, tape binding them together by the wrists and by the ankles. She put up a finger to their lips and pulled the tape off their mouths then finally their wrists. Instantly they jumped up and hugged her tightly.

7th and 6th grade boys, crying and hugging her tightly, whispering their thanks to her as they continued to shiver.

"Did he touch you?"

"No… he told us to stay on the bus. We had been throwing around a binder, to make Billy Powers cry, he's a whimp, well, he told us to stay on the bus and we thought we were in trouble, but he closed the doors and drove off so fast we couldn't move" One of the boys whispered.

Emma smiled and patted their heads, "Well, no one is going to hurt you anymore. But give that Poor Billy Powers kid a break," She stood up and looked to Derek. "Any sign of him?"

That's when there was a thunderous sound of feet, rushing up the stairs, and for a second Emma though it would be the police with Spencer and Hotch. But That was until something hit Derek in the chest, knocking him over and a large man held Spencer at the throat with a knife. Emma let her heart stop before pushing the boys behind her.

"I…I…I have to finish" The Man whimpered, crying as he held the knife to Spencer who stood there struggling.

"Spence, see what happens! I leave you for maybe 2, 3 minutes and you go and get yourself nabbed!" Emma snapped, watching Spencer wince when the knife got closer to his neck. "Spence, hold on, he won't hurt you"

"SHUT UP! I HAVE TO FINISH!"

**Author's notes: **Thank you Heyya15965, Ida-J, LoveforPenandDerek, and native-kitten for your reviews.

Still not free of the snow guys, I possibly won't have school till monday. Isn't that ridiculous?

To **Heyya15965-** The Butler in the library with the wrench. Haha, No. But now you know whodunit.

To **Ida-J-** XD nice, pervy grin? Yes, there will be more soon but not much in this chapter. Thank you for the quotes.

Also, I plan on putting quotes at the end of each case like they do in the show, so if you find quotes that fit Emma, like the one I have above that is different, I'd love them. Just put them in a review or message them to me, I don't care. =)

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	29. Chapter 29

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle**_

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

"I HAVE TO FINISH THIS!"

"No… Johnathan, you don't have to finish this" Emma whispered, walking up slowly, her gun tucked away. The large man shook his head slowly, cutting into Spencer's skin. His eyes went wide as he felt small blood trickle down his neck. Emma took a deep breath and nodded to the man.

"Okay, you can but you have to give me my friend back first" Emma held her hands up peacefully, "He's not apart of this, and I need him back" She slowly walked up the man who began to tremble, slowly pulling the blade from Spencer's neck. He took small breaths as Emma approached him. The man shakingly let Spencer go and looked to the blubbering young boys.

"I have to finish it"

"Spencer back up" The minute she had him back in her hands, she shoved him back towards the boys. Wide eyed, the man watched as Emma swung and smashed her boot into his ribs. Stumbling side ways, he began weeping.

"YOU SAID…YOU SAID…"

"Girls lie, get over it!" She snarled, cracking her knuckles and waiting for him to come back. He didn't disappoint. He jumped to his feet loudly and came at her in a tear filled, snot nosed rage, but Emma stood her ground. As soon as he was close enough she nailed him in the throat, then needed him in the groin. Johnathan went tumbling down on top of lead pipes, which he then grabbed and swung.

"Whoa!" Emma dropped to her knees, plating her palms on the ground and swinging her legs with all her force into his ankles. Hooking him with her ankles she ripped her legs back in, pulling him back on his back. This time she pulled out her gun and aimed it at him.

"EMMA! Don't shoot!" Spencer cried out but it was too late, a fire went out in the air. However, when everyone opened their eyes, they found the man on his knees whimpering and holding his hand that had once held the lead pipe. Emma dropped her gun and snatched the man's wrists, yanking them behind his back.

"Spence, I wasn't going to shoot him in the head, how violent do you think I am?" Emma snarled, shooting him a dark look before pulling cuffs that she had grabbed and ringing them around his large wrists. They almost didn't fit.

"His… It's bleeding" the kids whimpered, only for Emma to storm over and rip a piece off the kids shirt, a strip. She gave the boy a stern look before using the piece of his ripped shirt to wrap up the small part of the man's hand she had shot, after pulling out the bullet that barely penetrated his chunky hand.

Derek slowly got back up onto his feet and walked over just as police came charging up the stairs. Apparently Spencer had went in without Hotch's permission, wanting to help and became most of a nuisance. When they had taken the man down and it was Emma and Spencer in the attic with the boys and Hotch looking around, Emma scowled and looked to him sourly. He flinched, knowing she was angry.

"Spence, what in the hell were you thinking!" She exploded, smacking him upside the head before looking to his neck that was healed up already. It looked like a cat scratched him more than a knife attempting to pierce his larynx. He shrugged as she gave him another death glare then smacked him again. He winced an rubbed his head, looking at her with his puppy dog look, Emma rolling her eyes but sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just… you would have been perfectly fine if you had followed Hotch's orders. You see, this is why I can't leave your side or you've been dead long before this" Emma scowled.

"Hey, don't be too hard on him, he wanted to help out" A boy blurted out. Emma went to say something but she didn't and shoved the boys down from the Attic to Emily who awaited them.

"She's right though, Reid, you should have done as I said" Hotch whispered, Emma grinning and slapping Spencer upside the arm this time.

"See! Now get your genius butt in the SUV"

"But-"

"No Buts, get yours in the SUV" He opened his mouth but she narrowed her eyes on him, "Upbubu! MOVE IT! Go! SUV now, I said move it!" she shoved and smacked him upside the butt her bullet proof vest. He jumped but rushed down the stairs as Emma kept telling him to move his tuckas. Derek was already chuckling and pointing at Spencer who pouted but Emma wouldn't have it, she smashed him in the car then pointed at Derek "Don't make me whoop on your butt, Buddy-boy! I'll get mommy to spank you!"

"I think he'd rather get Garcia to do that" Emily mocked, sputtering into Laughter as she clambered into the black SUV aswell.

"Why is it when I get slapped on the butt it's funny, but when Derek is it's sexual?" Spencer whined, crossing his arms across his chest as Emma clambered in beside him and rolled her eyes.

"Because Derek is a playboy, you're a genius. He does women all the time, you read about it. Different" Emma smiled before leaning in close to his ear, "Unless you'd like to show them different?" Grinning like a cat, she laid her head on his shoulder and looked to Emily who was cracking jokes about Derek an Garcia. Spencer found himself looking the opposite way, blushing not from embarrassment but from what Emma implied. He had to take a deep breath and look the other way to keep himself from letting it show.

"Reid, are you okay, you're red" Emily asked, looking to him, raising his eyebrows.

"What? I'm fine" His voice went up about 7 octaves and the whole car bust into laughter at it but Emma was the only one who knew why it happened. The minute he went to answer, Emma's hand brushed his leg and she could see his adam's apple rise and drop nervously.

Soon the team was rushing off to the airstrip again where they sat on the plane like usual, but now Spencer and David were playing chess, Emma sitting beside Spencer with a puzzled look while JJ sat beside David with more of an inquisitive look. JJ was helping David but Emma was just trying to learn how to play. Maybe then her and Spencer could play a decent game with each other. Then again, Emma intended on investing in monopoly, because it required less thinking and always ended up the same way. The players unusually pissed, throwing things at each other and cursing the game. Surely a game to drive people mad, and entertain for hours.

"I don't understand how this game works" Emma exhaled. "Can't you play checkers?"

"No, I'm going to beat him this time" David stated eyeing the board before carefully picking up a piece and setting it down.

"You wish!" Spencer chuckled, placing his piece down, "Check mate in three" David looked over the board before going on slowly. Spencer was correct.

"Check Mate"

Rudolf Spielman once said We cannot resist the fascination of sacrifice, since a passion for sacrifices is part of a Chessplayer's nature

-o-o-

"Spence, will you stop moving, I can't get this bandaid on unless you…stop…fidgeting!" She exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulder but he still wouldn't let her put the bandaid on his neck.

"It's awkward" He complained.

"It might get infected!" Emma complained.

"No it won't"

"Genius shut up!" Emma hit him on the arm and closed in with the bandaid but he smacked it from her hand and completely unbalanced her, letting her land ontop of him on the side of his bed. When she looked at him with a playful scowl, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now look what you've done. You're neck is going to hurt" She whispered, kissing his cheek. Spencer felt himself shiver as she kissed down his neck, slowly going from butterfly kisses to more sucking. Not that he didn't enjoy it, he actually liked it, but was supposed to be the more dominate one, right? Spencer wanted to be, but that was the thing, he wasn't.

"Emma…" He gasped. He didn't want to stop her, because it felt good what she was doing, "I… I need to ask if you. If you want me to be…" He trailed off as she grinned and pulled his chin towards her, pulling him into a kiss.

"Spence, if you're the one or top or not is up to you. Yea, you being dominant would be nice every once and a while, but I like you being soft. I like you! You don't have to change to please me" She kissed across his cheek to his ear, "You already do that enough" His face lit up, but when she pulled him back into a kiss, he forced himself to do something drastic. He pulled her down on top of him, and slowly worked his hand up her blouse and pulled it from her, only separating their lips for a few seconds.

He was shakey, Spencer had never done anything. But when his hands skated around her chest, Emma groaned against his lips.

"Spence, they're there for more than feeding kids, damnit" She kissed him again slowly on the lips as she grabbed a hold of his hands and firmed planted them on her chest. Everything in his body went frigid as Emma grinned against his lips, mostly leading the two of them. When he went to move them even the slightest, she made small noises and there was small bump through her bra that everytime he touched she bit on his lower lip slightly.

Emma pulled back to breathe as he dropped his hands, eyebrows raised completely. "Did I… I do…"

"Spence, you've got to stop being so nervous, you're never going to enjoy any of it if you don't" She got close again, slowly placing butterfly kisses on his neck again. He took deep breaths, even closing his eyes as she slowly opened his shirt and kissed down to his collar bone then back up to his neck. She then began speaking between kisses.

"Now," peck, "I don't want" kiss "to rush you or" peck "Make you feel uncomfortable" She pulled back with a soft smile.

"So stop whenever you think you can't"

-o-o-

"Whoa… hold up, Come back here wiz-kid" Derek called, Spencer looking up from his bag with quirked eyebrows. He turned to Spencer who's jaw was nearly as dropped as it could, looking at him with confusion and pride.

"Did…Is… That's a hickey!" Derek exclaimed as spencer slapped his hand over his neck.

"Shut up!" He rushed from the spot, throwing his things on his desk and attempting to hide the red spot on his neck. Seeing as Emma was down in the gym, she couldn't help him hide it. He was all on his own with a giant red hickey on his neck.

"Ohh! Spence's got a hickey" JJ teased, ruffling his hair as she passed. He kept his hand over his neck and looked to his desk.

"Reid, did you finish those reports?" Hotch asked from his room, walking out to look at Spencer who jumped to grab the file and hand it over to his boss. Hotch scrunched his face when he looked to Spencer.

"What… what is on your neck?"

"Nothing!" Spencer jumped to hand him the file and cover his neck, "It's, um, nothing, Sir" Spencer nearly ran to his desk to get back to work. Garcia even ducked out of her office to squeal and pull Spencer into a bear hug.

"Oh, my baby Genius is a man now" Spencer gasped for air until she let him down.

"What?"

"That's a hickey right?" He hung his head, "It means you two have… you know". Spencer instantly looked up and shook his head vigorously 'no'.

"No! No! We haven't… it's… Um, I… No, we haven't" He looked around nervously. He ended up looking to his shoes. Spencer, despite his complete want for it, wasn't ready for it and it didn't seem to bother Emma much. Other than she refused to let him avoid her breasts completely. She said a couple of things along the lines of, 'they're more for you than me' and 'I don't wear bra's just to keep them lifted'. It would have been funny if he hadn't been experiencing the most advancement in sexual procedure in his life.

"So what does that make me?" Spencer asked, looking up to Garcia who was on the fit of giggles.

"Half-a-man"

**Author's notes: **Thank you native-kitten for your reviews.

Also, I plan on putting quotes at the end of each case like they do in the show, so if you find quotes that fit Emma, like the one I have above that is different, I'd love them. Just put them in a review or message them to me, I don't care. =)

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	30. Chapter 30

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle**_

Chapter Thirty:

"And the victim were stabbed here, in the frontal lobe, and here right below the skull, with and upward thrust" JJ explained on Derek's head. The team winced collectively before the looked up to the board. They had a new case. After they had teased Spencer to the edge about his hickey, JJ called them into the conference room, getting Emma herself. No one made fun of Emma, and Spencer felt annoyed a bit but he figured as much. She wasn't the one baring the mark of their relationship on her neck.

"So the unsub is tall?"

"The victim was on her knees, so who knows" JJ stated, taking a deep breath, "But whoever did this, had a lot of force or a lot of rage" They looked to the girl lying on the runway, lit up by lights. Emma looked over the pictures with a sigh. Fashion wars were very petty, and this is exactly what these were about.

"So, is this the only way these girls were killed?" Spencer licked his lips, trying not to look to hard at the pictures. The girls were stripped naked, all facing in awkward positions, showing off that they had.

"No, One was beaten with something hard till she died" JJ flipped to a dark chocolate colored woman who was laying across a make-up table, "She was the first victim, the second…" She flipped to an Asian woman who was on the side-walk of a place, stabbed in the back 6 times. Emma looked away from the pictures, the gore was radiating from the pictures, she could practically smell the blood. Being beat up and bleeding herself, she could stand, beating up someone and seeing their nose bleed, she could handle that, but seeing actual dead people was her weakness.

"And?"

"The third had her throat sliced" No one looked up, "The forth had her back broken, she was deliberately pushed down 2 flights of steps, she had a slash on her arm and bled to death" JJ explained.

"Okay, how many victims in total?" Hotch stated, closing the files. They were dealing with a sociopath, obviously. The killings were connected only by the fact that the person was targeting supermodels in public places where they could be seen. They were being publicly humiliated, possibly like they did to the unsub.

"16,"

"Okay, so this unsub is in a rage"

"Hotch, look at the date between the deaths"

The team looked to each other, then to the paper. It screamed frenzy, as they looked from weeks apart, to only one, now the deaths were only days apart. Hotch sighed and looked to his team, sliding to his feet.

"Everyone pack, it looks like we're going to new-york"

"Hey Hotch… do you think it's going to snow?" Emma whimpered, looking at them all before rolling her eyes, "I can't be the only one who remembers the last time it snowed around us" she groaned. Hotch just chuckled silently to himself and walked off. Emma shrugged and followed Spencer from the room. Then she saw the red mark on his neck and found herself grinning and trying to cover it.

"You think this is funny" Spencer gasped as they clambered into the elevator with a childish scowl. Emma looked away, trying to compose herself, but Spencer turned her to look at him.

"Okay, okay, I think it's pretty funny" She giggled, before wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a gentle peck on his lips, "But they should get over it, because They even set it up to happen" She whispered against his lips, pulling him in for a longer kiss. Spencer kissed back, holding onto her shoulders with his back pressed up against the cold of the elevator wall. The bar that everyone held onto was pressing into his back but he barely noticed as suddenly they were making out in the elevator.

"This is against the rules" He laughed, Emma covering his lips with a giggle.

"And how many times have I broken the rules" She whispered in his ear, placing a small butterfly kiss on his jaw line. He gave her that, Emma didn't exactly follow protocol. Since Spencer and Emma met, she had beaten up more guys than Spencer could count, including him.

She pulled back from him long enough for him to want her back but the doors had opened and she was strutting out, him following almost as if a lost puppy.

However, once they had shoved as many warm clothes as they could in the bags, Emma was the one clinging to him. They had flung their luggage onto the plane and she was wrapped around his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder, and whispering things against his neck with warm breaths.

"Emma..." He whispered breathlessly, giving her a serious look. She rolled her eyes and stopped messing with his neck and looked to the folder. He was right it was time to be serious. Hotch boarded the plane and told the pilot they were ready, as the team buckled up. It took off in a roar, and Hotch kept stealing glances at the two off in their own world. Spencer was reading and talking silently as Emma nodded along, only adding things here and there.

It would be hard to separate them if it ever happened. The hard part was, sooner or later they would have to be. Spencer would soon not need a bodyguard and then Emma wouldn't be apart of the team anymore. The FBI would was only paying her because Spencer kept getting hurt or almost nabbed, but one day that wouldn't be the case. What then? By then would it be too late?

Hotch sighed, and looked to the other people on the team. He would have to concentrate on the case now, and worry later. He didn't want Emma to leave as much as Spencer would. Emma became apart of the team, a vital part. She wasn't exactly a profiler but the FBI had told them they needed atleast one normal agent. Hotch let out his held breath, letting that option go to the back of his mind. He would worry when it got to that.

"Okay, JJ, do we have any targets?"

"All of New York's models, Hotch all of these girls just up and died…" JJ explained, looking to her folder then to the computer where Garcia's head was. The blond was typing away, then looking up to the team on her computer screen.

"Garcia, I want you to give us all their day plans for the day they were killed, see if anything starts to blend together"

"Got cha" She went away with her fingers. Hotch turned to Emma who sat Indian style with the folder in her lap, looking over the reports.

"Emma, you and Reid go to their managers, see if they know anyone who suddenly appeared in these girls lives. I want to know if they got into any fights with anyone, I need to know who might have wanted to hurt them" The two nodded and started conversing, deciding who to talk to first.

"JJ, I need you to find out what's the next biggest show, they need to know they're possibly the next to be visited by the unsub, it says all the girls were killed after a big event,"

The Blond nodded.

"Whoa…Wait, JJ, is this red head… what's her name?" Emma jumped, pulling out a picture of a ivory skin with flaming red hair.

"It's… Izabell Sweets" JJ stated only they all looked to Emma who was shaking her head.

"Emma, do you know the last victim?" It had finally hit Emma, why the last victim looked so familiar. She let out the breath she was holding in, as she looked to her team.

"That's not Izzy… Izzy has black hair, that's Maryellen" Emma whispered, "Izabell Sweets has been dead for 5 years, I know… I saw her blown up in iraq" She pushed the picture away.

-o-o-

"Why would Ella be called Izzy, the twins were identical but they were completely different. Izzy died her hair black a long time ago, before she entered the force" Emma explained, looking to a bewildered manager. He dropped his phone when he saw Emma walking up, a death look on her face. The minute he saw her, he knew he was busted.

"Look, Maryellen didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. She just thought being famous as her sister would… give her sister a fame she never got when she died." He stated. Spencer couldn't have seen it coming, Emma had been almost calm a second before. That was until he was wide eyed and watching Emma pumble the man with her fists. The guard had to yank her off of him as she yelled at him.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING LIAR!" Emma snarled, ripping from the guards grasp, "You know damn well that Izzy and Ella hadn't spoken in 10 years, They hated each other" Emma finished, crossing her arms and attempting to cool her temper. Emma knew he was lying, she had been there when the twins split completely, claiming never to get back together as sisters ever.

"Emma, they were sisters…Maryellen, decided it had been long enough"

"Really? Then how come at Izzy's funeral, Ella came drunk and spat at her sister's casket, that looked like a real sympathizing sister!" Emma snapped, snatching the man by his collar and shaking him.

"Please! Don't hurt me, I have kids" he cried. Spencer had been watching from a distance and couldn't believe what had unfolded. Emma had really known the last victim, and Spencer realized, other than what she told him about her father, Spencer didn't know a lot about his girlfriends past. Wait, did he just use the word Girlfriend?

"Emma, put him down, you don't want a restraining order" Spencer warned, putting a hand on her shoulder. Instantly Emma dropped the man and backed off.

"Tell me why, or I'll arrest you"

"Emma, you can't arrest him." Spencer warned. She huffed then pushed her hair back. Okay, so she really couldn't arrest him, but she could beat him to an inch of his life. The man knew it too.

"Fine… Maryellen was in trouble, you know how their folks were, they were ashamed of Maryellen's career so they cut her off and gave all rights to Izabell. When they died, no one was there to verify what girl was what and Izabell had already died, so Maryellen claimed to be Izabell right as her career took off. No one knew the wiser" The man sighed, looking to his buzzing cell-phone. Emma closed her eyes and allowed the manager to answer it while her and Spencer deliberated.

"Spence, what if someone killed her because they knew she was lying?" Emma whispered, rubbing her forehead. She wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer, seeing as they were the only connection to the happy of her childhood she had left. Tears were threatening to spill, angry, infuriated tears but tears nonetheless.

"Well then, it wouldn't be the same killer"

"But… the… the M.O. is the same." Emma whispered, her throat about ready to close up as she choked on her emotions.

"Emma… lets go talk to the other managers"

That's when Spencer's phone rang and he pulled it out, letting Emma walk slowly like a zombie. He didn't want to see her this way, but he couldn't help her. What exactly was he supposed to do? Spencer answered his phone.

"Hey Hotch"

"Spencer, I'm with the coroner, and he found something weird, there were words cut into these girl's legs, post mortem… the last victim, Maryellen, had 'Liar' slashed through her thigh. And the first victim, had 'vain' cut into her shin…This unsub has more rage then we thought" Spencer nodded.

"We just talked to the manager, it turns out Maryellen said she was Izabell to get the money her parents left behind."

"That explains the word, but Reid, keep Emma from beating someone up this time. The NYPD won't be as nice as the other police officers in Arkansas" Spencer waited for him to hang up before rubbing his forehead and looking back to the manager who was already forming a black eye. Wincing a second, he stuffed his phone away.

"Too late for that"

**Author's notes: **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, native-kitten, heyya15965, Ida-J, and I_Philosoraptor for your reviews.

To **SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20**- First I have to say that your name is obnoxious and long, I LOVE IT!!!! I don't understand it, but that's okay. Anywho, I usually update atleast every other day, seeing as how the snow is clearing up a bit now and I have actual things I have to do. So, you can expect to check your email every other day and get atleast one chapter, depending on how much I feel like writting that day. But I have to ask if you've watched the series, if you haven't that's fine but I would suggest searching up Criminal Minds or Spencer Reid funny moments in youtube or I can send you a link to a website that broadcasts full episodes from season one to the latest episode of season 5 and you can be as obsessed as I am. =) But yes, Spencer Reid is a genius, social awkward and completely inexperienced. Hope to keep hearing from you!

To **I_Philosoraptor-** Good, I'd hoped that people would enjoy the oppertunity. Alot of people think that author's just whip this stuff out, and usually we do but there are also tons of people behind them, helping ever step of the way. Mostly fans too, so I love all the help I can get. And speaking of help:

TO ALL READERS: I am slowly running out of case ideas, so if you have one cooking or have an interesting twist to one that the current chapter is on and you think it's awesome (Usually is) please, do not hesitate to tell me. If it isn't exactly what I want, I'll tweak it a bit, but I do give credit where Credit is do and all, but I would love some help. If you have some kind of sick and twisted case for the team to go on, put it in a review or PM explaining the plot and who is a bad guy and who is a good guy. You don't have to give them names, I'm usually good at whipping out names out the wazoo but still. Any help is greatly appreciated!

Also, I plan on putting quotes at the end of each case like they do in the show, so if you find quotes that fit Emma, like the one I have above that is different, I'd love them. Just put them in a review or message them to me, I don't care. =)

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	31. Chapter 31

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle**_

Chapter Thirty-one:

"I still don't understand fashion" Derek chuckled, looking to the girls walking the runway. Emma was scowling and sitting beside him Indian style, still steaming from earlier that day. Pissed didn't even describe what she felt. Betrayed, hurt, alone. Her whole past was slowly catching up to her and she couldn't take it.

"Fashion is stupid" She snarled, pushing her hair from her face and yanking it up into a messy bun. Spencer was explaining to Hotch what happened from earlier and all he gave her was a shaking head and a disappointed look. So what, she had taken out a manager. He called too late to keep her from doing it.

However, Emma knew she couldn't blame Hotch for her mistakes. It was her fault that she beat up the man and not his.

"Come on, it's one of the only true forms of art that every country can take part in" Emily laughed, looking to the two who just shrugged. Derek shrugged and went to go talk to models as they came off the stage. He was supposed to ask them if any had been threatened recently.

Emma shrugged and continued to let her foul mood fester and boil under her skin. Okay, so they had to know about her father and her mother, but other than that, they didn't need to know her past. But Emma knew Spencer must have been getting curious after going to the middle school.

The thing was, Emma didn't want him to know. Because, for once in her life Emma felt like she had a true relationship with a guy and she didn't want him to think differently of her. It was that need that kept her from spilling her high-school years with Spencer. If he knew what she did in highschool, he would definitely not treat her the same. No one was completely content with their highschool years. Especially Emma, she was more ashamed then happy.

Most definitely ashamed, now that she was dating Spencer. No, Emma could not let him find out about her high-school days.

"Emma, No more beating up people" Hotch demanded as he swept past her in her seat and towards JJ who was about to address the press outside. They were like animals.

"Got it sir" She whispered, looking to her feet. Spencer finally sat down beside her then looked to her.

"Emma, how did you know Maryellen and Izabell?"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER!" She snapped before looking at him. He looked frightened as she huffed and looked away, taking his hand gently, "Sorry it's just… it's not how I know them it's just they were the last of my best friends who aren't in the FBI. That's all. They were just twins I knew from 8th grade up and I know what their family status was."

Spencer nodded, not wanting to press it. Obviously she was hiding something but he was afraid to ask.

Emma didn't want to share with him, which took him by surprise. She was usually so open with him and now she closed herself off. Was it something he said?

"Look… we should go help Derek out with the interviews. We've got no hits or suspects" Emma stated, pulling him softly up to his feet. She didn't look at him right away, and instead busied herself with talking to girls who were stripping and re-dressing, getting practice for the show that night.

"Okay," Spencer whispered, waking Emma up from whatever sorrow she was in. She grinned at him and nudged him like she always did, making him look at her as she grinned widely at him.

"Miss…?"

"Harris," The thin blond flipped her hair for the dresser to fix as she pulled on a unique dress that seemed awkward.

"Miss Harris, did you see any of the victims get in a fight with anyone previous to their deaths?" The blond burst out into laughter.

"Me, Jenny, Izabell, Gabrielle, Quitanna, everyone has battles with everyone, but Izabell was extremely hateful towards Me and Lilliana" Miss Harris stated, slipping into stilettos.

"Why were you and Izabell fighting?" Spencer asked, seeing how it made Emma twitch. Obviously she didn't like that they called Maryellen Izabell, but she didn't let it slip.

"Izabell was always hating on girls, saying that she worked harder than them and no one knows what it's like to be on their own. First off I may be white and blond, but I grew up in the worst neighborhoods and my parents kicked me out when they heard I was going to modeling school. She aint the only one who has problems" Miss Harris rolled her eyes, standing up before strutting towards the stage.

"But… Lilliana had it in for Izabell, saying things like she's a liar, and no one should trust her. Saying she doesn't deserve her spot as a super model. Izabell wasn't right, but that girl deserved her spot, she took damn good pictures… and she had a walk that everyone wanted" The blond walked off, leaving Emma and Spencer looking to each other. Lilliana, they flipped their phones open to tell Garcia and Hotch.

"Garcia, look up a model named Lilliana," Spencer stated, listening to the clicking of her fingers on the keyboards versis Emma talking to Hotch over the phone and waving Derek over. Emily was the only one watching the girls walking, something keeping her from looking away. She saw something wrong.

"Well my little boy genius, Lilliana Primrose was at all the shows and parties our victims were, and has a record…A bad girl Model!" Garcia laughed. Spencer pulled out a piece of paper and began to write down the information Garcia gave him. The girl had gone to public high-school, was a tween then teen model. Was arrested for assault and battery when she was 14 and 17 but the charges were dropped and files sealed.

"Sounds like a possible psychopathic lady who would kill if set off" Garcia stated, Spencer nodding and hanging up on Garcia. He looked to Emma who hung up as well.

"We need to find this girl, she has a history"

"Spencer, Hotch found her. Lilliana Primrose, was found impaled with a pointed shoe through the neck on her front porch" Emma whispered, putting her phone inside her pocket. He looked at her as she brushed her hair out of her face with her hand and looked to him, obviously this case was taking a toll on her. At first Spencer wanted to suggest they take a break but she took a deep breath and took his hand.

Spencer watched her as she pulled him gently along towards Derek to tell him what Hotch found out. Only then did Emily stop watching the models and run up to them.

"Wait, what did Hotch say was carved on Lilliana's leg?"

"He said… Drama Queen" Emma whispered, looking to Emily who rolled her eyes. So what was exactly the unsubs addiction to carving their flaws into their legs? Was it to show that their killing was reasonable? Were they trying to cope with the fact they killed these girls, anger issues. Spencer was thinking the same thing, looking to Emma who pursed her lips then looked to him.

"Come on, this person's killings are escalading and who knows who's next and might set them off"

-o-o-

"Spence, are you sure?" Emma whispered, finding herself the one against the bed, bare naked. It had taken her by surprise and she didn't expect Spencer to do this. They had gone through the case 60 times before midnight, the team not leaving Hotch's room until the man decided they all needed rest. Spencer and Emma were silent until they got to their room and Emma went to take a shower.

Be dominant, that's all Spencer could think. Emma liked him being sweet and gentle but she craved dominant partners, at least in sex. That's when he realized he had been ready for sex since the day he met her, he just didn't know if he could man up to do it. So? What was stopping him? Spencer had man-ed up enough to kiss the woman, he should be able to do this.

At the thought of having Emma against him, made him feel dizzy and yet lusting. The tingling, throbbing feeling between his thighs grew and he couldn't control it. Not that he wanted to, he wanted to feel this way.

That's when she came out of the shower and he couldn't help it. He jumped her and pulled her into a hungry kiss. Grabbing her shoulders and yanking her against him. She giggled and smiled against his lips, letting him jerk his way to dominance. It was his first time being the one on top, she expected it to be slightly awkward at first, but she loved it nonetheless.

Spencer Reid couldn't believe he was being this but he found himself moaning against her lips as she shifted slightly against him, her towel falling to the ground. Emma was still dripping wet and he could feel her soaking his clothes. It wasn't long before his shirt was off him and they were still kissing passionately. Spencer had Emma up against a wall, hands exploring the way he could never dream they were and Emma kept pushing up against him. Obviously he was doing well, but he couldn't help but admit Emma was just as well as him by the raising tent in his pants.

That's when he found his strength and pulled her with him, putting her down on the sheets and climbing slowly on top. Emma smiled up at him as he lowered himself and continued to kiss her. Up until then she wasn't sure where his sudden lust was going, that was until he took her hands in his and put them at his belt buckle and she knew where he wanted to go.

"Emma, I've never done anything without being perfectly sure" He panted, looking at her with his own confusion. Where had that confidence come from? But she smiled softly and kissed his cheek as her fingers slowly worked the buckle then his pants. She was at his neck, kissing lightly as she pushed his pants from his body.

"I don't want you to regret anything Spence, we can wait"

"No, No more waiting, Emma. I'm a grown man and I … I want to be able to give my girlfriend everything she wants" He stated. Emma pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He had never officially called her that, Spencer Reid had never said outloud they were a couple and at first Emma wasn't sure he had said it at all. But the look in his eyes told her he meant every word and something took over her. Her hands were cupping his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss, leaving him to strip of the rest of his clothes. Spencer's hands were shaky but the way Emma was pulling him towards her, he didn't have to perfectly know what to do. She was smiling against his lips, keeping him confident as he went slow.

However, they weren't going slow for long, Spencer couldn't help himself and was pulling on her hair slightly, kissing her neck, her legs wrapped around his waist.

-o-o-

Hotch furrowed his brow, walking down the hall as he continued to dial Spencer's number. Why wasn't he picking up? Obviously he would have heard his cell-phone by now. It didn't matter, he was a few rooms down and he was waking up everyone.

There was a video tape of Lilliana's murder and they fully knew that the killer was a woman, a red head in a small black dress and a cross tattoo on the back of her neck. A neighbor was trying to get easy money, video taping Lilliana walking her dog that morning and caught the whole fight with the red head and kill on tape, there was no sound but it was enough to get the whole team up for a night without rest. Garcia was going through the lists, looking for someone the killer might be.

So, using the extra key card he had to everyone's room, he opened Spencer and Emma's door.

"Reid, Emma, Get up We have…" he trailed off, going wide eyed as he found Spencer ontop of Emma. Jumping, Emma scrambled under the covered and Spencer rushed to cover himself.

"What on earth were you two doing!" Hotch snapped, looking to Spencer who rushed to pull his pants back on.

"Nothing… we …I…"

"Down stairs, NOW!" He barked, shooting Spencer a dark look before marching from the room. Spencer flinched before looking to the lump under the blankets that was Emma. The only word that came to mind at that mind trembled at his lips, staring him back in the eye as he looked to Emma's towel strewn on the floor. Busted.

"We're in SO much trouble" Emma whimpered, sliding out from under the blankets. Spencer nodded, smacking himself in the forehead. She was ripping on clothes and brushing her hair into a pony-tail while Spencer found himself more embarrassed and ashamed then ever. Not only had his first time been during a case in the same hotel as his boss, his boss had walked in on him.

"Emma… we… we shouldn't have done that. It was against policy"

"Spencer I've broken worse policy than fraternization," Emma laughed slowly, throwing him a clean shirt and tie.

"Emma, that could get you fired. It could get ME fired" Emma looked at him with crossed arms.

"Spencer, I thought you said you wouldn't regret this?"

"Well, that was before Hotch walked in!" He snapped before looking to Emma who rolled her eyes.

"So, it's okay if you fuck me outside of work but you can't love me during work?"

"I never said that!" Spencer stated, looking away from her before going still. Wait, what did she say? "Emma, I never said anything about love. What would make you say that?" He looked at Emma. Spencer then realized he shouldn't have said anything about it. What would Spencer Reid know about love, he knew he liked Emma, he liked her a whole lot but Love was something he didn't know anything about.

But Spencer saw tears in Emma's eyes the second he let it slip and wished he had taken it back.

"I understand now," She whispered, shaking her head, "You'd fuck me but you'll never love me. Well guess what Doctor Spencer Reid, I love you but I guess you won't ever feel the same because it's against policy"

Spencer watched as Emma stormed out the door, angry tears streaming down her face.

**Author's notes: **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, native-kitten, heyya15965, Ida-J, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, and hiei2828 for your reviews.

Sorry you guys for such a late update, I've been super busy, with Color Guard practice and school finally back in session. I'm going to try and update as much as possible but it is kind of hard at the moment. But I promise I won't disappear.

To **Ida-J-** I got your messages, and I have to say you have a twisted mind but I love it! You can expect your case to closely follow after this one is finished =)

To** hiei2828-** YAY! ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! Thank you and don't be a stranger! =)

To **SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20**- Ah, Okay, well if you don't understand anything I can definitely explain it to you. I'm, quiet literally, obsessed with this show. Nice, I love your name, it's complicated. Mine... well... it came from me having an arguement more with myself but it was against someone who was very pissed with me. I told him/her (I'm still not sure the gender) that they wasn't doing their "job" right as an author of any of his/her works. They were demanding people read it then get pissed when no one liked it. So I gave my epic quote: "The Reader's are not the entertainment, we are. We are here for one purpose and one purpose only, to give people a reason to sit down and read something virtual or not but words on a page." and ofcourse this person didn't enjoy my opinion but I stopped talking and said my goodbye's and ended it "With Love, the author" because people don't need to nessicarily need to know my name to enjoy my pieces. I mean yes it would be nice to have my name known for my works, but I wasn't writing to be famous, I was writing to entertain myself and others. Thus my name With-Love-the-Author.

To **Heyya15965**- I think you might be talking about the 'vampire' episode and trust me, there are no blood suckers here but if that's not it, keep thinking. I don't want to write the same cases. I like to write my own cases.

TO ALL READERS: I am slowly running out of case ideas, so if you have one cooking or have an interesting twist to one that the current chapter is on and you think it's awesome (Usually is) please, do not hesitate to tell me. If it isn't exactly what I want, I'll tweak it a bit, but I do give credit where Credit is do and all, but I would love some help. If you have some kind of sick and twisted case for the team to go on, put it in a review or PM explaining the plot and who is a bad guy and who is a good guy. You don't have to give them names, I'm usually good at whipping out names out the wazoo but still. Any help is greatly appreciated!

Also, I plan on putting quotes at the end of each case like they do in the show, so if you find quotes that fit Emma, like the one I have above that is different, I'd love them. Just put them in a review or message them to me, I don't care. =)

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	32. Chapter 32

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle**_

Chapter Thirty-two:

Everyone sat in the lobby of the hotel, silent and tense. Hotch was furious and felt near stupid, how could he not see something like this happen, but more confused because Spencer was on the brink of tears and Emma was a dark flame ready to blow. Neither seemed embarrassed for what had happened, so something must have happened. After he walked out of the room.

"Well my beautiful Profilers, your red head is called Dannie Collins, and guess what, she has a record. Right now she's at the Top Model Showcase, working on a line of pants for some French guys"

"We were just there this morning" Emma grumbled, rubbing her brow. Her eyes were dark and she was wound tight. No one wanted to talk to her, ask her what happened and Spencer couldn't even whisper it to himself. Hotch wanted to know what happened, but they had a case to work on, they could worry about Spencer and Emma's relationship later.

"Okay, Garcia send me all you can on her, we're going to that show!" Hotch demanded, getting to his feet and marching out, Emma following along with Derek. Emily looked to Spencer who watched her with a sigh before standing up and following Emma, Emily turning to JJ who shrugged, sharing a look.

"Derek, call the show manager and tell him to pull Dannie out, but don't tell him why, she might try and run" Hotch explained then looking to Emma and Spencer, they stood next to each other but it was wrong.

"Emma, take Spencer to the show and have them make a physical count of all the models, keep them in sight of the public or a guardian. I want to have this girl have no one to target" The two nodded and went off on their way, away from the group who watched them with confused eyes. Derek almost stepped in to say a word to Hotch that maybe it wouldn't be a good idea, but it seemed they put it aside for the job, because the minute they got their duty they seemed to stop their moody nature and run off.

Spencer and Emma jumped into one of the SUV's, Emma letting Spencer drive as she pulled her phone out and called Maryellen's manager. As she went off talking to him to start a head count, Spencer kept his eyes on the road as much as possible. He had just officially ruined his life, or the only relationship that mattered to him. When they had gotten to the lobby he wanted to ask Emma to wait and listen to him but he knew she wouldn't, how could she ever forgive him, he told her he wasn't in love with her.

Not that he wasn't, he just didn't know what he felt, he knew that everytime they kissed his stomach was in knots and all his thoughts stopped, that every time she was angry at him, he was furious with himself. Wasn't this what people who were in love felt? So if he was in love, it was too late, because Emma would never forgive him.

"Spencer, BREAK!" Emma screamed, he woke up and dodged the oncoming truck that was blaring it's horn at them. He took a deep breath and blinked a few times before pulling off the road and putting it in park. Slowly he looked to Emma who hung up the phone and unbuckled herself.

"Switch sides, now" She growled, jumping out of her side and rushing to the other side. He barely had time to unbuckle before she was shoving him into the passenger seat and taking off, "we don't have time for you to be phasing out Dr. Reid" She grumbled, smashing her lead foot against the gas.

That statement hit him like a tidal wave and Spencer found himself trying to catch his breath when he realized he had been holding his breath. It was official, Emma hated him. He had a real chance to tell his mother that someone loved him, and he screwed it up before he could even write her a letter.

"I'm sorry"

"We're here" She stated, switching the SUV to park as Spencer found them in the parking lot. Putting his badge in his hand ready to go, the two of them jumped from the car and bolted for the building. Spencer couldn't let his worry wash over him, so pulling on a hard face, he and Emma somehow got inside and behind stage.

At first it seemed normal, chaos but normal chaos for a fashion show. People were stripping and pulling on clothes fast as well, and the two of them looked around for the first head of something. They found a man with a Mic. Attached to their ear and a clipboard, ripping out their hair and screaming. Instantly they knew something was wrong, watching the man looking around frantically.

"Has anyone seen Grace? ANYONE SEEN GRACE!"

"Sir. Calm down, who's Grace"

"She's the best walker I have, and I need her… she's up in 6 minutes to walk the final gown" Spencer and Emma exchanged a look before splitting off into the crowd, not only looking for 'Grace' but for who they knew was killing them.

"GRACE!"

"HAS ANYONE SEEN DANNIE!"

"GRACE!"

Spencer asked a girl at a make-up mirror, who shrugged and went back to being made up. Emma stopped two men in black who shook their heads. No one seemed to know where Dannie or Grace seemed to be. One blond even rolled her eyes and went about her way, but no one seemed to care. Why should they, this whole enterprise was to be the best, and if two girls ended up missing, who cared right?

"Wait, Grace? Dannie called her a cheating whore and Grace ran after Dannie, yelling at her." A brunette stated, pulling on shoes and pointing in a direction before being ushered away. Spencer grinned and rushed off in that direction, forgetting to tell Emma who was talking to people in the opposite direction.

It didn't occur to him that she wasn't right behind him as he found himself coming upon a door to a hall to another theatre in the building where he saw blood and he couldn't help himself.  
Emma came to one of the dressing rooms, leaning her head against it to breathe before looking around. Where was Spencer, yes they had split up but she could see him the whole time, now he was gone. Looking left to right, Emma felt herself become frantic. That's when she saw him duck into a room, rushing after something….

OR SOMEONE!

Emma jumped from her spot and bolted for the door, running after the skinny genius. Stupid! STUPID! Emma kept chanting in her head about Spencer as she pushed through girls and leapt over tables and chairs. But it seemed ages before she could get to the door and grabbed Spencer by the back of his shirt and yanked him back.

He had just been standing there and now she knew why, because Dannie Collins was on the other side with his gun pointed at them, a bloody corpse behind her, naked and words carved over her leg. 'Cheater' it was deep and still bleeding.

"Get back!" Dannie snarled, her hands shaking as she held the pointed gun. Emma felt her blood boiling, and her adrenaline was still racing through her veins. She didn't have the emotional control to hold it in. Stress and hate slashing through her, emotional ups and downs going through her head, she couldn't keep it in. Ripping out the gun from her side and pointing it at the other girl, and before Dannie could pull the trigger, Emma shot and watched as a bullet dug through the side of the gun, and smashed into Dannie's palm, and found itself dented in her chest.

"Emma…" Spencer gasped, watching the brunette drop the gun from her hand and rush over to Dannie who lay on the ground, eyes rolled back and blood gushing from her hand.

"CALL THE AMBULANCE" Emma yelled over her shoulder.

-o-o-

"Emma, can I see you in my office" Hotch stated once the team came walking back into the office. Dannie had bled out and Emma knew she was about to be chewed out. Who could blame Hotch, she couldn't. Nodding silently, she left the group, her bag still in hand.

Spencer watched with concern for Emma, standing in the middle of the BAU unit space while everyone walked around him, just watching the two walk into Hotch's office.

"She'll be fine" Emily whispered to Spencer who nodded slightly then jerked his way to his cubical desk and awaited whatever came out of Emma and Hotch's meeting. That was until he found another woman sitting in his seat with a smirk plastered on her face as she looked up to Spencer, quirking her blond eyebrow up at him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hello, you must be Spencer Reid"

"Emma, you know that you and Reid having sexual relations goes against bodyguard regulation" Hotch stated, crossing his arms over his chest, watching Emma. She was solem, looking out the window in his office with a saddened look. For a minute he thought she would burst into tears but she didn't, and he knew she wouldn't.

"I know" She whispered.

"So you obviously know the consequences"

"Yes Sir."

Hotch sighed only to go wide eyed when she put the gun on his desk and her badge, looking to walk around him but he kept a hand on the door.

"Emma, you've proven a great part of this team, and Section chief Strauss has been harassing me about having a normal FBI agent on the team to balance us out so… I've already sent in the papers, all you have to do is pass the entrance exam and your gun holding license and you'll be the BAU's official Median Officer"

She stopped, taking a deep breath before looking up to Hotch who looked right at her. He wasn't lying, she did have a good effect on the team, plus it would piss Strauss off because there would be nothing she could do. Emma broke out into a smile but Hotch found himself taken back when tears spilled from her eyes and she embraced him.

"Thank you Hotch"

With a small smile himself, he patted her back before pulling out the folder he had in his suitcase for her to fill out, with all the information on it. Emma nodded to him and took her things back.

"I guess this means Spencer gets a new Bodyguard" Emma whispered, looking to her feet with sudden sadness, the tears still flowing but she was doing her best to dry them up.

"They already sent a new one, her name is Kat Hanson"

"…Her…" Emma felt a stab to her chest as she opened the door to Hotch's office and looked down to Spencer who was shaking hands with a blond. Her hair was voluminous, and glistening to her shoulders, wearing a tight black top, showing her bursting chest and a tight mini pencil skirt, strappy heels. Her heart stopped then sudden Emma felt herself burning up.

THIS WAS HER REPLACEMENT! That girl definitely couldn't do anything but break a nail, Emma even bet the girl had never saved anyone in her life! How dare they! Emma came walking down the stairs, taking the congradulations from Derek and Emily who knew all along what Hotch was going to do, since he told them on the plane ride back, but instantly saw the reason Emma didn't feel like celebrating.

The Blond, Kat Hanson, was up against Spencer, whispering in his ear before strutting off towards Emma then up the steps towards Hotch's office. Emma was way passed Furious, and Spencer could tell by the look on her face and the death glare she gave him before storming out of the room.

Kat Hanson was his new Bodyguard, and Emma Frost was now officially going to murder him in his sleep.

**Author's notes: **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, native-kitten, heyya15965, Ida-J, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, 68luvcarter, and hiei2828 for your reviews.

Sorry you guys for such a late update,I had a Guard Compettition, and about 7 dozen essay's for classes then AP's to work on, plus helping a friend out on her site and whatnot, it's been crazy. Yes, I've had this idea in my head for a long time, and trust me, There is a reason for all my madness and you're going to hate me but I will update as soon as possible, don't give up on me just yet!

TO ALL READERS: I am slowly running out of case ideas, so if you have one cooking or have an interesting twist to one that the current chapter is on and you think it's awesome (Usually is) please, do not hesitate to tell me. If it isn't exactly what I want, I'll tweak it a bit, but I do give credit where Credit is do and all, but I would love some help. If you have some kind of sick and twisted case for the team to go on, put it in a review or PM explaining the plot and who is a bad guy and who is a good guy. You don't have to give them names, I'm usually good at whipping out names out the wazoo but still. Any help is greatly appreciated!

Also, I plan on putting quotes at the end of each case like they do in the show, so if you find quotes that fit Emma, like the one I have above that is different, I'd love them. Just put them in a review or message them to me, I don't care. =)

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	33. Chapter 33

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle**_

Chapter Thirty-three:

Darkness set in quickly as Emma laid in the bed. It still confused her that Spencer near demanded she atleast stay in his house. He might have broken her heart but he obviously didn't want to erase her, especially since she was now on the team but no longer his bodyguard. At that thought, Emma pulled her covers up closer to her chin, trying to cover her scrunched up face as she listened to the girl roll around on the pull out mattress of the couch. Barbie Bodyguard hadn't expected Emma to stay and had hoped to take her room.

HA! SUCK TO BE YOU! Emma thought to herself, rolling over onto a new shoulder and closing her eyes slowly. Even though her chest was pulling at it's strings and her head was spinning with questions and wants that would never be answered, that she knew, Emma found herself almost asleep.

That's when the sound of creaking came over her. Footsteps were crossing the floor, and Emma's ears were perked. The soft, breaths from across the hall told her Spencer was asleep, so it had to be on the corner Barbie Kat up and about. But Emma could hear her snorting and flopping about on the couch. Who was walking around? Her hand clutched on the hilt of her gun which rested under her pillow, Emma tensed up with her back to the door. Did she really want to know if Spencer had a ghost walking around?

The creaking got louder as Emma clutched the trigger of her gun, slowly flicking off the safety and readying herself to turn and chase the person off. No one was going to kill anyone in their sleep. The more Emma thought of it, it was probably some kind of sick pervert who saw Kat and his giant boobs and went to rape her in her sleep. Emma would never wish that on anyone, even Corner working Barbie Kat.

With a deep breath, she readied to flip over and jump to her feet when she realized the footsteps were coming her way, and they were heavier than she expected. They were like boot steps that came down with the thud on her heart beat, her heart skipping a beat almost every time.

Who was in the house?

Then there was a hand on her shoulder and hair against hers, a whisper in her ear and a cold chill running down her back.

"_Sleep tight my sweet Snow flake" _

Emma's eyes went wide as she ripped around, gun out but no one was there. The goosebumps that had ran up her spine still sat there on her back as she aimed her gun at the doorway where no one stood. Wide eyed and looking around, Emma sat up quickly, looking to the window. It once had been closed and was now open, crisp frozen air blowing through her shades that swung slightly to the wind.

"Damnit" She hissed between her teeth. Something was making her paranoid, or someone. Getting to her feet, she situated the shades so she could close the window only to see something that was boiling her blood more than the fact she was flipped out.

"YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS WHORE!"

"Emma, calm down, what's wrong!" Spencer cried, trying to pull Emma back off of Kat whom she was proceeding to choke. Spencer succeeded in pulling Emma's hands off Kat's neck, watching the blond who gasped for air, glowering at Emma. Emma continued to try to strangle Kat.

"She slept through it, how can you call yourself a bodyguard, you worthless whore!" Emma sneered, letting Spencer drag her off. Emma was extremely pissed, too much to even care that Spencer was looking at her and holding her back. Her heart was broken and she could have been killed in her sleep, Kat was definitely getting on Emma's bad side.

"What happened?" Kat groaned, rubbing her sore neck.

"A guy just walked in here, in the house and could have kill Spencer in his sleep!" Emma snapped. Spencer's eyes were wide, suddenly feeling conscious of everything around him.

"I would never let that happen" Kat sneered.

"Right… then how come the front door is open and there are mud tracks everywhere" Emma rolled her eyes pointing to the muddy boot tracks that went around the whole house. Kat looked to the floor and shrugged, Emma clenched her hands and lunged at Kat but Spencer grabbed her elbow.

"Emma, it's her first night, she probably is adjusting"

"Spencer, that is no excuse" Emma snarled, looking to him then tearing from his hands, "Fine you want to put your life in her hands, go for it, I can't stop you" She hissed, storming from the spot and towards her room. If he wanted to die because his bodyguard was impudent, then good for him! Emma slammed the door behind her only to lean her head against it and letting the burning hot tears streak her cheek.

It hurt to hate him.

It hurt to see her hate him.

Spencer watched her go to her room for atleast an hour. During that hour, he mopped the floor and asked Kat who exactly she had body guarded before. Emma did have a point, the FBI wouldn't hire an incompetent bodyguard for him, so why did she seem like one. Maybe it was just adjusting to Spencer, but Emma adjusted just fine.

Spencer didn't even really hear her answer because the minute he started thinking about Emma, even just comparing her to Kat, made his chest heave and his mind go back to all the memories he had. That moment made him go back to the first night he had Emma in his home. She did push-ups, talked to him like a friend, then took a shower and made him feel warm. Kat… She sat on the couch, complained that Emma was still there, made herself a salad and went to bed.

"Whatever, I'm going to go shower" Kat groaned, rolled her eyes, strutting towards the bathroom. Spencer watched her, deciding that maybe he should apologize, he had seemed to be rude to her. With a sigh, he knocked on the bathroom door, hoping she hadn't stripped yet.

"Kat… I'm sorry, it's just been… really stressful lately" Spencer apologized through the door, hoping she would open it. When she did, he hoped she hadn't, because he saw she was down to her black silk bra and matching panties. He gulped down the heat that was rising in his face as she leaned against the frame and looked at him with a cocked brow.

"Stressful? How does somebody like you get stress?"

"My …um, job, and my" Kat was suddenly all too close to him, and he could feel his chest nearly stopping the beating process as her bare skin became against his shirt as she put her cheek against his and whispered in his ear. She was nibbling on his lobe while a finger twirled in his hair.

"I can take away that stress if you want" she seduced, kissing along his jaw line. Spencer couldn't help but let his eyes travel, before something in his mind got to maximum volume.

"Kat… no, I can't" He whispered, pulling back from her and shuffling into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Gasping for breath, he almost couldn't breathe before looking to his dresser where he kept all the photo's in frames and that breathless feeling was substituted for an unbearable chest pang. There was a photo of Emma hugging him with the birthday hat on, in the front next to one of him and his mom.

"Real sly, and I thought you would never try to get in his pants" Kat jumped in the door way to see Emma sliding out of her room, arms crossed. Kat was suddenly aware of Emma's muscular biseps and the deep hatred burning through her eyes. She knew about Emma being strong and quick tempered but there was a quick second where Kat almost feared for her life in front of Emma.

"What, afraid I'll take his virginity?" Kat laughed. She stopped laughing when Emma was up next to her, holding Kat by her throat before smirking and letting the blond crumble to the floor.

"It's a little too late for that," Emma chuckled, walking away to get herself breakfast. The house and almost instantly filled with the smell of coffee but Emma was the only one who could manage to drink it.

-o-o-

"That's just sick" Emma groaned, looking at the painting that laid on the table in front of the team. It was an actual painting that was made delicately and precisely, but it was completely made with blood and paint.

"I concur" Derek groaned, looking at it slightly weary at the painting. The painting was of some kind of scene and it was beautiful. In fact, if it weren't made of blood and found at a crime scene, it probably would be selling high. Finally JJ got their attention.

"It gets weirder," she flipped to the crime scene photo's, "There is no blood at the scene, the body is completely clean of prints, there is nothing"

"No finger prints, no tracks, only a painting made of the victims blood but the victim is clean of all it's blood…Somebody is neat" David stated, flipping through the portfolio. The team was on the plane going to their next mission. A serial killer in California. The killer was taking high risk woman from the malls, they're gone for 3 days then they end up in some construction place with a painting and the body sprawled on the floor.

"So if the killer is so clean, why is the body just dropped on the floor?"

"Because the painting is more important" Hotch stated, looking to the painting with suspicious eyes. The painting was a photo a park where children were playing, and there were some teenagers on the swings, two girls. It didn't make sense to anyone why the painting would be more important.

"Maybe painting with the blood is the sexual release?" Emily stated, furrowing her brows.

"And if so we're going after a sick puppy" Emma groaned, rubbing her forehead. What kind of mad person killed people for paint?

"Well, we know the woman are all extremely rich, they are always in someplace crowded and loud, and taken in the middle of the day" Hotch explained laying it out.

"He or she doesn't have fear of being seen" Spencer stated, looking through the papers. It was weird not having Emma look over his shoulder to look at the portfolio. Even Emma was noticing that flipping through her own folder was weird. For a second, Spencer allowed his eyes to long after Emma before looking back to the pictures.

"Well, what says it was a girl?" Emma stated, looking to Emily who was on the same thought.

"But there is no sexual thing about the bodies, they're carved but there wasn't rape, their not completely naked, most of the women have shreds of their clothes still on and there's no… nothing that says guy. There are bondage marks on their wrists and ankles, meaning they were tied up, so either it's a feminine man or a woman"

The team looked to each other then to the folders again.

"Baby girl, what's cha' got for me?" Derek asked, turning to the screen that finally turned on with a beep.

"Well, the last victim's name was Petunia Delvia, she was the Executive for a big corporation, was at the mall with friends, shopping for a new pair of heels, left to go to the bathroom and never came out" Garcia explained, looking to the screen and taking a deep breath.

"More?"

"Oh lots more. It seems her wallet was left in the trash, her cellphone was flushed down the toilet and there are no finger prints at all… the only thing they found was a cup of hot chocolate"

"Hot Chocolate"

"Yea, it was spilled across the floor and even the cup was clean of prints, the person sipped through a straw."

"Clean, driven, and tactful, waits till she separates from her pack then attacks"

"98 percent women Serial killers have two thoughts, 80% revenge and 18% killing the person because of some kind resembalance of someone who has done them wrong" Spencer spoke up, looking at the group who in return looked to Garcia.

"Okay looking for ties between the victims, Garcia out"

With a click on the computer Garcia was off to do her thing as the team decided to go over what they had once more. They were going to need all their brain power to solve this one, which made Spencer worried that his entire thought process would be clouded with thoughts of Emma.

**Author's notes: **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, native-kitten, heyya15965, Ida-J, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, 68luvcarter, redblackroses23 and hiei2828 for your reviews.

Once again, sorry for the long wait for an Update, with school being so hectic and guard and whatnot, it'll be a few days inbetween posts, but I promise I will post and won't die. I have this whole story planned out, for the most part so don't worry, I'm working on it. =)

To **Redblackroses23**: I honestly read your review as I was writing and laughed hard it hurt. I'm going to take your nickname for Kat and use it if you don't mind, (Meaning Emma is going to be calling her Barbie). Thank you for the review and compliment, I try to make it the kind of story I would want to read. Hope to hear more from you, and don't worry about Kat, nothing serious will happen between them... that Spencer would want, atleast =)

To **Heyya15965**: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story, I love it too and I love writing it, I've just been busy but it also gives me some time to think of story lines and what not. =)

TO ALL READERS: I am slowly running out of case ideas, so if you have one cooking or have an interesting twist to one that the current chapter is on and you think it's awesome (Usually is) please, do not hesitate to tell me. If it isn't exactly what I want, I'll tweak it a bit, but I do give credit where Credit is do and all, but I would love some help. If you have some kind of sick and twisted case for the team to go on, put it in a review or PM explaining the plot and who is a bad guy and who is a good guy. You don't have to give them names, I'm usually good at whipping out names out the wazoo but still. Any help is greatly appreciated!

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	34. Chapter 34

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle**_

Chapter Thirty-four:

Kat stood beside Spencer as they looked through case files and pictures at the police station. Really it was more like Kat was sitting on her butt, watching Spencer go through the whole mess. It felt like more work, seeing as Spencer had spent most of the last month and a half, maybe more, with Emma beside him and now… his bodyguard was just that. She didn't have an interest in his work, and he wasn't even sure she wanted to be his bodyguard. He shook his head, he couldn't think such things.

Pulling out all the photo's and hanging them up, he began to put them in order. Where was Emma anyway, the whole team was inside the building? They had all landed and came in, but Spencer was put on file duty while Derek and Emma got told what to do outside the office. Had she left yet?

With a quick glance to the outside of the glass office, he found Emma and Derek laughing, talking to an officer. There was obviously a joke shared between the two and Emma was smiling and laughing, Derek laughing as well. That's when Spencer saw it, Derek put his hand on Emma's shoulder, looking at her and talking to her, Emma smiling up at him and laughing, nodding, then walking out of the police station, shoulder to shoulder.

Derek was a good friend of Spencer's, so why was he? Spencer felt infuriated, How dare he! Clenching his fists, he was nearly shaking as he watched the two leave, talking to each other, smiling at each other. It had never occurred to Spencer that Derek might take Emma if they ever split up.

"Hey, Spencer, what's up?" Kat asked, standing up next to him. Spencer, completely frustrated with himself and with Derek, couldn't concentrate on the temptress grinning at him as he punched the thumbtacks into the pictures on the board.

"Nothing" He scowled, rubbing his hands that were burning from pushing that many pushpins into the board.

"Oh, is little Spencer upset that his ex is dating the playboy?" Kat snickered, crossing her arms and looking to Spencer who couldn't even face her. Looking to the boxes, he kept himself quiet as she leaned against the table and grinned at Spencer. That crooked, seductive grin, her chest near popping out of her shirt, Spencer had to force himself not to look.

"You know, if she's making you feel this angry, you should make her angry too" Kat whispered against his ear lobe, pressing up against him. It seemed like she was purring at him, and at first Spencer was falling for it but then dragged himself back to reality and pulling back from Kat.

"No… I have work to do…"

"Suit yourself" Kat sighed, pulling back from him and sitting on a chair and continuing to file her nails as she had before.

-o-o-

Emma stood at the crime scene next to Derek, both of them on their knees looking for anything they could use. Looking under rafts, through the wooden structure bars, anything that would help them figure out who was killing these people. Nothing, it was clean of blood, dirt, if reeked of bleach and everything dusted.

"Neat Freak" Emma growled, getting to her feet and looking to the one rafter where the painting had been hung from. Derek nodded, sitting on his bottom and looking up around the room.

"This place is abandoned, how is there no dust of dirt"

"Even with bleach, blond have been left somewhere,… The woman wasn't killed here" Emma grumbled. One could see the outside through the walls, they were almost in a cage rather than a building to be, a cage made of wood and small bars. Derek nodded, striding up beside her and both of them eyeing the streets below.

"How does someone get up here and no one see them?" Emma whispered, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"Here, You be the dead woman, I'm the unsub" Derek stated, "There are no scratch marks on the floor or the body so either I carry you or have some kind of pullee to carry you." Derek explains, standing at the doorway. Emma nods, following his lead only to stop dead when she saw something on the doorway she didn't see before.

"Look at that" There on the door frame were cut marks, as if there was a wagon pulled into the room, scrapping against the wood. Derek kneeled down, put his finger to it then looked to the empty space, as if imagining what pulled her in the room.

"It… She's using a little Tikes Red Wagon" Emma blurted out, laughing slightly. Derek eyed her and stood up, standing beside her and looking to where Emma was looking. "I went through 6 of those stupid wagons when I was a kid and a teenager, they carry anything under 300 pounds, and their wheel bolts are a bit bigger than the wheel and scratch everything in their way. I would know that chipped red paint and star shaped cut design anywhere"

"A Teenager?"  
"You see, my friends and I were very into stupid things, and so we went out and got a few of them and raced them down a giant hill... Believe it or not, we were sober…" Emma laughed before kneeling down.

"So you were popular in high-school?"  
"Don't tell…. But I was the most wanted girl in high-school, There was this Do or Not Do list in the boys locker room, I was number one on that and the 'date or hate' list, I had more boyfriends than the cheerleader captain, who was my best friend and number two" Emma explained with a sigh. Derek had giant bug eyes as he looked to Emma who had sad eyes on her face. It seemed that she wasn't proud of her past.

"Really, were you a bully?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. Emma was the worst, which is why Spencer could never know about her high-school years. Because she remembers her sophomore year, she took one of the school's brightest students, and slammed him in only his boxer in his locker and left him there. He survived because of the slants through the locker, but everyone could see him crying from inside and the principle had to take him out.

Then her Junior year, she took a special ed student and gave him a swirly, she pantsed a DnD nerd in the halls. Emma was the worst kind of person in high-school, but it wasn't till her Senior year when she finally lost her virginity and the kid posted pictures of her sleeping naked, all over the school, did she finally realize she never wanted to be that kind of person anymore. That's when her and Izzy went into the military and Maryellen went into modeling.

"But I swore on my life I wouldn't be like I was in high-school. I might still have a short temper, and like to beat people up, but I will never torment anyone who doesn't deserve it" She stated, looking to Derek who wasn't smiling like he usually did. It was a quiet acceptant smile as he pulled her into an embrace. Emma wasn't going to cry, she told herself she would never cry over something that happened early in life, but she smiled into his shoulder as she held him as well then pulled back and looked to the room

"We're looking for someone who's not afraid of carrying a little-tikes wagon with them"

-o-o-

"There has been another body" Hotch stated, bringing Emily and JJ with, leaving Emma with Spencer and Derek, and Kat. Kat sat on the table, legs barely covered and her button up top near unbuttoned and breasts popping out. Emma was close to beating the woman up for being indecent and giving women body guards a bad name. Derek Actually put himself between the two to make sure that didn't happen.

Spencer was still furious with Derek, so tried not to make eye-contact. Only then did he realize he had to go to the bathroom, and excused himself. Kat jumped off the table and followed him, showing she had some use as he clambered inside and took a deep breath. Splashing cold water over his face, Spencer looked in the mirror. His world was spinning inside his head.

"_Hello Spencer_"

His body went stiff as he looked to the man in tattered clothing slink out of a bathroom stall and lean against the frame. Without even thinking, Spencer ripped out his gun and pointed it at the man. Where was Kat.

"KAT! KAT!" He cried, yet she didn't come in. Panic set in, Kat couldn't hear him. The man took large strides towards Spencer who was beginning to shake as he watched him. The large brimmed hat slid from the man's greasy hair, exposing long untamed blond hair that had black underneath, knots and ripped hairs everywhere. He had a sharp nose and wide shoulders matching the large muscles that one could tell from the leather trench coat the man wore. His boots were scuffed and had holes in them, showing off to rotted socks underneath.

"_She can't hear you, she's worthless you know! I got in your house through the front door_" The man cackled, crossing his arms over his chest. The leather seemed to be stretched to its extremes. Spencer could feel his heart beating thousands of miles per hour. Where was Kat? Wasn't she supposed to be protecting him?

"Get away, I'll shoot"

"_I doubt that_"

And in a quick instant, the man was ontop of Spencer, a knife in his hand lunging at the doctor's neck, wrestling for dominance. Spencer was shocked he could hold the man off this long but at the moment, he just wanted to survive.

Only then a sting in his arm and the man was off, backing off with a smirk as he smashed the knife into the toilet and flushed it down along with the blood on it. Spencer's world now spun literally as his eyes fluttered open and shut, darkness fading in and finally taking a hold of him.

"How long does it take that kid to pee?" Derek chuckled, Emma was thinking the exact same thing. Kat was standing nonchalantly outside the bathroom, picking at her nails and looking to the watch on her wrist and sighing. Obviously she didn't care to wait for the boy. Emma scoffed when she turned and began to bang on the door. That's when it swung open and a man in a long trench coat and large brimmed hat came bolting out of the room and rushed from the place. Without even thinking, Emma bolted after him, a sort of nightmare running through her head as she followed this man.

Everything about him said dangerous hobo, but there was something about the small shot glance she got that told her he was something more. Derek in tow, she raced after this man. Her heart was pounding as she got around a street corner and he was gone.

Panting, she put her hands on her hips, taking a deep breath she looked around then kicked the light post next to her.

"DAMNIT!" She growled, looking to the long crowded street where the man had disappeared.

"Who the hell was that?" Derek asked as Emma ran her fingers through her hair and nibbled her lip. No way, it was impossible. But she was certain from the passing glance of his face and snicker on his lips… No. He couldn't be but the words had already passed her lips.

"I … I thought it was my father"

Emma looked up to the few faces in the crowd that were watching her with curious glances. Collecting her breath, she turned to Derek and shook her head, "But it couldn't be… come on, we've got a Serial killer to catch" She looked over her shoulder and caught the blue eyes of a teenage girl. For a reason, Emma wanted to talk to red head that kept her glance, hoping that maybe the teenager had seen the man and could tell her what he looked like or where he was heading, but Derek was already ushering her away

**Author's notes: I want to thank Ida-J the most for giving me this Villain idea! **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, native-kitten, heyya15965, Ida-J, AnnabelleLee13194, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, 68luvcarter, redblackroses23 and hiei2828 for your reviews.

Once again, sorry for the long wait for an Update, with school being so hectic and guard and whatnot, it'll be a few days inbetween posts, but I promise I will post and won't die. I have this whole story planned out, for the most part so don't worry, I'm working on it. =)

To** Ida-J**: Don't worry hun, the more information the better. I don't promise it'll all make it in there, but the more I have to work with the better so if you find something you want to add, go for it, I'm never bothered =)

To **AnnabelleLee13194**: If You have any Ideas, feel free to send them to me(Pm) and I'd love to hear from you. It'll be after this case that I use them but what you suggested I've already got kind of planned, great minds think alike =) Anywho, thank you reviewing at all.

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	35. Chapter 35

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle /** Don't cry your heart out by **Amy Diamond**_

Chapter Thirty-five:

"Spencer? Are you okay?" Kat whispered, shaking him as he slowly, groggily woke up from his unconscious state. The stentch of urine and blood surrounded his nose, and his world was spinning. He couldn't help but roll over and throw up all over the ground and Kat's pants. The warm liquid wouldn't stop coming and stopping, leaving his throat raw and scratched, blood filling his nose along with the rank of whatever was left in his stomach.

"GROSS!" Kat snapped, jumping from the spot as he continued to expel everything out of his stomach. His palms on the tile as he barfed onto the ground, his elbows shaking and threatening to collapse him into what he just killed on the floor, Spencer could feel himself growing weak.

"Help me" He croaked, but Kat scowled at him before sighing and grabbing his extended hand. Instantly Hotch was inside, grabbing towels and cleaning up Spencer, making him drink water and trying to make him calm while Kat washed her hands constantly.

"Why didn't you hear me!" Spencer cried out, his voice raw and soar.

"You didn't scream" Kat hissed, digging anything under her long painted nails out.

"I did too!" Spencer hissed, gargling salt water for Hotch.

"There is no need to fight" He snapped, watching the janitor quickly enter and mop up spencer's mess. He had expected Emma to come rushing in but instead she followed the man. Hotch didn't see why or how in the world Emma could have done that. The two seemed split completely from each other, and Emma had latched onto Derek.

What had happened between them?

"Kat, go find Emma and Derek" Hotch demanded, watching the blond scowl and storm out. Hotch looked firmly at Spencer who just to snake away from his gaze.

"Reid, is something wrong?"

"I just got attacked Hotch, I don't think I'm fine" Spencer snapped, looking to his boss then shrinking back into himself. Now he finally felt heart broken. Emma hadn't come to save him this time, Kat was the one above him when he woke up, and now he couldn't help but have his heart shatter. When he realized it was Kat, he felt betrayed but then sick to his stomach and full of guilt.

He was the reason she no longer saved him.

"Found them" Kat groaned, opening the door and the two in the mens bathroom looked out to Emma flipping out while Derek chased her around, trying to calm her down. Spencer clenched his fists but his fists got tighter and eyes wider when Emma burst into tears as Derek pulled her into a hug and she clung to him. Hotch took a double take on both scenes before finding himself lost.

Emma was loosing it, and she cherished Derek so much for putting up with her so well. Without Spencer being her steady rock, she was her old self again. Her own unstable, emotion wreck self, and couldn't help clinging to Derek as he hugged her and hushed her.

"I… I swear… it's him" She whimpered, tears soaking into Derek's chest.

"Shh, Breathe, don't let your mind get to you" Derek soothed, looking her in the eyes and holding her close. Nothing was going through his mind other than wanting to make Emma smile again. He couldn't stand seeing Emma a wreck, and it was worse because Spencer wasn't soothing her. Why couldn't that stupid nerd just fix what was wrong and switch places.

Emma was beautiful and strong, a woman that Derek could definitely see himself liking but he couldn't because he knew Reid was in love with her. So why was it that Derek was holding her and Spencer was almost dying on the counter top of the bathroom.

"Team… lets go get some sleep in the hotel" Hotch called, bringing everyone back, "I think we all need some rest, this case won't be solved if all our nerves are shot.

-o-o-

Emma sat in Derek's room, looking through the box with him.

"So… what happened between you and Spencer?" Derek asked, looking to his hands as he watched Emma neither flinch or glower. She sat still and took a deep breath.

"We slept together and Hotch caught us… But… I accidently told him I loved him and he… he said he didn't feel the same" Emma stated, looking up to Derek who furrowed his brows then looked to Emma.

"I… I could never imagine…" He trailed off. He could never see the two doing anything more than kissing. They seemed so innocent. How could they have sex, but what was worse was Emma said she loved him and he didn't say it back. No wonder they both were torn, Emma was heart broken and Spencer probably realized he loved her and it was too late.

"It's okay, I'm over it" She hissed, standing up from her spot and storming towards the fridge where they had stored soda. Derek stood and followed her only to make her jump and run into him, looking into his dark eyes with sadness that made his chest hurt. It was the first time he felt genuinely bad for someone's life.

"I can see you are" He chuckled, rubbing her arms. Was it horrible that Derek suddenly found himself attracted to Emma. She was weak and showing a break in her impossible shield and he couldn't help but feel seduced.

"Derek… are you okay with this?" She woke him up, and suddenly Derek felt guilty. She was hurt and all he could think was to get in her pants. Besides, Spencer would never forgive him, never ever forgive him. He stepped back but Emma stepped back up, pressing him up against the bed.

"Emma… I can't…I couldn't do that to Reid or… you…"  
"For gods sakes, this isn't about him… I'm a grown woman and I can have relations with whomever I want" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Emma, you're only doing this because you're upset"

"Exactly why you're going to take off your pants now" Emma stated, putting an arm around his neck and pressing her lips against his. The dirty feeling of betrayl washed away with his pants on the floor and the covers flung around as Emma demanded to be on top and that no words be said.

Minutes turned into hours, turned into sweat and panting and scratch marks down his arms a slope in his hotel bed.

Derek held Emma against his body, kissing along her neck gently as she laid against the sheets and closed her eyes to try and rest. He knew she would be kicking herself for it later, but he found himself enjoying the whole thing. Emma was like fireworks and pleasure wrapped in a sexy bow in bed and even though he felt guilty about it, Derek loved every second of sex with Emma.

"I gotta take a shower so I can go to my room" She whispered, placing a peck on his lips and slipping from the bed, snagging her clothes.

"Emma… are you okay" She smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me…" She whispered, patting his knee. "And don't worry, we don't have to be anything,… I just need… I needed that" She finished and sauntered off to the shower. Closing the door behind her, she flipped the shower as warm as she could stand and let it run over her body, running her fingers through her hair.

Why was she so sick to her stomach, a gut wrenching feeling. It shouldn't be like that. While being with Derek, it felt amazing but now she felt like crap because the whole time she was with Derek, she couldn't forget having Spencer above her and great that felt. Derek was a god at sex, but somehow Spencer was better, and made Emma feel comfortable, loving every second and wishing to have more.

Emma wanted to punch Spencer in the face so badly, especially since his body guard wouldn't do anything because of it. But she knew she would feel worse after doing that. But, Ugh, that boy was ruining her and she couldn't stop it. How dare he! How could he… Emma rubbed her forehead and shut the water off and dried off.

Pulling her clothes back on and brushing her hair out, she found Derek sitting on the bed dressed.

"I'm… I'm going to bed" She whispered, waving to him smile and wave back.

"Sweet dreams Emma"

She closed the door and looked to her room, and found her chest breaking as there was Spencer against his door, arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

"Why were you in there… why is your hair wet?"

"I took a shower"

"What's wrong with your shower in your room?" He snarled. Emma narrowed her eyes and crossed to her room.

"Why do you care?" She snarled, opening her door, watching Spencer look the other way and continue to look pissed. Emma wanted to knock sense into the boy but at the thought she felt like crying. With that, she slammed the door.

Boys were stupid… Emma began to look for hard objects to throw at them.

**Author's notes: I want to thank Ida-J the most for giving me this Villain idea! **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, native-kitten, heyya15965, Ida-J, AnnabelleLee13194, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, 68luvcarter, redblackroses23 and hiei2828 for your reviews.

Once again, sorry for the long wait for an Update, with school being so hectic and guard and whatnot, it'll be a few days inbetween posts, but I promise I will post and won't die. I have this whole story planned out, for the most part so don't worry, I'm working on it. =)

Sorry it's so short.

And, I lied, I wrote something I promised yal I wouldn't do, don't kill me, Trust me this is a SpencerXOC fanfic to the end, Spencer will end up with emma but...not in this chapter. Don't Shoot me! *Hides behind something brick like*

And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	36. Chapter 36

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle /** Don't cry your heart out by **Amy Diamond**_

Chapter thirty-six:

"There has been another death, last night at 4 am" Hotch explained to the team as they looked to each other in the office room. He pulled out the pictures of the crime scene and the bagged painting, putting them on the table. Then he pulled out a bag with a note inside hand written but there were no finger prints.

"It was found on the painting?" Emma asked, looking to Hotch before slowly holding it up and looking at it. The letters were close to invisible.

"Anyone have a knife?" She asked, taking a lemon from the fruit basket on the table. A police officer handed her a sharp pointed blade for opening letters. Slicing on the top of the lemon, she slowly tipped it over onto the sticky note she pulled out. Letting the lemon juice sink in and dry, they watched as the ink began to appear.

"That's a high-school trick" Emma whispered, looking to the note and rolling her eyes, "Whoever the killer is, she is either a teenager or someone with an immature mindset… only a high-schooler would use this ink"

"How do you know that?" Spencer furrowed his brow as Emma sighed. Hotch didn't get it either.

"Trust me, this kind of invisible ink… it's cheep, you can get it at any hot-topic, and plus, it's written with a sketch pencil dipped in it, which is why the letters are there just enough so you can tell there's invisible ink. I did this more than a thousand times when I was in highschool but most kids learn better ways of doing this in college." Emma explained, looking to Spencer who furrowed his brow, "The Popular kids do this more than the nerds do, but anyone with an internet access can get this concept"

Spencer glowered at Emma would glowered back. Hotch watched as they both glared at each other then looked back to the pictures.

"what's it say?" Derek asked.

"I see you… I can tell who you are… I'm a profiler too"

"Well, serial killers are the best profilers" Emily added in, looking to them. This case seemed to be nothing but ruining them. Whoever this killer was, was a girl, a teenager, and had no reason that they could see to be killing these women.

"Emily, take Emma and go to the new site, Derek come with me to the local high-school art program... most likely the girl is apart of it" Hotch stated, the group nodding and splitting up again. Hotch thought it would be best that Spencer go with him and Derek and that way he couldn't be attacked in the police office again. This way it was he and Derek watching him, but when they got in the car there was a tension between the two.

Derek knew what he had done, what he enjoyed and lavished that night before. Spencer knew what he felt, and knew the exact enjoyment and lavishing, but Derek was upset by it. He knew it was wrong, He felt like he had betrayed Spencer. Oh, Derek Morgan didn't just feel like he betrayed Spencer, he had betrayed Spencer.

Spencer watched Derek fidget under his glare from time to time. How could he! HOW DARE HE! He touched Emma, not just touched but he… Spencer didn't have proof but if he waited, he knew that Derek would confess.

"We're here" Hotch stated, hitting the breaks. The men looked out to the highschool and their eyes burst open as they looked to the building before them.

"Are you sure a serial killer goes here?"

The building was 4 stories high and twice the size of any high-school, it looked like a college. The yard was long and green, full of blooming trees and bushes with flowers, a garden of roses and other such flowers that spelled out the initials of the high school. The doors were oak and had the initials engraved and painted over in a glittery silver paint.

"Wow…" Derek whistled before stepping out of the car.

"So where do you think the art center is?" Hotch asked before they saw a woman coming up to them in a pencil suit on. Her hair seemed to be yanked back into a bun and her face looked just as full as pain as they felt having her stare at them.

"You must be from the FBI, The police chief warned me you would swing by"

"We're sorry to bother you, but we need to check out your art classroom and list of students enrolled in it"

"And why should I do that?" She questions, sharp finger nails that seemed likely to cut open unruly students throats laid on her hips. Not really hips, the pencil skirt was killing her form but she was the principle so she probably didn't want a form.

"Because our killer leaves behind paintings of unbelievable talent behind… and she's a teenager"

"Let me see and I can pull out a list of some candidates" She grumbled. The team was stumped for a second before Derek turned to pull out the paintings they had. While he was digging through the SUV, Hotch looked to Spencer who was taking in the school with a furrowed brow. Spencer looked at the school than to the principle. If it looked like such a wonderous school, why did it seem like she hated her students.

"Here" Derek handed the paintings over.

Instantly they were rushing to keep up with the long stride woman. Once inside, Spencer broke off from the two and walked around the school. The inside was just as wondrous as the outside. There were about 6 show cases just in the first hall, about the marching band, any and all the other bands, the Color guard had their own show case.

"Excuse me, Why are you here?" Spencer jumped and went wide eyed at a girl looking up at him. She had red hair pulled up into a messy bun, big light blue eyes that glowed from underneath the bangs that swept across her forehead. Spencer found himself intrigued by her because around her neck was a black choker like object and attached to it was a small gold bell with designs etched into it. Like a cat collar.

Her shirt was black and her jeans were worn, but her collar looked as if she treated it with respect.

"I'm Spencer Reid, with the FBI-" She jumped his sentence with a giant grin and blurted out words.

"I know who you are, I asked why you're here" She giggled. He furrowed his brow, before pulling back. No one ever knew who he was before, he wasn't famous or well known. So how did she know?

"We're looking into an investigation" He answered, "Who are you?"

"Most people call me Ida… if you're on a murder investigation, why are you here at a high-school?" She asked, pulling her book-bag strap higher up onto her shoulder, "I mean the principle is a fire breathing dragon, but she's not going to murder anyone…yet…"

"She does seem harsh," Spencer chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. Then looking down to the red head, he tilted his head. Where had he seen her? There was this nagging feeling that he had seen her before. Not from anywhere else but there was something hinting to him that he had seen this girl before today.

"Well… I've got to get to class, being late is considered a death toll" She laughed, waving as the bell rung and she began to rush off. Spencer hadn't answered her question, but as he watched her run off he couldn't help but feel confused and that nagging in the back of his head wouldn't leave him be.

"Who's your friend?" Hotch asked, holding a list in his hand.

"No one…we should go look at the art place, ask the teacher" Spencer answered, looking to Hotch then Derek who was smiling and talking to an secretary. With a glower, he huffed and stormed after Hotch who called after Derek. Could the man not be happy with just one woman, he had Emma, she was all someone could need!

However, Emma and Emily were in another construction site, finding the same things except this time it wasn't as sneaky as the last time. The architect said he saw someone in black run out the back 10 minutes before he found the body. Said the person couldn't be taller than 5 foot 4, and they had what looked like red paint all over their shoes.

Wasn't paint!

"So close" Emma groaned, looking around at the room. There was less plastic this time, but it was still as clean as before.

"She's attacking faster… I think she's feeling the pressure" Emily added. Emma nodded as she put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"You said you were popular, now where you?" Emily teased as Emma rolled her eyes.

"In high-school I used to be that stereotypical stuck up popular girl who bullied others… I once made three boys cry in one setting, all three stuck in their lockers with nothing on and their boxers hanging to the ceiling" Emma groaned.

"Oh my… Emma, I didn't… Wow"

"Which is why I never talked about my history with Spence" She laughed before sighing, "He would have never forgiven me". Emma shook her head. No time to talk about her now, she had to get back to work. They had a serial killing teenage girl running around making paintings out of blood… they had all the work cut ahead of them and no where to go.

**Author's notes: I want to thank Ida-J the most for giving me this Villain idea! **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, native-kitten, heyya15965, Ida-J, AnnabelleLee13194, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, 68luvcarter, redblackroses23 and hiei2828 for your reviews.

100 REVIEWS! THAT'S AWESOME! Granite It doesn't really matter if I got reviews or not but I guess it goes to show how much yal love this story! Yay!

Okay, I also have a fictionpress account, the same as this With-Love-The-Author, and on there are two original stories I'm working on. Blood Fiction is by far my favorite of the two. If you like this series, I think you will enjoy that one but it's not nessicarily realistic, it has a supernatural twist and the plots are almost polar but it's written the same way. If you want to read it or just know what it's about, PM me. I just started it and will update it parrallel to updating this story.

Once again, sorry for the long wait for an Update, with school being so hectic and guard and whatnot, it'll be a few days inbetween posts, but I promise I will post and won't die. I have And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	37. Chapter 37

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle /** Don't cry your heart out by **Amy Diamond / **SOS by **Jordin Sparks**_

Chapter thirty-seven:

"Well, I can tell you without any uncertainty whose art that is" The art instructor stated, finishing up with another portrait of a different student. Unlike the one they held this one was sketched and was done with amazing detail. Spencer looking to the portrait they had and even though it had been signed it wasn't signed in any recognizable letters, more like a loop and a squiggle.

"Really?" Hotch blurted out, looking at all the art. Of course there were different styles but the man had to have about 200 students at a time, how did he tell the difference between them. Hotch couldn't imagine being a teacher, he could only have one team.

"I've had thousands of students go through here and not show any spark to me, but Ida's different…her paintings are different" he explained, clapping his hands free of dust. Walking to his desk, he pulled open the draw labeled 'painters' and flipped through notebooks before pulling out painting books, one with a unique design but the letters I-D-A were large around the side.

"Most of her paintings are red like that one… but her's are spectacular, they show different cultures and lives, she's impressed me tremendously, despite the fact she died her hair the color of her paintings…Why are you asking about her art work?" The man asked, sliding the art book over so that Derek could flip through it. Atleast they could be sure it wasn't made of blood this time.

"This was found at a murder scene… the painting is made of blood"

Everything went silent in the room as the man stood there. There were seconds where he was letting what they said sink in, then doubt ran across his face. It was finally occurring to him that the inspiring yet disturbing death paintings that Ida had painted meant more than she let on. Those excuses about being inspired by the "movies" and saying "I'm a teenager, blood and gore excites us all", they were all lies.

"Oh… well… Ida she's… I…" He continued to mumble about as he walked away.

"Wait… Ida? I was just talking to a girl named Ida, she knew who I was and asked why we were here, she had red hair" Spencer blurted out, looking back out to the hall. Damn! He was such an idiot, he could tell there was something off with that girl and he let her slip through his fingers. How could he even tell her they were on an investigation? Now she knew they were after her!

Hotch found his cell-phone ringing in his pocket and they all stood in silence. Spencer's body went dead as suddenly he felt like he had caused this. Because he told the killer they were onto her, she had struck. How could there be another body in the 30 minutes they had been at the school. Besides, the end of the school day bell had only rung 20 minutes ago.

"Hotch… it's JJ… there's another body, It was found this afternoon… I say she's been dead since this morning"

"Spencer, the body has been dead since this morning"

"So she knew we were here… she's getting pressured, she might become frantic!" Spencer exclaimed. They grabbed their things and headed for the door. They had to get to Emily and Emma, they needed to regroup and catch her now before her spree really happened. Hotch tucked his phone away as they raced towards the SUV.

-o-o-

Emma and Emily looked at the fresher body, squinting a bit with a shiver and trying not to look at it. The body was horrendous this time, cut and slashed, neck broken and lungs deflated. Obviously this one was more angry, or more frantic. Ida was becoming more anxious, obviously she didn't feel safe anyone.

Maybe she had a plan to kill so many before being caught, a minimum and wasn't there. If she was, then she wasn't ready to be caught and would be going on a spree.

"Do we knew where this one got taken atleast?"

"Local Mal, friends say she was getting coffee and would join them in a minute but never came back. They found her purse covered in hot chocolate in the bathroom and claw marks on the tile" Emily explained, pulling out the paper from the police taking pictures for them. Emma nodded with a sigh before looking to the painting near supperglued to the post of the construction building. Emma had to take a double take. Something was off.

Something was different. Emma put her finger on the painting, which was dry then ran across the strokes. Gasping, she pulled back and grabbed Emily, pulling the woman closer to her and forcing her finger on the painting.

"Why… it's… almost like…"

"She drew it before hand!" Emma cried out, near jumping for joy, "Meaning she's planning it, meaning she's still only PLANNING her next attack… All the women are from the same mal, Spence knows what she looks like, and she likes hot chocolate!" Emma grinned. Emily knew what she meant and ripped out her phone, dialing Hotch's number as Emma ripped the painting off the wall and followed Emily.

She was cracking a case! Emma could never believed it if anyone told her 2 years ago that she would be working with the FBI to catch killers. Never in her life did she feel so amazing. Oh she was going to tell her mom this, she almost felt like glowing, flying.

For once, Emma was the detective, not just a bodyguard, not just a girlfriend, not just a upturned, snotnosed popular brat in highschool. No… emma was important.

"Hotch, she might be looking for new prey, meet us at the Mall" Emily said to his voice mail, scrunching her brow as she climbed into the drivers seat.

"That's weird… he usually always picks up!" Emily stated, looking to her phone before tucking it in the up holder.

Turning on the car and reving it, they pulled out from the area and sped towards the mall, calling the Mall security and have them lock all the exits and watch the tapes especially close. They wanted to catch her in the act.

As they broke onto the highway the thought of Hotch not picking up was driving them both crazy. Maybe he had to turn it off… but he never did that? It probably just died, yea, that had to be it. There was no way he would do it on purpose.

"I…I'll call Spence, you know, see if Hotch's Cell died" Emma whispered, looking to Emily who nodded vigorously and turned down the radio.

One ring… Two rings… Emma began to fidget in her seat. Come on, Spence had to pick up, he had to!

"Hello?"

"…Who is this?" Emma asked, looking to the phone. It said _Calling: SPENCE!!_, so why was there a female on the other end. Then Emma's heart stopped. No! NO!

"This is Ida, who is this?"  
"IDA DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON SPENCER REID!"  
"Oh I won't…I won't need to!" There was laughter and screaming from Spencer in the background. Then the phone hung up and Emma's chest finally cracked. She had left Spencer with Hotch and Derek…now he had been kidnapped by the killer. Anger soon followed, not at Hotch or Derek, but Kat. That whore was now officially at the top of her list of people to find and kill. Her father had been at the top but now that whore had topped her list.

"When I find that bumbling blond, I'm slitting her throat" Emma Snarled, chucking her phone at the dashboard.

**Author's notes: I want to thank Ida-J the most for giving me this Villain idea! **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, native-kitten, heyya15965, Ida-J, AnnabelleLee13194, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, 68luvcarter, redblackroses23 and hiei2828 for your reviews.

To Redblackroses23- Don't worry, I don't feel the least bit forced to update, I write little over time then slowly finish it and update. I write to entertain others but at my own pace and only when I want to... does that make sense?

Okay, I also have a fictionpress account, the same as this With-Love-The-Author, and on there are two original stories I'm working on. Blood Fiction is by far my favorite of the two. If you like this series, I think you will enjoy that one but it's not nessicarily realistic, it has a supernatural twist and the plots are almost polar but it's written the same way. If you want to read it or just know what it's about, PM me. I just started it and will update it parrallel to updating this story.

Once again, sorry for the long wait for an Update, with school being so hectic and guard and whatnot, it'll be a few days inbetween posts, but I promise I will post and won't die. I have And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	38. Chapter 38

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle /** Don't cry your heart out by **Amy Diamond / **SOS by **Jordin Sparks / **I don't believe you by **P!nk**_

Chapter Thirty-eight:

Spencer writhers in pain, tears staining his face for he had been in this position before. Tied to a chair, straps holding him down, and his body too weak to fight whatever she put in him to make him this dizzy. Whirling, the whole room was spinning and he couldn't get himself to feel stable in the least. Everything felt like jelly against his skin, or maybe it was his skin that was Jelly.

"Hello Dr. Reid… sorry about the ropes, just a precaution" Spencer jumped in his skin. Whirling, the world made him nauscious but his eyes focused on the fuzzy form coming toward him. "The sedatives should calm down soon, I didn't think cat sedatives were that effective"

"Ida?" Spencer groaned, watching the red head kneeling in front of him, smiling in his direction. His mouth was almost slack and he couldn't feel his tongue but he forced himself to focus. To see her face clearly as she washed off his arms of the dust and paint.

"You're really an interesting person to paint, Not really my style but I do like colors other than red" She pulled out a painting and put it on his lap so he could see. He was painted in a field, his hand holding another hand and a giant smile on his face. It was a brilliant painting and if it weren't from a sociopath he would and complimented her.

That, and if it wasn't Emma in the painting holding his hand. She was smiling, holding his hand and pulling him along. Pain shot through his chest as the whole scene set in. Emma was furious by now, if she cared atleast. He hoped she was furious and trying to strangle Kat or trying to figure out where Spencer was.

Because if she was angry with him being gone, that meant she still cared for him.

"Well, Dr. Reid what do you like about being in my small little town. It's trying to build out but it's still gorgeous don't you think?" Ida went on chattering. He looked to her as she began to paint again. It looked like a mess of paint until her strokes began to make shape. This time it was a girl, just the outline.

"It's nice, but I'm not getting good memories" He sighed, trying to play along. Maybe the team would catch her before she killed him to finish her collection. But then that wouldn't fit her pattern. He wasn't a girl, he wasn't rich or pretty like the women were, and she would have killed him by now.

"I know, this town can drive you crazy, but the best part is getting out of it, I promise, it always is better once you leave… this place may bring a person down, but it keeps the down part of you as you leave, trust me" She smiled at him.

Spencer scrunched his brow, looking at her smile like a happy teenager who just got complimented, not a homicidal girl who killed girls then painted with their blood. This girl should be sick and twisted, yet she seemed completely normal.

"Ida, can I ask… what made you paint with all these reds?"

"It's my favorite color, it was my sisters favorite color too" She explained and suddenly her smile disappated. Spencer felt a shudder of pain shoot through him as he saw her face, because it was the same face Emma had on her face when she said that her friend had died in the war, or that her mother was mentally ill. A look of utter pain and the loss of a friend/family member, knowing they wouldn't be there and things wouldn't be the same.

"I'm sorry…Is that why you choose these women? They remind you of her?" Ida scoffed and shook her head, a smile coming back to her lips. Spencer couldn't understand this girl, why was she still upset but smiling again. It was like when someone tells a joke to you when you're crying, to make you smile but you're still crying. Spencer wanted to talk to her, but she just smiled and walked over to him. She kept silent as she helped him to his feet and led him to the window, tying his one hand to a bar on the construction building's window, and sat him back down in the chair.

"No, I loved my sister, they remind me of her friends… who let her die"

-o-o-

"Emma, calm down" Emily whispered, looking at Hotch who was laying on a hospital bed. Derek was in with the doctor, getting his stitches done. Emma, however, was pacing the hall, arms thrown this way or that, kicking walls and yelling at nurses. That's when Hotch woke up, jumping in his skin. He had stitches on his forehead, like Derek, and was knocked unconscious. Kat was no where to be seen

"It's probably best that she's not… leave Emma alone, she'll be fine when she finds Spence" JJ whispered to Emily as they went into see Hotch.

Emma was about ready to pull out her hair. How could that boy be caught again! No wonder they called her in, the boy was the kidnapped loser 24/7. The loser that she wanted to rescue, hold in her arms and call him names then kiss and ask if they could go back to where they were.

So what, he didn't love her! He probably just wasn't sure what he felt! He was probably just trying to figure things out and she said it too soon. So why did he have to get himself kidnapped.

"The minute I get you back…" She whispered to herself, looking to the clock then her half broken cell phone, "The second I get you back…" She sighed, turning and marching after the two other girls. The second she got him back in her arms, she would do two things. Ask if they could go back to the way they were, and drop kick Kat down a flight of stairs by "accident".

"Hotch, you okay, Doctor say's you're good to go if you don't show signs of a concussion" Emily explained. He nodded.

"My head hurts but I feel fine…Emma…" He looked to Emma who was clenching her fists and looking at him with a hurt expression. "I'm sorry… something, Ida… she jumped us."

"I don't blame you Hotch… just tell me where I can find him" Emma explained, closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep her calm. She didn't blame Hotch, she knew she never could because it wasn't their job or their faults. It wasn't her job but now she knew it was her Fault. If she hadn't opened her big mouth in the first place, she would still be attached to Spencer at the hip and that would have never happened.

"I don't know, all I remember is walking out to the car and then there was this sharp pain on my head and Spencer was yelling at someone and a gun shot went off"

Everyone went silent and looked to Emma who went pale.

Gunshot? Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of the possibility of Spencer being shot. No!

"NO!" She exclaimed and burst from the spot. Emily chased after her as JJ and Hotch watched the two before getting to their feet. Hotch quickly pulled on his clothes and pulled the needles from his arms before following after JJ, who was behind Emily, who was trying to catch up to Emma who was running and break neck speed.

"She's insane!" JJ exclaimed, putting her hands on her knees while panting, standing at the stairway looking to Emma leaping off the bottom and disappear outside of the hospital, Emily close in persuit.

"She's in love" Hotch corrected, looking to JJ. JJ looked to Hotch who straightened his jacket and pulled his phone. Turning it on, he watched the screen, hoping to find the girl would call.

"What are you-" Hotch put a hand to JJ's mouth as the phone suddenly went off. Pulling it to his ear he answered.

"Hello?"

"We're at 37 Oaks street, the big white construction building, 5th floor, take the stairs, the elevator is broken"

**Author's notes: I want to thank Ida-J the most for giving me this Villain idea! **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, native-kitten, heyya15965, Ida-J, AnnabelleLee13194, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, 68luvcarter, redblackroses23 and hiei2828 for your reviews.

Okie Dokie, I wanna thank Ida-J for the awesome banner she made me for this story, http :// i43(dot)tinypic(dot)com/28jxqc9(dot)jpg (Take out the (dot) and replace them with dots and take out the space between the http and the :// and there you go. And this made me wonder. I'm going to start a Banner contest for this story and the prizes are:

-You get a personal shotout here, with the link to your banner,

-comments on all your stories from me (Okay, 2/3's for those of you who have 20+ stories)

-And your story will be advertised at the bottom of this Fanfic until it's finished (Or 10 more, which ever comes first)

_**Rules:**_

**_-No nude pictures!_**

**_-_**Your Banner MUST be made by you with any reasources you have

-You must PM me your banner here, (Tinypic /Imageshack are always the best image uploaders)

-You have until The Update of Chapter 40 to submit it (Any after that won't be in the contest but you'll still get a shout out when I show all the cool banners!)

_Okay now if you're wondering the closest celeb to Emma has to be Zooey deschanel, but you are free to use anyone you believe looks like Emma to you, but that's only if you want to put people on the banner._

Now that that's over, I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm working on my Mole Project for Chemistry and AP English and German, it's getting rough being close to the end of the year.

Okay, I also have a fictionpress account, the same as this With-Love-The-Author, and on there are two original stories I'm working on. Blood Fiction is by far my favorite of the two. If you like this series, I think you will enjoy that one but it's not nessicarily realistic, it has a supernatural twist and the plots are almost polar but it's written the same way. If you want to read it or just know what it's about, PM me. I just started it and will update it parrallel to updating this story.

Once again, sorry for the long wait for an Update, with school being so hectic and guard and whatnot, it'll be a few days inbetween posts, but I promise I will post and won't die. I have And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	39. Chapter 39

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle /** Don't cry your heart out by **Amy Diamond / **SOS by **Jordin Sparks / **I don't believe you by **P!nk / **Unbreakable by **Fireflight**_

Chapter thirty-nine:

"Emma, keep calm" Hotch demanded, looking at her with a stern look as they pulled their gun vests on and looked to the construction site. Emma nodded as she pulled her gun out of the holster and got beside Emily, the police men nodded to them and then went up. Following right behind them, Emma could feel her heart in her throat as she waited to find Spencer. He was on the 5th floor and she wanted to get him back in her arms the second she saw him. Unfortunately Kat was behind Emma, gun ready and following them up the stairs. If Emma wasn't determined to get spencer back, she would have surely killed that girl.

"Okay, we're almost there, I don't hear anything" A man in police gear whispered to Emma and Emily. Emma looked up and stepped up close to the corner of the stair case where there was a pleateu, leading to the level. He was right, there was no noise. What if it was a trap.

Then the sound of a conversation began and Emma looked to Emily.

"Is she… talking about the weather, with him?" She hissed under her breath. Emily furrowed her brows and rushed to stand beside Emma. And be damned, Spencer Reid and Ida the teenage serial killer, were comparing weather from where they were at the moment to Richmond.

"What is she, like his fucking BFF?" Emma growled, peeking around the corner before looking to Hotch standing a step below. A stern look and she remembered. Calm, think calm, she reminded herself as she took a deep breath and rounded the corner.

"Oh look, it's emma, Hey emma!" Ida smiled, waving at Emma. Stop, wait, reboot, what? Emma stood confused and staring at the red head before waving back. Cocking a brow at her then looking to Spencer who formed a grimace looking smile.

"Hey Emma" He whispered. Emma wanted to run towards him, but she kept her feet planted and looked to Ida, watching the girl blow gently on her painting.

"Ida… whose blood did you use to paint this one?" Emma asked, slowly walking towards the girl who didn't seem bothered at all. She looked to Emma with a giant smile and shook her head, throwing Emma off guard. Throwing a key at Emma, who caught it with confusion, the girl pulled out a gun out of a giant art bag.

Emma pulled her gun up and aimed it at Ida, watching her suspiciously before going wide eyed as the girl smiled and pointed it to her forehead and pressing the barrell flat against her temple.

"Ida… IDA DON'T!" Spencer cried out. Emma put her gun down slowly, deciding it was best to talk the girl out of it. Emily and the police slowly following her in as she got closer.

"Ida, you don't have to kill yourself," She explained, "Please, it's not worth it" Emma tried to get the girl to put it down. However, the girl looked as if she was content with her decision and was even smiling at Emma who scrunched her brow with concern.

"The key unlocks Spencer" Emma instantly forgot about Ida and rushed to Spencer, key in hand. When she was in front of him, she quickly undid the cuffs around his wrist. Spencer watched, forgetting to breathe most of the time, as Emma uncuffed him then pulled him into her arms.

"Don't you dare scare me like that, Spence, Never do that again!" She whispered. Tears spilling over her cheeks as she dug her face in his chest and held him as close as possible. Everyone, including Ida, watched as Spencer blinked and looked down to Emma crying in his shirt, whispering "I thought I'd lost you" over and over.

His heart was slowly feeling better as he brimmed and hugged Emma back. Nuzzling his face onto the top of her head, taking in the scent of her sweet shampoo, and the feel of her warmth on his face. Emma, his Emma, was back. She was holding him again and even if she was mad later on, this was plenty because now he knew she still cared… still love him.

"I promise, I won't scare you like that again" He whispered, feeling her grasping the back of his shirt, burrying her face into his shoulder. Everyone, but Kat, was grinning and relieved to see the two back in the others arms. Ida closed her eyes and sighed, everything was done. Lining herself up with the painting to the left of her, she pressed the gun back up to her forehead and smiled even bigger.

"My collection is almost complete"

Derek looked to the girl and lunged, but he was too late. The second her last word came from her lips, the trigger was pulled . Emma flinched at the sound of the gun shot, it rang through the whole building. The two looked up to the girl crumpled on the ground and the painting splattered with her blood. It was a girl who was smiling, a beautiful field scene with another girl on a swing smiling and holding out her hand. But the main girl was Ida, with pink hair and a brilliant smile. The whole painting splattered with blood.

"What a wack job" Kat blurted out.

Emma snapped awake, letting go of Spencer and looking to the blood. That's right, she thought, I was going to kick her ass. And so Emma stormed from Spencer towards Kat who went wide eyed. Eyes like a deer in headlights, she backed up against the stair rail, watching as Emily and Derek lunged to hold the girl back.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT, COME OVER HER!" Emma burst, wrestling with the two holding her back, "Please, just one drop kick and we'll all be rid of her!" Emma exclaimed, pulling harder. Kat's eyes turned to slits and a sick and twisted smirk placed itself on the girls lips. With a growl in her throat, Emma lunged hard, grabbed her sneaker and smashed it into the girl's face.

"EMMA!" JJ exclaimed, watching as the two pulled Emma back and Spencer rushed to pull her back into his arms. If the old Emma was back, she would calm down in his arms, like she usually did. When he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, she instantly went still and he smiled into her neck. Definitely his old Emma. Granite she was still mad and huffing, glaring death as Kat, but she stopped moving.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't mind… Because Emma, your daddies still going to pay me" Emma's heart stopped and now it was her eyes that were wide.

"What… What did you say?"

"Say hello to your daddy when you see him, for me… and tell him he owes me 2 grand for being beat up by a retard like you! Oh… I hope you liked that coffee you got, didn't it, taste weird? I was hoping that serial killer chick would have shot you… but I guess the unstable dynamite under his building is enough…"

This time Spencer couldn't hold Emma back as she jumped and grasped for the girl. But Kat had jumped up onto the rail and over the other side, using the rails to slide down to the bottom and continue to run. Emma's anger was flairing and no one stood in her way as she rushed around the corner and bolted down the stairs. But when she got to the bottom, tears streamed and she was panting for air, her world going fuzzy, and panic was surging through her body.

That little slut… was working for her father! But the minute Emma tried to take another step, a giant explosion went off behind her and the sounds of a crumbling building erupted around her, her world already going dim, now went black.

-o-o-

"Emma?"

Jerking awake, she gasped and looked up to Spencer smiling down at her.

"I'm dead… aren't I?" She whispered, her voice feeling rasp for a second. With a cough, she felt better, sliding up to see Spencer, her Spence better. He grinned and shook his head, scooting closer to her and Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Everything hurt but she wasn't dead. More the reason to go back to sleep, but she found herself scooting over so he could lay beside her an both of them staring at each other.

"I love you" Spencer whispered.

Emma's eyes went wide as she looked him over, searching for any reason to think he wasn't serious. He smiled and took her hand in his, kissing the middle of her palm, and repeating those three words Emma had been wanting all along.

"I love you, Emma" He spoke, his lips against her palm and shivers ran through her body. His thumb caressed the inside of her wrist as he looked her in the eyes with that goofy grin of his. Emma broke out into a weary smile, using her hand to wrap around him and hug him tight.

"I love you too, Spence" She loved the feel of saying it.

"Sorry… it took me so long" He whispered, brushing the hair from her face. With a sigh of relief, she shook her head and held him closer. Then the events of the other day came back to her and she gasped.

"Where is everyone else?" She blurted out as Spencer laughed. Emma didn't know what was going on as she watched him laugh for a second before sitting up.

"They're packing up, you got the most damage, Kat put the explosives under an unnecessary pillar, it fell down and smashed into you. You were already under a sedative so you got little damage."

"But… It sounded like… like the place was crumbling apart!"

"That's what a brick pillar sounds like when it falls down concrete stairs"

Emma sighed with relief and nodded, laying back down. The thought of Kat made her want to throw something but she had her Spence in her arms and she didn't mind. Pulling him closer, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

For a few minutes there was nothing but silence but it was great. The sound of his breathing filled her ears and she could feel herself rocking to sleep to the beat of his heart. She sighed once more with the love of the sounds in her ears. Spencer even enjoyed it, because she looked happy but there were a few questions that he wanted to ask her and didn't know how to ask.

"Spence, if you're wondering, yes Derek and I had sex…" He closed his eyes. He had been wondering, but he didn't want to think that Emma would have done that. Spencer looked away but her fingers pulled his chin to look at her. "But… the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about you… believe it or not, I liked having sex with you more" She cooed, kissing his cheek. He let his eyes go wide as she grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

Spencer found himself moaning this time, his hand resting on her cheek and smiling in her kiss. How he had missed this. Feeling her against him, kissing her felt like heaven and he enjoyed every second of it. Emma smiled against his lips. Emma ran her fingers through his hair, the feel of hair on a man's head felt great to have again, and the shock that was sent through her body when she kissed him. He might not have thought it, but he was a great kisser because he put his heart into it.

"Emma… I never… I never meant to hurt you"

"Spence, it's water under the bridge now… but from now on, sex only at your house" She giggled. Spencer found himself laughing and nodding at her comment. Okay, so that accident was under the bridge and now he felt better knowing that they could back to the way they were because he enjoyed their relationship the way it was.

"So you'd still… have sex with me, even after what happened?" He blurted out.

"Spence, I have yet to introduce you to make-up sex, after an argument, the sex is always the hottest"

**Author's notes: I want to thank Ida-J the most for giving me this Villain idea! **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, native-kitten, heyya15965, Ida-J, AnnabelleLee13194, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, 68luvcarter, redblackroses23 and hiei2828 for your reviews.

Banner contest is still open, keep them coming, they all look so amazing!

Okie Dokie, I wanna thank Ida-J for the awesome banner she made me for this story, http :// i43(dot)tinypic(dot)com/28jxqc9(dot)jpg (Take out the (dot) and replace them with dots and take out the space between the http and the :// and there you go. And this made me wonder. I'm going to start a Banner contest for this story and the prizes are:

-You get a personal shotout here, with the link to your banner,

-comments on all your stories from me (Okay, 2/3's for those of you who have 20+ stories)

-And your story will be advertised at the bottom of this Fanfic until it's finished (Or 10 more, which ever comes first)

_**Rules:**_

**_-No nude pictures!_**

**_-_**Your Banner MUST be made by you with any reasources you have

-You must PM me your banner here, (Tinypic /Imageshack are always the best image uploaders)

-You have until The Update of Chapter 40 to submit it (Any after that won't be in the contest but you'll still get a shout out when I show all the cool banners!)

_Okay now if you're wondering the closest celeb to Emma has to be Zooey deschanel, but you are free to use anyone you believe looks like Emma to you, but that's only if you want to put people on the banner._

Now that that's over, I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm working on my Mole Project for Chemistry and AP English and German, it's getting rough being close to the end of the year.

Okay, I also have a fictionpress account, the same as this With-Love-The-Author, and on there are two original stories I'm working on. Blood Fiction is by far my favorite of the two. If you like this series, I think you will enjoy that one but it's not nessicarily realistic, it has a supernatural twist and the plots are almost polar but it's written the same way. If you want to read it or just know what it's about, PM me. I just started it and will update it parrallel to updating this story.

Once again, sorry for the long wait for an Update, with school being so hectic and guard and whatnot, it'll be a few days inbetween posts, but I promise I will post and won't die. I have And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

With Love,

The Author.


	40. Chapter 40

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle /** Don't cry your heart out by **Amy Diamond / **SOS by **Jordin Sparks / **I don't believe you by **P!nk / **Unbreakable by **Fireflight**_

Chapter forty:

-1 year later-

"OH... Spence!" Emma cried out, collapsing ontop of Spencer, resting her sweating face against his already sweaty chest. He was near panting, hands still holding her hips as Emma came off of him. Thought process was shot, he couldn't get his ability to think back in check. Emma just slowly rolled off him and slid to her feet. Shocking, he never understood how she could stand and be able to run around after going at it that hard.

"How do you do that?" He huffed, running his shaky hands up to his head and running them through his hair. Grinning ear to ear, she strut to the other side of the room and picked up their clothes and put them in the bin before leaning against the cold wall for a second. Getting oxygen to his brain, he tried to get up but he was worn from the roughness of that one. Standing seemed an extreme movement at the time.

They had started off just kissing in the hall but when he felt her getting more passionate, he was gone. Soon they were against the wall next to the bed, ripping the others clothes. He was sure if they were in an apartment the sounds of a person thrown against the wall hard then the thumping sound would have gotten them thrown out.

"Unlike you, I'm built to fuck you multiple times a day...I'm going to go jump in the shower, you should take a nap" She whispered, striding over and placing a peck on his lips. Spence kissed back before watching her walk off to the shower. Since Kat left, Emma wasn't 'officially' his body guard, but the FBI concidered her one seeing as the person they tried to give after her was beaten to a pulp by Emma.

And since then, Emma moved into Spencer's room, combining their wardobes and stuffing their beds together. It was just like being in the hotel room, but better because it was their room. SHe had framed all their photo's of them and put them on the wall. There was now a new one of them in the park at the team's picnic, having a food fight. Emma's room went back to being a blank guest room. And fortunately, no signs of her father were there. Kat never came back, and her father never seemed to show up. Even though Emma had nightmares sometimes, or woke up in a sweat, Spencer was always there for her now.

But now here was the problem, and it was in a velvet box in his boxer drawer, tucked under a couple of boxers he never used. It sat there, laughing at him because when he saw it, he saw Emma who saw it. The sight of it made her smile but a sad smile. It had taken all his guts and a huge break up for him to even say he loved her, doing that would be out of character for him. But still he knew that she wanted that, one day. Maybe she hoped it would be him to be the one to buy it. And low and behold, he bought the damned thing by bringing in a ring of hers to size it correctly. SO... why couldn't he just pull it out to ask her.

"SPENCE! Your phone is ringing?" Jumping in his skin, he looked to his phone and found it was too ringing. reaching up, he grasped it and put it to his ear groggily.

"Hello?"

"Reid, we need you and Emma to come in, there was a car bombing and we're needed"

"Okay, We will be there soon" Spencer hung up. Somehow flinging himself up onto his feet, he stumbled to his trash can and disposited his plastic before scrumaging through his drawers for pants and a shirt, and boxers.

"Was that Hotch?" Emma asked, walking in as Spencer pulled on his khaki's. She was dry but the towel was around her hair and not her body. She really had no shame in being naked? He chuckled and nodded, taking her towel off her head to wipe the sex sweat from his body. Pulling her hair up in a messy bun, she quickly ripped on some slacks over a fresh thong, a bra and button up shirt.

"I'll get the car start" And she left pulling on her black sneakers. Spencer stood there with the images of them leaning over the table, him behind her getting ready for work. The thought of always doing that. Of her being his completely. Of marriage. What if he proposed to once this case was over. And so quickly, his hand moved without his influence and pulled the velvet box from his drawer and stuffed it in his pants pocket, rushing after Emma without a second of hesitation.

**_-0-0-_**

"Okay, so why are we here?" Derek asked, leaning against the wall of a building, looking to the comotion in front of him. It seemed they had caught the culprits, they were putting them into police cars.

"False alarm" Emily shrugged. Emma nodded and sighed, the idea of another case had excited her. Being in the FBI this long made her long for the next case, for when she wasn't on one, she was doing paper work with Spence and paperwork = paper cuts and those weren't fun in the least.

"Well, lets go back then" Hotch sighed. The team turned to go back to their suv, but the second they took a step, the car they had rode in blew high into the air. Emma shoved Spencer around the building corner and stood in front of him, gun pulled out and ready to shoot. The explosion had created tons of dust and debree, and Spencer was blowing it from his face, waving his arms to get it from his face while Emma checked around them to make sure the coast was clear.

"Hey...HOTCH? DEREK?EMILY?" She called out.

"Good" Hotch called back.

"I'm alive!" Emily answered.

"Ouch! Ugh! I think my ass is broken!" Derek complained. But they were alive. Emma grasped Spencers hand and smiled at him then slowly brought him out.

"Hey, Spence, carry my bag, I'm going to end up hurting myself with it if I keep carrying it around" She chuckled. She had brought her shoulder bag that held his stuff and hers. He threw it over his shoulder and followed her into the lighting dust.

The team rounded up, but then a police car came swinging by with a new ambulance.

"Is everyone okay?" They nodded, and Derek got into the ambulance the minute he saw the hot EMT. But Emily and Hotch got into the cop car.

"There's one around the corner, it's waiting for you, I'll tell it to meet you half way!" The officers in the car answered before driving off. Emma put her gun away and slowly began to walk with spencer.

"So... who blew up our Car?" She grumbled, looking to the burning vehicle. There were screams and loud voices but it seemed that it hadn't been too big or else it would have blown out her ear drums. It was just small enough to ignite the engine and send derek back a few feet on his butt. The fire engine rushed past them and was working on the burning black vehicle.

"I don't know, but it wasn't the people who blew up the bus" Spencer explained, continuing to walk and look around. Only to see Emma begin to walk slower and become inward and awkward. Scrunching his brow at her she smiled sheepishly and took a breath.

"Um... Spencer... I need you to look in my bag in that little pocket" She let the breath out. Spencer eyed her and pulled the bag off his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Spence... just... grab whats in the pocket"

He nodded only to stop and go wide eyed as a giant white van came tearing across the concrete. It was roaring towards them, from the opposite way of the police car.

"Emma!"

"RUN!" She saw it and shoved him, running as well for any safe place away from the car. That's when they saw the police car and were bolting for it. Spencer had a lead but he knew Emma was faster than him and so he didn't look back. He skidded to a stop at the corner and turned, to get in the police car when his heart stopped.

"SPENCER! GET IN THE CAR!" Emma screamed, beating up men in masks grabbing at her and ripping at her. Spencer instantly shut the door and ran towards the van.

"SPENCE! GET IN THE POLICE CAR!" Emma's screams were now filled with terror as a rope was pulled around her arms and they began yanking her into the van. Tears were leaking from her eyes as Spencer kept running towards her but it was too late. The Police Car was serging past him at fast speeds after the van but Emma was already stowed inside and it was roaring back from where it came.

"EMMA! EMMA!" Spencer cried, slowing to a stop before completely stopping and panting for air. Emily was soon beside him, Hotch running after her, the cop car roaring past him as he stood there watching the spot where the van took off with the woman he loved.

"What... what..." But now, the first thing he did was open the purse and dig through it for the pocket.

"Spencer... don't worry, they'll get her back. Emma will be fine" Emily whispered breathlessly, only to see the pale, ghost look spencer was giving. He could feel the smooth object in his hand and saw the symbol on it.

"Emily... Emma's pregnant... she wanted to tell me, she was pregnant" Spencer began to tremble before dropping the purse and the pregnancy test, bolting again. "SHE'S PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!"

**Author's notes: **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, native-kitten, heyya15965, mummacass, Ida-J, AnnabelleLee13194, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, 68luvcarter, redblackroses23 and hiei2828 for your reviews.

I'm sorry for the long wait, Guard is starting up again and I was auditioning for leadership, plus I got into German Honor society, and my Early CHildhood education classes have been pilling up and I didn't get home till 10 ever night last week and the week before that I was out of town. I felt bad but the good thing was, when I was gone I was full of ideas and I should be updating all the time now!

But Amazing news I'm my guards captain, with another girl, we're captains together but IT'S AWESOME! SO EXCITED AND I LOVE IT!

Once again, sorry for the long wait for an Update, with school being so hectic and guard and whatnot, it'll be a few days inbetween posts, but I promise I will post and won't die. I have And thank you anyone who just reads this, i'm really proud of this story and hope that you enjoy it. But I would love to hear from all my readers, comments, concerns, the works! =)

ALSO! BIG! BIG! BIG QUESTION I WANT EVERYONE TO ANSWER! i am thinking of writing a new fanfic. A criminal minds fanfic once this one is all done and finished so you guys aren't discouraged when this fanfic comes to an end (I know no one wants it to end but it must eventually). So I am caught between two men I want to give a love pairing to:

-Hotch X OC (Name will possibly be Violet-ann Marshell)

-Derek X OC (Name will possibly be Austin-Marie James)

Now what I mean by parallel means that it will be a story that branches off this one. So Emma and Spencer will still be there but they won't be the main characters. So I question is who do you want me to write next? Please, answer!

With Love,

The Author.


	41. Chapter 41

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle /** Don't cry your heart out by **Amy Diamond / **SOS by **Jordin Sparks / **I don't believe you by **P!nk / **Unbreakable by **Fireflight**_

Chapter Fourty-one:

"SHE'S PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!" Spencer screamed, rushing towards the direction the van had gone but Emily got to him and grabbed him, holding him back. Finally tears sprung from his face as the large weight of that stupid Velvet box in his pocket laid against his hip and the thought of Emma surrounded him. Breathing was hard as his tears were more like water falls running down his face. Emma...he was going to have a child with Emma and... they were probably beating her up to the point of no return. NO! That was his Emma! That was his child!

"GOD... DAMNIT!" He cried, trying to break free from Emily's grasp but he gave up and trembled in his friends arm. No! This couldn't be, Emma never got kidnapped, it was always him that got kidnapped. Not Emma, she was always saving him.

"Who was driving that Van?" Hotch growled into his phone, talking to the police officers who were still in persuit.

"This freaky guy. He looks like a hobo! He has this huge hat and long greasy blond hair, and a leather jacket-OH SHIT!"

"Officer Rodgers... OFFICER!" The line was dead. Spencer was trembling, looking to Hotch who shook the phone in his fist, teeth clenched. Spencer knew who Hotch was talking about, and he knew that his luck had been too good. Emma's father hadn't just disappeared as they had hoped, he had just been plotting! Damnit. Spencer gritted his teeth and glowered in the direction they had left. Hotch was calling everywhere for anyone to find out what had happened.

"That was Emma's father..."

"What?" Emily blurted out, looking to Spencer who began to go around and collect Emma's things, holding them tightly to his chest and sighing. Now he was the one to save her, and he was determined to save her. No way in hell was he going to let that man get away with Emma.

"That man, who took her, was Emma's father...he's the one that had been supplying me with the poisoned Dilaudid, and snuck into our house one night..." Spencer finished, clenching his fists before turning to Emily. He looked down the road and rolled back his shoulders, before marching back to the station, he had to get JJ on the tv that instant to report Emma's disappearance, get the van spotted, anything that would help while he got some idea where his girlfriends father had taken her.

What had suddenly happened that he decided that today was the day to kidnap emma. Did he know his daughter was pregnant or had it been his plan all along. He had to have set up the bombers as a distraction. That man had to have guessed that Emma and Spencer would be the last to get there or how to get her easily. Spencer needed to talk to the bombers. Rushing towards the police station with all haste, the box in his pocket kept bouncing around, it was shooting his nerves worse than the dilaudid had. Cry, Spencer wanted to cry, he wanted to throw a tempertantrum and scream. Most of all, he wanted Emma. He wanted her back, and to rewind the day back towards when she went to take a shower. Had she planned to tell him when she came out?

He could see it, her come in and show him the stick she had, they'd both smile and cry and scream and hug. Oh, if the circumstances had been different, his attitude wouldn't have been any different. Love, more love, and a yerning to tell her he accepted her and couldn't wait to have a child with her. This time tears, hot, burning tears left his eyes and he couldn't help but put his palms to the brick building near him to weap. It hadn't taken long but it was taking all of it out of him. How had Emma been kidnapped, she never got kidnapped. He was the one getting kidnapped, he was the one who was always put in bad situations where he was hurt or beaten. But even though he was unlucky, Emma always, ALWAYS saved him. Now... now... he had to save her. He just had to!

-o-o-

Wiggle the toes, yes they work. Shins hurt like a bitch, but they're fine too. Knees not shattered. Thighs tingling but just because need to urninate is high. Chest hurts from little room to breath. Shoulders, hands, and elbows still move, fingers still there. Face intact, nose hurts but not broken, ears covered in dried blood but not broken either... cut on scalp but is healed. Stomach kind of hurts... FUCK! THE STOMACH!

"Shit!" Emma felt tears about to sprout as she finally opened her eyes to the ever swallowing darkness, but when she moved her head to look down, she found her bare stomach without bruise or any indication it was injured. That's when the memories of everything came flooding back and hit her with a gasp.

people everywhere and yells, explosion and Spencer. Did he know yet? Had he guessed? Then Fists, a giant fight. Struggle against the ropes, but was thrown on ass into the van. Door shut and man tried to kick in stomach, protected it but the impact went to the shins that felt broken but just hit hard over and over. Blood from scrapes but nothing bad. Then all of a sudden, her fathers face from the driving seat hit her and she found the urge to cry washed over by the deep hate that was boiling inside of her.

If only she could free herself, like she had in Iraq. She had been tied up then, she had been hit and tortured but when they left her alone tied up, then she ripped until her left arm popped out of socket and the rope became loose and fell from her chest. Emma ran like the wind, over the table and through the door. Back then she could just smash her arm back into place while escaping their base. There had been a bullet on her hip and a huge gash on her leg from a sword, but then she was a marine and her best quality besides body guarding someone, was escaping from a place no matter the scar.

But she couldn't do that here. Age and the fact she was pregnant came into play here, Emma couldn't just get away this time, one shot in the stomach and that could be the end of her and her child. But this was her father who had stollen her from the baby's father. Damn him to hell!

"Shit!" She cursed again, anger and hurt, and the giant need to pee was stewing through her and she couldn't help but feel hopeless. Then the thought of her pregnancy came back to her and she cursed three times. Did Spencer let himself look in the bag by now? At the crime scene was probably the worst place to say 'Hey, boyfriend, guess what, you got me pregnant and I want to keep the kid'. Stupid, what if that's not what he wanted. It had been a year and he hadn't even hinted at the thought of having a married life with her even though she hinted that she liked the thought. How hard had she tried to show him how much she liked the idea. The idea of being married to spencer.

"You've always had a filthy mouth" Her heart skipped a beat, in the most unfortunate way.

"You've always had a filthy mind" She snarled back, trying to keep her cool.

A giant smash of a fist came in contact with her left cheek. She had half way expected it, but it didn't help any. Throbbing, her cheek began to burn and swell a bit as she searched the darkness for her father.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?"

"You aren't my father, Agent Aaron Hotchner is more of a father than you are!" She spat, tensing her muscles this time as the next blow smashed into her right shoulder. Damn, she would have to stop the comments, because the next would be her stomach. Even this early on, she couldn't risk any harm to her stomach. Especially when her legs were tied down individually and her stomach was open for anything. Emma hadn't minded at all she was only in bra and her underwear, but now she was starting to feel conscious.

"Don't feel self-conscious, you've grown out of my taste" Relief, the bitter sweet kind, washed over her. "Can't a father just want to bond with his daughter without her pesky, undeserving boyfriend getting in the way"

"Most fathers can, but then again, most fathers don't rape their daughters and try to burn them to death" She rolled her eyes and tensed up. This time, a blow didn't come, and she kept tense just for that fact. He could be waiting for her to relax. No snowballs chance in hell!

"Emma, i'm going to put a night gown on you so you can relax in the bed I've spent an hour on, so can I trust you won't hit me, because if you try to escape, I'll just have to shoot you in the head." She stopped and closed her eyes as a light came fading on. Opening her eyes back up, she saw her father with a remote control and three guns hooked up, pointing at her. With a sigh, she nodded and held still. There was no point in trying to escape when she was worn and tired as she was. Her head was already reeling and she wanted so much to sleep.

He untied the rope around her chest but her hands were tied together behind her anyway. He undid on of them before helping her to her feet from the chair. Then he slipped a long sports jersey over her and fluffed her hair out from her face. Keeping her face blank, she let him cut the ankle ties from the chair and lead her to the bed. Collapsing on it, she watched as he tied the long rope to the cuffs on the head board. The rope was thin but stronger than any thick rope.

"Good night Emma, my frosty snowflake"

And the lights were off but she knew that she was being watched by the small green light in the corner. But she nonetheless closed her eyes and felt the sting of wanting to cry. Was this what she had fallen to? A pathetic girl who let her serial killer/rapist take her captive and act as if there was no hope. No! Come morning, she was getting the hell out of here...

**Author's notes: **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, Tokala, InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr, native-kitten, heyya15965, mummacass, Ida-J, AnnabelleLee13194, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, HBisYellow, 68luvcarter, redblackroses23 and hiei2828 for your reviews.

Haha! Finally made an update not too far from the last update! Woot! anywho, question still stands:

ALSO! BIG! BIG! BIG QUESTION I WANT EVERYONE TO ANSWER! i am thinking of writing a new fanfic. A criminal minds fanfic once this one is all done and finished so you guys aren't discouraged when this fanfic comes to an end (I know no one wants it to end but it must eventually). So I am caught between two men I want to give a love pairing to:

-Hotch X OC (Name will possibly be Violet-ann Marshell)

-Derek X OC (Name will possibly be Austin-Marie James)

Now what I mean by parallel means that it will be a story that branches off this one. So Emma and Spencer will still be there but they won't be the main characters. So I question is who do you want me to write next? Please, answer!

The count so far

1 for hotch

1 for derek

With Love,

The Author.


	42. Chapter 42

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle /** Don't cry your heart out by **Amy Diamond / **SOS by **Jordin Sparks / **I don't believe you by **P!nk / **Unbreakable by **Fireflight/ **__My first kiss by **3OH!3**_

Chapter fourty-two:

"Reid, what do you really know about this guy anyway?" Derek asked, looking at the board where Spencer was putting down information.

"I've got Garcia on it!" Spencer growled. Teeth grited an marker clenched between his fingers. A dark, hateful attitude surrounded him as he near ground the words into the board. Derek backed up, knowing that Spencer really didn't need anyone talking to him. Emily stopped dead in the doorway, eyeing her two co-workers before looking to the police behind her. None of them wanted to interrupt Spencer who was near splitting the board. However, Spencer didn't feel angry, he felt determined. He was going to get Emma back!

"Reid?" Hotch stated, walking straight in without hesitation, file in hand. Spencer turned around and looked to Hotch with appreciation. There were already 6 files on the table, most on Emma and her past, and the last was strictly on her father. Spencer's brain was about to blow if he got one more inch of info he didn't know on his girlfriend. The fact she was major jock in high-school, she was given a record for stuffing nerds into lockers and had been given 4 day suspention for beating up the football team and putting an AV nerd in the hospital.  
That when Emma was 10 she had a urinal infection that she had supressed until it put her in the hosipital because of her father. When she was 11 she was ripped from suicide 6 times by the police, and had been arrested for one night for hitting a guy with a baseball bat for insulting her mother during a break-down.

"She was a vicious child!" JJ exclaimed, flipping through one of the files.

"I don't know where she got it from, her father's history is clean. Nothing on his file, got an A+ in history of violence, or pyro, parents were a store owner but were known to be very social with him in tow, died of old age... nothing here says become serial-ly f-ed up" Derek stated, looking over Hotch's shoulder.

"There has to be something about where he took her" Spencer whispered. Looking around, he frantically looked for something, anything. That's when his phone rang but everyone stopped. His heart skipped a bit, because it was the sound of the ringtone he had set for Emma. Everyone knew it.

"I thought her phone was in her purse..." Emily whispered, riffling through the bag as Spencer pulled out his phone. With a deep breath, he opened it and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" The sound of screaming and things being broken in the background filled his ears. He knew that scream.

"_SPENCER! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! DON'_T- Hey spencer, guess who!" He could hear Emma in the background but that was definitely her father's voice. Gritting his teeth, he nodded to Hotch's quirked brow.

"Mr. Frost?"

"Call me Alex, Spencer, now I only called because my daughter wanted to remind you of something, seeing as she will be visiting with me for a while" He was cackling as the sound of a battle in the background, grunts and chains. Spencer's chest was throbbing as his stomach turned flips. What if she got hurt? What if something happened to her and he couldn't save her?

"Spencer?" he gasped, feeling himself shaking, "Spence, tell me you're okay?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Spence, it's me, I'll be fine but please, there is a tea party tomorrow for my mother and I was supposed to see her and tell her the news. Her gift is in my jewelry box and the adress is in the small drawer of my black book, next to 'H'-_okay chatty cathy, times up_!"

"NO! Wait! What do you mean!" Spencer cried out but the click had happened and all he heard was the beeping of his call being ended. "GOD DAMNIT!" He snapped, throwing the phone onto the table and feeling his body tremble. Palms flat on the table, he could feel his whole body shaking and trembling. Tears were ready to spill but they didn't, not yet.  
"What did she say?"  
"That there is a tea part tomorrow for her mother and I'm going to go tell her the news, her gift is in her jewelry box and there's an adress in her black book" He repeated, looking to JJ who furrowed her brow, going to aid Emily. They found a black book and were flipping through it for any clues.  
"We were supposed to be helping find him" Rossi sighed

sitting at the table. They all sat in silence and they mulled over the fact that Emma wasn't there. it was hard to know what it would feel like without one person's voice there, and it is a dark empty void without that one specific voice. The team could feel the drain, for it had only been a day and they were feeling Emma withdrawl.

Spencer wasn't showered with love and affection,

Emily was being joked with or having a contest of girl like things

JJ wasn't being added with being mommy,

Derek didn't have his brawn over brains buddy

Garcia lost the only other peppy person

Rossi had lost his arm wrestling compettitor to

And Hotch lost a valid member he didn't know he needed until now. She always kept something moving and now... everything was at a stand still.

Until Emily flipped to the 'H' section and an old photograph fell out. It was of a large Metal building that toward over the ashy way in front of it. "What is this?" JJ asked, looking over it then noticing the letters on the business mailbox.

"87 Courthouse...Where is that?"

"87 courthouse... that is on the same road that Emma used to live on..." Spencer blurted out.

"87 courthouse... was her old house"

-o-o-

"Go put her in the shower, she needs a bath" Her father growled. Emma snarled, yanking at the ropes that held her to a chair. Now she had a fighting mood. She had thrown up that morning, beat one of the guys watching her into a pulp and ate blood for breakfast and her nose hurt like a bitch, it was a good start. No way in hell was she going back to that dark place she was last night. Spitting at him, she glowered daggers as a man helped her to her feet and began to drag/lead her to the showers.

Emma sure hoped Spencer got what she was trying to say. Of course her mother wasn't having a tea-party, but at the house there was a photo of her and her mother when she was little and they were having tea, on the dresser her and spencer shared. Maybe he would make the connection, if not he would talk to her mother and know either way.

"You're a fighter..." The man hissed, squeezing her butt. Fire burned through her belly and she took her first chance. He had untied her legs and she swung around, smashing them into his face. Stumbling back, he growled like a pitbull but in his case, the pitbull was better looking. Taking a stance with her hands tied behind her back, she was ready to smash his face in with her bare feet.

"You're going to pay for that"

"Bring it, I can get my anger with my father out on you!" She snickered, finding a chair behind her. Edging her toes back behind the leg, she watched as the man jumped to his feet and charging at her. Swiviling, she swung around and kicked the leg she found in his direction, like a sideways frizbee it flew and crashed into him. The chair seemed to survive but the guy was now enflamed. Emma needed to get her hands untied or else she was never going to get away.

"You are dead!"

"You have serious life expectancy issues" Emma huffed, blowing her hair from her face. It was falling down out of the messy pony-tail and was beginning to stick to her face. But then a taller, skinner man stepped up between them and smirked.

"Harry, if you want to beat someone up, kill George for telling you that this girl was easy..." The lanky man snickered before grabbing emma by the shoulder. Hissing with pain, she recoiled from his touch and stepped from reach. "Come on, you stink and I can't stand baby-sitting someone who smells rotten" He snatched her shoulder and began to force her down the hallway. Stepping lightly, Emma watched the tall man hold her shoulder and lead her down a new hallway and into a large locker room. There on the floor was a pair of cheep flip-flops and a towel.

"Go shower, and don't come back till you smell good..." He ripped the ties from her wrists after she had pulled on her flip flops. "And there is only one way out of here, so don't get smart." He turned and stalked from the room. Glowering in his direction, she took a second to collect the towel and adventuring into the locker room. No one was inside it and the whole place smelled like rusty iron. it was a room of iron stalls and showers. A bar of soap was on the side tables, and conditioner was chained to the showers. Smart bastard, Emma thought as she stepped into a stall. Closing the curtain behind her, she stripped of the pants and tank she had on, and decided to shower in her bra and thong. That way they would stay clean.

Turning on the high power shower, she groaned at the pressure on her tender skin. Gritting her teeth, she twitched her eye for a bit before sighing and relaxing under the harsh water. Now she needed a moment, to figure out how she was going to get out... that's when the pipes rattle and the water turned a deep red color.

**Author's notes: **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, Tokala, InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr, native-kitten, heyya15965, mummacass, Ida-J, AnnabelleLee13194, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, HBisYellow, 68luvcarter, redblackroses23 and hiei2828 for your reviews.

question still stands:

ALSO! BIG! BIG! BIG QUESTION I WANT EVERYONE TO ANSWER! i am thinking of writing a new fanfic. A criminal minds fanfic once this one is all done and finished so you guys aren't discouraged when this fanfic comes to an end (I know no one wants it to end but it must eventually). So I am caught between two men I want to give a love pairing to:

-Hotch X OC (Name will be Violet-ann Marshell - 38, long pitch black hair with on long bright pink stripe through it, a average 5 foot 6, muscular but more atheletic build, is police cheif being promoted to working with the BAU, loves kids and animals, hyper and bubbly but serious when need be)

-Derek X OC (Name will possibly be Austin-Marie James- 29, short mussy red hair with side swept bangs, Extremely pale with big blue eyes. average 5 foot 5 with average build, not athletic but not large, kind of in the middle. Sheepish, timid and bashful but has a tendacy to stick her neck out for loved ones. Has become the BAU's secretary/assitant)

Now what I mean by parallel means that it will be a story that branches off this one. So Emma and Spencer will still be there but they won't be the main characters. So I question is who do you want me to write next? Please, answer!

The count so far

1 for hotch

3 for derek

Okay, I'll tell ya guys now i'm going to do both eventually, but what I wanted to know is which one first. Please, tell meh!

With Love,

The Author.


	43. A short! The Ex Cop short

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle /** Don't cry your heart out by **Amy Diamond / **SOS by **Jordin Sparks / **I don't believe you by **P!nk / **Unbreakable by **Fireflight/ **__My first kiss by **3OH!3**_

Okay, seeing as I'm inbetween long posts, I decided to start up these shorts, Inbetween the next two posts there will be these two shorts. These shorts are basically the first chapter of the new stories that I intend to write! This one is Violet-ann (HotchXOC one)

Short from _**The Ex Cop**_

"Chief, we don't wanna see you go" Fred whimpered, sitting on her desk as she flitted around the office. A giant smile was plastered to her face, the strand of pink hair curling around her chin, but when she heard Fred, she stopped smiling and the hair seemed to lay flat.

"Oh, Freddy, I don't wanna leave you guys, I wish I could take all you guys with, god knows I need my best guys... but you know that's where I've wanted to be since I was 6, we all knew I applied!" Violet-ann stated, pouting to Fred and patting his shoulder. Her dectective sighed and hung his head, knowing this to be true. Sending the detective on his way, she broke out into a giant grin as she slid herself onto the empty desk. Finally, she was getting out of this place. Violet-ann had lived in Olympia, Washington state all her life with her grandmother, and now that her grandmother had moved into the great beyond, Violet-ann knew it was time for change. So when the FBI said they needed another member for the BAU unit, for whatever reason, she took it.

Hopefully they didn't think she was just a newbie, because even though Violet-ann seemed like an 8 year old when not in the field, she was not new to anything. She had seen serial killers, rapists, suicide bombers, bank robbers, high-school shooting, cold cases-hot cases, Violet-ann had seen it all and it took all she could to be happy and bubbly all the time to remind herself there was some good just beyond her Police desk.  
But she was going to miss her boys and Lilly, they were her brothers and sister in arms, they had worked under her for about 10 years now, at 38 she was leaving them. But she had been beside them since she graduated the police academy.

"Oh, Girl, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Lilly whispered, walking into the office slowly. This time tears burst from Violet-ann's eyes as she pulled her best friend into her arms. Lilly was not only Violet's sister not by blood, they lived next to each other since they were 4, when Violet moved into her grandmother's house, when they were 8 they would play 'chase the bad guy: aka Lilly's brother seth' and dreamed when they were 14 of being the best Cops they could be. Of course Violet-ann and Lilly had both applied for chief, but Violet had been a detective longer, and got the job, but Lilly was never jealous because Violet-ann never saw herself as the most powerful, just the one with the most paperwork.

"Lilly, please, take care of the boys for me, you know they need a good hold on their leashes!" Violet-ann whispered, giving one last squeeze to her friends hug before letting go and looking to the last box sitting on a chair. "Well... I guess I'm out of here" She added, standing and grabbing the box and striding to the door. Lilly finally spoke up to her friend.

"Vi, remember, there are always sharks in the water..."

"And we're the shark chasers" Violet-ann smiled, turning the door handle and opening her office door for the last time. Stepping out into the room, she smiled and walked from the room full of talking and story telling, men waving and saying their goodbyes to their chief. Violet-ann waved as she stepped into the elevator and set her back against the harsh silver metal of the elevator. Looking up to the glowing red numbers, she closed her eyes and sighed, at the bottom was a member of the BAU waiting to take her to Virginia and explain how it worked in the BAU. 3 floors till her new career...

That's when the bing sounded and she opened her eyes to the doors opening, and she got the first look at the most gorgeous man in the whole intire world. Stumbling and letting out a squeak, her heel got stuck in the elevator and she went stumbling down. Great, you meet a member of the BAU who is hot, and you fall on your face, smooth Violet-ann, Smooth!

"Whoa, are you okay?" She looked up to the man in the suit and smiled brightly.

"Yea... just, nerves and all" She whispered, pushing the lump in her throat down. The lump that told her she was lying, and she fell because she was shocked by how smoking he looked.

"You must be Violet-ann Marshall... You came highly reckommended, I would hate to know you're clumsy" He chuckled, and that was it, Violet-ann Lyn Marshall was in love. Smiling sheepishly, she laughed too before scrapping to her feet and laughing more at her clumsyness and how she was screwed.

"Sorry, won't happen again, I swear, I'm usually very graceful"

"That's great... I'm Aaron Hotchner, by the way" She smiled and shook his hand with her right hand, forcing the box under her left arm. However, her mind was screaming, it was thrashing about and crying out 'FUCK! FUCKITY, FUCKITY, FUCK, FUCK!', because Violet-ann had the biggest crush for her boss. Oh, there were so many things wrong with that, on so many levels.

"Violet-ann, but you can call me Violet or Vi" Or you can call me screwed or the woman who wants to screw you, she thought to herself, smiling brightly and tucking the pink strand behind her ear.

**Author's notes: **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, Tokala, InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr, native-kitten, heyya15965, mummacass, Ida-J, AnnabelleLee13194, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, HBisYellow, 68luvcarter, redblackroses23 and hiei2828 for your reviews.

question still stands:

ALSO! BIG! BIG! BIG QUESTION I WANT EVERYONE TO ANSWER! i am thinking of writing a new fanfic. A criminal minds fanfic once this one is all done and finished so you guys aren't discouraged when this fanfic comes to an end (I know no one wants it to end but it must eventually). So I am caught between two men I want to give a love pairing to:

-Hotch X OC (Name will be Violet-ann Marshell - 38, long pitch black hair with on long bright pink stripe through it, a average 5 foot 6, muscular but more atheletic build, is police cheif being promoted to working with the BAU, loves kids and animals, hyper and bubbly but serious when need be)

-Derek X OC (Name will possibly be Austin-Marie James- 29, short mussy red hair with side swept bangs, Extremely pale with big blue eyes. average 5 foot 5 with average build, not athletic but not large, kind of in the middle. Sheepish, timid and bashful but has a tendacy to stick her neck out for loved ones. Has become the BAU's secretary/assitant)

Now what I mean by parallel means that it will be a story that branches off this one. So Emma and Spencer will still be there but they won't be the main characters. So I question is who do you want me to write next? Please, answer!

The count so far

2 for hotch

5 for derek

Now the other reason for this short is to tell you guys the amazing news! SCHOOL IS OVER FOR ME ON TUESDAY! That's right, June 15th I am out of school and will have more time. I will probably update more frequently. This helps getting this story finished (aww*tears*) and the next story started (Yay!). Now I will keep the question open till the very end of this story, and will post the next story and it's publishing date on the last chapter! I don't know when that'll be because I haven't decided how to end this one yet. But don't worry, like I said, Emma won't die, the next three stories will be tag ons for this one. And another big news is, I'm inlove with writing SpencerXOC's so much, I might start a whole other SpencerXOC but that won't be for a while. Anywho, there it is!

With Love,

The Author.


	44. Chapter 43

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle /** Don't cry your heart out by **Amy Diamond / **SOS by **Jordin Sparks / **I don't believe you by **P!nk / **Unbreakable by **Fireflight/ **__My first kiss by **3OH!3/** Dear agony by **Breaking benjamin**_

Chapter fourty-three:

Emma stood in front of her father. Eyes closed, covered by the blind fold, she let him dress her in some kind of dress. There were heels on her feet, and she could feel the stockings lace design digging into her was up, she she didn't want to say anything. He had her change into a clean pair of underwear and white bra, and as he was zipping up this dress, someone yanked at her hair with a brush and she could feel the hair-spray covering her freshly brushed hair. What on earth was he doing? Was he trying to dress her up like a kid again to try something? No, this dress was way too long and made for her boobs. Furrowing her brows, she kept her eyes closed as he removed the blin fold. Was it sad she didn't want to know what he was trying to do?

"Open your eyes" He a sigh she opened her eyes and her heart sank. Now this was sick and cruel. There she stood in an wedding dress, the exact same one her mother wore on her wedding day. Tears began to weld up into her eyes as her father led her to a chair and forced her to sit down. Emma left all her plans of escape out the window the second she saw the wedding dress.

"Your mother told me you so wanted to be married to Spencer, saying that I shouldn't ruin it by being there but, I'm a father..." Wincing, she watched him in the mirror as he wrapped his arms around her and grinned his sick and twisted grin,

"I'm supposed to give you away"

"GET ME OUT OF THIS RIDICULOUS THING!" Emma screamed, thrashing about in her ropes tying her to the chair. Her father laughed madly in her ear before smashing his fist into her cheek. The taste of blood grew in her mouth, as she cried and boiled anger at the same time. No! She didn't want whatever he was planning, she didn't want to be sitting in this dress. She didn't want to be crying, she didn't want her father to put her in a wedding dress.

"But you look lovely, and I do believe Spencer is coming this way soon" He cackled, "But, look at you... you're pale as no other, we can't have that". Emma turned her head only to have a harsh hand rip across her cheek. Gasping, Emma soon realized that his hand had a glove on it, with rhinestones across the knuckles. Her cheek burned, and she could feel her mouth about to break out more blood.

"He won't be stupid, he'll catch you"

"Really... he is stupider than you think, taking drugs from me and using them"

"Wha... what?" Emma looked to her father who came around to face her, kneeling in front of her.

"I was supplying him" Anger shot through her, not at Spencer though. No one knew what her father looked like, and knowing that evil man, Spencer wouldn't have known what the man was trying to pull. Anger for her father shot through her and the arm that her been tied suddenly felt super human. Swing it from the ropes, she hooked him in the throat. Grabbing at the ropes, she yanked and thrashed trying to get out now while her father stumbled to get up.

"You've got a great hook" He chuckled before lunging. Emma screamed for the first time in a long time as he threw punches and elbows at her. Keeping herself as hitless as possible, she completely forgot about her stomach. That was until a hard and long upper cut from her father and his fake gem covered glove smashed in her stomach and up into her ribs. Knocking the wind out of her and forcing tears out of her, the chair and Emma fell over. Gulping for air, she felt herself being lifted up with the chair, back onto its legs. Soon she was the only person in the room and she broke down. Tears flooding her face and the gown, she couldn't believe herself. She couldn't believe him, but mostly herself. But now she just broke down into more tears, at the thought that the one chance of having a child with Spencer would be ruined because her stomach burned with all intensity. Her unborn child was gone, and it was all her father's fault.

She could never forgive him for what he had done, he ripped her of her childhood, and killed the child she would have had... She would see him killed for this.

-o-o-  
Spencer stood in the parking lot, phone in and staring at it. Should he call her mother and warn her, or leave the woman to be oblivious to the world outside of her own. She deserved to know, but she would be ruined if she knew. No, he couldn't call the old woman.

"Reid..." He looked up to Hotch who crossed his arms and looked around before sighing. "We've got to talk... you got your body-guard pregnant..."

"I also want to marry her..." Spencer sighed, looking to his feet.

"So what was stopping you from asking her?"

"I was afraid... it took her a while to know how she felt..." He explained, looking up, "I just wanted to know she was ready, and I guess she was but I didn't want her thinking I was rushing her" Spencer added. He could just see her now, smiling and laughing, or scrunching up her nose in confusion, or beating some random person up, when she cried from a nightmare. His heart began to wrench in his chest as the memories flooded him. What if she were hurt and didn't want to even think of a relationship? Tears threatened to form in his eyes as he crossed his arms and leaned against the car.

"Reid?"

"I love her and this job is going to rip us apart! I don't want to end up like you and Hailey!" Spencer cried out, feeling his throat dry up as he looked to Hotch. "I see the pain it causes her to see people die, to deal with horrible people, the nightmares she still gets from carl, from all the people she's had to watch be put away. I don't want her to hate me because I'm the job, I'm the job, I live for this job, and now I also live for her, I love her and I don't want to loose this job or her at the same time" Hotch nodded, walking over and leaning against the truck along with him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"No, it's alright. It still hurts knowing she won't come back, but I'll tell you something Reid... you and Emma can never end up like me and Hailey" Reid looked up to his unit chief who looked to the concrete below him then to the genius.

"Hailey didn't understand the passion it takes to do this job, the kind of commitment it takes, but Emma knows. She's been in here long enough to know very well what it takes and how much you have to give, so she understands and I know that Emma loves you too much to let the job get in the way of you two"

"But what if it does, what if she asks me to choose"

"When it comes to that, you will know"

"What if I don't"

"Why are you second guessing yourself Reid?" Hotch asked, furrowing his brows as Spencer Reid finally broke down. His chest was completely in pain for having the one girl he loved taken from him. She was probably being beaten up and all alone, afraid he wouldn't find her, afraid he would be too late. What if she lost the baby, she would never be the same, What if she couldn't bounce back and be Emma again. Falling to his knees, Spencer wrapped his arms around himself and found himself tearing into his sleeves because it hurt.

"I Have nothing to give her, this is all me and I have nothing left to give her. What if she needs more, I don't have more... I can't change!" He cried out. Spencer gulped for air but tears continued to pelt down his cheeks. Staring out into the barren parking lot of just metallic SUV's, he couldn't find any inch of happiness here. Because it finally hit him, he couldn't change to fit whatever Emma wanted. What if he was a horrible father! What if he couldn't loose his awkwardness for the kid he wanted to badly. What if-what if? All these questions battered him as he gasped for air into his hands that now covered his weeping face.

"I was never good enough for her before, and now when she needs someone the most, even I can't be there... why would she want me after this..."

**Author's notes: **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, Tokala, InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr, native-kitten, heyya15965, mummacass, Ida-J, AnnabelleLee13194, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, HBisYellow, 68luvcarter, redblackroses23, Alina Maxwell, and hiei2828 for your reviews.

OMG! Okay, when I was writing this chapter, I actually began to cry writing this chapter. I am so attached to these characters I was balling when writing this. Sorry for such a sad chapter, but it had to be written.

question still stands:

-Hotch X OC (Name will be Violet-ann Marshell - 38, long pitch black hair with on long bright pink stripe through it, a average 5 foot 6, muscular but more atheletic build, is police cheif being promoted to working with the BAU, loves kids and animals, hyper and bubbly but serious when need be)

-Derek X OC (Name will possibly be Austin-Marie James- 29, short mussy red hair with side swept bangs, Extremely pale with big blue eyes. average 5 foot 5 with average build, not athletic but not large, kind of in the middle. Sheepish, timid and bashful but has a tendacy to stick her neck out for loved ones. Has become the BAU's secretary/assitant)

3 for hotch

6 for derek

! SCHOOL IS OVER FOR ME! I am out of school and will have more time. I will probably update more frequently. This helps getting this story finished (aww*tears*) and the next story started (Yay!). Now I will keep the question open till the very end of this story, and will post the next story and it's publishing date on the last chapter! I don't know when that'll be because I haven't decided how to end this one yet. But don't worry, like I said, Emma won't die, the next three stories will be tag ons for this one. And another big news is, I'm inlove with writing SpencerXOC's so much, I might start a whole other SpencerXOC but that won't be for a while. Anywho, there it is!

With Love,

The Author.


	45. Chapter 44

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle /** Don't cry your heart out by **Amy Diamond / **SOS by **Jordin Sparks / **I don't believe you by **P!nk / **Unbreakable by **Fireflight/ **__My first kiss by **3OH!3/** Dear agony by **Breaking benjamin**_

Chapter fourty- four:  
"Spencer, don't go barging in, you know what's at stake!" Derek stated, looking to his friend holstering a gun for a second to look at the layout. Spencer looked to Derek, before nodding at him, flashing a strong grin before turning and following a group of swat up to the door. Derek took a deep breath before going to a group of policemen conversing. Spencer closed his eyes, imagining having Emma back in his arms before opening them and looking to the men waiting his approval to move on.

"Lets go" he whispered, watching the men nod before one broke down the door. Swarming in like wasps to a traitor on their land, they entered the warehouse, spreading around the large room, shouting and trying to find out what was inside. That's when Spencers heart sank. Inside was a large room that broke off into a huge maze, full of building machines, welding parts, and blood covered saws. His worst nightmare, the whole room framed with onyx metal on the inside, one light swinging around the opening of the 5 hallways that seemed to zip through each other, breaking off into other tunnels full of twist and turns.

"It's a maze" one of the swat called into his ear-piece, looking around. But everyone went still when they heard the sound of splash, and the microphone buzz to life.

"_Good morning Spencer reid, that splash was us throwing a cannon ball into the pool, that cannon ball was chained to a chair where your precious is tied to, you have approxomately 8 minutes before the current of the pool pulls Emma in, then maybe 3 minutes before she drowns... have fun_" and the microphone shut off. Spencer didn't stand a second later, his feet had pushed off and he was instantly into the maze. 8 minutes, he didn't have much time.

"REID! STOP!" But he was already traveling down a hall, taking the twists and turns. He had to find Emma, and now. his mind was swirling as he looked around. Coming to his first dead end, he turned around to look around him. The sound of machines roaring louder and louder as he breathed, looking around. No, NO! Where was she? Bolting from that spot, he took a left and lept over a large whole that led into 's mind wasn't even taking in what was around him, panic setting into his veins as he tried to skid to a stop and ending up smashing his shoulder into a wall. Looking around the corner, Spencer couldn't breathe, seeing a dead end but a tv showing him a pool room, Emma sitting in a chair, holding her stomach in a wedding gown.

"YOU ANIMAL!" He screamed, because the wedding gown was white, but there was also blood soaking into the dress. His mind was racing, and he knew what blood meant. His whole body was screaming and his mind couldn't register what was going on. He wished something would just wake him up from this horrible dream. This couldn't be happening.

"_You have seven minutes Spencer Reid, do you really want to waste it yelling at me_?"Spencer gritted his teeth but twisted around and ran back, leaping back over the hole and choosing a different hallway.

"REID WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'M HERE!" He called, looking down a hall, deciding if it was worth it. The hall was shrowded in darkness, so he knew it had to lead to somewhere. Charging down the hall, Spencer ran into a large pipe dividing it, horrizontally. Smashing his stomach into it, he gasped for air and coughed. The sound of echoes filled his ears as he pulled out his cell-phone, flipping it open to illuminate the world around him. This bar held him from falling down a hallway that was meant to go down at 90 degrees. It was obviously an elevator. Flashing up, the cell-phone caught hold of the elevator sitting broken at the bottom. Emma had to be down there, there couldn't be a pool on the normal levels, but how did he get down without breaking himself.

"Reid... reid?"

"Over here!" he called through the darkness to Hotch who came after him, slowing down next to him with his flash-light.

"I thought we had learned not to rush in?"

"Hotch, Emma's about to be drowned by her father, and she's bleeding, or covered in blood and... I have to find her" Spencer grumbled. He could really use a wish right now, he could really use a miracle. He needed her to be okay, needed her to be in his arms.

"Okay... hold on" Hotch pulled on the rope hanging down, finding it detached from something, and a long metallic rope fell in front of them. "Climb down and find her!" Spencer looked to Hotch before climbing over the bar and holding onto the rope. Watching Hotch tie the rope to the bar, then hold onto the end, Spencer slowly lowered himself onto the rope. Sliding down on the rope, he watched himself become engulfed by the shadows, the sound of machines, and his own heart filling his heart. That was until he heard the soft lapping of water hitting the edge of a pool. He heard it.

"_5 minutes_!"Spencer gulped, finding the level for the floor, swinging from the rope, his feet came in contact with the bar for that level.

"I got it hotch!" He shouted, sliding onto the hall and landing on the ground. The feel of water squishing against his feet, he could smell the chlorine around him as he tread through the water lightly. The sound of chair scrapping against ground made him cringe and walk faster. Emma had to be here somewhere.

"Emma?" He called, looking around in the darkness before his foot collided with a door. Pulling out his phone, he put it up to the door and found it was unlocked and open. Ducking around it, he came to a locker room that stunk of Chlorine, body oder and blood. Spencer's stomach was in knots as he looked around, Trying to keep his head but mind whirling around him.

"...Spence?" A hoarse voice filled his ears, finding they were filling the sound system in the locker room.

"Emma! Don't worry... I'm coming" He jumped forward, rushing for the next door, swinging it open. "EM-" His words were cut short by a large book came in collision with his face. Stumbling back, he realized he was staring at Emma's father, covered in blood from his dirty, greasy black hair to his drenched trench boots. Spencer didn't even have time to realize what was going on, his mind blacked over. Now he knew what Emma felt like on their first mission when Karl came at her and she was covered in blood. Spencer grabbed his gun and took one second to let it off. Her father gasped, his knees hitting the floor as Spencer leapt on him, using the hilt to hit him. Bashing in the mans nose, Spencer began crying as he continued to thrash his gun upon the man.

"SPENCE!" He woke up at his name being called. Opening his eyes, he looked to the man below him, laying dead already. Spencer ripped himself from the blood covered body. But when he looked up, he caught the last bit of Emma slipping into the pool.

-o-o-

The sound of the water filling her ears flooded her head as her eyes watched the blue washed over her and the chill of the water take her. clicking, churnning, the sound of an old clock from the inside hit her like a wash as her body began to float up a bit from the chair. Everything felt weightless and water began to penitrate her nose bubble as her eyes wavered. Spencer... he wasn't going to be able to get a giant crash, the sound of someone jumping in, as her eyes began to close even more. Darkness and the clicking. Tick once, tick one-two, the sound of water being paddeled through, a muttered name being called. Her whole world spinning within her ears. Then the yanking of her hands, the scrap of wood against her skin as something knawed at her wrists, her head lolling to the side. SHe could hear her name, just over the clicking but her eyes wouldn't open and her lungs began to panic for air.

"EMMA!" She gasped, opening her eyes as the water around her receeded and she found herself floating with Spencer in the pool, her feet still tied together but nonetheless she was above the water. Gasping for air more, swallowing it, she allowed Spencer to help her onto the land as people began to swarm into the room.

"Medic! WE NEED A MEDIC HERE!" The shouts surrounded her but she kept her eyes on Spencer as she smiled weakly.

"It's not my blood..." She whispered to him as he kept her eyes on him.

"I... I stabbed him"

"Shh, Emma, keep your energy," Spencer cooed, running his hand over her forehead. Emma smiled, blinking slowly before looking up to the medic who slowly put her on a gurney. Emma finally let her eyes close as the sound of sirens and loud shouting people filled her ears, but mostly, she heard Spencer apologizing to her.

**Author's notes: **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, Tokala, InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr, native-kitten, heyya15965, mummacass, Ida-J, AnnabelleLee13194, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, HBisYellow, 68luvcarter, redblackroses23, Alina Maxwell, and hiei2828 for your reviews.

I know alot of you talked about she couldn't possibly have a miscarriage because she didn't start bleeding, and I talked to you about it, but just so yall don't start hating me, I hadn't planned on Emma having one anyway, but I figured I would tell yal anyway.

Also, I know it took me super long to update, I had lost my muse and I was struggling to get it back. Anywho, here is the next chapter, don't kill me if it takes me a bit to update again.

question still stands:

4 for hotch

7 for derek

! SCHOOL IS OVER FOR ME! I am out of school and will have more time. I will probably update more frequently. This helps getting this story finished (aww*tears*) and the next story started (Yay!). Now I will keep the question open till the very end of this story, and will post the next story and it's publishing date on the last chapter! I don't know when that'll be because I haven't decided how to end this one yet. But don't worry, like I said, Emma won't die, the next three stories will be tag ons for this one. And another big news is, I'm inlove with writing SpencerXOC's so much, I might start a whole other SpencerXOC but that won't be for a while. Anywho, there it is!

With Love,

The Author.


	46. Chapter 45

**_The Bodyguard_**

_Criminal minds fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or it's characters but these story lines and Emma Frost are completely mine_

_Theme Music: Undisclosed desire b_y_ **Muse. / **Save me by **Shinedown / **Again by **Flyleaf / **Check Yes, Juliet by **We The Kings / **I don't care by **Fall out boy / **Start All over by **Miley Cyrus / **Fly by **Hilary Duf**__**f / **Jars By **Chevelle /** Don't cry your heart out by **Amy Diamond / **SOS by **Jordin Sparks / **I don't believe you by **P!nk / **Unbreakable by **Fireflight/ **__My first kiss by **3OH!3/** Dear agony by **Breaking benjamin / **Feeling Good  by **Michael buble**_

Chapter fourty- five:

"So doctor... is the baby okay?" Spencer asked, Holding the unconscious hand of Emma frost. Her body was pale, lips slack as her head was burried in the mass that was her hair and the large cotton pillow. Her whole body was covered in bruises and scratches, and there was a large bruise upon her stomach. Spencer had spent an hour, asking what was wroong, when she would be better. But then, he remembered Emma was pregnant.

"Ahh, yes, the baby... is fine" He sighed in relief, squeezing the almost dead hand. Emma was breathing, which was the only reason he wasn't freaking out. "You see, when he punched her, he completely missed the egg, had he moved on an inch, he would have detached the egg, killing it that way, or an inch more than that, he would have shattered the egg. But, the egg was also young, it is too small to kill so easily. It in the next few months she will need to be careful... if you excuse me, I have to go attend a man with frost bite on his...um... genitals"  
Spencer watched the man leave before turning to Emma with a smile. Crawling into the bed next to her, he laid his head against the pillow and watched her sleep. His hand rested on her stomach, closing his eyes. Suddenly all the fears from his freak out seemed to fade away. He didn't know why, but being with her made him more confident that he could do this. That they would be fine.

"Reid?" He opened his eyes and looked up to JJ walking in slowly. He took a deep breath and pulled his head from the pillow to JJ, "Looks like you're going to be a father and a god-father"

"Yea" He croaked, trying to get his throat back in check. Coughing, he suddenly realized how raw his throat was. Taking a sip of water from the water they provided for Emma, he looked to JJ sitting beside Emma. Putting a small bunch of flowers on the table, she slipped a small bear into the limp arms of Emma. Spencer didn't stop her, seeing Emma lay completely still, but she seemed more innocent and free and young with the bear in her arms. It seemed to lighten up the darkness that surrounded the dissary tht Emma was at the moment.

"He said the baby is fine" Spencer smiled to himself before looking to JJ who flicked a smile at him.

"That's great" She sighed, squeezing his free hand. "But how are you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. How did he feel? Spencer felt fine physically. His whole body was a bit sore from being hit and run into things, but that was the extent of it. Besides, that was nothing to the way Emma looked, or probably felt. He was just glad she hadn't broken anything. But how did he feel mentally? He felt a wreck in his head. Near tears sometimes when Emma looked in pain in her sleep, near screams of joy when the doctors told him of her progress in the treatments. Spencer Reid was a mess mentally.

"Why don't you go get something to eat, some jell-o in the cafeteria, I'll be here watching her" JJ offered, looking up to Spencer running his hands through his hair. He shook his head, laying back down next to Emma and watching her breathe slowly. Nothing could keep him from being there when she woke up.

"Okay, I'll go get you some, you need to eat" She laughed, standing up and walking from the room.

Closing his eyes, Spencer began to imagine the days inbetween missions where it was just him and her. Spencer and Emma days, where they continued to get closer. Where everything seemed to be simple and amazing, and good.

The day at the park: Spencer had woken up from a weird dream and found Emma standing above him, shaking him awake, hyped up on coffee. She didn't look like she had slept all night, and he knew he wasn't going to get anymore. So she and him dressed and she had him chug coffee with her before they walked out and began to run it off. Emma on coffee at 4 am just when the top of the sun hits the horizon far away. She was in tight shorts and her hair in a messy pony-tail, and Spencer couldn't help but chatter like a chipmunk. Emma listened to it all, smiling and nodding. By 6, they had run out of coffee and air in their lungs and sat in the child's park, swinging on two colorful swings and trying to inflate their lungs. It wasn't working, because every time they looked up they began laughing at each other.

Then, he saw the first time he got her to eat mcdonalds: A long friday, after work, they had been walking to his car to go home when his stomach growled. He offered to get her mcdonalds, and she confessed she had never had it. Then it was then, he decided she had to eat at mcdonalds. They ended up being the only people in the resturaunt, and he got her two large burgers, a large fry, and a milkshake, and they devoured it all while Emma complained about how bad it was for her. But she ate every last bite, loving it and hating it at the same time.  
It was those times, when they had just been them and no job, that he knew that they could make it as a couple. But now, here he was, staring at her unconscious body strewn on the bed, and he wasn't sure. The thoughts of doubt were coming back as he brushed the hair from her face and kissed her cheek. Spencer ran his hand down her arm to her stomach when his stomach fell and flopped about. Was he ready to face his child? Was he ready to face the woman he wanted to marry. Could he do this?

"Reid?" He looked up to JJ with just her purse. He furrowed his brow until he saw her emptying her purse with large ammounts of green jell-o with just two red ones."The red is for Emma... I smuggled all these for you, so be grateful" She smiled, before rubbing his head. "Scary how easy it comes... the worrying if you'll ever be good enough, if you can really do this... but trust me, Spencer you'll be fine"  
Spencer took a deep breath and nodded. Thanking JJ for the Jell-o and the pep talk, Spencer laid back in the bed next to Emma with his jell-o. That's when he heard a loud sniffing sound and found a groggy Emma leaning over his Jell-o cup.

"Is... is that Jell-o?" SHe groaned, flopping back on her back. Spencer literally threw the Jell-o over the bed, flying and pulling Emma into the most graceful hug he could.

"Why are you always in the hospital?"

"I'm danger prone" Emma laughed with a raspy tone before looking at him with a weak smile, hand resting on his cheek.

"Spencer... how..."

"Our baby is fine, doctor says that our child will be just fine" Spencer's eyes welded up with tears as he looked to her. He knew then, looking in her soft eyes as she took slow blinks and breaths before kissing his lips softly. His doubts went away, his thoughts of anything other than how much he loved her and how it would work out left his head. Spencer Reid couldn't hold the question anymore. Reaching in his pocket, he slowly pulled out the box and held her left hand in his looking to her. Her eyes sparking with acknowledgement of what was in his hand, she couldn't help looking back and forth between the box and him.

"Emma, would you marry me?" He asked, slipping the ring out and showing it to her. Emma gasped before tears sprout from her eyes. Even the mess she looked and the pain she felt all over, she couldn't imagine why he would propose now. It couldn't be the child, Spencer was a gentleman but he wouldn't marry someone because of a child. Emma's eyes burned with the tears streaking her face as she broke out into a smile.

"YES! GOD, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

**Author's notes: **Thank you SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, Tokala, InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr, native-kitten, heyya15965, mummacass, Ida-J, AnnabelleLee13194, I_Philosoraptor, LoveforPenandDerek, HBisYellow, 68luvcarter, redblackroses23, Alina Maxwell, and hiei2828 for your reviews.

So, there will be an epilogue for this story, I will not leave yal hanging like this, but this is the End for The Bodyguard, it's been an awesome ride.

Okay, so While I work on _**The Assistant**_ an DerekXOC, I will be playing with my new SpencerXOC story called _**Rob me of my Heart **_

With Love,

The Author.


End file.
